Blood Dragon Plus Vampire
by Demon Blood Dragon Slayer
Summary: Well it's my first story. If anyone is not interested, then get out of here! anyways my oc is a hybrid of blood demon and dragon, and now he's about to enter the Yokai Academy(Which is a collage for this fic). He'll make friends, allies, acquaintances, and enemies. M for strong language, sexual themes, Tsukune beatings, and of course:violence. Expect plenty of OCs in this fic.
1. Draco's bio

Name: Draco Bloodgrave

Age: 18

Personality: calm, humorous, sometimes lazy, blunt and sarcastic.

Abilities and skills: as a blood dragon demon he can control blood( Similar to the branch of sin from Deadman Wonderland) he can create any weapons from his blood. He can shape shift into a dragon(A/N: think Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon). Regeneration healing factor,longevity, a skilled swordsman, marksman and martial artist.

Appearance: long red hair with black streaks, dark tan skin(basically he's black), green eyes, muscular built(not overly muscle built)

Outfit: wears a red mask over his mouth and nose, a dragon pendent, sleeveless red flannel shirt, denim vest over a black jacket, a pair of black cargo pants, and red and black Nike sneakers.

Occupation: freelance mercenary, an X-man, now a student at the Yokai Academy.

Relationships: Laura Kinney/X-23(girlfriend), Deadpool(personal trainer,friend), Deathstroke(personal trainer),Lobo(friend)

* * *

We joined yours truly being treated with a little going away party at the X-Mansion. "Alright you guys," I started. "I am off to Yokai Academy, but don't worry, I will miss you guys."

"Dude please don't start. You'll make me tear icicles." Bobby Drake aka Iceman said.

"Just don't die there, bub." Logan said.

"I wouldn't even if I want, Wolvie." I said, getting a glare from Wolvie. He hates it when I call him that. Then I see Shadowcat, Colossus and my girlfriend, Laura aka X-23, the clone daughter of Wolverine.

"Good luck, Comrade Bloodgrave." Colossus said.

"We'll miss you Draco." Kitty said.

"Don't get any hickies that aren't mine." Laura threatens.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be good!" I said nervously.

"Hah! Whipped!" Bobby said, before I blast him with my blood bolts.

"But I'll still missed you, hon." Said Laura before she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Missed you too, babe." I said.

Later I make my way to the bus and I see a creepy looking bus driver with flashlights for eyes. I sit in the front seat on the right side of bus. "And so my adventure begins."


	2. Chapter 1: Onward to Yokai Academy

Our story begins with a red clad young fellow name Draco Bloodgrave who's right now on the first seat of the right side of the bus taking a nap and thinking but his girlfriend, Laura Kinney, aka X-23. Then the bus stopped(which woke Draco up) to pick up an average looking brown haired kid(too lazy to describe him) who got on the bus sat timidly three seats away from the masked lad. 'Huh?...no scent of anything supernatural on him, must be human'. Draco thought as he's observing the kid.

"Hey, are you going to be a new student at the Academy too?" the kid asked.

"Yeah, and you I bet?" Draco asked

"Yeah. I was going to be a student for a different college, but I flunked out of the entrance exam" he said looking down. At this, Draco sweatdropped.'other words, he's a idiot and seeing how this anime is no doubt' he thought as he break the fourth wall. "Sorry I hear, at least you'll be in college now am I right?" Said Draco. "Draco Bloodgrave is my name. Your's?"

"I'm-" he started but interrupted.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Draco shouted, got the boy scared pissless. "I'm just kidding. Go ahead and tell me your name."

"I'm Tsukune Aono. I gotta say, that is a awesome name." He said.

"Yeah it is. Doesn't it?" Said Draco.

"Hey, kids. Are you the new students at Yokai Academy?" The bus driver asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah" Tsukune said.

"Were you paying attention? I mean we were sorta talking about it." Draco said in a smart alec tone.

" Brace yourselves kids, because Yokai Academy is no normal school you're going" bus driver said.

"*scoffed* I've been involved in a Institute for mutants back in New York, I can take care of myself." Draco said as he puts his earphones on from his iPhone to listen to Highway to Hell by AC/DC, which is rather fitting if you ask me.

"What do you mean by that?" The boy asked the driver, suddenly his phone rang and so did Draco's, cutting his song off. "Bloodgrave Residence!" He answered.

"Hey babe it's Laura, I got to tell you good luck with school and if I catch you flirting with those girls, I'm going to slice off your coc-." Then the reception got cut off as the bus enter the tunnel. "Like I don't what she's going to say before we got cut off. Alright first thing on my to do list is not to cheat on my girlfriend. Gonna write this down" the young dragon-blood demon said as he wrote it down on his little note pad.

Later, Draco and Tsukune arrive at the bus stop, observing the landscape, which composed of the tunnel, a cliff, an ocean of red water which to Draco's liking, smells like blood, a scarecrow with a bus stop sign and deep, creepy forest.

"Wow, it's like a completely different world here on the other side of the tunnel." Tsukune said.

"Hehe. I like it. Kinda like Narnia!" Said Draco.

" I'd watch my back if I were you kids" said the bus driver as he close the door and drove off.

"And so begins our adventures." Said the red clad masked man.

"Let's get going, it's creepy out here." Tsukune said, who is getting scared shitless.

"Tch! Bitch please, this is a cake walk for me. Mmm cake." Said Draco, walking into the forest ahead,rubbing his stomach and thinking about cake.

"What are you..? Hey wait up!" Tsukune said, rushing after the red clad man.

And so Draco and Tsukune are walking through the forest for a while now, and Tsukune who is looking like he'll wet himself is about to say something. "Hope we're going the right way." Said Tsukune.

"Of course we're going the right way, Aono. We're walking in the direction where we saw the school." Draco said, still not caring. A swarm of bats came from nowhere and knocked Tsukune down, to which made Draco rolled his eyes. "Really? Bats knocked you down? Bet you're the definition of a manly man, aren't you?"

"No it's just-" Tsukune started

"Thank you for admitted that." Draco said, as he started to walk ahead of Tsukune again, suddenly they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Tsukune said

"More bats I assume" Draco said, as he got out his ipod to listen to Protect ya Neck by Wu-Tang Clan as he's walking on.

The noise picked up again and then Tsukune started panicking. "Whatever it is, it's getting closer" He said in fear, starting to jog...or speed walk, I'm not sure.

"If you're trying to pick up the pace, then you are surely failing my friend. At the pace you're going right now, you'll be dead by now" said Draco.

Noise started to pick up and Tsukune once again about to wet himself. "Oh, no, what the hell is following us?!"

"Well ya stop pissing yourself? You make Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis look manly! Besides, nothing is going to hurt us here. What could happen here in the forest to hurt one of us?" Draco said. heard a flapping sound and then looked up. "It's just me, a bat! Whee!" A bat called down to the boys.

"Did that bat just talked?" Draco asked.

"Whew! it was just a bat." Tsukune said, calming down.

"You're not surprised that bat just talked?" Draco said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl with pink long hair on a bike slam Tsukune, sending them both flying. "Whoa, I guess I was half wrong about something wouldn't harm us, it just harmed him. But it's pretty damn funny!" Draco said, laughing. "I'll check and see if they're okay" he started and saw them moving and he stepped back a bit.

"Ow, that hurt." Tsukune said, putting his hand on her thigh, to which she gave out a small gasp, causing him to notice their position and blush, but not think ahead enough to move his hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just suddenly got all dizzy." The girl said, moving her hair out of the way, getting an anime background which emphasizing her beauty.

"In that condition miss, you shouldn't be operating on machineries, and bikes" Draco said and now turned his attention to Tsukune. "Earth to Romeo, your hand is on her thigh"

"Huh?!" He said, alarmed, looking at his hand, still on her thigh. He struggled to move, but only fell forward a little and his hand wound up on the inside of her thigh, to which she pinned down her skirt.

"Uh… I, uh…" She said

Tsukune fell back, pushing himself away a little with his feet, but then freaking out like an idiot. "It's not what you think! Really! I'm sorry!" He said, his nose suddenly began bleeding.

" *sigh* Really Aono? Really? At least act like you've seen that area. Man the hell up." Draco said, pinching his bridge of the nose.

"Oh! you're bleeding!" The pinkette said pulling out a tissue and just a dab away from the blood.

'Good thing I can control my blood urges' Draco thought.

Back to Tsukune, the girl suddenly froze. "I… I can't," She said, holding her chest and, from the look of it, she was breathing heavier, "I shouldn't," She said again, "But, that smell!" She said, breathing heavily again.

"Need an inhaler or something?" Draco asked

"smell?" Tsukune said, smelling her hair. "Her hair smells so good!" He said under his breath, swooning, but the red clad man heard it enough.

"And just how perverse can you make yourself out to be?" He said.

The girl suddenly grabbed Tsukune's face. "Sorry, I can't help it, 'cause I'm a vampire!" She said, leaning in to bit his neck.

"What a twist!" Draco said to the fourth wall in a Shyamalon parody.

"You bit me!" Tsukune complained, with anime waterfall tears falling.

"Well duh, she's a vamp, retard. She can't help it." Draco said.

"So you guys are going to Yokai Academy too?" She asked.

"Yup. First year I have a feeling that I'll fit in" Draco said, smirking underneath that mask.

"Uh..yeah. it's my first year too" Tsukune said.

"Really? Me too!" The pinkette vampire said.

"Oh, So Whaddya know?" Tsukune said.

"Undoubtedly more than you, jabroni" Draco said.

"I have to ask," She started, her knees buckling a little, "What do you think about… Well, about vampires?" She asked shyly, turning back and forth a bit.

"They're cool. As long as they don't sparkle. Also I can relate. I'm part Blood Demon." Draco said.

"Really? That's amazing. " she said with glee.

"And trust me, my blood is very acidic. You'll be foaming for days." He said.

"They're fine by me. I've got no problem with vampires or demons in the slightest, if you guys wanna call yourselves monsters, more power to ya." Tsukune said.

'Poor deluded fool.' Draco said.

"Oh thank you both! You two are my first friends!" She said, hugging the two boys painfully.

_'oh man! Here's a hug that would put She Hulk to shame!' _thought Draco. "Alright friends indeed."

"Sounds good to me." Said Tsukune.

"Fantastic! I was worried because I didn't have any friends here, yet. Oh, yeah, my name's Moka Akashiya by the way." She said.

"Draco Bloodgrave" he said calmly.

"Wow! That's a cool name!" Moka said.

"That's how I react to his name too. Anyways I'm Tsukune Aono." He said.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, then!" She said, picking up her bike and riding off.

"Just you and me then, huh?" Tsukune asked, looking at-"hey where'd he go?" He asked looking for the red clad man.

"Sorry, but this the part where I abandon you." He said while standing on a tree branch, and then he took off, hopping tree to tree like a ninja. "Eat your heart out, Assassin's Creed! Naruto's got shit on me!" He shouted

Draco finally reached the school and took his seat in the last two rows of the class, close to Tsukune, who sat one seat in front of the red clad man to the right, and in front of a blue haired girl. The teacher finally stepped up in front of the room at that point. "Well, hello class. If you're new here, welcome to Yokai Academy!" She said happily. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher." She said, raising one hand like a kitten batting at something.

_' She reminded me of Felicia of the Darkstalkers or Taokaka from BlazBlue.'_ Thought Draco.

"I'm sure you all are already aware of this, but Youkai Academy is a school built for the sake of monsters!" Said the neko teacher.

This made Tsukune freeze as he tried to absorb what she just said. 'A school f-for m-mon-monster?!' He started to freak out.

'Uh-oh, looks like Tsukune is about to piss himself yet again. I have to do something to help the young jabroni' Draco thought. "Hey! Don't worry! They're just meat eating monsters in this school!" He whispered loudly to Tsukune as he nearly lost control of his bladder. 'Well I tried.' Draco thought.

"The fact is that the world is currently dominated by humans. If we are to survive, we must learn to coexist with them." Miss Nekonome said.

'Intriguing..' Draco thought.

"Which brings us to: our first rule! Except for special circumstances, as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form." She said.

'I can kick ass in either my human or dragon form.' Draco smirks underneath his mask.

Rule number 2! Never EVER reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why. Everyone WILL follow these rules, right?" She asked happily.

"Bunch of boring ass rules." Said the guy sitting in front of Draco. He wore his uniform loosely and had an number of piercings.

'I have a feeling that this ass clown will be on my hit list.' Thought Draco.

The teacher looked confused for a minute and grabbed her attendance book. "And you are… Ah, Saizou Komiya!" She said happily again.

"Would it not be better for us to eat up any humans we find? Or in the case of beautiful girls, to molest them?" Saizou commented as his tongue slithered out, freaking out Tsukune and getting a small snarl from Draco.

'That's it! Looks like you're on top of my hit list, bub! Great I sounded like Logan!' Thought Draco.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be possible," Nekonome-sensei answered. "Since here at Youkai academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is completely covered by a secret barrier, any human who somehow wonders in, will be killed immediately." The fact that she said that caused Tsukune to mentally freak out a little, the addition to Saizou giving him a creepy look wasn't helping him calm down.

"Wait a minute. Wouldn't that beat the purpose of coexisting with humans? How's killing them would help?" Draco asked.

"Truthfully I'm not sure how; only the creator of the school would know the answer to that." She said.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," a girl's voice called from the class room door. "After the entrance ceremony I kind of got lost in the school."

Nekonome looked over to the girl and smiled. "It's fine, why don't you introduce yourself."

"O.k.," The girl revealed to be Moka as she stepped into the room and faced the class. "My name is Moka Akashiya! It's nice to meet you all!" Immediately the boys(and some girls)went crazy as they looked at the beautiful girl.

"Is that really her human form?"

"She's so hot!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"I'm so glad she's in my class!"

"Am I the only one who isn't a perverted ass-clown?!" Draco said out loud, which caught the vampire pinkette's attention.

"Draco! Tsukune! It's you guys! I'm glad we're in the same class together!" She used the power of anime logic to get across the room so quickly to give the two said boys a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh come on! I just healed from your last death hug!" Draco shouted.

Little bit later, we see our three main characters walking through the school together, Tsukune being dragged by Moka, and Draco with both hands in his pocket besides Tsukune. Has he looked around the school, he noticed some death glares from the guys so he used the most intimidating technique in all of anime: the Killer Intent. Making the poor dudes scared shitless. "Tch. Bitches." He scoffed.

By the vending machine, Moka and Tsukune both reached for their drinks at the same time, causing their hands to touch and of course, like a wimp, Tsukune just jumped away. "I-I'm sorry!" He apologized.

'My god. Like I mentioned earlier this chapter, he makes Shinji Ikari looked manly. Or least Yuki Amano from Mirai Nikki!' Thought Draco as he roll his eyes at Tsukune's behavior.

"Oh Tsukune! You're so funny!" Moka said as she lightly tapped Tsukune, throwing him into a pillar, shattering it.

"Whoa. To him it's like getting a love tap from the Incredible Hulk." Draco said. Then he proceed to get a soda.

They are sat down on a bench, opened their drinks and started drinking. "This is fun, huh?" Moka asked. Tsukune looked away for a moment and Moka got concerned, but then he took a drink and she calmed down and took one as well. Craziest thing they saw is Draco drinking his soda through his mask. One of them was about to ask, but...

"My dragon senses are tingling!" Draco said, ominously.

"Hey sexy. Moka Akashiya right?" Saizou said, appeared out of the corner in a pedo stalker manner.

"Look at what the cat dragged in and pissed all over." Said Draco which made Saizou grow a anime tick mark, but ignored the red clad dragon/demon hybrid.

In an instant, he had Tsukune by the neck. "What's a hot babe like you doing with a numb-nuts like this guy?" He asked, glaring at Tsukune.

"Least it's better than being a CLB like you." Draco said.

"CLB?" Saizou asked, glaring at Draco.

"That's right. CLB, Creepy, Little, Bastard" answered Draco.

The CLB smirked at the young drake(not the lame ass rapper from Canada) and throw Tsukune to the vending machine. And he turned to Draco. "Want to go too, punk?" He asked.

"Oh? See, that would be intimidating if you were… Well, intimidating." Draco said, smirking underneath his mask.

"Are you mocking me?" Saizou asked again, getting pissed.

"You bet ya roid up ass I am. Now let's some badass music" Draco said, then Bad Day by Daniel Powter is playing in the background.

"This is your badass music? I'm not getting my ass kicked to this!" Saizou said in an outrage gripping the shirt of Draco.

"I begged to differ" Draco said, vanished quickly and suddenly throw a Superman punch to Saizou getting him staggered, followed up with a flying tiger knee, ballet roundhouse kick, takes him down by the arm and finish him off with a huge punt to the head, sending him flying, thus ending the song.

**"GAME!" **said the voice from Super Smash Bros. Brawl game.**  
**

"heh. I kicked ass." Draco said, leaving the scene with Moka and an injured Tsukune.

Meanwhile on the roof of the school...for no reason. "Wow, that was scary." Said Moka.

"Yeah well least we have free drinks from that experience, plus I just showcase my mad skillz!" Draco said, and started drinking through his magic mask. "Why is it magic? Sense Kakashi can shoot fire from his mouth without burning his mask, why not me eat and drink through my mask? Because it's cool that way." Draco said looking at the fourth wall.

"Are you sure you're okay, Tsukune?" Asked Moka

"He's a big boy. I've got a friend of mine back in New York who gets decapitated, shoot, impaled, but he turned out okay" Draco said.

Meanwhile in New York, Deadpool sneezed. "Achoo! Draco must be talking about me to his friends. He grows up so fast!" Deadpool said, tear running down like waterfalls.

Back at Yokai Academy. "Yeah I'm alright. That guy's really strong though." Tsukune said.

"Not impressed. I've once beat the Hulk in a arm wrestling match." Draco bragged.

"The who?" Asked Tsukune.

"Nevermind." Draco said.

Tsukune looked concerned for a minute, then looked at Moka and Draco. Moka looked confused, but then giggled. "Oh, Tsukune, you're so funny! Back there you almost acted like you've never seen a monster before." She said, patting his back. "So, what kind of a monster are you anyway?" She asked, then looked like she remembered something. "Oh, wait, we're not supposed to reveal that to each other." She said.

'Whew. That was too close.' Draco thought.

"But you told me who what you are." Said Tsukune

"Yeah, I didn't know it was the rules then." Moka said sheepishly.

"Besides, we also we were not on school grounds at the time." Said Draco.

"You know, you don't look like a vampire much, Moka." Tsukune said, looking at her.

"It's called disguising yourself. What do think why I wear this mask over my bottom half of my face?" Said Draco.

"I thought you're some kind of ninja or something?" Tsukune asked.

"Perhaps." Said Draco, stroking his imaginary beard.

"Well, I don't look like that right now, but…" She said, pulling her shirt open slightly. "Look." She said exposing a silver jewelry.

"Nice bling" said Draco.

Tsukune on the other hand panicked however. "Look at what?! I can't look there!" He said, freaking out.

"Are you blind man? The pretty bling! Gee, what do you think ya perv?" Draco said.

"It's okay, guys. Look at the Rosario on my chest. If I were to take this off, I would change. I would turn into my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire." She said.

"So I can't buy it off from you?" Asked Draco.

Moka giggled. "No silly." The pinkette answered.

"Damn it. That would make a great gift for my girlfriend Laura. Oh well!" Said Draco.

"A real vampire?" Tsukune said quietly.

"That's why I wear it, as a charm to seal my powers away. I can't even take it off myself." She said, holding it close.

"Sounds heavy." Draco said.

"That's okay." Tsukune said, drawing both of their attentions. "Even if you get a little scary sometimes, I'm sure you're still the same Moka." He said.

"Why not. Like I said back at the forest, I'm cool with vampires." Draco said.

"I knew you'd understand! You two are my first friends here!" She said, tackling and hugging her friends.

"I like hugs and all, but tone it down please?" Draco begged.

"Oh and you're my first in another way, too, Tsukune." She said.

"In what way?" He asked.

"Get a room you too." Draco said. Feeling like he's in the third wheel.

Moka giggled again at Draco's shenanigans. "Until now, all I've ever had was tomato juice and transfusion packs. I never sucked anyone's blood before yours today." She said in a slightly dreamy tone.

Draco started laughing at Tsukune's misfortune. "Hahaha! Sorry dude. You're her walking vending machine now." He said holding his sides.

"It tasted so sweet, so rich. That feeling. I'll never forget it." She said, leaning in closer, getting her mouth closer to Tsukune's neck.

Suddenly, Tsukune freaked out and pushed her back a bit. "I'm sorry. I have to go! See ya later!" He said, taking off.

"But, wait…" She said.

"Well that was rude." Draco said. "Let's before he'll do something stupid like almost any shonen anime male would do." He said, both him and Moka run after the poor sap.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was running through the halls, freaking out that everyone around him was actually a monster and the way he was running made it look like he shit himself. Seriously. Later, he had all of his valuables and stood just outside of the school gates, looking back at it. "I don't think this school's for me." He said, turning to leave.

At that point, Draco and Moka caught up to him. "Tsukune!" She shouted and Draco just lazily wave his right at Tsukune and said, "howdy". "You were acting weird back there." She said.

"I...I think I should go to a human school." Tsukune said.

"Gee I wonder why?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Moka was shocked at this. "A human school? Why Tsukune?" The pinkette asked.

He turned around to face his friends. "I really like you, Moka and you're cool too Draco. But I don't think I have what it takes to be here. I just don't think I belong here." Said Tsukune.

"Look dude. I respect your decision, but in my opinion, to put it bluntly: ball-less." Draco said.

Moka now, won't accept this. "No way." She said as she rushed forward and tried to his stuff from him. "You can't go to a human school! You can't!" She said.

"Moka, Please!" Tsukune said, putting whatever might has to keep his things from the pinkette.

Moka now let go it lightly and looked down. "I'm sorry Tsukune, it's just that I don't like humans very much." She said.

"Wow. Really? That's just racist" Draco said, shook his head, with his arms folded?

"They can be cruel. I know because I attended human schools all the way up through Junior High." She said.

"Still racist. You're now just clumping them. That doesn't make you any better than them." Draco said.

"I was lonely, because humans...they don't believe in monsters." She said.

"You're doing it again." Draco pointed it out. "I know several human beings that believes in monsters. We've fought mutants, gods, aliens, super-humans, so on." Draco said.

"I felt so different. It's like I shouldn't even be there. It's all I think about." Moka said.

"That sounds like insecurity. You're not making enough effort into reaching out and connect with others." Draco said, bluntly. 'And she makes Hinata Hyūga from Naruto look like Wolverine.'He thought.

"But then you guys said you didn't mind vampires." She said, looking up, despite having tears, she's happy again. "And for the first time in my life I didn't feel alone anymore." She said, wiping those tears away.

"Sorry to be blunt, but it is started to feel like I'm in a My Little Pony fan fiction." Draco said, feeling slightly annoyed at the display of this scene.

"But...what if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much? Would you still like me?" Tsukune asked.

"Personally I could care less if you're human or not. I don't like you because you're an annoying, perverted dumb ass jabroni." Draco said.

"Tsukune, what are you saying?" Asked Moka.

"I'm...a human". Tsukune said.

Draco looked on boredly. "Uh yeah. Kinda knew that."

"What? But how!?" Tsukune said, shocked.

"Calm yourself, spaz. I sense no supernatural aura around you and I can read your body movement, not that it is needed after the bus scene." Draco said.

"I'm sorry, that's what I am. There's been a major mixup!" Tsukune said.

"Ya don't say? What, was your dad drunk, trying to poon a nun and picked up the packet on this school? That would be the only logical explanation." Said Draco

Moka slowly backed away. "You're lying. You have to be, no human could have gotten in here!" She said.

"Somehow he did, with the magic of plot convenience." Draco said.

"I should've known you'd look at me like that!" Tsukune said in a dejected tone.

"Is it really true, Tsukune?" She said, reaching out for him, oblivious to the fact Draco was nodding.

"Just stay away from me!" Tsukune snapped. "You hate humans, don't you?! Well, that's okay! I don't need you! I don't need monsters for friends anyway!" He started sobbing, cringing up.

"Now both of you are racist. I hope you two are proud. Wow. Just, wow." Draco said, shaking his head this scene.

Moka looked shocked and absolutely rejected and Tsukune took a feminine pose(A/N: I'm not kidding. Go watch the anime) who just got scared or offended, looking like he was about to cry, then just ran off.

"Tsukune, wait! Come back!" Moka pleaded, but to go after him but Draco put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just let him go. He made his decision. Selfish, but his decision none the less." Draco said, in his serious tone.

"No! I'm going after him!" She said, running off to find Tsukune.

"Aight then, let's find your walking smoothie. Shouldn't be too far." He said, using a teleporting ability, similar to his friend, Nightcrawler. "BAMF!" He yelled, appearing on top of the tree. Suddenly something alerts him. "I sense trouble." He said, going to source of this.

Meanwhile, Moka still running to find Tsukune, suddenly stopped when Saizou appeared from behind the tree. "So where do you think you're going? Stick around, babe." The CLB said.

"Sorry, I'm busy right now." Moka said, with a confident tone.

Saizou started chuckling, as he began changing. "How about gettin' busy with my true form! I'm an orc!" He said, his voice changing.

Draco started laughing. "Not impressed. I've seen better. " He said. "Moka, you go ahead and get Tsukune, I handle Saizou!"

"Right!" She said, running after Tsukune.

"I'll rip you to shreds!" Saizou said, confidently.

Draco getting in his fighting stance(think Deathstroke's from Injustice). "Shall we dance?" He smirks underneath his mask.

Saizou started throwing strikes and Draco keeps dodging every blow. Saizou tries use his to grab the red clad monster but Draco grabbed it, and pulls him to his direction and kicked Saizou so hard, he went flying straight to a tree. "Now to find the others." Draco said as he runs off.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was still running to get to the bus stop, till he was stopped by Moka.

"Tsukune! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I guess monsters and humans are too different to get along!" She said, crying while hugging Tsukune.

"Don't cry Moka, what Draco said to me back there was right." Tsukune said.

"You are correct, sir!." Draco said, appears in red smoke. "Now kids, remember: discrimination is wrong and also keep your pets spayed and/or neutered." Said Draco. "Now let's get out here." He said, but suddenly his neck got caught by Saizou's tongue.

"What are you loser! Show me your monster form!" Saizou said, rushing trying to punch Draco, but to no avail, Draco caught it.

"Gotcha now, loser!." He taunted, but Draco suddenly disappeared in a red blood mist. "Damn it! He got away!" He cursed, unbeknownst to him Draco is invisible. But Saizou didn't care, he started walking towards Moka and Tsukune.

Tsukune now in front of Moka, 'protecting' her. "I won't let you harm Moka!" He shouted, but Saizou swatted him so hard and hit the tree hard.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled running towards the downed human boy.

"Now you're mine Moka-!" Saizou got interrupted by an invisible Draco who gave him a flying lariat. "RAINMAKER!" Draco shouted, who reappeared.

"Tsukune! I'm so sorry! I-" Moka started but Tsukune interrupted.

"Even if you are a vampire, I still… I still… like you." Tsukune said, putting his hand on Moka's shoulder, before he passed out for a second and his hand slipped and took off the Rosary

Draco now was about to impale Saizou, but both of them stop by Moka's transformation sequence.

"So that's her true form huh? Not bad." Draco said.

"She's an S-class Super monster! A real vampire!" Saizou said in fear. Moka actually wasn't doing much of anything. She was just stretching for the most part, then jumped up and down a few times to limber up her footwork. "No! This isn't right! She's only looking at me, but I can't stop shaking!" He said, then looked like he was trying to collect himself. "Hey, get it together, man, 'cuz if you took down a vampire…" He thought, getting some of his cocky arrogance back.

"Nope!" Draco said, glaring at Saizou.

Moka yawned, putting her hand in front of her mouth, then glared at him again. "It's time for you to know your place." She said, sounding annoyed. She merely lifted her leg and did a simple kick, sending his monkey ass skidding across the ground all the way back to the cliff wall, which he slammed into hard, breaking most of it away.

"Yes, ma'am, I will remember that." He said, passing out.

"So quick! Whee!" The bat said, then flew away.

"Now that is a vampire, ladies and gentlemen. None of that pussy-ass twilight shit!" Draco said,in his human form, looking at the fourth wall.

Moka put the Rosary back on and changed to her normal self again, falling to her knees in exhaustion, she then pulled Tsukune so his head was resting on her thigh like a pillow. He woke up shortly after that. "Oh, thank goodness, you're finally awake, Tsukune." She said in a relieved tone. "Hey, are you alright? You aren't hurt anywhere, are you?" She asked, looking him over.

He looked dazed, but then picked up the bus schedule. "The bus… What? It doesn't come here on different times, but different days?! What, am I reading this right? The bus only comes here once a month!?" He panicked.

"Yup. Didn't you know?" She asked happily.

"Well that was quite a battle. I get to showcase some of my skills!" Draco said.

With the way his head was turned, Moka could now clearly see the bleeding scratch on his cheek. "Oh, no, you're bleeding! Here, let me help you." She said, getting out a tissue.

Meanwhile, Draco was drawing on the unconscious Saizou. "Hehehe. That's takes care of that. Now let's see what the love birds are up." He said and he saw Moka sucking Tsukune's blood. "Well, that's all folks!" Draco waves to the readers.

(A/N: yeah, yeah it kinda sucks. But it's my first story, I'm not perfect at this, but I was inspired by Sai Kunai Blade.)


	3. Chapter 2: succubus plus trouble

(AN: I'm switching it to Draco's point of view from now on)

Another oh so glorious day in he- I mean Yokai Academy, my alarm clock started beeping so I accidentally destroy it with my blood claws. "Man I hate it when I do that." I said to myself. Got my ass out of bed, still wearing my mask, a pair of pajama pants and Slipknot t-shirt. "Now to shower, do my morning stretching and eat some breakfast. Then I'll sleep through Nekonome's lectures about cats." I said.

Later after my off screen morning rituals, I walked out of the dorm, all dressed in my usual clothing and saw Tsukune getting his blood sucked by Moka. And now Tsukune runs around in circles like his ass is on fire or something. "You can't treat me like I'm your breakfast!" He said, running off.

"I know you're a vampire and all, but you really need to control that." I said to her.

"I know..." she said, quietly.

"I could've offer you my blood but it's acidic. Not safe for drinking. Sorry. Well I'm to tortu- I mean find Tsukune." I said, but I really wanted to torture the bed wetting doofus.

Later in the woods, I found Tsukune moaning and bitching. "It doesn't hurt that much and she doesn't leave a scar, but still there's no getting around the fact that Moka's a vampire." He said, checking his neck.

"So she used you as breakfast huh?" I said, teleported from out of nowhere, Nightcrawler style(with red blood mist). "You know she's a vampire, she can't help it, might as get use to it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not her blood bank!" He said.

"Goddammit can you tone down your voice? It's like your balls hadn't dropped yet." I said, picking my right ear with my pinky finger. "Besides I could have given her my blood if it isn't acidic."

"But still, what if that other Moka is the real one, though?" He asked in fear.

"The sexy, badass version, you mean? She is." I said.

"What?! How-?!" He asked, panicking but I cut him off.

"The Rosario seals her TRUE self. She even fucking said that right to our faces. Baka(Japanese for idiot)." I said, hitting him in the back of the head when I said "baka".

"Between her and the other students, how am I gonna make it in this scary-ass place!" He said, bawling like a baby.

"No more crying Tsukune. It's very distracting. Don't you worry your candy-ass, it's my job to protect people. Even your sorry punk ass. " I said.

Suddenly, we both heard a girl collapsed, she has blue-hair and she's on the ground on her knees, holding her chest. "Please, help me!" She said.

Tsukune ran around while I'll Bloodported(A/N:think Rain's waterport from Mortal Kombat, with blood) to her. "You aright?" Both Tsukune and I asked.

"It just hit me. I'm so dizzy." She said, looking up, revealing she was as beautiful as Moka at least. Not to mention she had massive jugs! "I'm sorry, but could you give me a hand." She asked.

"Sure thing." I said helping her up.

Then she leaned into Tsukune a little bit, pressing her boobs into him, causing him to freak out again. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Um… No, nothing at all! Let's get you to the nurse's office." He said.

We got to about the place where we had an altercation with Saizou. "Sorry I have to put you out this Draco. You too Tsukune." She said.

"Ain't no thing." I said.

"Sure no problem." Tsukune said nervously.

But we just realized something. "How do you know our names?" I asked.

"The girl looked surprised for a minute, but then smiled and waved dismissively. "Oh, don't be silly. We are in the same class after all. In fact, you sit right in front of me, Draco."

"Oh yeah now I remember you." I said.

And so the flashback started, back to when Tsukune dropped his book after learning the school was for monsters and Kurumu looked at him sneakily, then at me.

"See?" She asked Tsukune, looking at the flashback.

"See? What am I supposed to be seeing?" Tsukune asked.

"Please excuse my meatbag 'friend', he can't break the fourth wall." I said.

She started giggling, but suddenly fell forward but I caught her. "You okay, Miss-"I started but she cut me off.

"Kurumu Koruno." She answered weakly. "I'm sorry. It's because of this weird condition I have with my body. Every now and then my breasts sort of cramp up." The bluenette said.

"What! Your breasts?!" Tsukune panicked.

"Seriously, Aono? Is there a time where you don't panic towards female anatomies or anything sexual?" I asked very annoyed.

"Yeah, my breasts, they just get all tight like they're being squeezed or something!" Kurumu said, rubbing them on my chest, which caused some weird-ass bouncing noise.

'Oh god I hope Laura doesn't find out.' I thought keeping my hands to myself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the X-Mansion, Laura aka X-23 is twitching like crazy.

"Laura, you okay?" Wolverine asked.

"I don't know, Logan. For some reason wanted maim a blue haired girl." She answered, which rather confused Logan.

'Draco, whatever you're doing bub, it's surely pissing her off!' He mentally raged.

* * *

Back to yours truly...

I become pale when I read the lines above me.

"Draco, Tsukune?" She asked.

"Yes?" We both asked.

"Look into my eyes." She said, lifting her head. "Listen to me. I want you two to be my best friends."

"Yes Kurumu! I would love to be friends with you! ." Tsukune said.

"Yeah sure whatever floats your boat." I answered.

"Alright. I want you to-" I interrupted her

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT!" I shouted, sounded like the pro wrestler, Dwayne The Rock Johnson. "Listen here, your wiles don't affect me so better luck next time, succubus." I said walking off, not caring for Tsukune.

Speaking of pussy-pillow, Tsukune is hugging her now, not making enough effort to break out of her spell.

"Tsukune, you're such a naughty boy!" She laughed as he now hugged her from behind, his hands close to her boobs.

"Tsukune? What's going on? Who's she?" Moka asked with a heartbroken look on her face.

"Who am I? I'm in their class, we're friends now. Right stud muffin?" She said, looking at Tsukune.

"Sure thing, babe." Tsukune said.

'Tch. I know he knows what going on but he's not even fighting.' I thought.

"Well, we should get going, guys. Because class is about to start." She said, using her charm on Tsukune again, then turned and used it on me again but failed.

"Don't try me, succubus. You're not the first succubus I encountered." I said, referring to Morrigan from the Darkstalkers, as my eyes glowed red with 15 percent of my killer intent pouring out of me.

"One day, Draco. Just like Tsukune, you'll be mine!" Kurumu said in her false bravado and walked away. 'Yeah right, bitch. I belong to Laura.' I thought.

"Wait, Tsukune!" Moka said.

"No. I don't wanna wait for you. I'm tired of being used as a substitute for your breakfast." Tsukune said, shocking Moka and obviously hurting her feelings.

"Oh that's just cold. I'll deal with you later Aono, and I don't care if you are under her spell!" I said. And I can sense him mentally saying that "he's fucked" or "it isn't his fault".

"Isn't really necessary?" Moka asked.

"It is to me, and don't worry he'll live. He's protected by plot armor." I said.

Later in Ms. Nekonome's class, as I predicted earlier this chapter, She was lecturing us about cats and me sleeping, having kinky dreams about Laura."Oh yeah, Laura. I like the way you-" but I got interrupted by the school bell which woke me up. "Aw man. Right before the big finish!" I shouted, getting stares from the other students. "Fuck ya'll lookin' at?" I asked them and they walked away.

In the next scene I walking around listening to Godsmack and saw Kurumu encounter Moka. "I hear you're a vampire, huh? That's what people are saying." Kurumu asked, jumping down, revealing her panties to anyone looking.

"Whoa did you see that?" The perv asked but I thrown a few blood bolts at him.(A/N: think Starfire's starbolts but red.)

"Anyone of you ass clowns wanted to answer that?" I asked with my hands glowing blood red. And the pervs shook their heads no. "Yeah that's what I thought." I said.

"Anyway, I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu said to Moka walking a little ways passed her.

"A declaration of war?" Moka repeated, confused.

"Yeah, that's right. I've got this big plan, but you keep messing it up, Moka." She said.

"What plan?" Moka asked, turning her head to look at her.

"Oh, let me explain," She said, backing up, "My plan was to turn all the guys in the school into my personal love harem. And it was working, too, thanks to my booby trap." She said, turning in a way that made her boobs bounce as Moka and I sweatdropped. "Plenty of guys were falling into it-" I interrupt her. "Except me!" I said. "-And why wouldn't they? I am a succubus after all." She said, then in an anime animation, she was prancing in place with guys spinning around her.

"God your ego can put Seto Kaiba's to shame." I said with my arms folded.

"Hey wait a minute, it's against school rules to reveal our monster identity." Moka said.

"Honestly Moka, do you think everyone listen to the school rules?" I asked.

Then she turned her attention to me. "As for you, Draco; you will join me in my harem." She said.

"No can do succubitch. Like I would be in your sausage fest. Besides, I have a girlfriend back home." I said. God I missed her so much!

She just stood there, flabbergasted by my own words. "You dare reject me? No one rejects me!" She said.

"Just did, bitch. Just did." I said, flipping her off.

She now turned her attention to Moka, pressing her boobs into her's(Moka) chest.

"I had it with your man stealing!" She said pointing her finger in her face.

"What? I'm not trying to steal anyone." Moka said with innocence.

"That's why I've stolen Tsukune from you." Kurumu said cockily.

"Speaking of Pussy-pillow, there he is." I said as Tsukune appears out of nowhere.

"Moka!" He said.

"What, Tsukune?" Moka asked harshly.

"No need to be harsh, Moka. He was under a spell after all." I said.

"Moka, look, I'm really sorry for what I said to you this-" He tried to say before being interrupted by Kurumu grabbing him.

"Hey there Tsukune!" She said happily.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta speak to Moka"

This made Kurumu get aggrivated, then forcing Tsukune to look at her and she uses her love charm on him, making him into her puppet again.

"Hey, Moka, Tsukune smells really good, doesn't he? Almost like a human." She said hanging on Tsukune's shoulder.

'Does that mean that-?' I thought.

"But of course we know that a human could never get into this school." She said.

'Oh well. Never mind.' I thought.

"It's a shame that all you do is only use him as a means to drink blood." Kurumu stated

"What? No I don't, Tsukune is my friend." Moka said in defense.

"No I'm not. I'm just just a substitute for your breakfest, Moka, nothing else." Tsukune deadpanned.

"Oh my, that's just awful." Kurumu added.

And just like that, Moka ran away crying.

"Wait, Moka!" I shouted to reach her.

"That's right. Cry home, loser!" Kurumu said smiling.

And that's where I lost it. I punched Tsukune in the face so hard and make him fall to the floor. Kurumu was scared shitless after what I just did. I planted my right boot to his chest and I was charging my blood bolt. "You have five seconds to get away or he's dead.." I said darkly.

"But wait I-" she started.

"One."I counted slowly.

And she took off like Quicksilver and took the helpless meat puppet with her to patch him up to the school's infirmary.

Meanwhile we see Moka was outside behind the school in a ball crying.

"So, is that all it takes to send you packing?" A voice echoed from somewhere.

Moka looked up and looked around and she didn't see anybody.

Her rosary then glowed brightly.

"You?" Moka questioned.

"That girl back there was a succubus. A powerful one. She placed Tsukune under her spell. We have to hurry before she's able to kiss him." Inner Moka said.

"What, why?" She asked.

"Because whomever a succubus kisses, that person become their slave for eternity. She'll drain the life out of Tsukune until he dies." Inner Moka explained. "You have to hurry and stop her."

Meanwhile at the school's infermary...

"Yahoohoo! I did it! In your face, Moka!" Kurumu shouted in celebration of her bittersweet victory and started dancing.

(A/N: I'm going to skip the part dialoge between Kurumu and Tsukune because I'm lazy. So sue me)

Kurumu sprouted her bat wings and tail, causing Tsukune to scream like a little girl and ready to kill him till I broke the door off its hinges. "Here's Johnny!" I said with both blood swords in each hand.

"Draco? You came to save me?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah saving your candy-ass ain't charity work. You'll have to pay me after this." I said, taking the page out of Deathstroke and Deadpool's book. My two heroes.

Then Moka came in and pushed Kurumu out the window. "I came to save you Tsukune." She said.

"Moka!" He shouted.

"Alright good now get your asses out of here before-" Suddenly, she came flying back and wrapped her tail around Tsukune's neck, flying out of the window. Moka grabbed onto him and was yanked out and then I go after them.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Yeah." Tsukune answered weakly as Kurumu dropped down.

"Excellent. Now I get to kill you both!" She laughed evilly.

"Think again, bitch!" I said as I dropkick her from out of nowhere. "Good thing I watched a lot of pro wrestling." But unfortunately that move didn't put her down for long She came flying back, swinging her claws savagely. "MOVE, BITCH! GET OUT THE WAY!" I shouted, tackling them to the ground. I turned around to see the trees fall as they were sliced.

"She cut through those trees like they were butter!" Tsukune said in a scared tone.

"So she thinks she's safe flying? Guess it's up to me now." I said as my black metallic dragon wings sprouted from my back and flew straight at Kurumu. "Not so tough now are ya?"

"Now you're pissing me off!" Kurumu shouted flying towards me.

"Good. Taste these!" I shouted firing off barrages of blood blades and blood bolts at her. Then I created a blood bo staff and smack her with it sending her falling to a nearby tree. I saw Moka has her rosary remove by Tsukune. "I guess you want to finish this?" I asked.

"You never cease to amaze me, Dragon. And yes, I'll take it from here." The Inner Moka said.

"Sure why not? Kill the bitch." I said.

"With pleasure." She said.

Suddenly Tsukune in all his idiotic glory, just stood there in front of Kurumu preventing the badass Moka from trying to kill her. "Wait! Why did you do this, Kurumu?" Tsukune asked.

"Who gives a fuck? I don't." I said.

"I did it to keep my race alive. We Succubae are few in number, so in order for our race to survive, we need to carefully pick our destined one out of a large pool of men we seduce with our love charm." She explained.

"Well, she had a good reason for it. We've done enough; she seems like a good person deep down. Let's be friends with her, okay? Like the three of us. You can never have to many friends." Tsukune said.

I glare at him with my eyes glowing red. "You're lucky you're Moka's vending machine, or I'll blood bend you into a pretzel the next time you make a friendship speech. This ain't a My Little Pony fan fiction." I said.

Moka was about to put her rosary back on but I asked her a question. "When you do those high kicks of yours, are you aware that you're wearing a skirt?" I asked her while smirking beneath my mask. Moka, in her irritation, aimed a kick at me, but I dodged it. She placed the rosary on her choker and allowed the seal to do its job.

The next day...

"The Rosary spoke to you?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, it's weird, huh." Maybe the seal's getting weaker or something." Moka wondered.

"Weird. You know, she may not think it, but you're both my friends. I couldn't bear to be without either Moka, so if you wanna suck my blood, it's fine by me." Tsukune said.

"Make another speech about friendship again Aono, see what happens!" I said with my hands glowing blood red.

"Morning!" Kurumu shouted happily coming out of nowhere.

"What now, Kurumu?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I baked some cute little cookies for us. How about you and I eat them together?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, I already told you I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life right?" She said, wiggling back and forth, to which we all nodded. "Well, I've decided it's you, my dear Draco!"

"WHAT?! Why me?! After all I did to you? I even called you a bitch multiple times!"

"Well I do love a man who treats me so roughly!" She said and I was flabbergasted.

"What is wrong with you?! Did that battle cause you to be brain dead or something?!" I asked.

"Oh Draco. You're so funny!" She said.

"Wait! Draco is with me, just like Tsukune!" Moka said.

"What the- you can only have one of us, better to stick with him." I said, pointing at Aono.

"Well, I'm not sure who I'll choose yet. You may not be as sweet as Tsukune, but you're more protective and dependable." She said.

"Hey, have I ever mentioned that I have a mutant girlfriend?" I said. 'I got 99 problems, and these chicks is one of them.' I thought.


	4. Chapter 3: Three Pedos and a Witchling

**(A/N:sorry took long with the story. I was looking for some ideas and I had minor writer's block. Anyways this chapter is sponsored by Fuckass: if you like to fuck and getting some ass, well you are a Fuckass)**

Another oh so glorious day at Yokai Academy, this place maybe filled with monsters and all, but we still get exams and this one came early. Good thing Hank(Beast), Laura, Logan and even Deadpool taught me to speak different languages(including the Latverian languages) so I can read these results and I was proud of myself that my name is on the 21. And then I noticed the number 18 spot. "Sai Blade huh? That's the most badass name I've ever heard." I said, and then it hit me: Deathstroke speaks highly of him and his infamous Blade clan. To be honest, I'm well intrigued by the fact that they don't mind taking out über baddies with lethal to deadly force. I looked over at Tsukune looking pissed off. "Well you got a lot of catching up to do, Aono." I said, smirking underneath my mask.

"Yeah I guess. You did better than the other 400+ students." He said, being kiss-ass.

"Yeah, but I wish I could say the same thing to you, junior." I said. And turned around I see a bunch of goofballs going goo-goo over Moka who walk by and saw her name on 13. "Good job, Moka." I said.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it's a fluke. How about we study together next time?" She asked.

"Meh, I'll take a rain check on that." I lied, really not interested.

"That sounds great, Moka" Tsukune said, and now they begin to fawn over each other.

"Oh brother" I said, getting ready to use my blood bending.

"Tsukune.."

"Moka.."

"Oh Tsukune"

"Oh MokAHHHHHHHH! GOD THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY!" He started screaming as I was controlling every part of his body through blood bending.

"Work of art" I muttered as I admired my masterpiece of a human pretzel. Suddenly saw a badass looking guy with white hair and and trenchcoat walking by and saw my 'art'.

"Wow! You know, you should be an artist." He said.

"Well you could say that. But I'm no Leonardo da Vinci" I said. "Name's Draco by the way." I said, as I extended my right hand for an handshake.

"Sai Blade." He said as we shake hands.

"Deathstroke speaks highly of you and your clan." I said.

"I was wondering if he'd ever tell you about me. He already told me about you. He said we'll meet when we were ready, whatever that meant." Sai said.

"You know, Slade; always speaking in riddles." I said.

"Indeed." He said. And as Sai and I still having a great conversation, we had a lot of in common. Both of us were apprentices of Deathstroke, we dislike Tsukune, we have major beef with Batman because he's crime fighting vigilante who refuse to kill major criminals in Gotham, also we're both half demon.

Suddenly, we heard a commotion nearby. "Congratulations, Red Order Yukari." We saw a couple of ass clowns school representatives and a little girl in a witch outfit who looks to be at least 11 or 12 years old.

"Class President?" She questioned.

"As always, you're number 1. Even though you're 12 and skip ahead to high school after all. But know this: Don't press your luck or you'll pay the price." He said and all three of them looking at her very pedo-like.

"Yeah. Something tells me that I don't like these 3." I said

"You're not the only one dude." Sai said.

"Press my luck?" She asked.

"Yeah, like that ridiculous witch outfit of yours!" The bald looking one said, flailing around like an idiot and pointing at the witchling.

"It's against school rules. I'm afraid you have to take it off." The fat fucker said, scanning her WAY to close, making her uncomfortable.

"But this is my..." she started but the leader cut her off.

"Spare me the sob story. The fact you're in the same school as us makes me feel sick to my stomach." Said the leader.

"That's it! Let me at em!" I snarled, but Sai grabbed me by shoulder.

"Wait dude. Look!" He said.

I noticed from behind her back, Yukari held her wand and made giant golden wash tubs fall on their head. "It serves you right, you stupid jerks!" She said.

"Had to admit, that was hilarious!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah I know!" Sai said, also laughing.

"What do you thing you're doing you little prepubescent piss ant?! Don't you know who I am!" He said attacking.

"Yeah, the Juggernaut's bitch?" I said, grabbing his arm before he strikes Yukari. I noticed his boyfriends are trying tend to him, but Sai stopped them in their tracks, with fire balls in each hand.

I glared at the scumbag leader. "Like picking on little girls? How about you pick someone your own size?" I said squeezing his wrist hearing his bones breaking.

"Gah! Let me go you masked freak!" He shouted/demanded.

"Very well. Next time I see you three cock-sucking ass clowns abusing your powers again, your soul will belong to the Undertaker." I proceeded breaking his arm and throw him in front of his butt buddies and they took off.

"You haven't see the last of us! You will pay for this!" The leader said.

"I'll be ready, bitches. I'll lay the Smack-Down on ya'll candy asses!" I said and then I turned to Yukari and knelt down. "You're safe now, kiddo." I said.

"Thank you, mister! That was amazing!" She said.

"Ain't no thing. Just doing what it is right." I said.

Moka and Tsukune(Moka got Tsukune from a pretzel state off screen) came over.

"Hey you guys okay?" Moka asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." I said.

"Yup. We put the pedos in their place." Sai said.

Later in the lunchroom..

We're all sitting here eating our lunches. Sai and I are having another great conversation, getting to know each other some more, while Moka and Tsukune getting to know the witchling.

"So Sai, what have you been doing since the apprenticeship with Deathstroke?" I asked.

"Well I've been part of a demon hunting company call Devil May Cry." He answered.

"Really now? How was it?" I asked.

"Pretty sweet. I'm dating Lady, me and Nero always fight each other." He said.

"Haha! You guys are like Deadpool and Wolvie right?" I asked.

"Yup! But I do make more references than Wade and I usually take some of the devil arms from the shop. So what about you, Draco?" He asked.

"Mostly I'm a freelance mercenary. But I when I get lonely, I bum around with the X-Men. Mostly my GF, Laura aka X-23." I said.

"Wow dude. That's badass." He said.

"Thanks but not as badass as you working at DMC. Oh well, we're both badasses!" I said.

"Don't I know it?!" And like that, we fist bumped.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Moka are getting along well with the chibi witch.

"My name is Yukari Sendou." She said politely but, mainly to Moka.

"I've heard of you before, you're that girl who's in the same school as us, but you're four years younger than us." Moka explained.

"Four years younger? Did you skip a few grades or something?" Tsukune asked.

Sai and I groaned at what he just asked. "No shit sherlock!" Sai and I said.

"Good Koenma Aono! I've never seen anyone this stupid in my life." I said.

"Damn you really have no brains, do you?" Sai asked in a sarcastic manner.

"No doubt." I agreed.

"By the way, your outfit is amazing!" Moka exclaimed. "You must be really smart to be at this school, that's really cool."

"Oh no, I'm nothing when compared to you, Moka." Yukari said waving her hand in front of her face. "I mean, you're kind and smart and cool."

"She speaks quite highly of her don't you think?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, no doubt." I answered, taking a bite of my sandwich with my mask on, defying logic.

"You see, I uh… You should know… I love you more than life itself, Moka!" Yukari said, diving over the table and tackle-hugging Moka.

"Anime lesbians. They will ALWAYS catch you off guard." Sai said.

"Agreed." I said, eating my sandwich, again with my mask on.

"Okay, that's just bullshit." Sai said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How can you eat and drink with your mask on anyways?" He asked.

"Really now. Look who's talking, Mr. Magic Trenchcoat?" I asked, slyly.

"Touché." He said.

After our brief conversation, we saw Tsukune laying in his own nosebleed puddle.

"How the hell is he still alive? Sai asked me.

"Plot armor, man. Plot armor." I answered.

"Damn it!" He cursed

"Yeah I know." I said.

"I've been watching you in the hallway and everytime I saw I fell more and more in love you. And from that day is when I finally decided that you were the one." Yukari explained.

"What do you mean the one?" Moka asked.

"You should know, silly, I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari answered happily.

"Y'know, this could've be hotter if Yukari is older. Just sayin'" I said.

"Well I could be a girl and a friend." Moka said with worry.

"Oh good I was a little worried, but now I'm really happy about this." Yukari said with joy.

"Yeah, no kidding, I can tell." Tsukune said.

"She's a kid after all." I said.

"I'm surprised you can still to talk. Damn plot armor." Said Sai.

Later in the hallway...

"Wow! Moka's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Yukari exclaimed as she grasped Moka's chest with both hands and squeezed. The surprise grab caused Moka to stumble and fall over with Yukari landing on top of her. "It's sooo soft! This is like a dream come true!"

"Stop... for some reason… I'm having a hard time moving!" Moka tried to say as her body started to feel a little weak.

"NO! STOP IT!" Tsukune said, running from around a corner. "What are you doing, you're both girls!" Tsukune said awkwardly.

"What you're a racist AND you don't like gays or lesbians?" Sai asked disapprovingly.

"Sweet Cthulu! Seriously, A. You hate everyone don't you?" I too asked disapprovingly as well.

"I knew you'd show up at some point." Yukari said in an annoyed tone, shocking Tsukune. "Tsukune Aono. You're grades are simply average, you're athletic ability is WELL below par. You're not very useful at all. I couldn't imagine more of a half-baked guy." She said smugly.

"BURN!" Sai and I said, high-fiving each other before Sai falling on the floor, rolling in laughter as I holding my gut laughing.

"Now, you listen and you listen good! I don't want my darling Moka sullied by a creep like you!" She said. "So, I'm declaring war on you!" She shouted.

Suddenly, a locker began to rumble and all the janitor equipment flew out at him. Sai and I sidestepping to avoid any pint loss.

"Oh no! These cleaning supplies are possessed!" Tsukune screamed.

"It's magic, you simpleton!" Yukari shouted.

"Could have told him myself." I said.

"Ya, same." Sai said.

Magic?" Moka asked.

"Yep! I'm a witch you know, it's sort of my thing!" She said happily, then had a daring look on her face. "And if any dirty boy tries to get close to my Moka, well then they're gonna have to answer to me and my magic wand here!" Yukari said. Now she turned to me. "I've heard of you too, Draco Bloodgrave."

"Mind elaborating?" I asked.

"You're a much bigger threat than Tsukune. High rankings in academics and has excellent athletic ability as well, but a dangerous man to be around! I love darling Moka and I don't want someone like you to bring her down into the dirt!" She said.

At this I got tick mark on my head. "Doesn't anybody listen?! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND BACK HOME!" I shouted.

"Whatever you say, but I'm still declaring war on you." She said.

"You sure about that kid? In case you forgot I'm the 'dangerous one around'." I said.

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea." Sai said.

"Yes I'm sure! And I'll definitely win!" And with that, she wave wand around again but I grabbed her by her outfit and taking her wand away. "Hey, put me down! You can't treat me like this! I'm the highest ra-" but I cut her off.

"Will you please shut the hell up!" I shouted. "Let me tell you something, Yukari Sendo: I've had enough with your lip and your arrogant attitude! It's no wonder you don't have any friends with a behavior like that!" I snarled.

"Draco easy man. Find a happy place." Sai recommend.

"No. Not with her around! Now listen good, Sendo: I may have save from the pedos, but I don't care if 11 or 12 years old, I can easily end you without a second thought and I'll do it in a jiffy! And I Don't care if your momma there, your GrandMomma, teachers, innocent bystanders, Little kids, babysitters, bill collectors, whatever! I'll leave this whole school filled with hot brass if I have to! And you know why? BECAUSE I JUST DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" I told her with my eyes turned from green to crimson red and with my killer intent pouring out with filled rage making Yukari almost on a verge of puking.

Afterwards I tossed her aside and walked away to cool off.

"*whistled* Damn Yukari, you done it this time." Sai said as he knelt to Yukari. "To be honest, you kinda had it coming".

Shocked from what Yukari just transpired, all she did was get up and walk away from the situation. Not too far off though, her instigators were eavesdropping.

"Did you guys hear that?!" The brat asked with a happy/smug look on his face.

"Clearly she is WAY out of control. Revealing your monster identity is DEFINITELY against school rules." The fat one said

"Well, looks like you pushed your luck a little too far this time, Yukari Sendo." The leader said with an ominous glare on his face.

Meanwhile, Yukari was walking around, thinking of all the things people have been saying about her and how they were being racists, criticizing her for being a witch. Suddenly, as she was standing still, someone bumped into her. Oww, stupid idiot! Watch where you're going!'' She said rubbing her eye.

''You're the one who bumped into me, brat." She recognized that voice anywhere, having heard that same voice since she came to Yokai Academy. She looked up and sure enough it was that damn pedo who's arm is in a cast. ''How unfortunate, your masked bodyguard isn't here to save you this time.''

''Class President.''The hatred and contempt in her voice was easily identifiable.

Suddenly, the bald one came from nowhere and looked down at her with a TOTAL rape face. "He's right, miss trouble maker." He said.

"You've gone and made our president angry." The fat one said, also looking at her with a pedo, rapist face.

"Well, that doesn't have anything to do with me, so leave me alone!" Yukari whined, waving her arms.

Back in the classroom…

"My point is, you're way too lenient when it comes to Yukari." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, but when you stop to think about how she must feel." Moka said.

"Oh, come on! If that's the way you wanna look at it, think about my feelings, 'cuz I'm the one getting pummeled to death over here!" Tsukune snapped.

"Oh it's you! You! You! All the time! You make Sam Witwicky from the Transformers movies look manly!" I said.

"Yeah, but at least he's useful unlike his weakass!" Sai said.

"Seriously Aono, all you do this entire series is bitching and moaning and whining and bitching, and bitching, and bitching and bitching." I said.

"Are done-" Aono started but I cut him off.

"And bitching." I pointed at him.

"Look, you of all people know what it's like to be different! I know you do, Tsukune." Moka said.

"No, that's not the same thing." Tsukune said.

"How is it, any different?!" Sai and I asked.

"I will not abandon her!" Moka said, running out of the room.

"Witches and half-breeds actually have more benefits because they have better chances of blending in with humans. I have no doubt that one thing she wants most at this school is to make friends so she won't be alone."

"Half breeds?" Tsukune asked.

"They aren't exactly accepted by the humans, either. Back in the day, things were pretty bad. They had witch trials and witch hunts; they've always been a hated people. She doesn't feel accepted by anyone. She's probably always felt like she's alone from the very beginning." She explained.

At this I feel sadden by this. Now I know how Yukari feels. Not very well liked and accepted by others. I do have friends back at with the X-Men and other mutants who has very similar treatment like the witches. After that mild sadness I just realized something. "How the blue hell do you know all this when you're sorta the token blonde of this goddamn anime?!" I asked.

And then Sai turned to Tsukune. "And second, how did you not know that? Don't they teach the Salem Witch Trials and such in 5th grade or something?" He asked.

"Maybe he's too much of a moron to pay attention." I answered. "Let's fast forward to the action of this show and get this chapter down."

"That's what I was thinking." Sai said as we all quickly dashed into the fog filled forest.

Meanwhile, the pedos threw Yukari against a dead tree. "Ow! Hey, what's your problem?! that hurt!" Yukari snapped.

"It hurts! It hurts! Why don't you go cry to somebody who gives a damn!" The brat mocked her.

"Your voice is disgusting!" The fat one said.

Suddenly the white fog immediately turned to blood red.

"H-hey! What's going on here?!" The bald one asked frightfully.

"Neck, spine, liver, artery, lungs. Where oh where do I strike?" I asked in a very evil tone.

"Show yourself coward!" The leader demanded.

Suddenly the fat one collapsed face first. Revealing a sai to the back of the neck, leaving the two remaining pedos shaking like a leaf.

"That's one!" Sai said who is well hidden.

The pedos try to get Yukari and run away but she's gone.

Then it was revealed that Sai got Yukari on his shoulder giving the president and his remaining butt buddy the middle finger. And that angers them.

"Oh, you again! Good, now we can deal with two rule breakers at once!" The leader said, then suddenly, they morphed into giant lizards and charges at Sai who quickly dissappear in a after image along with Yukari.

"Too slow!" Sai taunted and he launched a spear similar to Scorpion's at the class president's butt buddy's chest. "GET OVER HERE!" he shouted and drags him into the red fog while the goon was screaming till the sound of sword decapitation.

"Now you're all alone Mr. President!" I said menacingly, with the venom on the Mr. President.

Later the red mist quickly disappeared and revealed to be yours truly. "You?!" The president pointed out in question.

"Me, me, me. And now for your punishment!" I ran after him looking like I was gonna punch him, but I dissappear as he covered face. When he uncovered his face I was gone. But then he felt a tap on his shoulder and as he turned around I punch him in face, shattering his jaw making him collapse and I walked over him and I stepped on chest. (A/N: Scorpion's x-ray).

"Damn! That's what I would do!" Sai comment.

I wasn't done with him yet. I made cut throat like gesture and getting ready for my finisher move. "Get your ass up!" I said, picking him on his feet, then I kick him in the stomach making him bend over to puke blood, I left him up turning him over and leaped about 60 feet in the air and spiked him down with a tombstone piledriver.(A/N: think Armor King's ending from Tekken 5 Dark Resurrection).

"P-please...*cough* *cough* no more! I promise...I won't...bully...anyone!" He pleaded.

I created a blood katana with the tip aimed at his heart. I raised it high and said these three words: "Rest. In. Peace." And with that said. I stabbed him through the heart, killing him instantly. "Now your soul belongs to the Undertaker."

"Damn Draco! And people say I'm brutal!" Sai shouted.

"Heh. Take that as a compliment. Thanks for your help, bro." I said.

"Anytime man." He said as we high five each other.

The next day Kurumu and Moka were bringing suppies to an empty classroom.

"I heard Yukari totally cleaned up her act." Kurumu said.

"Wow, really, that's great." Moka said.

"Yeah, she got up in front of the entire class and apologized for all of the bad things she's done. They felt really bad about what they said about her before." Kurumu explained.

As they opened the door to the classroom, all they got was an eye full of Yukari latched onto my left leg.

"Draco my love~" Yukari said dreamily.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I shouted. I was trying to shake her off.

She turned to look at them. "Hey, guys! Our classrooms are right next to each other, I should come over and play sometime!" She said happily.

"Come over and play?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, because I'm already in love with you, Moka, and now I've fallen madly in love with Draco too. Isn't' that great?" She asked.

"Do I look like a lolicon?! What part of "I have a girlfriend" don't you understand?!" I asked/shouted.

"Oh, no you don't! Draco belongs to me and don't you forget it!" Kurumu said, yanking on me.

"I ain't nobody's property!" I said, trying to pull away.

"Hey! You let go of him, he's mine!" Yukari said, pulling back.

"Both of you are wasting your breath." Moka said, looking down so her hair covered her eyes.

"Thank you, Moka! At least you're the only sane one who can remember I have a girlfriend." I said.

"Draco belongs to ME!" She said, diving at us, also grabbing me.

"Fuck this, I'm out!" I shouted as I bloodported out of here.

Later I meet Sai in the forest getting ready for our spar.

"Girls giving you hard time?" He asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Now Yukari wants me!" I said.

"Damn. Sucks to be you dude." Sai said, getting out his dual katanas.

"Yeah. You ready?" I asked draw my bloody pole axe.

"You know it." We that said, we both charged and flew and our weapons clashed, with the scene freezes and fade to black.


	5. Chapter 4: Stalkers plus ass kicking!

We joined Sai and yours truly sparing in a open forest. We were evenly matched in armed and unarmed combat. Also our little sparring arena is a ABSOLUTE war zone! Trees knocked down and damaged, there's holes on the ground thanks to Sai's claymores. "You're welcome!" He shouted at the fourth wall and there's blood all over place thanks yours truly.

And so both of us exchanging blows and neither of us aren't giving a budge. "Damn. Stalemate." I said.

"No kidding. If we use our forms, then we'll mostly destroy the whole campus." Sai noted.

"Yeah. Wanna go again, later?" I asked.

"No weapons bared next time?" He asked.

"No weapons bared." I answered.

"Deal." He said as we both shook hands.

And so as we were walking, we saw Moka sucked some of Tsukune's blood.

"Delicious as always, thank you, Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed.

"Happy to be of service." Tsukune said.

"Kiss-ass." Sai said.

"Tell me about it." I said.

Later in school, the most impossible happened, Miss Nekonome is actually teaching us something that DOESN'T involve cats!

"Sai, tell am I not dreaming?" I asked.

"I'm as shocked as you are man." He answered.

"Now then, let's move onto the next page. Please read it out loud for us Mr. Aono." Ms. Nekonome said, looking at Tsukune.

"*chuckled* here it comes." I said.

"No doubt that he'll screw up." Sai said as we looked over to Tsukune who appeared to be in a different reality. By that I mean he's spaced out.

Meanwhile, Tsukune began scratching his head and began whining as usual. "Oh, what am I gonna do?!" He said to himself.

Sai and myself looked back at each other at this point. "Wuss." We said, each taking a drink of our respective beverages: in my case, Dr. Pepper, in Sai's: Root Beer.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked, poking him in the back with the eraser part of her pencil.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" He screamed suddenly, rising up from his chair, causing the entire class to stare at him.

"Not be a bitch?" Sai asked.

"Not to be a total dickless spaz?" I added.

"It's simple, just read this page out loud for us." Ms. Nekonome said, smiling, causing Tsukune to blush since he remembered where he was.

"Welcome back to reality, dumbass." I said.

Later, on the roof...

"Why are we on the roof? I don't even know." I said.

"Beats the hell outta of me." Sai answered.

"Anyway, what was with you in class this morning?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Oh, nothing. I just wasn't fully awake, yet." He said.

"Or you were just usually spazzing out again." I smirked.

"When is there an episode where he isn't?" Sai asked.

"Guys, stop it!" Moka snapped.

"Whateva ma'am." I said in a sarcastic tone.

She looked back at Tsukune then. "Well, that's good to know, but if you're ever in trouble, you can come talk to me about anything." She said. "Because... You and I..." She said, blushing slightly.

"Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune..." She fawned.

"Moka..." He fawned as well.

"Ain't nobody got time fo' dat shit!" I said as I blood bend Tsukune to make his face is in his ass.

"... Dammit! I can't think of any good jokes for that." Sai said.

"There goes a good opportunity." I said. "Pretty darn good."

"Yep." Sai said.

Suddenly, Kurumu appears out of nowhere. "Hi guys!"

"Somebody shoot me." I said.

"Okay!" Sai said, readying a familiar looking double barrel revolver.

"Hey isn't that the Blu-" that's all got to say before he shot me in chest, sending me flying off the roof.

"Shot through the heart!" Sai sang as I collapsed.

I got up, dusted myself off and saw a little wound on me. "'Tis but a scratch." I commented as my chest began to heal.

"Ha! Monty Python reference!" Sai exclaimed.

Later, I was carrying my garbage to the incinerator, when suddenly, three jabronie looking dudes who looked even lamer than Tsukune stepped in front of me, looking like they want to fight, as the two tall ones had their fists up and the short fat one was cracking his knuckles. But even though they were trying to act tough, they were crying like sorry-ass bitches, but they did have a furious red and black anime background behind them.

"What do you ass-clowns want?" I asked.

"You're him, aren't you? Draco Bloodgrave?" The middle one said.

"No I'm the goddamn Batman. Who do you think?!" I shouted.

"We fed up with you!" The fat boy said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because you're our number 1 enemy!" The tall boy said.

"Really? I don't think you dorks have any idea who you're dealing with." I calmly said, with hands in my pockets.

"You don't know why? Well allow us to explain. Formation!" The leader said as they grabbed their blazers and ripped them off.

"Oh, god! My eyes! I don't swing that way!" I said, turning my head and raising an arm to block my eyes to avert. "For all that is holy, put em back on!"

But thank god instead of them being shirtless, they instead had pink, open jackets that said either "Moka is my life" (the leader), "Kurumu is my life" (the fatty) or "Yukari is my life" (The tall one).

As they began their cheer routine I drifted to a different reality. 'I wonder if Maka from Soul Eater is a les? She could be saving herself for Tsubaki. Hmm' I thought.

"Hey! Were you listening?!" The leader asked.

"Huh? You guys said something?" I asked lazily like Kakashi from Naruto.

"WHAAAAT!?" Three of them face-faulted.

"Alright then, guess we'll explain a little more. I'm the president of the Moka Akashiya fan club, Kozo Azuhara!" The leader said with his arms crossed as the animation made him spin in place.

"And me! I'm the president of the unofficial Kurumu Kurono fan club, Basaburo Tyra!" The fat one said with his hands on his hips, spinning the same way, appearing to the left of the leader.

"Tyra? You mean like Tyra Banks?" I asked.

"And me? I'm president of Yukari Sendo's Private fan Club, Kubisako Nagai'i!" The tall one said, spinning, but not in any special pose. (I don't even care if I spelled any of their names wrong.)

"And together we form!" They said, striking annoyingly pathetic poses. "The Cute Girl Fan Club Coalition!" They announced.

During all that, I was just looking around. "Oh you guys are done? Sorry I was looking for a fuck to give." I stated.

And that pissed them off as they began charging with what I think are cups or party hats.

"Really now? Are those suppose to hurt me or something?" I said while not be affected by the cones.

"We'll leave you nothing but cuts and bruises!" The leader said.

"Bored now." I said as I got them in my blood bending.

"Wha-" the tall one started as before he's under my control.

"Dance puppets! Dance!" I shouted and began laughing like Mr. Popo from DBZ abridged and watching the fan boys screaming in pain.

"Well I'm out." I said, taking my garbage to the incinerator.

At lunch the next day...

So, had a run in with the creeps, too?" I asked Tsukune and Sai, eating my ramen(with my mask on still).

"Yeah. They raised those cups, but I just roasted those bitches alive." Sai smirked.

"Ah, those must be some a-spicy meatballs?" I asked in my lame Italian accent.

"Well, they DID beat up Tsukune with those cup things." Moka said, holding onto Tsukune.

"Wuss." Sai and I both said.

"Hey, haven't any of you noticed those guys hanging around a lot more?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, now that you mention it I have." Moka answered.

"Those guys give me the creeps." Yukari added.

Flashback time!

(A/N:For future reference the flashbacks are gonna be done as similar to Sai Kunai Blade's version )

Yukari was walking down the hall carrying a DVD projector for something we had done in class. "Wow, this TV equipment is so heavy." She looked around, then turned around to see the tall nerd take a picture of her. "Hey, creep! What the heck are you doing?!" She demanded.

He froze up for a minute, then just started taking random pictures of everything. "Just taking pictures of our every changing school! See I'm in the photography club, so this is part of my duties. These photos are fot the yearbook and not for my personal use at all." He said

Kou then flew by to end the flashback...

"That was fuckin' sick." I said, really disgusted.

"Yeah no kidding. I don't even want to know what a pedo like that would use those pictures for in his personal use." Sai agreed, holding his stomach.

"Yeah, I noticed them too." Kurumu said.

Another flashback...

Kurumu was at the school's shop, getting ingredients for cookies, I hope they weren't for me though. "Let's see, I need Vanilla Extract, Baking Powder, and a bottle of liquor. Great! Yahoohoo! I really hope Draco will like these. She said excited (Shit!). She suddenly noticed the lard ass, who was trying to do a manly pose and fail in every sense. "What the?!" She said a little creeped out.

Later,she was walking down the hall and her boobs were bouncing, making some weird sound effect, while pork rhines wasn't far behind her and his giant stomach was sloshing. (So nasty! ). The eventually stopped and looked behind her to see him to try to do another wannabe manly pose. "Again?!" Kurumu said offically creeped out.

A little later one in presumably the girls bathroom, Kurumu caught him staring again in another pose with a wilted flower in his hand (Damn this fatass is very persistant) "He's here too?!" Kurumu said, freaking out

WAY TOO MANY LATERS FOR ONE DAMNED FLASHBACK.

The girls had gym outside and Kurumu was stretching, then she bent over to touch her toes and caught him staring again, but this time he had like a cat face. "He's still staring!" She said, freaked out.

End of the flashback, thank fuckin' Christ.

"Getting stared at is way worse. I mean, I'd rather have my picture taken, then have some pervert gawking at me like that." She said with disgust.

"Me too." Moka said, with the classic anime sweatdrop going down her head.

"It doesn't matter, those guys give me the creeps." Yukari said.

"I second that." Sai said.

"Same here." I added.

"Well, we can always kick their asses if they try anything with us." Kurumu said.

"I like the way you think, Kurumu." I said continuing to eat my lunch.

"Hell yeah!" Sai added.

"Guys, Tsukune's the real problem." Moka said.

Sai and I looked at each other, then we looked at Moka.

"Moka, if you think I would play bodyguard for Tsukune's candy-ass, you got another thing coming." I said.

"I am not being a bodyguard to a pansy like him, plus we got our scheduled sparrin' to do." Sai said, as we both got up from the table and leave.

"Don't worry, Tsukune. The three of us will protect you." Moka said, referring herself, Kurumu and Yukari.

"Thanks Moka." He said.

Later, around back of the school near the woods...

Sai and I are having an all out spar. I charged at him with my crystallize blood claws similar to Wolverine's claw extraction and swing at him but dodges at shot me in the head. "Boom! Headshot!" He exclaimed. However I recovered and kick the gun off his hand and slashed him and he slash me with a katana.

"Man I hadn't had this much fun since the time Deadpool taught me how to force the vegetarians to eat meatloaf.

"Ahaha! Dude that is a riot!" Sai said.

"Yeah. Hey last hit wins?" I asked.

"You are on!" Sai said, readying his katanas and I'm readying my claws.

So we both charged at each other with our weapons, and for what looks like it's gonna be another draw, we heard our least favorite sound to our ears.

"Hey, guys." Aono called out.

"The hell you want, meatbag?" I sneered.

"Can't you see I'm about to kick his ass?" Sai claimed.

"Tch! Ninja please!" I said.

"Look, guys, there's no getting around it. You both know I'm a weak human panty-waist,-" Tsukune started but I cut him off.

"Least you're smart enough to admit that." I said.

"But I can't defend the girls like this." Tsukune finished.

"Why are you being so stupid and sexist about this? They're offering to be your bodyguards when you get into shit, they'll save you. If I were you, I'd let them take over, shut the fuck up and HIDE." Sai told him.

"So, what's your point?" I asked.

"I need you guys to train me." Tsukune said.

Sai and I looked at each other for couple of seconds, and we both started laughing our asses off. "Oh god! This is rich! Oh man! Did you hear that Sai?!" I asked while holding my sides.

"Hahaha! Yeah man! He wants us to trained him! Yeah like we'll ever do that!" Sai said who's trying to keep his balance.

"I'm serious you guys!" Tsukune whines.

"Forget it, Tsukune. If we don't want to play bodyguard, what the hell makes you think we'll train you?" I said.

"Unless you pay us enough." Sai commented.

"All I have is 30. Will it be okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Fine. That'll do." Sai said.

"Alright, Aono. Welcome to your worst day of your life!" I stated.

30 1/2 minutes later...

Tsukune now is on the ground with scratches and few bruises, panting and trying to catch his breath. "C'mon, Aono. It's just the basics!" I said.

"Just the basics!? You guys could've killed me!" Tsukune panicked.

"Maybe. But this training ain't ballet, Aono. You gotta take bumps!" Sai stated.

"Like this!" I shouted as I hit Tsukune with a folded chair from a wrestling show.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" He said, running off.

"You know, perhaps we should've just given him some Pokemon to save his ass instead." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I we got to rip off Pokemon a little later." Sai said, making the note.

"Well gotta go. Gonna give this note to my girlfriend and the other X-men." I said.

"Same here. With mines and the rest of DMC." He said.

Later, we found your's truly and his amigo at the bus stop and we found Tsukune with his bag, but I didn't care.

"Sure hope Moka and the girls are okay." He said to himself.

"How dare you get off saying her name so lightly, punk?!" The leader of a pathetic fan club demanded.

"It's you scrubs again. Don't you morons have a life? Any hobbies at all?" I asked.

"They looked like the guys who would jack off in their mother's basement." Sai smirked.

All three of them got tick marks and seething with anger.

"We don't know where you three are planning on going." The fat one said.

"But you're off of school ground now, so that means the three of us can do this!" The tall one said as they transformed.

The leader put his cup over his head and turned into a giant, one-eyed umbrella with a weird mouth, the tall one just extended his neck to be the length of a large snake and the fat one just became fatter, slimier and lost his eyes and mouth.

"Oh, good, maybe now he can't run his mouth." I said, sweatdropping.

"Um..wow. You guys look retarded." Sai comments.

"Mock us all you want, you'll never have our goddess!" The leader claims.

"Not to mention it's 3 against 2." Fatty said.

"Oh, god. He can still talk." I said annoyed.

"Well allow me to even the odds." Sai said as he takes out a pokeball. "Go Serviper!"

"Serviper!"

"Now Serviper, teach these douchebags a lesson with Poison Tail!" Sai commands as his Pokemon's tail glows purple and swatted the leader. "Now use flamethrower on the skinny guy" and he did the skinny guy was running around, breaking the rules of stop, drop and roll. "Now use Crunch on the fat one!" The fat one now is screaming in pain.

"Heh. That's take care of them." I said.

"Oh look, reinforcements." Sai pointed at Kurumu carrying Moka and Yukari.

"Question: Why do I always have to carry you guys everywhere?" She asked, sounding strained from their weight.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault, I can't remember the magic spells to make us fly." Yukari apologized.

"Guys, this can wait! Tsukune and the others can't." Moka said as they landed.

"Oh, hey girls, good to see you. You three can finish these guys off. Serviper just did most of the work and I don't wanna touch those things." Sai said.

"Me neither." I said.

"Oh, you think we're done now?! Come on guys, it's time to combine!" The leader said as they did so, becoming an even lamer, blobier monster.

"You motherfuckers HONESTLY should've have stay down." I said.

"I'm losing hope in this anime more and more." Sai said.

"That's it, let's get 'em!" The thing announced, rushing at us.

It managed to get close enough to attack. Sai and I jumped back, but Tsukune, of course, was too stupid to do so, he just flinched. "DOOOOOODGE!" I shouted.

Sai withdrew Serviper and I blast the monster in the knee with my blood zaps, managing to trip it while Sai and I walked around him and back to the girls, where Tsukune removed Moka's rosary.

"Yay. Pointless plot device." I drawled sarcastically.

"I know right? Notice how Tsukune's ONLY job in this anime is to take off the rosary and get into trouble, but they don't need to take off the rosary, Moka just needs to get pissed enough. Remember in Episode 9?" Sai said.

"Yeah. But be careful. Spoilers." I said.

"Right. And good job skipping the friendship speech." Said Sai.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want everyone to think their reading a My Little Pony fan fiction." I said, and turned to the fourth wall. "Yeah that's right, I hate MLP!"

"Hey, quit ignoring us! As for you Moka, please come and accept our love!" It said, rushing at us.

"Never, not even if you were the last monster on Earth." She said, then looked at me. "You have anything that could trip them up?" She asked.

"Sure thing." I smirked behind my mask, throwing a blood-a-rang at the thing's feet to fell over for her set up her kick.

"Get lost, losers! Know your place!" Moka said, kicking them away.

"GOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLL!" Sai and I cheered.

We now see the morons are separated. "Alright. Let's form a vampire club. All in favor?" The leader said and the other goofs agreed.

"Now, back to you three. You're leaving doesn't work for me. Tsukune, if you left, there'd be no more blood for yours truly." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"See junior? You're her breakfast, lunch and dinner." I smirked.

"And if any of you three left, the other Moka would be devastated. It would make her cry and break her heart." She explained.

"I'm not leaving, I just need to send this pigeon to the human world to tell my friends back at DMC about the school. If I didn't, you could expect a war that you wouldn't be able to win." Sai said.

"Same here, I'm sending some letters to my family and friends in the X-men." I said.

"Me too." Tsukune said.

"But your bag is packed!" Yukari objected, pointing at Tsukune, who reached into said bag to reveal a bunch of letters.

The bus driver finally showed up and after asking if he'd mail their letters and send Sai's pigeon to the other side, he left. After which, I elbowed him in the side to get his attention. "So, hey, why didn't you just have one of your Pokemon go through and mail that letter for you?" I asked.

His exact reaction was, "... DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT!"

The next day in class...

"Due to some construction delays, it took a little longer than anticipated, but at long last, class, I'm happy to announce that there is now a payphone in the campus store, one that will connect you to the human world." Ms. Nekonome said.

"WHAT?!" Tsukune, Sai and myself demanded all rising from our seats.

"Also, the bus that only came here once a month? Due to overwhelming demand, it will now be coming here every day." She said.

"Well now, least I can get in touch with Laura again." I said.


	6. Chapter 5: Clubs plus Murmaider

It was another average day at the not so average school for monsters, known as Yokai Academy. Today we had to choose to take part in club activites.

"Alright class, it's time for you to join a club!" Ms. Nekonome said with joy.

"That's groovy. Wonder what clubs they got in store for us?" I asked.

"Beats me. I wonder if they have a 'make fun of Heihachi Mishima's hairstyle' club?" Sai wondered.

"Yeah...That's not a good idea." My new friend, Damion Castro said. He wears a black shirt black leather jacket, black cargo pants, black socks, black combat boots, long black hair with bangs, but the right half of his face is covered, red eyes, and light brown skin.(DarkWing1996's oc)

"Sounds fun, but i have to agree with Vamps on that." I said.

"Yeah you guys are right. I remembered what happened to DINO after I dared him to do that in exchange for buying his game. The end result was Heihachi royally FUCKED HIM UP and I didn't buy the game. Ha! Sucker!" Sai said.

"Glad I didn't bought it. It literally shit on one of our favorite franchise." I said.

"A club?" Tsukune said, then it looked like he was having another annoying little fantasy as he started nuzzling his desk, to which Saizou, Kurumu, Moka, Damion and I all stared at.

"The hell is his issue?" Saizou asked.

"No clue, big guy. no clue." I said.

And so Nekonome was explaining the rules about never reveal your monsters which is basically what she went over already since episode 1.

"Um, excuse me." A student in front of us said, raising his hand.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Your tail." He said, pointing to it to inform her that her cat tail was sticking out. "MEOW!" She whined, scratching his face, leaving him with scratches that looked like a sideways tic-tac-toe board.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Da fuq?!" Sai asked.

"What the hell?! She can't do that, can she?!" Damion asked.

"Don't forget to check out the Newspaper club! I'm the overseer of that one!" She said.

"Ain't happening." Damion said.

"Fuggetaboutit." Sai said in his voice of Enzo from Bayonetta.

"Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!" I said, sounding like Sweet Brown.

Later outside in the school courtyard(I guess), there were a bunch of clubs lined up. I was kinda surprised that a school for monsters can be average Joe-looking, kinda. There were many clubs for us to choose from. And so many of them were really weird.

"Come and take pictures of ghosts with us!" Said a creepy dude who looked like a paper cut-out. Moka screamed and clung to Tsukune.

"Da fuq?!" Sai said.

"Who the hell failed doing your animation!?" Damion asked.

"You look like a cut out from a comic book!" I said.

"Acupuncture club?" A dude with green skin, covered in needles asked. Moka screamed at him, too and held onto Tsukune.

"Da double fuq?!" Sai asked.

"Fuck that." Damion said.

"Ain't happening." I said.

"Mummy club?" A dude wrapped up like a mummy asked. Moka now jumped into Tsukune's arms and he held her bridal style, putting her panties on display.

"I'm starting to think this entire episode is on crack." Sai said, looking at me and Damion.

"What's your first clue?" I asked.

Next we found ourselves being swarmed by the chemistry club who wanted Moka to drink their 'love' potions.

"Enough of this!" I blast them all away with my bloody gun(A/N: think Yusuke's Spirit Gun from Yu Yu Hakusho)

We then saw a large group of guys swarming around one club stand. There was a girl there with long, aquamarine hair, dressed in a bikini. "My name is Tamao Itomuse. Come join me and my friends in the swimming club, guys." She said.

"Swimming club seems normal enough." Tsukune said, which caused Damion to hiss at him.

"At the moment, the swimming club doesn't have any boys, so that means any guys who join up now are sure to get a lot of personal service from us. So, what do you say, huh? Who wants to sign up?" She said, getting every guy's attention except mine, Sai's and Damion's.

Meanwhile, Moka, Sai, Damion and I glared at Tsukune, who we knew was going to choose this one. "I think we found a winner, guys! I used to take soccer and do swimming lessons at one point" He said, causing me to face palm.

"Screw you guys. I'm going home." Sai said, walking off.

"Yeah, me too." Damion said.

"Wait, why?" He asked.

"Are you really THAT stupid. Sai's a fire demon, Damion's a vampire. Do the math! Also I won't join you because I don't like you." I told him, still walking away. Then I thought of something. "One more thing, either you see Kurumu or Yukari, tell them I found a club to join." I told him.

"I think the only good club choice is Nekonome's newspaper club." Damion said.

"Seems logical." I said, sounded like Shockwave from Transformers Prime.

"Okay." Sai said, putting on a hockey goalie's mask.

"You know, I just hope Moka has the sense enough to join a different club." Damion said.

"She's smarter than three of us, of course she does." Sai said.

"Yeah there's no way she would join the swimming club." I said.

"I'll join." Moka said, which made Sai, Damion and I facefaulted.

"You know what? Good luck with that, Moka. Have it your way. PEACE!" I said, with Sai and Damion following.

Later, in the newspaper room...

"So, I'm guessing we're the only kids who bothered joining?" Damion asked.

"Actually, we're officially adults." I said, pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels(A/N: no I don't actually drink) and Sai pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"Of course not, silly." Miss Nekonome said, as she confiscated our boozes, which made me and Sai had waterfall anime tears. "The newspaper club president will be here any minute now." She said.

And at that moment, the door opened to reveal another male student. He has red-violet eyes and ink black hair, which he keeps back with a red headband. He wears the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I was picking up news for my next story." He said.

"Finally, another male character." I said.

"And about time too. Seems trustworthy enough." Sai said.

"Yeah...I Guess." Damion said.

"This is Ginei Morioka, second year student. He'll be your club president." Miss Nekonome said as she left.

"I was hope for more members, but oh well." Ginei said.

"Blame Nekonome for going all Wolverine on that dude's face." I said, as I was sitting on the desk in lotus position, playing with my blood.

"Yeah well. Lets get to know one another. Of course since you three know my name, you can call me Gin." He said.

"Very well. I'm Draco and I love to listen to music. Most likely heavy metal, and my personal heroes are Deadpool, Harry Callahan, The Punisher and the Main Man, Lobo. Before the New 52! Thx DC! You ruin the most badass character in DC history!" I ranted and then I stared at the fourth wall,"Look up New 52 Lobo. He looks very Twilight-ish!"

And every one else except Sai looked at me confusingly.

"Um..wow. Sorry about your friend." Gin said.

"Yeah, Red. I know your pain. That's exactly how I feel about the reboot DMC game." Sai said to which I nodded.

"...yeah I got nothing." Damion said.

After Sai and Damion introduced themselves, Gin begin to speak. "Anyway, as for the club itself, I think I'll save the big speech for when we have more members, but you guys should get the gist of it, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, take pictures of points of interest and interrogate people on what they know about the subject." Said Sai, playing with Loki's scepter.

"You had me at interrogating. I can get use my trusty crowbar." I said, holding up my said crowbar.

"Basically yes. And as for our first story, how about the Swimming Club Scandal?" He asked, which caused trio of us to look at him with red exclamation points above our head.

Later on the roof near the pool...

"Okay, so supposedly, their gonna try the same thing they did last year: Steal the souls of the men in the club," Gin explained, "So we're spying on them to get evidence."

"I feel like a pervert spying like this," Sai said, "Then again, I spy on Kyrie in the shower, but that's only to piss off Nero."

"Hahaha. Pure gold." I said, high fiving Sai.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Damion said.

"Kinda surprised you guys didn't go for that club. Good thing you didn't though." Gin said.

"I'm a vampire. Water kills me." Damion said.

"And I can swim, I just drown after 10 minutes of being in water at all. I'm NOT the guy you call in for the water missions. The only thing I can do with water safely is drink it. Unless of course I'm taking a shower." Sai explained.

"I just wanted to hang around with my friendos." I said.

"Either way, from the look of it, everything is peaceful for now, but we shouldn't give up just yet." Gin said, staring at the girls.

"I'm starting to feel like this was just something you made up." I said, looking at the stars in his eyes with a little drool coming out his mouth.

"That's what I would say." Sai said.

"Well, Moka's leaving." Damion said as he noticed just that. Unfortunately, water splashed on her and she got weakened and was sparking with electricity.

"Yup. She's been splashed." I noticed.

Hey, guys, you'll wanna see this." Gin said.

We came back see the girls playing some pool related games. Kurumu then started singing, but one line that caught my ear: "I don't bear these fruits for just anyone, they bounce and bounce for you!"

"Is she seriously singing a song about her boobs?" I asked.

"Looks like it." Sai answered.

"Wouldn't put it passed her." Damion replied.

After a long time...

"You know, these events are fun to watch and Kurumu and Yukari are good singers, but it doesn't look like there's anything out of the ordinary here." Sai said.

"Yeah, but maybe we should watch just a little longer!" Gin said, now panting and drooling.

"Must you introduce him this chapter?" Damion asked me.

"Yes I must. And good thing too. So we wouldn't have know about the events and been able to help." I said.

"Okay, here's where it gets fun. Look's like they're gonna start playing chicken!" Gin said happily.

'Then again...' I thought.

"Wait a second, I need someone else to confirm this: how is it not illegal for these girls to be ripping off each others swimsuits?" Damion asked

"And am I the only one who is seeing Yukari bitting Kurumu's boobs?" I asked.

"It's like the show its been run by pervs." Sai said.

Yukari ripped off Kurumu's bikini top and Tamao brought Tsukune in the water for a swim. Once Yukari did that, though, Gin fell back and passed out from getting over-excited and swirly eyes like after a pokemon is defeated in anime.

I got on my referee black and white stripped shirt and counted 1,2,3. "And it's a knock out!" I shouted.

"Guys look over there." Damion pointed at the pool where all the girls except Yukari and Kurumu are biting the males and turning them into prunes.

"Turns out Gin is right." Sai said and I nodded.

"Glad I didn't joined." I said.

"What should we do? We gotta get down there and help! But how? If either of us touches THAT MUCH water, we're dead." Damion planned.

"And that's where Sai and I come in." I coolly said, and I look over at Sai "You ready, man?" I asked.

**[Play Murmaider by Dethklok(might be a short fight)]**

"Yup. Time to turn up the heat." He answered as he blast his flames into the water after Kurumu rescue all the men that was in the pool and I changed into my dragon form and help out my arsonistic friend(yeah I made it up) and blast my flames from my mouth at the pool so the water can completely evaporate.

Meanwhile, Damion and Inner Moka(A/N: Damion took the rosario off btw) are fighting off the mermaids with Kurumu and Yukari's assistance.

"NOOOOO! YOU FOOLS! DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?" Tamao shrieked as she realized that she's done for.

"Yeah, we got rid of the very thing you have advantage." I answered.

"And now you have a pissed off vampire to deal with." Sai said, as Inner Moka jump into the evaporated pool and Tomao begins to start begging for her life, but unfortunately her pleas fell on Inner Moka's deaf ears as she punted her upwards, I followed up with a flying superman punch knocking her out.

**[End Music]**

Tsukune came back to Moka, got slapped in the face and Moka took back her Rosary. "You listen to me. You don't understand a single damn thing about her, so don't pretend like you do. You're just a little boy who can't think of anyone but himself. Consider her feelings sometime! She was crying her eyes out" She snapped, walking away.

"Yeah, Aono. Not gonna lie, you totally deserve that. Good job Captain Dumbass." I said with my hands in my pocket.

"Hey aren't we forgetting something?" Damion asked.

Meanwhile...

Gin woke up and finally gain consciousness. "Huh...what happened here and why's the pool looked evaporated?" He asked noticing what just happened.

The next day...

Tsukune apologized to Moka, Damion, Sai and I were there for some reasons, then they began discussing what club they should join. "Well, if you really wanna be in it, then let's just join the swimming club! I won't be able to swim of course, but at least I can cheer you on." She said.

"You're still considering being in that club after the shit they pulled?!" Sai asked.

"It amazed me that no one shut them down after the story we gave them." I said.

"Story?" They asked.

"Yeah, we joined Nekonome's newspaper club, since it's the only NORMAL club in this ENTIRE FUCKING SCHOOL." Damion said.

"Yeah and I'm still accepting members if you guys wanna join." Ms. Nekonome said, being above us near the pool.

"Let's do it!" Tsukune said.

"Uh-huh." Moka nodded.

"Wait a minute, you're not joining any club without me!" Kurumu said, running up.

"Yeah, yeah, I wanna be in it, too!" Yukari said, also running towards us.

"God help me." I sigh, looking up at the sky.

**"Nope" God said. **


	7. Werewolf plus Peeping Tom

We joined yours Truly and his super cool badass-tastic friends in a brutal sparring match-up. I've been defecting bullets and Ki blast with my blood. I started shooting blood bolts and blood bombs at Sai and Damion whose on the evasive, and then I use my bloody tendrils to stop them at tracks.

"Nice try boys, but no avoiding." I said wagging my finger at them.

"Have to admit, that was pretty good." Damion said.

"This is fun. But it's time to wrap this up." Sai said, getting in his fighting stance.

"I hear ya," I agreed. And just when we about to clash, we heard screaming.

"Tsukune" us three lazily said.

"No doubt getting his blood sucked by Moka." Damion said, with the rest of us shaking our heads in agreement.

"Well the feelings gone." I said.

"Yup, pretty much a mood killer." Sai said, and we began walking seeing the human boy lying on the ground with blood spurting out of his neck like a mini-geyser.

"Draco!" Kurumu called out. Then she proceeded to grabbed me and smothered me in her breasts. "I'm so happy I get to be in the newspaper club with you!" She said happily.

"Kurumu, if you keep that up, you're going to suffocate him." Damion told her.

"Kaioken!" Sai shouted rushing in.

"Kaio-wha-" which is all what Kurumu could say before Sai tackles her off me.

"Thanks man." I said, finally catching my breath.

"Anytime, man. It's just about damn time I can get to use it." He said.

"Ain't that a bit too much?" Damion asked.

"Nah. It's completely necessary." I said, with Sai nodding.

As we walked do school, we heard some small talk from the girls.

"Did you guys hear that there's a Peeping Tom on campus?"

"Yeah, isn't it creepy? I can't even change clothes without looking over my shoulder."

"My club actually had to post a lookout whenever we change clothes."

"Good idea."

'Our plot senses are tingling!' Sai, Damion and I thought simultaneously.

Later in the club room...

"Let's get started! I'd like to welcome you all to the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!" Ms. Nekonome said, holding up a newspaper.

"Wait a minute, how come WE didn't get a warm introduction like that?" I asked, referring Damion, Sai and I.

"Wait, are we the only members?" Tsukune asked.

"Prepare to be disappointed." Damion said.

"No, of course not, silly." Ms. Nekonome said.

"She said, the same thing when WE asked that." Sai said.

"Sorry I'm late." Gin said.

"You see? There he is now?" Nekonome said.

He walked in and had a bouquet of pink and red roses. "I apologize for being a little tardy, but there were some things I had to pick up." He said.

"Oh, dear." Damion sighed the entire sentence.

"I know, vamps. I know." I said, patting him on the back, but then he glared at me.

"Stop it." He said.

"Jeez, touchy." I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gin said, flashing his tooth.

"What, it wasn't a pleasure to meet us?" Sai asked.

"Of course it was, but..." He said, then handed the pink bouquet to Kurumu. "I'm Ginei Morioka, Club President." He said, flashing his teeth again, which made my left eye twitch.

"You say that like it means something." Damion said.

"But, please. Just call me Gin." He said, handing the red roses to Moka, flashing his teeth again.

"Getting real sick of that." I said in my slightly irritated tone.

He gave the red rose to Yukari. "And I guess beauty does sometimes come in small packages." He said patting the witchling's head.

I was making vomiting noises to the guys at what we just seen. Sai and Damion pretty agreed.

"Anyway, Gin here is the only other member of the newspaper club. He's also a sophomore, so he'll be club president." She explained. "So if you have any questions, please direct them to him."

"Of course, getting out of the hard work again." I said.

"Right. I'm here for all of you." He said, standing behind Tsukune and in front of the girls, so apparently not.

"Oh, the faculty meeting is about to start! Well, I'll leave the rest up to you, Gin!" She said, waving and leaving.

"Well, isn't that retardedly convenient!" Sai said, rolling my eyes.

"Sure, I got it covered." He said.

Later, around a conference table that randomly appeared...

"Let's get down to business. For starters, let me explain what this club is all about. First and foremost, the school writes, publishes and edits the school paper. When something happens here on Campus, we're here to report it and we'll do ANYTHING for a story." He started.

"Well, you missed quite a few of 'em before you came into the show." I said.

"Anyway, that includes throwing ourselves in harms way if need-be, so you'd better prepare yourselves now, guys! 'Cuz this club IS NOT for the faint of heart." He said dramatically, standing up.

"You sounded kinda like my old football coach. Rest his soul." I said, with mild sadness.

"Prepare, got it." Sai said, pulling out his sais and putting on a mask similar to Mileena from the Mortal Kombat games.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Damion said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Wrong mask." Sai said, swapping that one for his Scorpion mask.

"Cool masks, man." I said.

"Wow, he sure sounds like a hard-hitting journalist committed to the truth." Moka said.

Then he lightened up. "But, of course, sometimes we just report on the normal stuff." He said, smiling and sitting back down.

"Bummer." I said.

"I'm infinitely less impressed compared to a few seconds ago." Sai said, his

voice echoing demonically under the mask.

"With all that said, do any of you have any story ideas you wanna share?" He asked.

"How about 'Sai's wonderful world of Arson?'" Sai asked hopefully, which made Damion and I smile.

"No, pyromaniac." Yukari said.

"How about Draco's 1004 favorite wrestling moves?" I said, hopefully. And somewhere in Moka's rosario, the Inner Moka aka The real deal is well impressed with that idea.

"Nope." Yukari said.

"Why 1,004?" Damion asked.

"I like to take 4 steps beyond." I answered.

And now Kurumu finally pitched in. "I've got it; How about that Peeping Tom?" She asked. "There's this pervert who's been going around campus lately and peeping on girls. The freak's so quick, no one's been able to get a good description of him yet." She said.

"The peeper is the worst of the worst." Moka said.

"Yeah, that's for sure. This guy's gotta be stopped." Yukari agreed.

"Moka, if you think a peeper is the worst of the worst, you clearly haven't met Apocalypse or Madara Uchiha from Naruto ." I said.

"Then let's use the Newspaper to stop him." Kurumu said, to which everyone agreed.

"Well, then, the first thing we gotta do for this story is find ourselves some informants." Gin said.

"How do we do that?" Tsukune asked, walking over.

"Tsukune, you'll sound smarter if you keep your mouth closed. Or at least don't ask obvious questions." Sai said.

"Burn!" Damion and I said.

"Through the first rule of reporting: Hit the pavement and start asking questions." Gin said.

Later in the hallway I'm guessing...

Kurumu and Moka were putting up posters that said "Searching for information! Any information regarding the peeping tom. Anyone who knows, please come to the Newspaper Club".

"You're average citizen is your best resource." Gin said.

"Um, Gin? Are you sure you want us to put the posters this high?" Moka asked. Her and Kurumu were standing on their toes on step ladders, stretching as far as they could to put up the posters.

"Uh, no, I want 'em higher than that." Gin said.

"What? Did you say higher?!" Kurumu said.

"Yeah, just a LITTLE bit more." He said.

"I can help put up posters, too." Yukari said, walking up from nowhere.

"Well, not until you get a little bigger, okay? You're just too small for this right now." He said, looking at her.

Meanwhile, Sai, Damion, Tsukune and I were bringing back some posters. "Sometimes he's flippant and other times serious. I wonder what kind of guy Gin really is underneath it all?" Tsukune wondered.

"My god, give him a medal." I said

"Yeah. That is a big word for you: "Flippant". Congrats, Tsukune." Sai said.

"I don't know what kind of guy he is, but there's something about him I don't like." Damion said.

"Yeah." I said, as I was stroking my imaginary beard.

We then noticed how they were putting up posters and Gin suddenly knelt down. "Is this high enough?" Moka asked.

"Perfect! Just leave it RIGHT there." He said.

"What are they doing over there?" Tsukune asked, walking over.

"Making girl scouts cookies. The bloody hell do you think?" I sarcastically asked.

"And what I tell you about asking stupid questions?" Sai said, then looked at the posters. "That's a stupid place to put them, nobody is gonna look up there for posters, so no one will see them." He criticized.

"You know, I'm positive Gin is looking up their skirts." Damion said in an annoyed tone.

"Yep. Hang on." Sai said, pulling out a camera, taking a picture of him looking up their skirts from behind them all, then he used Shang Tsung's Hot Escape to teleport off to their right, taking another picture, then he teleported to the left and took on more picture, teleported back to Damion and I. Then he pulled out a red sharpie pen and drew dashes from his eyes to their skirts to indicate where he was looking.

"Moka? Kurumu? You guys doing okay up there?" Yukari asked while Sai was doing that.

"I'm good. You Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"I'd be better if my boobs weren't in the way." She complained.

"I'm kinda surprised she's complaining about her breast." Damion said.

"I know, right? She usually brags about them." I said.

Tsukune, after kneeling down, finally realized what Gin was looking at and got a massive nosebleed, then jumped in the way so Gin couldn't see. "Gin, what the hell do you think you're doing, cut it out!" Tsukune demanded.

He stood up and turned his back to Tsukune, but was now facing us. "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think you know EXACTLY what he means." Sai said, walking up to them, holding up the pictures.

"You were TOTALLY looking up their skirts just then!" Tsukune snapped at Gin.

"That's right, Morioka. The jig is up, pal!" Said Damion, as he hand the evidence out to the girls.

"J'accused!" I shouted, pointing at Gin.

Suddenly, the girls who had their heads down so their eyes were hidden by their hair, signaling there would SOON be blood. They were also giving off an aura that was even scaring US.

"Hold me, Draco!" Sai cried, as he clings to me.

"I don't blame you, man!" I said, fearfully.

So Moka and Kurumu were laying the Smackdown on Gin's candyass. Kurumu with a brutal German style suplex and Moka finish Gin off with a vicious piledriver. (A/N: yeah I gave them wrestling moves. My fic, my rules.)

"How could you write something like this?!" Sai asked.

"I have problems, dude. I really do." I said.

The next day...

Damion walked up to me and Sai as we're doing anything we could to keep ourselves up. "Didn't sleep so good, guys?" Damion asked.

"Well a little. Boy that Moka can deliver a mean piledriver." I said, as I cringed that part.

"Well, that beatdown left a lasting memory, I'll just say. That was some scary shit. That and I made the mistake of watching Creepypasta's Hypno's Lullaby on YouTube." Sai told him. "I would advise you two NOT to watch it." He said.

"Got it." Damion and I said.

After class, the three of us find Moka and Kurumu interrogating Tsukune.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"We caught Tsukune over here peeping on girls in the locker room." Kurumu explained.

"I was passing by! Honest!" Tsukune begged.

"I'll be the judge and of that. Damion, the jury, and Sai, the Executioner." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Sai said.

"Why do I have to be the jury?" Damion asked as he glared at me.

"My fic, vamps. My fic." I said. And then I turned to Aono. "So tell us your side of the story, and don't skip the details or I'll have Sai here sic his Garchomp on you." I said, as I pointed at Sai with his dragon type Pokemon.

Tsukune sighs before he answers. "Look, it was all just a big coincidence. I was passing by right when they looked out." He said.

I activated my Blood Flow Vision to make sure he isn't lying. And you guessed it; he's innocent.

"Well guys and gals, it appears he's telling the truth." I said.

"How do you know?" Moka accusingly asked.

"My blood flow vision allows me to see through the body of a living thing and judging from his heart, it's perfectly normal. So yeah he's clean." I said.

"So he's not guilty?" Damion asked.

"Nope." I said. "But just in case, Sai?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Release him." I said, which made the Saiyan/fire demon happy.

"Get him, Garchomp!" He said as his Pokemon was tearing Tsukune apart who is currently screaming in pain.

Later, outside the girls locker room...

"Sai, did you have to do that?" Tsukune asked, who is covered in bite marks and burnt marks.

"Have to? No. Wanted to? Yeah." Sai said.

"Why do you think the girls won't believe me?" Tsukune asked.

"They're girls, Aono. They think rather differently from us guys." I said with Sai and Damion nodding in agreement.

"Well, I for one believe you Tsukune." Gin said comimg out of nowhere.

"Hey, only I'm the ninja who comes out of nowhere!" Sai said.

You really believe me, Gin?" Tsukune asked.

He walked up and put his arm around Tsukune's shoulders. "Yeah, I've got your back, bro." He said, flashing his teeth again.

"If you do that again, I swear to almighty God, I'll pull your teeth out one by one." I said.

"We'll help." Sai said, as him and Damion are each holding up a pair of pliers.

"So, what's bothering you, Tsukune?" He asked.

Later...

"You're worried Moka doesn't like you anymore, huh?" He asked.

"He's being an overreacting drama queen. He does that a lot." I said.

"Oh, what do you do if your precious Laura gets upset with you!" Tsukune snapped.

I grabbed him by the throat and slam him to a nearby wall. "First of all, talk about her like that again, I'll make you drown in your own blood." I said, letting him go. "Second, we spar in the danger room of the X-mansion so she can release all of her frustration, and after that we soon hit the shower together and-"

"Okay, that's enough Draco! I know it's an M-rated fic, but none of us don't want to hear it." Sai said.

"Alright, fine." I said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the X-mansion...

Laura Kinney aka X-23 felt a shiver up her spine.

"Laura, you okay?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah. I just had a feeling that Draco almost told his friends about our sex lives." She answered.

"I'm sure he did that by mistake." The young vampire said.

"Well I'm hope so, or it's castration time for him." Laura said. Wow, got her riled up, didn't I?

* * *

Back with us...

I shuddered when my friends, Sai Damion and I read the lines above us. "Guess I'll tone it down after all." I said.

"Geez, you think?" Damion asked, sarcastically.

"To be honest Tsukune, I'd stop hanging around these guys if I were you." Gin said.

"You're no saint either, Jabroni." I said.

"No, but I wouldn't kick his ass all the time when I'm trying to teach him how to fight." He countered.

"Tough love." Sai said.

"Just being tough, no love." Damion said, to which Sai and I nodded.

"Anyway, no matter what I say, she's completely convinced I'm a total perv." Tsukune said.

Gin looked at a window. "Hey, guys, see that? Climb up and take a peek." He said.

"Like how you were peeking up their skirts yesterday?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, do we really look that stupid?" Damion asked.

"What for?" Tsukune asked.

"You can't be serious, Aono." I said.

"You're not seriously considering that, are you?" Damion asked.

"What for? To change things with Moka, why else." Gin answered. Him and Tsukune looked at each other for a while, then Gin flashed his teeth again. Then I tackled him and kicked his ass. He managed to push me off, then he pointed to an oil drum. "Use that drum over there to climb on up." He said.

Tsukune was actually about to, but Sai grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Can't let you do that, Tsukune." Sai said.

"You would trust a dude who you know is a perv, you caught him peeping on the girls before, to look into a window where you don't know where it goes. How big of an idiot are you?" Damion asked.

"You'll trust anybody, do you?" I asked. "ESPECIALLY him of all people?! For God's sake, get your head out of your ass!" I shouted, which caught the girls in the looker room's attention.

"And Gin-" Sai started, but Gin is nowhere near us. "Damn it! Dafaq he go?"

"Don't worry, I got his scent." I said then I cringed at the smell.

"Wet dog huh?" Damion asked.

"You said it, Vamps." I said.

"Gentlemen, and Tsukune, let's make like Autobots and roll out." And so we ran off to follow his trail.

"We get it, you watch Transformers!" Sai said.

Later on the roof...

Moka was looking off into the distance, wondering if Tsukune really was a perv or not, when suddenly, she got a visitor. "What's up? What are you doin' out here? It's kinda late. It sure is a gorgeous full moon out tonight, isn't it?" Gin asked.

"Oh, hey, Gin." She said.

"I just heard. About Tsukune, I mean. I gotta say, though, the guy didn't really look like the type to peep. I guess it's true about some people having second natures inside of them." He said.

"Oh you have no idea, fleabag!" I said, chucking my blood spears at him, forcing him to jump back and causing his pictures to fall out of his jacket. "You see, Moka? Tsukune isn't the peeping Tom!" I said.

"It's that scumbag, Gin!" Damion said.

"Oh, well, I wanted to do this the easy way. I'll just have to take you by force, then! Sorry about this!" He said, jumping into the air, transforming, His skin turned purple, his face protruded and he became furry, then completely transformed with a final howl into a werewolf.

Kou then flew onto the screen. "If it wasn't already obvious from all the hints in this episode-" but I grabbed the little bat.

"You're not needed here!" I shouted when send him flying fastball style.

Gin then jumped straight into the air, for his preferred choice, Moka, but she dodged just in time, but he landed just behind her.

"Moka!" Tsukune said, rushing in to try and save the pinkette.

"This ought to be good." I said while I was eating popcorn and sharing it with Sai and Damion.

When Tsukune charges at Gin, Gin only rips some scraps off his clothes, but he goes flying like he got nailed by a car or something. "Hey, Tsukune! YOU GOT KNOCK DA FUCK OUT!" I said and my friends started laughing, even Gin.

"But enough laughs. Gin, prepare to be another inductee to Draco's Hall of Pain" I said, bringing out my blood scythe from my forearms.

"Hahaha! Is that what you think? You losers don't stand a chance against me as long as the full moon is out!" Gin boasted.

"Bitch, you just jealous o' mah suppah Saiyan swagger!" Sai said. (A/N: Eat your heart out, Sai Kunai Blade!)

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Shouted Damion, and so the fight begins and Gin is just too fast. Even with Damion's help and Sai's (even in Super Saiyan form) he's just too damn fast. I've nearly decapitated him with my blood scythe but dodges my attack and knocked me on my ass, meanwhile Damion tries the high jump kick but to no avail and now Sai staring at the moon with angry expression on his face.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" He shouted as he blast the moon.

"Well Gin, now that your precious moon is gone for now, time to lay the Smackdown on your candyass, Jabroni" I said when I dropkick him to Damion, who super-kicked him to Sai who German Suplex the werewolf. As the wolfman was lying on his back, I'm on top of a building. "And now from the top rope, Draco will deliver the flying elbow drop to pay tribute to the late 'Macho Man' Randy Savage" I announced as I point towards the heavens and leaped off the building and dropped the elbow on to the heart of Gin and I make the pin, then Sai makes the count.

"1.2.3!" He shouted.

The next day...

"Hot off the presses!" Yukari called out.

"Hey, Damion, how useful do you think Gin would be if he's on our side in these fights we always seem to be getting wrapped up in?" I asked.

"Considering Sai BLEW UP THE DAMN MOON, less than before, but he could still have his uses." Damion said.

"You act like it's a big deal to destroy the moon." Sai said.

"Who would've thought that our first story would be about proving that I'm NOT a peeping tom?" Tsukune asked.

"I dunno, it could be likely." I said.

"Crazy, huh?" He said, looking back at Moka, who was on a stool putting up posters on the bulletin board. Unluckily for Tsukune, he could now see up her skirt from this and lost a couple more pints of blood from the nose.

"Don't look while I'm up here!" She said, embarrassed, kicking him and knocking him down.

We now see the paper that says "Yokai Newspaper: Extra! The true culprit behind the fabricated peeping tom was from year 2 class 1 Ginei Morioka. Speaking of him, he was in his monster form, running like hell from a herd of angry girls. "Get back here, you creep!" They shouted, chasing him. Somehow, he turned and started running the other way with them right behind. "Gin, you pervert!" They shouted again. Once more, he turned around and ran the other way with them close in tow.

"Well sucks to be him." I said.

"Yup" Sai and Damion agreed.

"Hey let's trip him." Sai said.

"Good idea!" Damion said as the two ran off.

And I turned to the readers. "Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen. The moon will be back next episode/chapter. Okay, we see ya next time! Oh and enjoy my first Omake" I waved to you guys as I joined my favorite friends.

* * *

Omake

We joined your favorite blood demon and his main man besides Lobo, the man of many arsenals, Sai walking through the newspaper club as we were Google searching and then we found the most disturbing of all: a pic Kurumu being molested by (Inner)Moka. In that pic, Kurumu was sitting down at night near some roses and (Inner) Moka is laying on her side next to her, holding her tail (literally) with Yukari in the background.

"Sweet mother of dragons! What sick twisted fuck would make that!?" I said as my eyes are big as dinner plates.

"Right?! I think I'm gonna have nightmares about this! Must,.. Wash... Eyes!" Said Sai, pulling out a bottle of water and dumping it over his eyes.

And then Sai looks up and sees Kurumu and Moka talking to each other, Kurumu up in Moka's face so their boobs are touching. "Hey, Kurumu? Do me a BIG favor and take a few steps back, please? Like... To the other end of the room. I just witnessed something disturbing and looking up at you two right now only makes it worse."

"Yes, and Moka? Just keep away from Kurumu for like always. Okay? Thank you." I said

"Huh? Why, what's up?" Kurumu asks.

"Yeah, you two are acting weird." Moka said.

Sai pause, looking back and forth between them and the picture, then at me. "Think we should tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Moka asked.

'Oh crap!' I thought. "Well you see...Sai and I found this pic on Google of you two and uh..." I paused.

"It's a little awkward, to say the least." Sai said.

"What?! Let me see this!" Kurumu said, snatching whatever we were looking at the picture on and looking at an angle Moka could see it, too.

"It's too evil! EVIL I TELLS YOU!" I said, panicking.

They both see it, their faces turn to horror and they scream they looked at each other for one moment and then they ran away from each other and screaming, leaving nothing but trail of smoke.

"I guess that's what happens when you only have one guy as a main character and almost every view of a girl, even an 11 year old, is supposed to be sexy." Sai said.

"And now we know." I said

"And I wish we didn't." He said.

(A/N: and that's my first Omake. Sorry Damion, I don't know where to put you in this. Perhaps next time. Also credits to Sai Kunai Blade for helping me out on this.)


	8. Chapter 7: Snow Woman and a Chester

As I quote a rap song from Ice Cube, "Today was a good day". Why? Because the newspapers are selling like Recoome's merchandise. "Hah! TFS reference!" Sai exclaimed as him, Damion and I are just sitting on our lounge chairs while Gin and Tsukune are standing here watching the girls selling newspaper.

"Get your own copy of the Yokai Gazette!" Moka said, holding out papers.

"This issue's hot off the presses, people!" Kurumu announced.

"Wait 'til you take a peek at what's inside." Yukari said, holding them out.

"Hey, I'll take one." One guy said.

"Pass one over here, too!" A girl called out.

"They've even got strategies for the final exams." Another guy read.

"Wow, the new issue sure is sellin' like hot cakes, huh?" Gin asked as he and Tsukune stood behind the stand.

"Yeah, it's great after all the work we put into it." Tsukune agreed.

"Sai was right, it was a good idea to have the girls hand out the papers." I said, as I took a sip of my diet Coke.

"I knew it was a good idea to let the girls hand out the papers." Sai said with his feet on the table.

"You said it, Sai." Damion said.

"Aside from that, I'm surprised you guys forgave me." Gin said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said looking at him.

"Are you guys gonna get over it?" He asked.

This earned him a simultaneous response from Sai, Damion and I:

Sai: Fuck no!

Damion: Kill yourself!

Me: Eat a dick!

"We did it, we really did it, we got rid of all of 'em!" Yukari cheered, holding up the empty box.

"Well, looks like this issue was another big hit for us!" Kurumu said happily.

"Way to go girls." I said, with my right thumb up.

"Hey, guys! What do you say we throw ourselves a big rap party for once, we can all bring some snacks!" Moka said happily.

"Hell yeah!" Sai said, now he is wearing a tank top, a bunch of chain necklaces, sunglasses and a bandana, holding a microphone.

"Now we're talking!" I said as I'm wearing basically a similar outfit to Deadpool's D-Pooly gimmick, minus his trademark mask.(A/N: if you don't know what look like, Google ).

"Alright!" Damion said, holding a stereo on his shoulder.

"That's a great idea." Tsukune said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Yukari said, raising her hands in the air. She seems to enjoy doing that.

"Wait, hold on, has anyone seen Gin?" Moka said.

"Strange, he was here just a second ago." Tsukune wondered, pointing to where he was.

"Damn, even after Sai blew up the moon, he's still faster than the eye can see." Damion said.

"Are you still on about that?" Sai asked. "Seriously, I don't see what the problem is. The moon came back, so what's the big deal if I blew it up?" The Silver Haired Enigma said. "Sweet nickname."

"Whatever. He's probably out hitting on girls again, don't you think?" Kurumu said.

"I'm willing to bet on it." I said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Right? That article is pretty interesting." He said with a small laugh. He was walking with two girls and it looked like he was rubbing the ass of the girl closest to him. "The Newspaper club is looking for sexy models for a photo shoot. I can get you an audition!" He said.

"Wow, she was dead on the money, whee-hee!" Kou said.

Damion ran up and slammed Gin's head into the ground.

"It's okay, I got him." Sai said, pressing the retract button on the leash handle he had which retracted the cord and dragged Gin back across the ground.

"Forget about him, he's not invited." Kurumu said with her hands on her hips.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Gin asked.

"A rap party for the club you're so not invited to." I said as squirted water at him.

"Yeah, you jerk, you're the enemy of all women!" Yukari said angrily.

"More importantly, what should we do for the party?" Kurumu asked.

"I thought it was a rap party. Where we rap." Sai said.

"We should buy some snacks at the campus store!" Moka said.

"Yeah, we should get some drinks, too, right?" Yukari asked.

"I got the booze!" Sai said, holding up a bottle of Dr. McGillicuddy and Jack Daniels.

"We're getting riggity riggity wrecked son!" I said sounded like Grandpa Rick from Rick and Morty as I'm holding 12 pack of Budweiser.

"Hell yeah!" Damion said, holding up a 12 pack of Bud Light.

"Um... Guys? No alcohol." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune...STOP BEING SUCH A LITTLE PUSSY!" Damion shouted, punching him in the face to knock him out.

"Alright, then it's a plan! After class, we'll meet up at the Newspaper club with the snacks." Kurumu said. "Do you guys wanna play some games while we're there?" She asked.

Suddenly, I got this odd feeling. "My dragon sense is tingling." I said, then turned around to see a girl with purple hair, purple and pink striped leggings, a strap on her left thigh going up her skirt, a white sweater with blue arms with a belly pocket and a cute pendant around her necklace.

She pulled a lollipop out of her mouth and spoke. "You guys are all buddy-buddy, aren't you? You Newspaper clubbers." She asked. The rest of them turned around and noticed her. "Bet you all like each other. Truly, I've never understood that way of thinking." She said.

"Actually, I don't like her. Or him." I said, pointing to Kurumu and Tsukune. "As for not understanding friendship, it's not that hard. You guys talk to people who you enjoy the company of." I said

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, huh?" Kurumu demanded, glaring at the girl, then glaring at me, growling.

"I could go for a blooming onion right about now." Sai said.

"I'm more of a perogies kinda guy." I said.

The girl put the lollipop back in her mouth and spoke again. "Newspaper." She said. They all looked confused until she held her hand out. "Can I have one?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. It may be a little wrinkled, though." Damion said, pulling the paper out of Tsukune's pocket, then handing it to her. She took it, then got a little closer to his face. "So, you're the famous Damion, huh? You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be, you know." She said happily.

"He has his scary moments." I said, before having a knife thrown at me which I ducked. "Ha! Missed me!" I taunted before having another knife thrown into my right eye. "Ow! My retina!" I screamed as I fell to the ground.

"I don't think he missed this time." Sai said.

"Ignore these two goofs." Damion said.

"Well, see ya later." She said, walking off.

"Hey vamps, I think she likes you." I said as I took the knife from my eye socket.

"Yeah, looks like it." Damion said, as he took the knife from me.

"You guys know her?" Moka asked.

"Nope." I said

"Nuh-uh." Sai said.

"Never seen her before in my life." Damion said.

"Whoever she is, I don't like her." Kurumu said.

"Yeah, you said it, ugh." Yukari said in a creeped out tone.

"You guys are WAY too judgmental." Sai said.

"Yeah, you two don't even know her yet" I said.

"Anyway, let's just suffer through class to have the best party EVER that none of us will remember." Damion said, raising a bottle of Vodka, to which we all cheered.

Later in class...

"Kurumu?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Here." She replied.

"Mr. Sato?"

"Present."

"Ms. Shirayuki?"

There was no answer this time.

"Ms. Shirayuki?" Ms. Nekonome asked again. And again, there was nothing. "Well, I guess she must be out again today." She said, sadly.

Suddenly, the door opened and the girl from before walked in and took a seat in front of Tsukune. "I'm thrilled you decided to join us today!" Ms. Nekonome said happily, to which the girl simply nodded. "Moving on, then. Since we have a new student here, I guess introductions are in order. This is Mizore Shirayuki. Extenuating circumstances have prevented her from taking class up until now. But everyone please be nice and treat her like a friend." She said happily. Moka and Tsukune then panicked like bithces once again.

"Really?" I asked.

"That's not being nice and treating her like a friend. What are you even freaking out for, anyway?" Damion asked.

"Oi, Saizou. What the hell are extenuating circumstances?" Sai asked.

"Either she's done somethin' real bad and they're waiting to try her on it, or she's been refusing to come to class until now." He explained.

"Sounds groovy." I said.

Later, in the hallway...

"Alright, we'll buy snacks and head to the party." Moka said.

Kurumu walked up and pressed her boobs into my chest. "Hey, guess what I have?" She asked holding something behind her back.

"V.D.?" I asked just to upset her but failed.

"No silly, I have a homemade treat with your name written all over it." She said, rubbing her boobs into my chest.

* * *

Meanwhile at the X-Mansion...

In the danger room, Laura aka X-23 was smashing and maiming the robots muttering something about "killing a blue haired hussy". And up in the control room were Professor X, Jubilee, Nightcrawler and Wolverine.

"Draco, you better come back sooner bub. I don't know how much I can take this!" Logan mutters to himself.

* * *

Back with us...

"Hey, hold on! Don't you think you're getting a little close, there?" Moka said, pulling Kurumu away.

"Hey, oh come on! Hold on!" She said as she was pulled away.

"These girls, can't give a brother a break." I said to both Damion and Sai.

"Sucks to be you sometimes, man." Sai said.

"I agreed." Damion said.

Suddenly, the three of us saw someone behind us. "Who's there?" Damion asked.

Mizore popped out from the corner at that moment. "Hello." She said.

"Oh, hey, Mizore, right? You need something?" Damion asked.

"Yo, Dam, maybe she could be your date to the party." I said, winking and nudging him slyly, until he stabbed me in my head. "You're trying to scratch my brain? Little to the left."

She walked up and held out the paper from before. "I read your paper. As usual, your articles are the most entertaining." She said.

"Mine? Yeah, I know, I like to talk about arson a lot." Sai said, proud of himself for actually getting his arson articles approved.

"No way, fella." I said, in my Irish accent. "It's my article about wrestling maneuvers and kicking asses is what got her attention." I said in my proud voice.

"Sorry you two, I meant Damion's." She said.

"You're familiar with my work?" He asked.

She held up a book and handed it to Damion, then explained. "Even when I wasn't in school, Ms. Nekonome always brought over an issue of the Yokai Gazette for me to read." She said.

"That's nice of her." I said.

"Out of all the articles, the only ones I really find interesting are yours." She told Damion.

Sai and I hang our heads down in a emo corner similar to Crona's from Soul Eater. "Why doesn't anyone like my articles?" Both of us said, disappointed, with a sad violin playing in the background.

"I scribbled in a bunch of my own comments and ideas." She said. "It's just that I like all the articles you write. You're always writing from the point of view from the lonely and depressed, so I can really relate." She said.

"What about me? I write things from the funny, badass point of view and talk about lighting things on fire! What could be cooler than that?!" Sai asked.

"How about the varieties of submission holds, slams and career threatening injuries?" I asked.

"Your personality and the way you think about things is a lot like me and the way I think." She said, leaning into him. "You must be lonely and a lot like me, huh? Trust me, I know exactly what that's like." She said.

I looked over at Sai and asked, "Wanna go spar?"

"Thought you never asked." He said.

Later...

Sai and were sparring, we were exchanging blows after blows. To be honest, I have never had this fun sparing since with Thor. Anyways it looks like I cut his torso with my forearm blood-scythe, but he used Tsang-Tsung's hot escape from the Mortal Kombat games. "Given up, Draco?" Sai asked as he floating in the air with his arms folded.

"Seriously? I'm just getting warmed up!" I said, smirking.

"Here, let me help." He said as he blast a stream of flames at me, then jumped out of the way with my dragon wings sprouted out. Then we noticed Damion and Mizore skipping rocks. "Awe look at this Sai, widdle Damion's all grown up!" I said.

"*sigh* One these days Draco, your mouth will get your ass killed." Sai said. "And no it isn't a foreshadowing either." He said as he looked at the fourth wall.

"Oh pish-posh." I said in my British voice as turned to face the Saiyan/fire demon. "I'm too hard to get killed. And plus I'm just admiring the fact that our dear vampire friend is with his lady friend and hopefully he'll take her to his room, offers her Jello shots while Barry White is playing."

"Ahem!" A voiced called behind me, and when I turned I saw Damion with a angry look on his face.

I have a nervous look on my face and held out my hands in defense. "V-vamps! How long you've been standing here?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear you run your big mouth." He said.

"C'mon Dam, we're adults here." I said with my arms around his shoulder. "Can't you just take a joke?"

"I swear to god Draco, I will shiv you." The vampire sneered at me.

"Hey, don't forget to use a condom." I whispered to him which got me a stabbed. "My kidney!" I yelled.

"So Mizore will be joining us for the rap party?" Sai asked.

"Yes." Vamps said.

"And you'll be banging her too right?" I asked, and guess what? I get STABBED again! "My spine!" I cried.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Damion asked/sneered.

"Nope. Not when I'm awake." I answered.

"X-men Origins reference!" Sai said.

Later we were partying our asses off. Damion and Mizore were talking to each other, we were all eating and drinking, we all rap to G-Unit(Stunt 101, Popping them things, etc) and mostly Eminem songs. (Crack a Bottle, Encore, Without Me, etc) and lastly we had a pizza eating contest for the undisputed Pizza King crown. And it was a no contest, so Sai, Damion and I passed out.

Next morning I was on the floor having a very kinky dream about Laura, and I woke and we had the hangover of hangovers. I saw Damion passed out on the floor, Sai was buried in a pile of empty boozes. Also Kurumu, Tsukune and Moka even passed out from the party and Mizore is no where to be found. "Damn, what a party." I said.

"You said it." Sai said as he woke up from the pile. "The last party I was at the DWMA." He said.

"Awesome. Hey let's bother Kurumu and Tsukune!" I said.

"Just read my mind." The fire demon/saiyan hybrid said. So we started drawing on Tsukune's face and Sai dipped the human boy's hand in warm water. Next we did the coffin trick to Kurumu. According to Sai: you take another couch, put it on top of the other one in a way to basically entomb them, they wake up and freak the fuck out.

"Guys." Damion said, getting both me and the fire demon's attention. "Where's Mizore?" He asked.

Later at the track...

Gym class was over for the day and two girls were walking back to their dorms as they passed Ms. Kotsubo. "Hey, Mr. Kotsubo. See you later." The first one said.

"Have an awesome day." the other one said as they continued walking.

"Thanks. Be careful on the way home, girls." He said, then stared at their asses as they walked away. "Dammit, I swear, students nowadays develop way too freaking fast." He said, walking into the woods. He then noticed Mizore, who was just barely waking up from her drunken stupor. "Hey, you, what are you doin' out here?" He asked. She then turned a little to face him. "Oh, it's you." He said.

Later, with us...

I was blood zapping myself to stay awake, Sai is keeping himself on fire so he can keep himself awake, Damion was in a corner, hitting his head up against the wall, Kurumu just barely woke up and freaked out about the coffin, Moka just barely got up, along with Tsukune and Yukari, who is not having been drunk, but did overexert herself, noticed the profanities and drawings on his face and burst out laughing, as did everyone else and Sai and I were high fiving each other. Suddenly, we heard a big commotion from outside.

"I wonder what all the racket is about out there." Yukari wondered, walking over to the door and opening it.

Just as she did, Ms. Nekonome came running by. "Oh, thank goodness. You guys are still here." She said.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Moka asked.

"What's the matter, did something happen?" Tsukune asked, which drew Ms. Nekonome's attention, to which she laughed for a little bit, before remembering her situation.

"Yes, your classmate Mizore has gone and gotten herself into a lot of trouble." She explained.

Later, in the infirmary...

When we go to the infirmary and see Kotsubo in critical condition and in bandages. "Damn, he looked like he was in a wrestling match with the Big Show." I said.

Sai looked around nostalgically. "Ah, reminds me of when I was an intern at the hospital." He say, then go over to Kotsubo's heart monitor and after a few beeps, he turn it off for a second. "Just kidding!" The Silver Haired Enigma say, turning it back on and falling to the floor laughing.

"I've heard stories about your internship, buddy. Deathstroke told me you killed EVERY patient you've ever had." I said.

"... I saved TWO of them! And it wasn't all my fault. Some of the tools did more damage than they should've and I accidentally jabbed myself with the needles a few times. THAT got messed up real fast." Sai said.

"Mizore did this? She went and froze Mr. Kotsubo?" Moka asked.

"I'm afraid she did. He was discovered right away, so his life isn't in danger or anything." Ms. Nekonome said.

"This isn't right. Why would she do something like that, do you have any proof she did this?" Damion asked.

"Proof? Who needs proof? When we found him, Mr. Kotsubo himself told us Mizore was the one who did it." A woman known as Ms. Ririko said.

That caught Sai's attention. "Bitch said, what?! 'Who needs proof'? Everyone! You can't have a court case and just say 'they did it'. That's no way in hell a fair trial. You need evidence like the shit they had on OJ for something like this. You can't just say she did it without any proof. That's called an unlawful accusation." He said.

"Well that's logical. Too logical coming from you." I said.

"Yeah I agreed. How the hell do you know that?" Damion asked. "That seems WAY too ellaborate for you. It's like how Kurumu makes sense when she's supposed to be the blue haired version of a blonde." The vampire said.

"Oh, well, you see, two of my older sisters that never leave me alone are lawyers who always tell their stories about lawsuits and stuff they won. That's why I HATE Thanksgiving." Sai said.

"Glad my older sister ain't like it." I said.

"She was a problem child from the get-go. We really should've expelled her from school A LOT sooner." Ririko said.

"Facking boolshet!" I said in my Iron Shiek voice.(A/N: go watch Iron Shiek cursing on YouTube. It's really funny) "Like Sai said, we need ABSOLUTE evidence and because the absent of evidence, is not the evidence of absent."

"What?" She asked.

"Simply because you don't have evidence that something does exist does not mean you have evidence of something that doesn't exist." I explained.

"What?" She asked again.

"What country are you from?" I asked her getting annoyed.

"What?" She asked AGAIN.

"'What' ain't no country I ever heard of! They speak English in 'What'?" I asked angrily as grabbed her by the shirt.

"W-what?" She stutters fearfully.

"ENGLISH, bitch! Do you speak it?!" I snapped at her with my killer intent rising.

"Y-Yeah." She answered fearfully.

"So you understand the words I'm saying to you!" I said with my eyes glowing red with anger.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gin walked in. "Hey, I couldn't help overhearing what you were just saying. I happen to have valid, irrefutable proof she did it IN SELF DEFENSE." Gin said, holding up his camera. "I got some snapshots for an awesome new scoop." He said.

"Snapshots for..." Moka started.

"An awesome new scoop?" Kurumu and Yukari asked.

"Hah! Suck on it, Ririko!" I shouted as I gave two finger salute, Stone Cold Steve Austin style.

"Yeah, gather 'round." He said, pulling out the pictures he must've taken. Damion and I walked up and took the pictures, that revealed Kotsubo trying to molest Mizore. Damion started trembling in rage, but then he put his hand on Gin's shoulder, surprising everyone.

"Gin. Thank you, I was wrong. You're not so bad after all." He said.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." Gin replied.

"Oh my god, it's the end of the world! Damion just complement someone!" I said, which made the demonic vamp glare at me. "Hey, don't glare at me, you should focus your attention towards Chester over there." I said, pointing at Kotsubo...who's currently not present.

"He's gone" he said.

"I have a pretty good idea where he's going." Sai said uneasy.

"We have to stop him, NOW!" Damion said as he bolted out of the infirmary.

"C'mon before he get himself killed." I said as flew through the wall of the infirmary. "Ain't paying for that!" I shouted.

Meanwhile at the cliff...

Mizore was looking out at the sea, wondering what she should do, when suddenly, Kotsubo's tentacles came over and reached for her. "They know my secret now, Shirayuki! So you must die!" He said, trying to grab her with the tentacles.

"Not a chance, asshole!" Damion shouted as he kicked him off the cliff, saving the snow girl's life.

The rest of us(Tsukune included) arrived on time and see Damion comfort Mizore. "Glad we're not late for the party." I said.

"Yeah, but it's not over yet." Sai said as Kotsubo risen from the edge of the cliff in his kraken form.

"Sweet Pacific Rimjob! You're so ugly, bet your mother wishes she had swallowed you!" I exclaimed, which goaded the kraken to attack me and dodge and only for him to get a face full of blood bolts and we all attacked him at once and avoiding his tentacles. Damion who is currently wielding a katana is hacking at the kraken, Sai is raining down barrages of bullets and me going town on Kotsubo by striking away with my blood tonfas.

"Lets wrap this up!" I said as we extended our hands so we fired our demon rays at Kotsubo. "Taste the rainbow, motherfucker!" All three of us said as we obliterated him then we looked away and donned our badass poses.

Damion: Game...

Sai: Set...

Me: Match.

The next day in the Newpaper Club room...

"So, Mizore is off the hook now?" I ask Ms. Nekonome.

"Yup. She not gonna be expelled, thanks to your efforts." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. I don't think I would have beaten Kotsubo if it weren't for mah boys." I said looking at Sai and Damion.

"Thanks man." Sai said.

"You may be annoying as hell, but yeah thanks." Damion said

The three of us fist pounded and then we looked to the door and we saw Mizore standing there. She had cut her hair so it's at shoulder length, like mine.

"Hey there Mizore." Damion greeted.

"Hey." She said quietly with a small smile.

"You cut your hair." Moka said.

"Yeah, I know it sounds kinda cheesy to say, but if feels like I've been reborn. So I decided, to start with a new hairdo." The snow girl said quietly.

"It looks super duper good on you!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed.

"Yeah, it makes you look real photogenic, let's get a shot of you right now." Gin said puling out a camera and taking a picture.

Damion grabbed his camera and crushed it in the palm of his hand.

"Gin, right now you're on my good side. Don't make me change my mind." Said Damion, glaring at him.

"Yeah, it was thanks to your pictures that we were able to prove Mizore's innocence." Sai said.

"But what I don't understand is that, if you were there, why didn't you save Mizore in the first place." I asked.

Damion's eye twitched and Gin had run out the door. The vampire quickly gave chase to him and he was ready to beat the werewolf to a bloody pulp.

"Look, Damion, I think you just need to calm down and think of a way to resolve this without violence!" Gin said trying to convince Damion not to hurt him.

"You were there the whole time, but you decide to take pictures of what happened instead of trying to save her?! Gin, I'm gonna kill you once I get my hands on you!" He shouted to him, running faster.

I turned to Sai and asked, "Should we help him?"

"Do you really care? Really?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. "Wanna play Soul Caliber V?"

"Game on!" He said.

**A/N: sorry for those who wanted an Omake, this chapter was the hardest thing I worked on. It took a lot out of me. For those who are wondering what's a Chester? It's the word I combine CHild and molESTER.**


	9. Chapter 8: Mathematics plus Brutality

We now go to the classroom where Ms. Ririko is teaching math. "Right! Now let's take our formula for the area of a circle and use it to derive the surface area for this cone on the board, 'kay?" She asked, pointing to the cone on the board.

"Kay." We all said.

We now focus in on the resident dumbass, Tsukune Aono, who clearly has NO FUCKING IDEA IN HELL what he is doing, his eyeballs strangely pulsing. 'Uh… I can't get it. I don't understand how to do this kind of math at all!' He thought, looking at his paper in fear.

Now, Ms. Ririko decided to call on someone to volunteer to answer the question. "Now, can we get an answer from…? Mr. Aono!" She said.

"Well. Guess I gotta pick up that phone." I said, smirking.

"Huh?" Damion and Saizou asked.

"Because I fucking CALLED IT!" Sai said in a sing-song tone at the end, then looked at Tsukune. "Oh, my god! Oh, my god! This is going to be hilarious. Aaaand RECORD." The fire demon whispered, pulling out his video cam and recording. "Um… Yes, Ma'am?" Tsukune said nervously, standing.

"Tell us how to do it! Solve this problem." She said.

"Get ready to be disappointed." Sai and I said.

"Um… Uh…" He started. "I don't know how." He said, looking down at his desk.

"Dumbass." Damion said.

Saizou was the first to lean back and start laughing, followed by the rest of us except Moka. "What an idiot!" I shouted, and Sai high fiving me. We now get a view right up to Tsukune's face, showing him with giant bug eyes and looking absolutely shocked.

"What, did you expect to sound smart? Keep dreaming, Aono." Sai said. (And the Emmy goes to…) he thought, putting the video cam away.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu and Moka asked.

Suddenly, Ms. Ririko was in front of him with her finger in his face. "Bad boy, Tsukune, you're supposed to listen to your teacher. Zone out again… And I'll give you a spanking." She said, waving her finger.

"What the hell?" Damion said.

"Is EVERY teacher here a goddamn pedo?! Even the women?!" Sai asked me.

"Well it's disappointing when even the females, who are supposed to be more professional, are total pedobears." I said.

"We're getting close to finals, you know. You need to focus on those." She explained to him. But guess what? He wasn't focusing on what she was saying, the whole time she was talking, the screen, which was first person for Tsukune, was sideways but slowly went from her face down to, guess where? Her breasts.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Sai deadpanned.

"He's staring at her tits while she's scolding him in front of the entire class, isn't he?" Damion asked, to which I nodded.

"And he forgot about the finals too didn't he?" I asked, to which the fire demon nodded again.

Finally, the dumbass zoned back to reality, throwing his head back and scratching it vigorously. "Oh, no! Crap, I forgot all about finals! And if this keeps up at the rate I'm going, I'm gonna get an 'F' and flunk out!" He shouted in panic, practically sobbing at the end.

I sigh. "Fucking CALLED IT!" I said in my sing-song tone.

"How do you forget about finals?! That's like make or break stuff!" Damion said.

On the roof...

"So, you want the three of us to tutor you in math on top of always having to save your sorry ass?" Damion asked.

"Fuck that. I never even study on my own, why would I help you?" Sai asked.

"I rather be disemboweled by Aqualad while Green Arrow stood there and explains the 60s." I said.

"Exactly! It's taking all my energy just to get used to the school! And along with that, with all these crazy mix-ups I keep getting dragged into, I've been way too distracted to study!" Tsukune explained.

"Well tough titties. You should be used to this shit by now," I said.

"Honestly, it isn't that hard to get used to. The rest of us are perfectly situated by now. As for the mix-ups, they barely happen. It's not our fault you don't study at all." Damion said.

"Exactly. You need to take responsibility for your own actions." Sai said.

"Come on, guys. Aren't you being a little harsh?" Moka asked.

"Hey, I'll help you study, too!" Kurumu said, Coming from nowhere.

"I doubt you'll be much help in that department, Kurumu." I said.

Then, from nowhere, Kurumu was taken down by a broom with Yukari attached to it. "No! Don't listen to her! If you need a math study-buddy, I know everything, Tsukune! Things like the cylindrical shell method and such as PV equal MRT! The final's coming up soon and you need help in math, so come on, what do you say?" Yukari said, probably eager to brag and show off her knowledge again.

"You DO realize we haven't learned half the stuff you're talking about in class, right?" Sai asked.

Suddenly, the door Kurumu left slung way open closed to reveal everyone's favorite stalker…. Jeez, it sounded really weird to say that. Oh, well, everyone's favorite stalker, Mizore. "Speaking of math…" She said, surprising everyone, Kurumu and Yukari hugging each other tightly in fear and Sai to cling to me until I pushed him off this time. "I'm in the same boat because I missed a lot of school, so is it okay if I study with you guys too?" She asked. We all nodded.

"This is certainly going to be an… Interesting study session." Sai said.

"I find study groups work the best." Damion agreed.

"I agreed with you friendos," I said.

"Yeah, all of us studying together is a great idea!" Moka said happily. "Well, should we get out of here and start hitting the books?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted, fist pumping, except Mizore, show just raised her hand a little and stayed silent. Sai, Damion and I didn't either, but we did nod and say "yeah" as I spin my right index finger.

Later in a room…

Yukari was at the board pointing to a lot of stuff written on the board with some pictures of scales, but I couldn't read the writing as A: it's in Japanese sure I can speak it, but I don't read much of it and B: It's too small. "And this is a derivative: a measure of…" She rambled on, saying things impossible to type down correctly. Meanwhile, Kurumu's eyes were spinning spirals as if she was really dizzy and Mizore was repeatedly writing Damion's name in her notebook Damion was only pretending to listen, Sai painted over his eyelids to make it look like he was awake, but he had actually fallen asleep and I myself was eating Doritos sweet and spicy(my favorite). "It allows us to input a line of plain tangents that function at that point." She continued, from there it sounded like she was choked up on something.

"So, all these tangents and integrals? How are they any different from addition and subtraction?" Mizore asked, shocking Yukari, dropping her pointer.

"That's a very logical question." I said.

Meanwhile, Tsukune was focusing only on Moka's notes. "Wow, you must take the most thorough notes in the world, Moka," He said, looking at it. "It's easy to follow, you're handwriting is great and everything's organized by topic, too." He said.

"You're real suck up you know that? " I said, looking at him as I stuff my face with Doritos.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." She said, blushing. "If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to copy a set by hand for you." She offered.

"Thanks. That's so incredibly kind of you, Moka. But making a photocopy would be easier. Wait, I forgot, the school probably doesn't have anything useful like that." He said.

"Is it just because it's a monster school you assume they don't have anything like that?" I asked, in a mild irate tone.

"Oh, it's no trouble, you're my friend after all! Anything for you!" She said, smiling.

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Moka…"

"Tsukune…"

"Mok-ahh!" Tsukune started, but was cut off when I put him in a full nelson hold.

Later, in the student mail room or whatever…

"Man, it's been a long time since I've studied for a test this hard. I'm beat." Tsukune said, stretching.

"No wonder you always fail. We didn't even study that hard." Damion said.

"And how can you be tired from studying for a MATH exam? If it were a gym exam or something, I'd understand, but not a math exam." I said.

"It was worth it if you learned something." Moka said.

"Oh, Mr. Aono. Draco, Sai and Damion, too." Ms. Ririko said, showing up from nowhere.

"Ririko." I said her name in disdain.

"Why do people randomly pop up from nowhere?" Sai asked.

"Why are you here so late? A club or something?" She asked mostly Tsukune.

"Um… No. Moka, the guys and I were just finishing up a study session." He answered.

"Along with Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore." Damion added.

"And don't call us 'the guys'. That's a term of endearment for guys you are friends with and hang out a lot with." Sai said.

"And last I checked, we're not your friends and you just won't leave us alone." I said.

"A study session?" She asked, then got a sly look on her face. "Well, that just won't do, I'm sorry to hear it." She said.

"What 'chu talkin' 'bout, teacher?" The white haired ninja demanded, crossing my arms.

"Well, it is good that you're putting in some effort, but when students get together, they spend more time goofing off than studying the material." She explained.

"Sai Blade does not- Ooh, shiny." Sai began to protest, then went after the shiny object he saw.

Meanwhile I was listening to Slayer. "Wha? Sorry I was listening to music." I said.

"Clearly you don't KNOW Yukari. She was teaching us stuff you haven't even STARTED talking about in class yet." Damion said.

"We didn't goof off." Tsukune said.

"We really studied." Moka agreed.

"I doubt it." Ms. Ririko said arrogantly, pissing me off. "You're just a student, Ms. Akashiya, you're NOT a teacher." She continued.

"Actually, they only looked at each other's notes; Yukari was the one teaching the material. EXCESSIVELY THOROGHLY mind you." I said.

"Well, even if you are all good at schoolwork, teaching is something best left to the professionals." She said.

"You mean someone who DOESN'T dress like a 5 dollar hoe?" I challenged making Sai and Damion laughing their asses off. Seriously how in the blue is threatening to spank students and constantly moving in ways that reveals your body to be professional? "If that's the case, why not have Yukari do your job and she's like what 12?"

She glared at me, but then cupped Tsukune's face and put it between her boobs. "What the hell?!" Sai, Damion and I all said at the same time.

"And that's why, tomorrow after class, you four will meet me in the tutoring room." She said, shocking everyone. "You'll never forget the lessons I teach you. I'm looking forward to them. I. Can't. Wait." She said, tapping her finger on Tsukune's face as she said I can't wait.

"I'll bet you can't." Tsukune said in fear.

"Screw that shit." Sai said, walking off.

"Hell no." Damion said, also walking off.

"We out. Like they said in Canada: peace oot!" I said in my Canadian accent at the end.

The next day…

Tsukune sighed, knowing he'd have to go to be tutored. "Well, I guess I'd better get goin', guys." He said.

"Here's an idea: how about you don't go?" I suggested.

"Yeah, there have been countless times when I've had to go to tutoring, therapy or detention and I didn't." Sai said, shrugging.

"Even so, knowing that she's tutoring, I'm not taking any chances." Damion said.

"To get tutored by Ms. Ririko, huh?" Kurumu asked. "I did talk to some older students who took math from her before. They said that she's so crazy about teaching that she goes overboard with it." She said.

"For some reason, I found it not very surprising." I said, as I'm eating sweet and spicy Doritos again.

"Yeah, bitch is crazy." Damion said, taking some of my chips after I offered.

"Yeah, anything else?" Tsukune asked.

"Well, there are two more problems. They just make so angry." She said, grabbing her boobs. "The boys won't stop staring at her tits!" She shouted, raising a fist into the air.

"R-really?" Moka asked, looking down at hers.

"Aw, are you jealous that your own huge honkers aren't as massive as hers? You're acting like a child, Kurumu." Yukari said, teasingly.

"Oh, Kurumu, I bet you would HATE to be in the world of Queen's Blade. Every girl in that anime has AT LEAST a D cup and there's even one woman who has boobs as big as the blade of a giant battle axe," Sai said, taking some of my chips as well.

"Well, actually, Yukari…" Kurumu said, kneeling down to Yukari's height and patting her non-existent chest. "The only child here is you! And the proof is your flat as a pancake chest!" She said.

Yukari growled, then groped Kurumu. "I'd rather have mine than your big, fat balloons!" She snapped.

"Mine are big, but what makes them really nice is how squeezable they are, unlike yours." Kurumu said, shocking Yukari.

She let go, then pushed on hers. "You're so superficial. Guys prefer mine because they offer quality over quantity and they're all wrapped up in a cute little package." She said confidently.

"Yeah, they're still flat as a board." She said.

Mizore watched this, then looked at her own, blushing. "Yours are perfect, babe. Don't worry." Damion said, giving the snow girl a kiss.

"Awe ain't that sweet?" I said teasing Damion again and he shot me in the chest.

"Have you NOT learn anything from the last chapter?" Sai asked me.

"Yes I have," I said, getting up as my wounds begin to heal. "I've learned that it is fun to mess with Vamps when he's with his girl."

"One of these days, Draco. I'll tear out your flippant tongue." Damion said.

"Hey, Tsukune. I know you're not looking forward to this tutoring, but it's still better than having to take make-up classes." Moka said supportively.

"Oh yes, no one likes to sit in a hot school building in summer when you're supposed to be out having fun." Sai said.

"Yeah, that's the best part of the year. All the freedom and everything." Damion said.

"And to see my babe in bikini!" I said, drooling through my mask and with hearts my eyes.

"Moka's right! If you get a 50 or less in your final exam then you flunk the subject and you have attentive make up classes before they let you out for summer break!" Yukari said.

"Wait!" Tsukune said. Everyone looked at him. "I'd almost forgotten about that." He said, sounding like he was sad, but then he stood up and cheered. "Yeah! It's summer break once finals are done!" He said happily, then had another of his annoying fantasies.

We were all at the beach, Kurumu was laying out, sunbathing. Yukari was on all fours, giggling. I don't know what she was doing, but the fact I noticed was that she was turned so her ass was closest to the camera.

"The hell!? How much of a pedo are you?" Sai asked.

Mizore was under an umbrella out of the sun, looking pissed, ice all around her. Lastly, Moka was back floating in the water, her hair way out.

"Allow me stop you here, Jabroni. Has your dumb ass already forgotten that Moka can't go in the water because she's a vamp? She'd die, baka." I said, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Also, don't get too excited. There's still no guarantee you'll pass your finals and, knowing you…" Damion said, taking a break to inhale, "You won't." He said, smugly.

He got right in Moka's face and fist pumped. "I'm gonna do it, Moka! I'm gonna work hard and pass math! Then we can do something together for summer break, okay?" He said.

"Okay." She said.

"I'm well intrigued he's actually showing any form of determination." I said with a considerate nod.

"Yeah. I wonder how long it'll last, though." Damion said.

Later…

My badass friends and I were hanging out with Moka as she was waiting for Tsukune. He rounded the corner, still reciting the formulas when we stopped him. "Morning, Tsukune!" She said, happily.

We listened for a little bit, thoroughly shocked. "Impressive, Tsukune. You're not gonna catch me in that tutoring session, but that's pretty impressive." Sai said, then noticed something in his eyes. They were totally blank.

"Hey, zombie, can you hear us?" Damion said, waving in his face.

"Zombie? Did somebody say zombie?!" I said freaking out firing my blood bolts everywhere. "Damn you Umbrella!"

Suddenly, Ms. Ririko appeared from behind us out of nowhere. "What are you doing!?" She demanded, then gets blasted by my blood bolts knocking her on her ass. Causing us except Moka and Tsukune laughing. She then got up and looked at us. "As for you three, I thought I told you to come to my tutoring lessons as well." She said.

"Well, guess what? You're wrong bitch." I said.

"Especially if you thought we'd actually show up." Damion said.

"Either you were high or drunk when you said that, because there is absolutely no way in hell, I'd ever be caught in a tutoring session. Much less one of yours." Sai said pissing her off. She then snagged the notebook from Moka and flipped through it.

"And trying to seduce Mr. Aono with this drivel? How dare you!" She said.

I laughed at this "Wow you have got to be the biggest hypocrite I have ever met! And this is coming from a so called 'professional' who threatens a student with a spanking and a cupped Tsukune's face in her breasts." I said.

"I was just helping him study!" Moka said, before Bitchyko threw the notebook in her face and knocked her down.

"What the hell, bitch?!" Damion snapped, glaring at her, helping Moka up while I was trying to keep myself shifting into a dragon.

"You have some nerve. It's obvious to me that Mr. Aono hasn't been able to focus because of you." She said, which shocked and offended Moka."

"To be honest, you're the only thing that's distracting here, running that annoying-ass mouth of yours and talking total shark bitting bullshit!" I snapped. "You're nothing more than an annoying, brutal, disgusting, trash bag hoe!"

She then glared at me and went to smack me in the face, but I easily caught her hand and squeezing it. "Don't try me, bitch or I'll devour your entrails." I said, in a dark tone as I was squeezing her hand with my killer intent leaking out scaring the holy hell out of her.

As I let go of her, she walked away as she is massaging her hand to get rid of the pain.

"Gods,what a bitch. We're gonna have to kick her ass." Sai said.

Tsukune then started to follow after her. "Tsukune, what are you doing, man?! Didn't you see what she just did, don't go with her!" I warned him, but he continued to walk off, leaving me incredibly suspicious.

Sai grabbed my shoulder, "Forget it, Draco. He's under some kind of zombie-like state," he explained.

Few days later...

"Okay, fellas. Bottom line, we need to do something. I don't know what that bitch is doing, but it's obvious it isn't good. We have to find out what it is and put a stop to it if we don't want Moka to constantly be depressed and Tsukune to stop being a math zombie." I said.

"Right." They agreed.

Suddenly, we heard Tsukune scream from a long ways away. "Well, that'll do it," I said.

"Isn't that retardedly convenient?" Sai said as we rushed to where we heard the screams coming from. We rushed their after getting the wrong directions, but then the right ones.

"Sai, make door go boom!" I ordered.

"Right!" He answered as he fired the rock launcher, destroying the door.

"What are you three doing here?!" She demanded. She now had a snake for a lower body with a flower at the end of the tail.

"It's game over, Bitchyko! We're here to put an end this!" I said.

"I am giving him educational guidance! You dare interfere!?" She demanded.

"Yes. We dare." Damion said, challengingly in his Tae Kwon Do stance.

"Yeah. I think it's time we take YOU to school." Sai said, getting in a fighting stance.

"And today's lesson is Pain 101. Your instructors, Draco Bloodgrave..." I said as I drawn my bladed blood claws.

"Damion Castro..."

"And Sai Kunai Blade," the ninja finished

"Then it's time for the three of you to learn a lesson." She said, getting ready to fight.

"What's going on, here?" Mizore asked, popping in from an air vent.

"Mizore!" Damion said in a worried tone.

"What are you doing here?!" Ririko asked as she dropped down.

"Sounds like you've gotten all hot and bothered. Thought I should come here and cool you off." She said, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth and blowing ice cold air at Ririko.

"You truant slacker! I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" She shouted, throwing candles at Mizore, trapping her with fire.

Damion shouted in rage and rushed in while Sai and I stayed back, trying to make sense of her form. Her tail was snaked through the various desks, so the end of the tail could come up at any moment, or she could just use enough of her tail to coil us, which we had to be ready for. She raised her tail for a surprise attack and slam Damion into a wall. From there I traced where her tail would be.

"Got it!" I said, rushing in, purposefully slashing her tail each time I passed over it, causing her to scream in pain as she bled until Sai got to her face and decked her.

"How dare you attack me, you little bastards! I am your teacher, I deserve to be treated with the utmost respect!" She said, swinging her tail at us.

I easily grabbed it and pull her towards me for a punch to her face. "Respect THIS!" I shouted as punched her shattering her nose.

"If you want my respect, then you have to EARN it!" I said, landing the kick when I said "earn".

"And frankly, you don't deserve any respect, you nerdy-ass, ugly slut!" Damion said, punching her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Aight fellas, stand back. I'mma wrap this up." I said, spreading my arms created a blood storm of ravens punishing Ririko. "Now you think about what did, got it?" I said with my arms folded.

"Yes, sir and I appreciate the guidance that you've given me." She said, weakly.

"This episode's big showdown only took a mere 41 seconds, whee!" Kou said, flying off.

Suddenly, a strong freezing wind blew into the room, blowing out the fire from the candles and freezing Ririko. "What can I say; I just don't seem to know how to hold back." Mizore said, shrugging.

"That was COLD." Sai smirked, then she froze him.

"Ha! She put you on ICE." I laughed till she froze too...

Later…

"On the day of the math finals, Tsukune's stressing out again, whee!" Kou said.

He's right. Tsukune was staring at his paper with another freaked out look on his face. "Crap! I'm toast! All the knowledge Ms. Ririko pumped into me is completely gone now!" He said.

"Sounds like you're majorly boned, Jabroni." I said, writing down the answers.

"That's why you can't rely on the knowledge of anyone but yourself." Sai said, as he's writing down the answers as well.

"Unless they're teaching you the subject, but not if they're injecting it into your head." Damion said.

Later…

"So, how do you think you did on the finals?" Moka asked.

"I try to stay optimistic, but I don't get my hopes up until I see the grade." Sai said.

"Agreed," I said, nodding.

"I really don't care that much." Damion said.

"I'm not sure. I tried my best, but still…" Tsukune said.

"So in other words: Doomed to failure?" Sai said, to which Damion and I broke out laughing.

"Well, regardless to what grade I get, I still have no regrets." He said.

"Except missing Summer break." I said, smirking beneath my mask.

Later, when we got our papers back, to our surprise, the dumbass actually got an 89. "Good job, Tsukune. The problem child finally redeems himself." I said. "Not as much as me, though." I said, holding up my 93.

"Yeah, good job, Tsukune. Not as good as me, though." Damion said, holding up his 95.

"I did better." Sai smirked, holding his 97 in triumph and gets tackled by Damiom and I and we began fighting.

Mizore triumphantly held up her 56 while Kurumu was weeping over her 44. "Aw, crap, now I have to take make-up classes!" She cried.

"Too bad after all that tutoring I gave you." Yukari deadpanned, holding her 100. Mizore popped back up in front, still holding the 56, flashing a peace sign.


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion plus Witches

Today we're about to go to the human and so far I called up the X-Men to let them know so they can be well acquainted with some of my friends. So us guys and Tsukune are waiting for the bus to get here; Damion casually leaning against a tree, Sai was doing one handed push-ups, I was doing a handstand a la Dolph Ziggler and Tsukune was pacing back and forth, always looking at his watch.

"Tsukune, calm down. It's gonna be here," Damion said.

Hey, you." Moka called out.

Damion pushed off the tree, Sai went into a one-handed handstand before bending his back to land on my feet and I did the same thing, Tsukune finally looked up and stopped pacing. "Oh, hey, you're here!" He said happily. Then he looked at her cute dress. "Whoa, Moka…" He said, stunned.

"Guys, you're early, we weren't supposed to meet for another half hour." She said.

"Just really hyped up I guess" I said.

"I, uh…" Tsukune said, but was basically speechless. 'Wow, Moka looks incredible in that outfit!' He thought.

'Tch Perv,' I thought, hitting him in the back of the head.

"I must look kinda weird, huh?" She asked.

"NOT AT ALL, YOU LOOK AMAZING!" He blurted out, getting right up in her face.

"Down, boy." Damion said, pulling him back. "you do look great, though, Moka." Damion said.

"Really beautiful," I said.

"Yup." Sai agreed.

"I can't believe our summer break FINALLY starts today. I'm looking forward to it. It's gonna be fun." She said.

"Yeah, apparently we only get 6 weeks," Sai said.

"Yeah bummer. You suck, Japan." I said (A/N: Just kidding, we love Japan).

"Yeah, I never thought we'd be doing anything like this." Tsukune said.

Flashback…

"A club trip?!" He said, shocked.

"Isn't that what she JUST said?" Damion said dryly.

That's RIIIGHT! And I've decided that for this year's summer trip, the Newspaper club is gonna go to the Human world!" Ms. Nekonome said happily. This came as a shock to all 4 of the human world inhabitants (Damion, Tsukune, Sai and myself), but Tsukune flipped out about it.

"Are you positive this is a good idea?" He asked in his usual pussy-bitch tone, as Sai, Damion and I rolled our eyes and sigh.

"Of course, it'll be fine as long as I'm with you!" She said, now slightly weirded out. Then she giggled nervously. "I'm hoping." She said.

"Ha! So you're not sure!" Tsukune said, freaking out again.

Back to now…

"You know, I'm a bit nervous?" Moka said.

"Why's that?" I asked, tuning back in and looking at her.

"I told you, about how I left the human world after Junior High School." She said.

"Yeah that," I said "that's no reason for you to discriminate against humans." I said, using my blood construction to make a golem, a football player and a rockstar to battle Sai's Blaziken.

"Interesting choices," Sai said and he orders his Blaziken to attack my blood creatures.

While that's happening, Moka and Aono are leaning to each other for kiss until...

Hold up!" Kurumu said as the two quickly separated.

"Hold on, you guys, wait for me!" Yukari said, rushing after Kurumu and Mizore. She caught up to them and got a pouty look on her face. "What do you two think you're doing, huh?!" She asked.

"Well, look who decided to come a bit prematurely!" Kurumu said.

"Can't leave 'em alone, can we?" Mizore said.

We all laughed a bit until we heard a bus horn. We all looked over to see the bus coming and Ms. Nekonome leaning halfway out of it. "Hey, guuuuuys~" She called happily.

"'bout time." Damion said.

"Yeah, Sai and I was getting bored waiting." I said, dispelling my blood creatures and Sai returning his Blaziken to his pokeball.

The bus pulled up to us as Ms. Nekonome spoke. "This is the Newspaper club's first trip to the human world, right?" She asked happily.

"Actually Sai, Damion, Tsukune and I live in the human world, but as a group, yes, this will be our first time." I said.

"Well, let's all be happy and have a great time!" She said.

"Yeah!" We all said.

"Hey, where's Gin?" Tsukune asked.

"He said he had to grab a few things, but I see his dust trail coming right now." I said, pointing.

He rushed in and quickly got on the bus. "Thank god, I finally finished those make-up classes! Let's go before I have to spend another minute with Ririko!" He said.

"Her, huh? Oh-ho-ho," I smirked, getting on the bus.

"Hey, Kurumu, didn't you have to do some make-up classes?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! I managed to finish all of my make-up classes!" She said, quickly getting Yukari and herself on the bus.

"More like managed to skip them, I bet." Mizore said.

"That I believe." Damion said, also getting on the bus.

"Oh burn!" Sai said pointing at her.

As we pulled away and headed for the tunnel I heard Kurumu whisper something. "Yay me. Yahoohoo!" She giggled.

We were all chilling on the bus, Sai, Damion and I are discussing about the Dork Knight, Batman. "Seriously though, ever noticed dresses each if his Robins in traffic light colors? Doesn't really spell stealthy now doesn't it?" I asked.

"I know," Sai said. "If he's going for stealth, why does he dress them up like a Christmas tree?"

"Rather foolish if you ask me." Damion said.

"And what's stupid is that in Death Battle there's no way that Batman can beat Captain America!" Sai said angrily.

"Yeah, Cap would have beaten Bats. It all just to appeal to these hardcore Bat-fans." I said.

At that moment, we passed through the tunnel. Tsukune began tearing up, all emotional and leapt up, looking out the window. "I'm back home!" He said happily as a fat kid over a happy meal.

"Seriously Aono, calm down." I said.

"Someone's sure excited." Mizore said.

"Yeah, no kidding. What's that all about, you sound like a human?" Kurumu said.

"You know why? It's because he lived in the human world for so long! Right? Right?" Moka said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I feel sort of attached or something." He said.

'Or obviously it is because you ARE a human.' I thought.

"Well, I guess that type of thing can happen." Kurumu said, buying it.

We finally reached our stop and noticed a bunch of interesting people at said stop. Very familiar people who are close to me. I was feeling damn nostalgic for the first time and I just can't wait to for my gang to meet my fellow X-men. "Oh, look at all those people there! Certainly an interesting bunch aren't they?" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Yeah, but who are they?" Moka said, nervously.

"Oh, chillax. They're my friends," I said. "They're not just gonna hurt you."(A/N: MY X-men lineup: X-23, Jubilee, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Iceman, Rogue, and Gambit. I was going to add Wolverine, Storm, Jean Gray, Colossus, and Cyclops to this storyline, but I didn't feel like it.)

"Hey, Draco! Good to see you again!" Bobby aka Iceman said, high fiving me.

"Nice to see you too, Frosty." I said.

"Draco!" My girlfriend, Laura Kinney aka X-23 said running towards me.

"Hey, babe!" I said, laughing and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into the air, spinning and kissing her, much to her surprise and the fury of a certain blue-nette girl.

"Whoa, very romantic of you hon," she said.

"When I haven't seen you for a month and an annoying unwanted harem wouldn't stop bothering me." I said

"Harem you say, Draco? Well ain't you a ladies man?" Gambit said.

"Guess you can say that." I said, sighing.

And so my X-chums and my schoolmates are getting to know each other very. Iceman was flirting with Mizore which is less surprising and got a death glare from Damion while having a conversation with Jubilee, the former mutant turned vampire, Nightcrawler scares Tsukune with his Teleportation much to my enjoyment, Shadowcat and Moka are getting along well, Sai and Iceman are in some kind of friendly rivalry, then there's Laura and Kurumu.

"So you're the famous Laura that Draco that was talking about?" The bluenette succubus asked.

"What is this, episode 2?" I asked getting a deja vu feeling.

"Yeah what of it?" Laura asked, staring down at Kurumu.

"Okay, you wanna fight me for him?!" She demands.

"Cute." Laura says, then extends her claws and easily slices through Kurumu'd nails. "And yes, I do." She says with a challenging smirk.

"What a babe. Am I right, fellas?" I said dreamily with hearts in my eyes.

"Oh god we lost home." Damion said.

"Can you blame the guy? You should totally see how he and Laura was back at the Mansion." Iceman said.

"Alright. Enough lovey dovey nonsense and let's hit the beach already!" Kitty said.

"Whatever you say, kitty-cat." I said.

Later, we arrived at the beach to party. Laura and I are laying sunbathing, Jubilee is laying underneath a umbrella because shes a different type of vampire where shes weak against the sun, Damion and Sai are cooking burgers and hot dogs on a grill they found, Gambit is by the picnic table making his 'famous' gumbo while Rogue just stood there, Iceman is surfing on his ice made surfboard, everyone else is playing with a beach ball.

So, you're not afraid of the human world?" Yukari asked Tsukune (They must've missed my intro for him).

"No, not all." He replied.

"Wow! Tsukune you're incredible!" She said.

"I don't think you know the meaning of that word." I told her.

"You like teasing that guy, huh?" Lady asked.

"Not so much teasing as totally bagging on him. It's always fun seeing him making a monkey ass out of himself or as the Germans call it 'schadenfreude'" I said.

"Ja. That's speaking my language." Nightcrawler said, as he BAMF'd in by us.

Moka dove for the ball at one point and knocked it into the air, hitting the ground herself.

"Whoa! Moka are you okay?" Tsukune asked, hitting it back quickly, then checking on her.

"Oh, yeah. I just got a massive pile of sand up my swimsuit, that's all." She said.

"Man, that's never fun." I said.

"Especially if you're a girl," Laura said.

Finally, Kurumu kept stealing the ball from Yukari and teased her when she pouted about it. "That's enough, this means war!" Yukari snapped.

"Oh, please, do you really think I'm scared of a little girl? If you want some, BRING IT." She said, slamming the ball back to Tsukune when she said bring it.

Yukari was getting pretty competitive now and was even going to use magic for a super shot against Kurumu. "Yukari no!" Tsukune said, stopping her, at the expense of getting slammed to the ground. "You know, you're not supposed to use magic in the human world." He said.

She started laughing at that point, sticking out her tongue. "Oops, I guess I got carried away." She giggled.

Not too far off, Ms. Nekonome wouldn't leave a sushi guy alone, looking at all of his fish. "Can I help you with something?" The guy said. She merely squealed happily over the fish he hadn't cooked yet. "Those fish are raw." He said.

"Rowr! To be completely honest, I like them better that way." She said.

"By her scent, she's a neko correct?" Laura asked using her highten

"You know it," I answered. It's a good thing that swimsuit is so tight. Her tail might pop out otherwise."

Later, with the exception of Sai, Damion and Moka, we all decided to play in the water. Laura and I are playing chicken against Rogue and Gambit and won while Sai, Damion and Moka are cheering us on. After that we decided to explore and investigate the sun flower fields. "Wow! Look at all of them!" Moka said in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Draco?" Laura asked.

"Not as beautiful as you babe." I said, giving her a kiss on the lips which made Kurumu very furious.

"Get a room you two," Jubilee said.

"There's a sign here that says 'do not enter.'"Damion said, reading it.

"But this place is so beautiful! I wonder why?" Yukari said, walking in further.

"Bet it's something worth killing," I said as I drawn my blood katanas. "Am I the only the only one with a murder boner now?" I asked, making Laura and Jubilee laugh while everyone else was disgusted by my perverse vulgarity.

"Ugh! TMI, Draco. TMI." Sai groan.

Unbeknownst to us, we were being watched by a decently powerful witch.

(Unimportant filler later. Yup I'm skipping some of the scenes because I'm lazy.)

Yukari stood on the top of the hill looking down at the sunflower field. "Witch hill, huh? I wonder if a witch really lives here. Maybe she's like me?" She wondered, when suddenly she saw a figure. She raised her wand, but then the moon came from behind the clouds to light the area, revealing a woman.

"No need to look so frightened, my little witch friend." She said, stepping into the light to completely reveal herself. "My name is Ruby. I'm a witch just like you. We're the same, you and I, Yukari." She said, pulling out her wand, which looked menacing compared to Yukari's.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"You came up this afternoon. I've been watching you ever since. Never once did I imagine I'd run into another witch. I wanna ask you something. You see, I would really like to become your friend, if you want." She said, almost shyly.

Meanwhile, back at the camp by the beach...

I've started puking out blood violently. "I sense a friendship speech! MUST ELIMINATE!" I said searching for the source after I quickly regain my composure.

"You'd really be my friend?" Yukari asked.

Ruby then livened up. "Oh! So we can, then, right!?" She asked, running up and hugging Yukari.

"Ruby, you-" Yukari choked out, being held a little too tight.

"You and I are both witches, so we should be best friends." She said, to which Yukari nodded.

"More annoying friendship speeches? Please. And Yukari, didn't your parents ever teach you not to talk to strangers?" I asked, putting one hand on my hip.

"Demon scum! First you threatened Yukari, now you're here for me?! Well, I won't let you take her, me or my mother! And you will never stop our plans to wipe out the humans." Ruby snapped.

"God you sounded like Magneto you want to wipe out the human race. Anyways I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I said, sounding similar to Wolf O'Donnell from Star Fox and I was about to charge in but Tsukune got in my way.

"Wait Draco!" He shouted.

"Oh goody, there's you! Let me guess; I can't kill her?" I said, glaring at the human boy.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna say! Just give her a chanc-ACK!" I stopped his annoying plea as I punched him hard in the solar plexus knocking him out.

"Don't get in my way, Aono." I said and turned my focus on Ruby.

"Now my pets,Devour him!" She said, waving her wand and making giant plant monsters rush at me.

"Berserker barrage!" I shouted rushing in, slashing them to bits effortlessly with Wolverine's fighting style. I finished them quickly and turned my attention to Ruby. "Now it's your turn, witch!" I said, pointing my Blood Clawed finger at her.

"No Draco! You can't don't do this!" Yukari said.

"Outta the way, Yukari." I said.

"Just let me handle this!" She said, turning to Ruby. "Ruby, I've decided that I can't stay here with you. I have friends that I care about-" She said.

"Boring!" Sai said, using his remote to fast forward the friendship speech.

"Sorry, Ruby." The little witch said with a bow and turning away.

"Guess that's it. Yukari seems fine now, huh?" Tsukune said, apparently awaken from his unconsciousness.

"Hey, you went looking for Yukari, then when you didn't come back I got really worried something happened to you so I got everyone else to come get you." Moka said.

"Moka…" Tsukune said, blushing.

"Tsukune…"

"Make it stooooop!" I said, instantly agitated again.

They two of them went to kiss when suddenly, Tsukune was impaled in the side by vines and fell to the ground, looking dead. "Uh Tsukune? If you you're dead please let us know." I said.

"How? Dead people can't talk." Damion said.

"Liar! What about Achmed the Dead Terrorist?" I asked, being an idiot.

"He's a puppet Draco. He was literally just talking out of his ass kinda like you're doing." Sai said.

"I will bring Yukari home with me. Because it's my wish. And also her ladyship demands it." Ruby said.

"We gotta kill her now, don't we?" Sai asked, looking at Damion and I.

"Looks like it." I said.

"Especially since she just killed a human and she plans to kill more, so yes." Vamps said as we get into our fighting stances.

"Tsukune… Please, no. NOOOOOOO!" Moka screamed, then suddenly, in a burst of monster energy, Inner Moka appeared, even with the rosary still attached.

"No way! That intimidating energy! It's stronger than even Stein or Spirit. Maybe even Vegeta, even as a Super Saiyan 2!" Sai said in pure shock.

"We… Are… Fucked." Damion said.

"Hit the deck!" I shouted as I got into my dragon form and getting everyone out of Moka's range.

Moka rushed in and with a massive blast of monster energy, and the episode just fade into black.

* * *

Omake(Special thanks to Sai Kunai Blade)

After Ruby was dealt with, we looked down as Tsukune's almost lifeless body and the giant pool of blood around him, everyone back in their original form. "Well... He was a good person and he'll be missed. That's all I got." Sai said, starting to walk away until Moka grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, Sai! You said you were a surgeon once! Maybe you can save him! At least try, please!" Moka pleaded.

Our favorite Silver haired enigma let out a sigh, but then nodded. "Alright, let's see what we've got here." He said, pulling off Tsukune's shirt and jacket, looking at the wounds. "Damn. He's got a punctured lung, which I can fix, but his heart's been stabbed. He'll need a transplant. Luckily, I carry surgeon supplies on me at all times." He said, pulling out the supplies and getting to work, cutting open Tsukune's chest and picking up a hammer, "Okay, start off with this and we'll just bash out the ribs." He said, completely destroying Tsukune's rib cage with one swing, sending the ribs flying everywhere. " Outta the way, ribs! We don't need you! No one needs you! It's okay, I'll fix that later. Okay, what am I doing again?" He asked, moving back slightly as the girls glared at him. "Oh, right, I remember. Collapsed lung and heart transplant." He said, grabbing the collapsed lung. "Just gonna take this lung and pull it... out... of,.. you..!" He said, straining a bit to pull it out, then looking at what's left. "See, this is going good. I can see the heart already! We're halfway there." He said, but then noticed the blood indicator, showing Tsukune was RAPIDLY losing blood, currently in the low 3000's. "Okay, he's losing A LOT of blood. I'mma just grab this needle here. And stop him from bleeding so bad." He said, reaching for the needle, but accidentally pricking his finger. THAT wasn't the best thing that could ever happened. He was now visibly messed up, slowly moving back and forth and looking drunk practically (now when I talk you should make it in bold to show I'm messed up). "OH, NO, NOT AGAIN!" He shouted, but still grabbing the needle and kept poking Tsukune in the face, but to no avail. "It's not working! Hold on! I'll use this one!" He said, picking up the other needle. "Alright, I'm just gonna give you a quick little... beep!" He said, pricking him and making him stop bleeding. "There we go. Okay, now... I am REALLY glad you're unconscious for this part." He said, picking up a scalpel and doing small movements in the air. "Now... We just have to DELICATELY cut... out the heart... DELICATELY..." He said, but then started digging around with it inside as if he was drawing scribbles. Then, the heart fell out of its natural place. "Did I do it?" He asked, leaning in. "It looks like it's loose! Okay!" He said, grabbing it and throwing it over his shoulder, comically hitting Kurumu in the face with it, opening the emergency box and pulling out a new heart. "Alright... Now I'm just gonna pp it in there." He said, dropping it in place of the other one. "BOOM! I! Am a surgical GENIUS!" He said, then tossing in a new lung as well before passing out from the drugs.

"Well I'll be damned, you actually didn't kill him." I said. "Guess I won't be needing this." I said as I tossed a tombstone with Tsukune's name and date of birth and date of 'his death'.

Everyone from my school and the X-men were in awe of Sai's amazing medical prowess. Especially Moka who is so happy to see Tsukune to be alright.

"For sure I thought Sai would butcher him." Damion said.

"Never underestimate my surgical SKILLZ!" Sai said, recovering from the drugs.

"I'll take your word for it." I said, smirking.


	11. Chapter 10: War Plus Mutants

Ruby was slowly regaining consciousness and was hearing our Yokai students and fellow X-men members wondering what to do with Ruby. She suddenly woke up and all of us crowded her. "Hey, Ruby… You up?" Tsukune asked. She must've remembered everything that happened, because she suddenly jumped up ready for action, but then he put a can of tea up to her face. "Are you thirsty? We got you some tea if you want. And don't worry, everyone else already has one." Tsukune said, pointing to everyone of us.

"What is it that we befriending people that tries to kill us!?" I asked, while sipping my tea.

"Because I want to hear her story." The human boy answered.

"Ain't nobody got time fo' dat!" I said, "But by all means, enlighten us Ruby." I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, that hill's a place where witches have lived for a very long time. And we lived there in peace, never bothering or hurting anybody, just minding our own business. Well, at least until THEY came barging in on us. They destroyed everything in sight. They ripped everything to shreds, treating our home like it was nothing. Explain this to me! The human scum! Why should we trust them?! What good could that possibly do us now?! We will never trust the humans ever again!" She shouted. Then she looked at Yukari. "Please, Yukari. You of all people should understand what I'm saying. We witches call this place home. If we're going to say safe, our only option is to destroy every last one of them." She said.

"THAT was ominous!" Sai said

"Yeah, but I won't let you do that, Ruby." I said, glaring at the witch.

"But, Ruby, I don't feel that way." Yukari said.

"We have no choice! We must destroy the humans." She said.

I sighed understanding that humans were capable of such heinous deeds. Remembering how Wolverine, Deadpool and Laura were part of a Weapon X project, the Sentinels attacking and capturing Mutants. "Listen Ruby, I know it's really rough for ya and I know how you feel. But not ALL humans are like that and killing them makes you no different from them." I said thinking about the humans I'm friends with. Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Jason Todd/Red Hood, Samuel L Jack- I mean Nick Fury and so on. "Now we can help you preserve the hill, but if you you attack the humans, then..." I drawn out my blood katana. "I won't hesitate to turn you into a witch-kabob." I finished, pointing my sword at her.

"We have no choice! We must destroy the humans." She said.

"Come on, do you really think it's okay to kill everyone just to save some hill?" Kurumu asked.

"The only ones we kill are humans." She countered.

"Are sure you're NOT related to Magneto? You two do have similar hatred towards humans." I said.

"Still, whether you're a human or a monster, there's no difference in the value of someone's life." Mizore said.

"THAT I can disagree on ma'am." I said in my western accent, writing down a long list of people I want to kill: Justin Beiber, Rebecca Black, One Direction, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas Brothers, Iggy Azalea, Medusa, Sasuke Uchiha, Peter Griffin(yeah thats right!), sometimes Cyclops, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, list goes on and on.

Meanwhile Sai and Damion read my kill list. "Gotta say, that's quite a list" Damion said.

"Yeah kinda like mines." Sai comments. "But why Peter Griffin? I thought you liked Family Guy?" He asked.

"What's so wrong about killing humans? So what if I kill them off!? Who cares about stupid humans!" Ruby said, throwing her can at Tsukune.

"Well, she's beyond help. Not even the Lord can save her." Kurt(Nightcrawler) said solemnly.

"You don't get it! If they take away that hill, I'll be left with nowhere else to go!" She shouted.

"Wait, if that's what this whole thing is about, why don't you come with us?" Tsukune said, making me, Sai, Damion and the rest of the X-men to facepalm.

"What the hell are you thinking trying to help her? She tried to kill you, DUMBASS!" I said, as I smacked him up side his head when I called him dumbass.

"Is this guy serious? Tell me he isn't serious." Iceman asked.

We turned back to Ruby and she just disappeared. "Damn it! She's gone, or was she never there to begin with?" I asked as the screen turned gray and the camera moving towards me. "Too close! Too CLOSE!" And the camera hit my face.

"Ha! Spaceballs Reference!" Sai exclaimed.

Meanwhile…

Ruby returned home and entered the room where her mother-figure she calls Her Ladyship was. "Your ladyship…" Ruby said.

Suddenly, vines entangled her. "I know what you've been doing, Ruby. How could you betray me?" She said.

"No! I'm yours, Your Ladyship! I promise I would never turn my back on you!" She pleaded.

Back to us…

Then, Ruby walked up from nowhere and all the girls were entangled in vines around their thighs and such, either that or Funimation thought it would be a good idea to do more panty flashes in a moment of peril.

"Ruby!" Tsukune said, shocked.

"Go back. No one is allowed on this hill, no matter who you are! No one is allowed on this hill, no matter who you are. Leave now or perish!" She demanded.

"Ruby!" Tsukune shouted.

"Stop this! There's gotta be another way!" Moka pleaded.

"Please listen to her! If we work together we can figure it out!" Yukari shouted.

"I've heard enough!" Ruby said, raising her wand, summoning a massive swarm of the plant monsters.

Kou flew out of the field and started screaming. "Holy crap! It turns out a whole bunch of plant monsters were being cultivated under this sunflower field, whee!" He said, quickly flying away.

Ruby then started laughing. "What you see before you is Her Ladyship's brood. A loyal army of plant soldiers bred to defend Witch Hill!" Ruby said.

"Think those overgrown weeds can stop us? Well I've got some bad news for you. Sai, mind telling us the weather is?" I said, lookin at the ninja.

"Well Draco, it's about 50 to 80 percent chance of CHAINSAAAWWS!" He shouted as he charges at the plant monsters with his trusty-"CHAINSAW!" Yup.

"Time to rain bullets!" I shouted as I flew in the air blasting barrages blood bullets on the plant monsters.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun!" Damion shouted as got out his buster sword and cutting the plant monsters as well.

Laura is demonstrating her reflexes as she slashes her nearby foes, Jubilee backing her up with her vampire powers, Rogue using her strength that she absorbed from Ms. Marvel to destroy the plant monsters, Gambit throwing his explosive cards and using his bo staff, Bobby(Iceman) was freezing any nearby monsters, Kitty(Shadowcat) using her intangibility to evade the creatures and her martial arts(A/N: according to Wikipedia,she has been consistently shown to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant), Kurt is using his Teleportation ability and his fencing, Mizore using her ice claws and backing up Damion, Yukari using her card magic and Kurumu clearing the enemies with her nails. "Guys, what should I do?!" Tsukune demanded.

"Instead of you just standing there with a thumb up your ass, you should either run away like a bitch or fill the useless plot hole and take off Moka's Rosary, then stay out of it!" I said.

"I can fight, too!" Tsukune whined, throwing a little tantrum.

"Riiiight!" The X-men, Damion and I said sarcastically.

"I-don't-believe-you!" Sai said quickly.

He then remembered Moka and, to my surprise, he fought his way through a horde of the plant monsters to get to her, trying to save her, but failed and pulled off the rosary again.

"Now I'll turn them into a blood offering!" Ruby said before this happened.

Despite this, Moka still became her inner self and was more than ready to fight. "Moka…" Kurumu said.

"She looks mad…" Yukari said in fear.

"You fool. Doing too much like always." She said, looking at Tsukune, but then smiled. "Still, you did save my ass." She said, then slammed a few monsters away with a massive kick. Then she rushed in and slammed her foot into Ruby's face.

"This episodes showdown was over in a mere-!" Kou started, but then she rose again. "Whee~?" He asked.

"Ruby!" Tsukune shouted.

"Ruby! Please stop all of this!" Yukari pleaded.

"No, I can't. I'm gonna defend Witch Hill. Also because Her Ladyship demands it!" Ruby screamed, raising her wand, making the monsters reform and become even bigger.

"Oh, no! They're even bigger than before!" Yukari said, then they all looked up to see Tsukune ensnared in the vines. "Tsukune!" She screamed.

Moka rushed in to attack, but then her legs were wrapped in vines and she was slammed to the ground. Yukari tried to attack with her cards, but Ruby countered with her wings. "Her Ladyship wants it, so it must be done! I must do everything Her Ladyship desires. My only purpose here is to execute her every request!" Ruby shouted.

"It's game over Ruby. Sai turn up the heat, I'll cover you."

"Got it Draco!" He said, as started shooting barrages of powerful flames leaving the monsters wiped out and meanwhile I was blocking every incoming vines with my blood barriers. The fire demon flew into Ruby's face and "I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!" He said, spitting out a massive stream of fire that hit the direct center of the army, including Oyakata and Ruby, causing a massive explosion and a mushroom cloud. Ruby was on the ground, unconscious and definitely out of the fight.

"Way to go Sai, you're definitely the MVP of this fight." I said.

"Yeah Sai, well done," Damion said.

"Thanks fellas, I'm just glad this shit is over." Sai said.

"Think again, fools!" Said the voice of a woman, we turned around and we see a familiar blue skinned woman with Red Hair.

"Mystique." I snarled.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Thanks to you, we're here to retrieve our latest Brotherhood recruit," the shape shifting mutant said, pointing at the unconscious Ruby.

"That won't happen Mystique. You and your little jabroni henchmen will have to go through us to get Ruby." I said. "So bring it on, Magneto's bounce back hoe."

"Ooh!" Sai exclaimed.

Mystique frowned by my insult. "You'll pay for that comment!" She said, suddenly her cronies arrived now which consists of Toad, Pyro, Blob, and last but my least favorite person, Sabertooth.

"Now that you brought in your orgy, we can start this showdown," I said.

"Dibs on Pyro!" Sai said.

"Sure thing, Sai. Meanwhile I'll handle Creed." I said, extending my blood claws. "Moka, you'll get Mystique." I told and she agreed.

"Guess that leaves me with tubbo over there," Damion said.

"And me with the toad guy," Mizore said, quietly.

"Alright the wheel of fate is turning, fight!" I shouted.

"Somebody has been playing Blazblue," Sai said.

**(Play Sound of Madness by Shinedown)**

Round 1: Mizore vs Toad

Toad begins spitting out odorless acids at Mizore who is freezing them while hopping around sporadically. "Give it up, girly! You're no match for Toad!" The amphibian-like mutant said, but the snow girl ignored him and just simply blast him with her ice shards.

"Sorry, but you're just annoying." She said, leaving the mutant frozen solid.

Round 2: Damion vs Blob

Blob trying to get some offense on the vamp, but Damion shows that he's too quick for the obese mutant. "Will you hold still already so I can hit you!?" The overly obese mutant said, in between pants and failed strikes.

"And why the hell should I do that?" Vamps said, and began utilizing his barrages of strikes with his katana and Buster Sword to Blob, living him in cuts, gashes and lacerations. "Had enough, fat boy?" He asked, but all he got was a heavy breathing and wheezing from the heavy set mutant. "I'll take that as a yes," and with that he delivers a brutal spin kick to the back of Blob's head, knocking the giant mutant down.

Round 3: Sai vs Pyro

Wasn't much of a fight, we see our favorite fire demon unaffected by the attacks of Pyro of course. "Thank you sir, may I have another?" The fire demon said, as he evilly smirked.

"Why the hell I can roast ya? Tell me!" The Australian mutant demanded as he gets hit with Sai's fire ball. "Oh so you're a fire demon?" Suddenly he realized something. "Well I'm right fucked aren't I?" the Aussie mutant fearfully asked.

"Right in the down-under." Sai answered, then he burned Pyro alive.

Round 4: Moka vs Mystique

Moka is toying around Mystique as she was kicking her around like a ragdoll. "Don't tell me that is all you have?" The vampire asked.

Mystique looking frustrated. "I can take anything you throw at me!" She said, holding her brief injury to her stomach. She took out her gun tries shooting at Moka, but due to the vampire's speed and agility, Moka dodge them flawlessly and smacked the gun out of Mystique's hand.

"Now, know your place!" She said, launching Mystique with a MASSIVE kick to her solar plexus, knocking the blue skinned mutant out.

Round 5: Yours truly vs Sabertooth

"You can't beat me, Kid. I've gone toe to toe with the same man who trained you!" The feral mutant said, referring to Wolvie as launching his nailed claws at me.

"Yeah but didn't he kick your ass last time you fought him?" I asked, while avoiding his clawed attacks. I grew my blood scythe-like blade from my forearms and started cutting him up using my extreme speed.

"Gotta say, kid; you're not bad...but you're no Wolverine." Sabretooth said.

"You're right, but I'm BETTER than at whatever Wolverine does!" I said, then I turned to you readers. "I got the line from Deadpool in Marvel Ultimate Alliance," I said.

"Die!" He shouted as lunges towards me than I stopped him with my blood puppetry, paralyzing him.

"You like? It's my perks of being a blood demon, manipulate blood from the inside of any living beings. (A/N: for those who watches Avatar the last airbender/Legend of Korra think blood bending) "And now to rip off a technique from Naruto!" I shouted as I gather my blood around Sabretooth.

"What is this!?" He demanded, in between snarls

"This? Is my **Blood Coffin." **I said, donning my shit-eating grin. "Also this is game over for you, **Blood Burial!" **I made the Blood Coffin implode, shattered possibly all of Sabretooth's bones and liquefying him, this no doubt may take him a while for his regenerative powers to kick in due to the damages he received from me.

(End song)

"Whoo! We came, we saw and we kick the Brotherhood's ass!" I boasted as I was high-fiving Sai and Damion and Moka and Mizore were shanking hands.

Meanwhile we see Ruby waking up, regaining consciousness again, but this time she doesn't show any hostility to any of us. "Ruby! You're okay!" Yukari shouted happily to hug the older witch.

"Listen everyone," Ruby started, getting everyone's attention. "I'm sorry for harming you all, and I didn't mean to almost kill one of you. I was manipulated by a blue skinned woman into thinking that my Ladyship is alive. Please forgive me!" She pleaded, tearfully.

"Of course we forgive you, Ruby. It wasn't actually your fault. Besides, some of us may have been manipulated, mind controlled and etc, etc." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you everyone. You're all to kind." She said, smiling.

"Alright, mind living the friendship speech to yourself, I would appreciate it." I said as I'm getting queasy about it.

(Later...)

Everyone except me was getting on the bus and I was sucking faces with X-23 like no tomorrow, living the Yokai girls jealous and Sai, Damion, and Mizore annoyed. "Come on, Draco or we're gonna leave you!" Damion shouted.

"Yeah, man! Stop going ga-ga or we'll destroy your X-box 360!" Sai threatens.

"Yeah yeah! I'll be right there!" I said, waving to them. "Well babe, I have to go, unfortunately. I'll call you from the school phone."

"When you're done with the first..." She started, then whispers the rest in my ear which makes me giggle perversely. "Consider this as an reward." She said.

'Heh, she totally want it.' I thought, as I got on the bus waving my fellow X-men members good bye.

* * *

Omake

Back at Yokai Academy, Sai and I are at his dorm room playing Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 on the PS3 and he was winning after 2 rounds of losing and use his team hyper combo (Dante, Vergil and Deapool) on my team of Laura, Ghost Rider, and Trish. "It's over, Draco!" He say, but Laura survives. "Still alive, huh? I guess I canebeat you down some more!" But then I start making a come back, laying waste to Deadpool and Vergil and then I use my super move on Sai's last character. "No! Draco! Please!" He pleaded.

"Sorry, Sai. But just like Moka says: you need to learn your place!" I said, as Laura finished off Dante. "YES! YES! YES! MAMA SAID TO KNOCK YOU OUT!" I shouted.

* * *

(A/N: I'M BACK, BITCHES! It's been awhile. Sorry for the wait, I was binge watching Fairy Tail and other personal issues. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review, no negative comments or flames also special thanks to Sai Kunai Blade for the Omake. Love ya man! No homo and happy belated holidays and have a Happy New Year)


	12. Chapter 11: Security Committee plus War

We're all back in the Newspaper club of Yokai Academy, Miss Nekonome has an announcement. "Alright, Students; we're going to have another new member to the newspaper club."

"A new member?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. Come on in, Mr. Clodfelter." Miss Nekonome said, but no answer. "I guess he's shy."

Suddenly a green portal appeared from the other side of the room, freaking Tsukune out, making him shriek a little girl. "For God's sake, Tsukune, grow a pair!" I barked.

"To think he be here this long, he would've probably got used to this school by now." Sai said.

Coming from the portal was a dude about our age, singing La Bamba by Ritchie Valens. He has dark brown hair which is always messy, brown eyes with dark bags under them, he wears red shorts only scar on the left side of his spine near the base, and he's average build(A/N: thanks to elvisfan994 for the description).

"Well he doesn't waste time to make an entrance." Damion said, as Sai and I nodded.

"Hey guys, sorry I took long. Anyways I'm Nicolas Clodfelter." The new guy said.

"I'm Draco Bloodgrave, nice to meet you dude."

Later, after we're got associated with Nicolas, we were printing off papers like mad. "Our first issue since Summer break ended and it's turning out nicely, huh?" Tsukune asked.

"It sure is!" Yukari said, nodding.

"Indeed. I decided to do a different approach this time around and typed my arson articles in bold to draw more attention to them." Sai said, pointing it out.

"Same thing with my pro wrestling articles," I said.

"Do you only worry about your wrestling articles, Draco?" Moka asked.

"What else is there to worry about? And don't act like you don't do the same thing. Tsukune obsesses over his articles all the time, Sai has his arson articles and Damion only reads his and Mizore's articles." I said.

"I think the real highlight is about the feature article on the latest fashions in the human world. The girls on campus will love it." Moka said excitedly.

"Uh-huh! Of course they will and that's because I wrote it!" Kurumu said.

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked, turning the paper to find her article. Us guys(and Tsukune) has horrified expression donned to our faces.

'Dark tan? And Loose socks? They ran out of style YEARS ago!' All of us said mentally.

So we exchange deadpanned looks at each other and then Sai decided say something. "Think we should tell them?"

"Definitely. If anyone reads that and tries it, they'll be a laughing stock. Then they'll come back and sue us for false advertising." Damion said.

"That's not good." Nicolas and I said.

"You sure it won't hurt Kurumu's feelings?" Tsukune asked.

Sai, Nick, Damion and I deadpanned again, exchanged a glance, then looked back at him. "We don't care." Four of us said together.

"Kurumu, I'm afraid I've got some bad news!" I said sounded like Bad News Barrett from the WWE wrestling show. "These styles died out years before we were born, by the way you should try harder next because I think I've seen a couple of spelling errors as well."

"Damn Draco, rude much?" Sai asked.

"~Why you have to be so ruuuude~" Sang Nicolas, while Sai, Damion and I laughed.

"Draco...how could you...?" Kurumu said, running away crying.

"Bad News Bloodgrave for the win!" I said, but my luck turned around as Kurumu glomped to me, turning completely 180.

"Oh Draco!" She started, "I'll never could stay mad at you!"

'So close!' I mentally shouted, while I'm crying anime waterfall tears.

Wow, guys. Look at all the content we have. I'm really impressed." Tsukune said, looking at the paper.

"Yeah, so am I." Mizore said, popping up from nowhere behind Damion, scaring even him.

"Hey, Mizore." He said after collecting himself.

"Hey, now, since we know each other well enough, from now on, why don't you refer to me as your 'little snow bunny.'" She said, pushing herself into him, throwing her arms over his shoulders.

"Little snow bunny?" I asked, looking at her weird, but then backed away when the couple gave me a menacing Death Glare.

"If you two are done, we still have a lot more issues to print, so let's go!" Kurumu said in a very take charge tone.

"Wow, you're really worked up about this aren't you?" Mizore asked.

"Of course I am." She replied, grabbing my arm. "It's because it was put together by me and Draco." She said, nuzzling my arm till I pry her off me.

"Now, that's not quite true, Kurumu. You know it was a group effort." Moka said, wagging her finger at Kurumu, who laughed nervously.

"No kidding." Yukari added.

"You know, at first I thought you guys were just a clique and a weird one at that, but then I thought this newspaper club wasn't half bad." Mizore said.

"Oh, my shit, Mizore is opening up, it's the sign of the apocalypse, it's the end of the world!" I said, panicking until Damion punched in the face, knocking me to a brain dead state. "Oh look at the pretty birdies!"

"Alright, guys, we've still got a little time before class, so let's hand these out, huh?" Tsukune asked, to which we all agreed.

* * *

(Out at the front gate)

"Square! Get your paper here!" Some girls called.

"It's the debut issue of the Yokai Square, folks!" Another girl called.

"It's Super exciting and filled with lots of informative articles!" Another girl said.

"And our first article has a special feature on the human world!" The last girl said.

"Awesome! It's printed in color, too!" One guy said, reading it.

"Yeah, and it's got swimsuit photos!" Another guy said, blushing.

"Seriously, are we the only men in this series who are not being pervs?!" Nicolas asked.

"Well, just you, me, Sai, Damion and NOT Aono." I stated, as I looked at Tsukune briefly.

"Whoa! The latest fashion from the human world!" One girl said, walking by.

"So tulip patterns and belt bottoms are all the rage, huh?" Her friend asked, also walking by.

"Just what the hell are they all reading?" Kurumu said, going up to the girls passing them out.

"It looks like it's that Yokai Square." Yukari answered.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Who gave you guys permission to start handing out Newspapers?" Kurumu demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean permission.

"And this rag? The Yokai Square or whatever it is?" Kurumu said, snatching it from the girl. "It's not even a legitimate paper, unlike the Yokai Gazette put out by the Newspaper club." She said, reading it.

"Yes it is." Some girl said, walking up.

"Me? I'm Kato. The Super Newspaper Club President." The girl said.

"There's already a Newspaper Club." Tsukune said.

"We've got permission from the school and we're an officially recognized club!" Kato said, holding up a pass to certify it.

"I don't understand." Tsukune said.

"Why am not surprised?" Sai asked rhetorically, looking at the human boy.

"Let me see that." I said, taking it and reading it. "This paper would make a fine toilet paper. As a matter of fact..." I stopped and I looked at the Porta potty that 'magically' appeared out of nowhere and I'm donning my shit-eating grin.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do right?" Damion asked, then I walked into the Porta potty and did my business in there.

"So worth it!" I shouted as I emerged from the john, with my hand sanitizer

"Repulsive bastard!" She said, throwing a kick at my head, which I effortlessly caught, spun her around and grabbed her head in a three quarter facelock and spiked her face to the ground as quick as a hiccup, knocking her out.(A/N: for those who doesn't watch wrestling, it's a move called the RKO, done by a professional wrestler named Randy Orton)

"Bloodgrave for the win!" I shouted as I pose like Randy Orton.

"Show off." Sai and Damion said together.

* * *

Later we talked to Ms. Nekonome and she confirmed that only the most popular Newspaper club would survive and Kurumu took it as a personal challenge. "If they want a challenge than bring it!" She said.

"Hold on, we have to talk to Gin before we can do anything." Tsukune said.

"He's right, he is our club president after all." Moka said.

"Who cares what that perv thinks?! I bet you any money he's probably off with a camera somewhere peeping on girls!" She snapped.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the roof...)

Gin had some type of camera sniper rifle and was peeping on girls until he saw the other Newspaper club in a black outfit. "It's them." He said, watching as they went into a door marked "public Safety Commission."

* * *

(In my dorm room with the four badasses...)

"Not that I'm surprised that Kurumu is in her slutty maid outfit and giving out cookies to win votes, but how is it legal on campus?" I asked, playing Super Smash Bros 4 on the Wii U with the guys as Link. Sai as Sonic, Nick as Samus and Vamps as Ganon.

"I highly doubt it, but it's not like this school EVER cares." Sai said, while playing. "Damn it, Draco has the Smash Ball!"

"Oh no!" Nicolas cried.

"Yeah baby!" I said, as I'm about to use the final smash then Gin came here for some reason.

"So, the girls are dressed up as maids? Where can I find them?" Gin asked at that moment. Damion then punched him in the stomach. "In all seriousness, though, I do need to talk to the whole club." He said, holding his stomach, drawing all of our attentions.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Kurumu and Yukari almost successfully won over the votes until the other club showed up in revealing swimsuits. "For everyone who gets there issue of the Yokai Square, you'll receive these special and oh so sexy pictures of us, they're free for subscribers!" The girl from their club with long black hair and red eyes said, showing the pictures.

"Just don't use them for any 'funny' purposes, okay?" One of the other girls asked (You're giving a bunch of pervs pictures of you in a swimsuit, what the hell else would they use them for).

Nobody was looking at the Yokai Gazette anymore. "Can they even do that?!" Kurumu said, freaked out.

"Regardless if they can or can't wear revealing outfits, they are." Yukari said.

"But you guys are sexy, too!" Kou said, then started crying. "It's sad you don't see this, whee~" He said, flying off.

"So tell me guys, which issue of the school's paper do you find interesting?" The girl asked.

"The Yokai Square of course!" All the guys shouted.

"We can't let them get away with this, Yukari!" Kurumu said, turning to face the young witch. "We need some sexier outfits!" She said, but was shocked to see some fat pedo getting closer and closer to Yukari while she was crying.

"You're so cute, I'd take you any day over those buxom bikini girls, a sweet little luscious girl like you-" He said, then we couldn't hear the rest because we focus in on Yukari crying and getting overly creeped out until she finally ran away.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, running away.

"Hey, Yukari, hold on, wait!" Kurumu screamed, waving to her. She gave up when she realized the young witch wouldn't come back, then glared at the pedo, before kicking him in the face.

I showed up at that moment and curb stomp him, crushing his head like a melon. "Eww! His blood is on my sneaker." I said, then I use my Haemokinesis to clean his blood off my shoe.

* * *

Back at our clubroom after (inexplicably) owning the Square in terms of votes and subscribers, where Kurumu was now trying to calm down Yukari. "That guy was so creepy." Yukari said, still rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay, Yukari, don't cry. Now, let's get back to passing out papers." Kurumu said.

"I think we are set after today." Sai said, while I'm nodded in agreement.

"You mean we're still gonna keep at it?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah! We'll be in skimpy bikinis, too, but our will be skimpier than theirs!" Kurumu said fiercely.

"Yeah, I don't think nothing good comes from that." said, while I sweatdrop.

"I'd like to see that, but no." Gin said as the other members of the club came in.

"Court is in session." Sai said.

"Sorry, but we didn't feel good about this so we spoke to Gin." Tsukune said.

"He is club captain." Moka said.

"And he has something useful to say for once." Damion said.

"This is one we're gonna have to lose. Nothing good can come from taking these guys on." Gin explained.

"Are you nuts?! Those talentless twits! All they do is wear skimpy bikinis and flaunt themselves!" Kurumu shouted.

"Last I checked, you were about to do the same thing." I said.

"Yeah, so isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Yukari asked until Kurumu spanked her once and she started bouncing up and down in pain.

"That'll leave a mark." Nicolas said.

"I'm more worried about who's behind them. And that would be the security committee." Gin said.

"Security committee?" Damion and I asked.

"Who would they be?" Mizore asked.

"Well, in a nutshell, they're basically a more violent version of a disciplinary committee. They're all about fighting first and asking questions later." Gin said.

"Sounds like my kind of people. Where do I sign up?" I asked hopefully with Sai and Nicolas nodding.

"They claim that they're just keeping the peace and taking the bad guys down, but student police would be a better name for them." He continued.

"Fuck the police!" I said, sounded like the rapper, Ice Cube. "Too many rules and too easy to corrupt. Like Gotham."

"Yeah, fuck Gotham! Psychopaths deserve each other, even the bad guys." Sai said.

Then I turned to the fourth wall. "That's right, I took a low blow at the police force of that rotting shithole of a city, suck it, Batman." I said, turning back.

"Student police?" Tsukune asked.

"But we haven't done anything wrong. Why us, Gin?" Moka asked.

"The same thing that always happens. Just like Draco said, once the so called security committee got a taste of power, they started getting more and more corrupt." He said.

"Not my type of people. Least I stick to my morals." I said, with Sai and Nicolas agreeing.

"The committee is just a sham now and they use force to get whatever they want. They're nothing but a bunch of thugs extorting cash from other students." He continued.

"I say we fuck em up! We go full on guns blazin', reckless abandon and lay them all once for all!" I said.

"Whoa, that's a bit over the top. I like it!" Sai said.

"It's hard to believe a group as criminal as that would be allowed on campus." Moka said.

"An error we can correct." Sai said in his Kratos voice.

"As for why they're targeting us, the Yokai Gazette is becoming more and more popular, so I'm guessing our little paper is becoming a thorn in their side." Gin said.

"Listen, these student police thinks fear is power...but they're wrong. A beaten dog may fear you, but the second you turned your back, he's gonna strike. Real power comes from respect. That's my family's code is all about." I said.

"That's deep, dude." Nicolas said.

"Very poetic, Draco." Sai said.

"The guy's talking sense." Damion said, pointing at me.

"Yeah, between you, Draco, Nicolas, Damion, Sai and Moka, you guys are all S class and you could take that club down. Besides, if there is a club like that, isn't it our job as a Newspaper club to expose what they're doing?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, you hit the nail right on the head, Tsukune!" Yukari cheered.

"I don't like him, Gin, but the kid makes a point." Sai said.

"Yeah, that's right, all we need to do is keep hammering away at them with article after article!" Kurumu shouted.

"By then, they won't have a leg to stand on." I said.

Gin's face was dark and expressionless. "Gin, what is it?" Tsukune asked as Gin slammed his hand down on the stack of papers.

"We're not going to debate this anymore. All these papers are going in the incinerator and that's the end of it. Got it?" He said, about to storm out.

"To think I write articles about incineration and now they're going to be incinerated." Sai said.

"No, wait!" Tsukune said, turning to face Gin.

"But, Gin, we worked so hard on it." Moka said.

"How bad of guys could they be for you to give up on this club so easily?" Damion asked.

"You heard what I said." He responded.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Kurumu argued.

"Just do what I said. That's an official club decision." He said, walking out.

"If these guys can intimidate Gin: An S class monster, no doubt they're bad news." I said.

"Gin's a coward. We could take them on with no issue at all." Damion said.

"Still, let's not argue with him. Draco, why don't you and Kurumu get rid of the papers." Tsukune said as the rest of them left.

"Wait, no, don't leave me alone with her!" I pleaded, reaching back for them as she tackled me and drags me against my will. "Help me, guys! Need a hand here!" I pleaded more, but Sai, Damion and Nicolas were clapping. "Oh you three are not going to be on my Christmas list year!"

* * *

Later at the incinerator...

We carried all the boxes out and Kurumu began crying. "Hey, Draco...let's just go hand these papers out right now." She said.

"We have to incinerate them. Those are Gin's order as president." I said.

"I don't care! These newspapers. Don't you realize how precious they are to me, Draco? " She asked, hugging them tightly and crying onto them.

"They're precious to me, too. We put in effort as a group and as friends to make these. Oh, dear Christ, Did I almost made a friendship speech?! Anyway, also, I put in a lot of hard work on the pro wrestling articles, too. I don't want to see them burned, but if these guys are as bad as Gin makes them sound it may not be a good idea to mess with them. At least until WE know who we're dealing with." I said.

"It's because I made them with you. They're something that you and I created together. The thought of having to burn what we created is just too much. I can't do it." She said, still crying.

Not gonna lie, but I honestly felt bad enough to the point I wasn't gonna be an asshole to her and so I actually held her close. "I understand. But you need to understand as well. Sai, Nicolas,Damion, Moka or I could handle these jabronies, but Gin, Mizore, Yukari and Tsukune, especially Tsukune, they'd make minced meat out of you. If I let Tsukune get killed by these guys, I'd have to answer to more heat than Kanye West after his number of media controversies. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let the rest of you guys get hurt. Any time an innocent gets harmed or killed on my watch, it's more than I can take. I remember there was a time when I was too late to save a child from an mutant. So I went to a nearby bar and drink to forget my failure." I said.

"Draco…" Kurumu said in disbelief, not knowing I actually cared.

Suddenly, we heard laughter behind us and turned to see the Super Newspaper Club, or at least the first 3 members, not Kato. "Oh, look, it's the 3 bitches, Hairy, Burly and Joe." I smirked, in my fighting stance. (Similar to Deathstroke from Injustice)

Suddenly, the first took weird handstand poses and started spinning. "Oh, Mistress!" The first one called.

"These two are still planning on passing out their crappy Newspaper to everyone." The next one snitched.

"Unleash your divine wrath upon them!" The last one suggested.

"What in the blue hell?! Can this anime get any more ridiculous?" I asked.

"You guys again!" Kurumu snapped.

"And who's this mistress?" I asked.

Suddenly, a strand of silk like the move String shot grabbed the papers in Kurumu's arms and yanked them away from her. They were then yanked back to Kato, who was standing on some type of Spider Web. "These papers weigh so little, I guess they really are light on content." She said.

"Says you! I put in about as many words into my ass kicking column as I do a chapter of this Fanfic!" I snapped. She suddenly lowered herself down with more webbing, down to her subordinates who kneeled before her. "Wow. You know, I think you just solved my problem on what to do with Tsukune." I said.

"Good job, girls, thanks for keeping an eye on them." She said to the girls.

"We're happily to serve you, mistress!" They said at once.

"You HAVE to show me how to do that! I could FINALLY put an end to Tsukune's constant bitching and whining." I said.

"What the hell!? Why did you have them watching us?!" Kurumu demanded.

"And why do you insist on making our life in our club living hell?" I demanded, now with hands in my pockets.

"You two are full of questions. I guess Ginei Morioka hasn't told you about it, has he?" She asked.

"He mentioned something about how you've got that pussy punk bitch-ass disciplinary committee on your side, but not much more. For a News reporter, it's hard to get info from that guy." I said.

"You dare to insult the disciplinary committee!? As for what he didn't tell you, it doesn't matter. From this point on you and your little newspaper club are done." She said.

"We'll just see about that. We'll also have to see if you're fighting skills is as good your blowjobs?" I said, taking my fighting stance, making her grew multiple tick marks.

"Our club is not done! And those are our papers so give them back!" Kurumu demanded.

"What did you say?! Who exactly do you think you two are talking to?!" She said, throwing our papers in a fire.

I looked, then sneered and turned back at her. "She was talking to a bitch who needs to learn just how fucked she's made herself!" I snapped, then smirked. "Then again, whoever cock did you blow in the Disciplinary Committee probably shows you that every night." I taunted.

"How dare you! I'm going to make you suffer!" She said, throwing off her school uniform to reveal a different black one, then turning into her monster form, a bunch of spider legs coming from her ribs.

"Hey look at me...still NOT intimidated." I said, still having my arms crossed. Then looked around for Kou to explain. "Yo, Bat, a little tip here, please?" I called out.

"Sorry! Kato here is actually a Gerogomo. A ginormous spider monster from Japanese folklore who can also take the form of a woman, whee~!" Kou said, then flew off.

"Those are our papers!" Kurumu said, going for them.

"Not anymore, they're gonna burn!" Hairy said (the black-haired one with red eyes) Said, grabbing her.

"They're gonna burn!" Burly (the orange haired one with shoulder-length hair and red eyes) said.

"Those are our mistress' orders!" Joe (the last one) said.

"Kurumu, it's too late now. Just take down her little appetizers! The main course is mine." I said in a twisted, crazy tone.

"So that's your true identity, huh?! I know who you serve, you're wearing their uniform!" She snapped.

"Well, well, it seems the one thing you are good at is digging up information, Ms. Reporter!" Kato said smugly. Then she put on an arm band.

"Bloody 'ell is thawt?" I asked, in my British accent.

"The security committee's arm band and our badge of pride. We keep order and preserve justice at this school." She said.

"Kinda hard to talk justice when you're a bunch of corrupt scumbags who bully others to get what you want and extort people for cash." I said.

"What he said! Your order and justice is all bullshit! You guys are low lives! And thugs!" Kurumu said, trying to resist.

Kato just got a stupid look on her face and started laughing. "You really need an attitude adjustment!" She said, firing a web at us. I dodged, but Kurumu and Kato's little bitches were trapped in the web.

"Kurumu!" I said, then turned back to her. "Let her go, bitch!" I demanded.

"What the hell is this?!" Kurumu demanded.

"There's no point is escaping!" Hairy said.

"Trust us, we know." Burly said.

"Our Mistress caught you just like she caught us." Joe said. It's important to say now, they were all in monster form. Dumb monster form that looked like butterflies or a praying mantis.

"If you're wondering who these girls are, they're members of former clubs that defied the security committee." Kato explained.

"I used to be a member of the classic literature club." Hairy said.

"I was in the Japanese tea ceremony club." Burly said.

"As for me, I was a member of the yaoi Manga club." Joe said. Then I form a blood bubble around her head and made it explode along with her head.

"DEATH TO YAOI!" I shouted, while laughing insanely, then turned my attention to Kato. "Now YOU'RE NEXT!" I said, creating my blood sword and rushing at her, but she jumped out of the way at the last minute and onto the web, crawling down to Kurumu.

"They were members of those clubs, but once I injected them with my venom, those stubborn girls became my faithful servants! And all it's going to take is a tiny bit of my venom." She said, continuing down towards Kurumu.

"No, stay away! I'd rather die than serve an 8 legged skank like you!" Kurumu said, struggling.

"Oh, how I love to trap prey in my web! All of you struggle and scream, but there's no escape!" Kato said, laughing.

Suddenly, she gets double kicked by a black and shorter version of Buu from Dragon Ball Z, launching her off the web, then lands right in front of me. "How ya doin'? The name's Dumplin!" He said. (A/N: go watch Team Four Star plays Dragon Ball Xenoverse to get the full look on Dumplin)

"Dumplin, good to see you! Ready to kick ass?" I asked.

"Well I'm out of bubble gum," He said while checking his pockets, "Yup!"

"Forget the girl, you two attack that black blob!" Kato demanded.

"Yes, my mistress!" Burly and Hairy said, charges after Dumplin.

I started chortling. "Big mistake, Kato." I said.

Dumplin started blocking and dodging all of their attacks, rhythmically. "Patty-Cake, Patty-Cake, Baker's MAN! Bake me a cake as fast as you CAN!" He sang as he finish off the two remaining henchwomen. "Good effort, but I'm still the reigning Patty-Cake Champion."

"...what?!" Kato said.

Kurumu freed herself from webs, now the three of us surrounding the Disciplinary Committee member. "Game over, Kato. Your slaves are down, you're surrounded. There's no way you can win!" I said.

"Shut up! Don't you know who you're dealing with, blood demon? I'm part of the Disciplinary Committ-" I interrupted her by super kicking her jaw, sending her flying.

"Here's a sweet chin music for ya!" I said, smirking.

Kato landed on her face, looking very furious. "You've become a thorn in our side! You've may have cost me my prey, but you're never going to defeat the Security Committee!" She said, as she's kept firing her webs at me while I'm dodging and cutting them with my blood swords. Suddenly one caught my wrist. Meanwhile, I was listening to music.

"Did you say something?" I asked, in a bored tone.

"WHAT?! YOU WERE LISTENING TO YOUR PHONE THE WHOLE TIME!?" She asked, with a mixture of anger, fury, and surprise. "No matter, you'll never beat Kuyo, our president of the Disciplinary Committee."

"I love a challenge, and why should I care?" I asked.

"Because I'm about to prove how weak you really are." She said, yanking back on the string, but still couldn't budge me.

"Think that'll work on me?" I asked, grabbing it and wrapping it around my arm more to reel her in. "Twine, twine the little thread. Twine, twine the little thread." I said, reeling her in more and more.

"Wait, can't we talk about this!? Please! Stop it! Look, if you let me go, I won't report this to the security committee, I promise!" She said.

"No, by all means, go ahead and report it. Report how you faced a humiliating defeat to some nobody sophomore." I said confidently. Then I darkened my face into that leer I gave her earlier. "Ever heard of John 3:16? Well Draco 3:16 says I just whooped your ass!" I said, lighting my foot with my demon energy and super kick her into the air "Sweet Chin Music!" I announced.

"That's for me!" Kurumu said, flying at her and slamming both feet into her back. This sent Kato flying into the web, turning it into a massive ball and trapping all 3 of them in it.

"Since you like webs so much; you can stay in that one until you rot." I said, turning my back with my arms folded, glaring at them, with my eyes glowing blood red(eyes of my dragon form)

"Sure, that'd be super. Right girls?" Kato said, dropping her head.

"This episodes fight was over in 117 seconds, whee~!" Kou said, flying off.

"That long, huh? Damn, guess we're losing our edge." I said, about to walk off, but then the group reconvened, minus Gin and Sai.

"Look at what they did to our papers!" Kurumu wept.

"I can't believe it. After we worked so hard." Moka said.

"Bastards." Damion said, shaking in rage.

"We put so much of ourselves into these and they treated them like nothing." Mizore said sadly.

"I've made a decision!" Tsukune pitched up, drawing everyone's attention. "I know it means going against what Gin said, but at the Newspaper club, it's our duty! We have to expose the security committee!" He said.

'Hehe! He said "duty!"'I laughed in my mind. But honestly, I was impressed at how Tsukune was being so assertive instead of a passive little twat. "Alright, Aono! Gets it's about time you grow a pair!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but he's got a LONG way to his manhood." Damion said.

"I may not be here as long as you guys, but I know that the girls have done most of your fights." Nicolas said.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu said.

"You guys don't have to do this, but I am!" He said.

"Me, too. I'm behind you, 100% Tsukune." Moka said.

"You can count on me as well!" Yukari pitched in, holding her wand above her head.

"You can add me in on it, too." Kurumu said.

"Well, who am I to argue with all of that? I'm in, too." Damion said.

"I'm ready to rock and roll." Nicolas said.

"Of course I'll join in!" I said, stepping up.

"Nothing stops Dumplin!" The black majin said, flexing.

"The Newspaper club's main weapon is the power of the press, so let's show these creeps what we've got!" He said.

"I thought our main weapons were badassery and whatever Sai have in his trench coat." I said, then I realized something. "Where's our favorite silver haired enigma?"

Later in the Security committee room…

The said Silver Haired Enigma is being hidden in the poorly lit room by staying against the dark wall with his trench coat held in front of him. His clothes below his waist are black as well, so he's was totally invisible. 'Yeah suck it, Strider!' He thought.

"Kato was defeated?" Someone, presumably this Kuyo, asked.

"Yes, sir. And in a mere 117 seconds." Someone else answered.

"I suppose it's only to be expected. That blood demon is an S class monster." He said, then looked at Gin's student profile.

"Still, that was foolish Newspaper club. It appears you've forgotten all the lessons we taught you last year." He said, burning Gin's profile.

Unbeknownst to them, Sai is looking down at his camera. He was getting all this info right under their noses.

"And there's you." He said, picking up Tukune's profile, from here I could see that his monster identity on the profile was 3 big question marks.

'Uh-oh.' Sai thought.

"Tsukune Aono, sir? Him?" The subordinate asked.

"It looks like we're in for the best show we've seen in some time." He said, starting to burn Tsukune's profile.

'...That can't be good.' Sai thought.


	13. Chapter 12: When the Shit Goes Down

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG update with this chapter. This phone of mine is being a dick and I've been pretty busy with personal matters. SO...without further ado, here's the next chapter and enjoy. **

* * *

(Newspaper club room)

Tsukune threw down another picture of a student regretfully handing over money to the security committee. "Those creeps are getting away with whatever they want!" Moka said.

"At this point, what we really lack is a direct testimony from the victims themselves." Tsukune said, crossing his arms.

"And so far we have everything they've been doing on picture AND video." I said.

"But everyone is scared shitless by the shithead committee and won't come out to testify." Damion said.

"Right! We keep asking people but no one will answer our questions!" Yukari said.

"Yeah, it's like everyone's terrified of retribution." Kurumu said.

Sai came through the door at that point with another video camera of his own. "I've got good news and bad news. Good news, I got more dirt on the Security Committee and found out what Gin didn't tell us: They killed last year's Newspaper Club, minus Gin, who they left alive for this purpose. Bad news: They're starting their own little investigation on YOU, Tsukune." He said, holding out the camera and showing him the video he took at the end of the last chapter.

"Oh, crap! I'm toast!" Aono said, freaking out.

"Not if we finish our investigation before they finish theirs." Damion said. "We've got more on them then they do on you, but we risk them catching you, Tsukune. Your best option is to keep a low profile at school at all times. If your cover is blown, you run like hell. Me, Draco, Nicolas or Sai will be around to back you up if there's trouble." I finished.

"Wow. Thanks Damion." Tsukune said, looking at him admirably, like he did with Gin when the latter was the only one who believed he wasn't peeping before framing him.

Suddenly, Damion grab him by the shirt. "Don't think this makes us friends or anything, I'll still kill you where you stand." He said.

I laughed. "That's our Damion." I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"You remember nothing." Sai said, doing the Vulcan Neck Pinch on her.

"You gotta teach me that off screen!" I said to him.

"I think I found some." Mizore said, popping out from under the table, once again, surprising everyone.

"Jesus!" Nicolas and I said together.

"You ever thought about taking Ninjitsu? You could be an awesome ninja." Sai said to her.

"Mizore, when did you get in here?" Damion asked, still somewhat freaked out.

"Call me your snow bunny. I'd love that." She said, turning from him, blushing and cupping her face.

"Wait, you said you found some. Some what?" Moka asked.

"What were we just talking about?" Sai and I asked sarcastically.

"I found some informants." She said.

Flashback…

The annoying-ass "vampire fan club" (Damion deadpanned) was fawning in the hallway over pictures of MOSTLY Inner Moka, but some of the regular Moka and Damion as well. "I found a club that could never pay. A club that looked like it could go under at any minute. So I reached out to them." She said, in the flashback there was a cold chill for the club and they looked to the source to see Mizore stalking them.

"Hey, who's that girl over there, huh?" The fat one asked, creeped out.

"Beats me, but she looks pretty hot." The tall one said, then shivered in fear (Damion looked like he was about to kill him).

"For some reason I feel a REALLY bad chill in here." The tall one said as they quickly escaped.

Later, they were walking down the walkway, still feeling the chill. "Yo guys, that girl's still looking at us, isn't she?" The tall one asked.

"I don't even have to check, I can tell she is by this chill." The fat one said.

"Hey guys." She said suddenly, scaring them. She then popped out from around a pillar, looking like she was emitting her monster energy. "I need you to tell me what you know about the security committee." She said.

They immediately turned to face her and freaked out, waving their hands as a symbol to stop. "Whaddya mean?! We don't know nothing about those dudes!" The leader said.

"Yeah! I don't know no dudes!" The fat one said.

"You guys better be telling the truth," She said, stepping out from behind the pillar. "Because if I find out you're lying to me, I'll stalk you for the rest of your life. And then I'll freeze you solid." She said, her eyes hidden by her hair, when suddenly, the right one lit up, looking like one of Storm's eyes, then she froze the entire area.

"Oh, man, this chick is scary as hell!" The tall one said.

"Don't freeze us, we're begging you!" The leader pleaded, but she did.

End flashback…

"That's basically the long and short of it." She said.

"Good work, my little snow bunny." Damion said, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her into the air, spinning around, then holding her close.

"Ugh, get a room." I said, before being frozen solid.

Later…

We arrived at the door to the Vampire Fan club and Damion deadpanned once again. "All of a sudden, I'm ashamed to be a vampire." He said, hitting his head against a wall.

"You poor guy." Nicolas said.

"I can sorta feel your pain, man. I'm part blood demon and we consume to gain power mostly from victims." I said.

"Now, now, there are plenty of good reasons to be a vampire and worse reasons to be ashamed of being one. Like Twilight." Sai said.

"Yeah fuck Twatlight!" I blurted out, gaining laughs from Sai, Nick and Damion. "That's why Jubilee feels ashamed of being a vampire, because people would compare her to that." I said, trying to be supportive, then I looked over at Mizore. "Oh, I meant to say this before you froze me, but have you ever seen the Disney movie Frozen? I haven't seen it, but I'm hearing a LOT of good things about it and some of the songs I've heard from it are catchy, but highly over hyped, you might like it. I'm honestly surprised that there's so many fanfictions about it on this site already and they haven't made one with you in it." I said, then she froze me again.

"Oh look; a dragon-sicle!" Sai said.

"Oh you're despicable!" I said in my Daffy Duck expression in between shivers.

The rest of the group opened the door and popped their heads in. "Excuse us, sorry to barge in on you like this." Tsukune said.

"Could we maybe borrow your ear for a moment?" Moka asked.

"Okay, here you go." I said, ripping one of mine off and handing it to her as the ear instantly regenerated on my head. "I mean _ear _you go. Hah!" Everyone groan at my pun.

We were all shocked when we actually looked at the club room to see so many creepy pictures, action figures, posters and cut outs of the girls and Damion. "Guys, remind me to kill them after this." Damion said, which I wrote down in my notepad as Sai and Nick nodded.

"We're really busy here, what do you people want?" One of the members asked, although none of them were the original 3 members.

"World peace, a jetpack and we're looking for the fan club coalition jabronies." I said.

"Yeah. So you wouldn't happen to know where they are, would you?" Tsukune asked passively, scratching the back of his head.

"Tsukune, stop being such a little bitch." Damion snapped.

"If you wanna find them, the security committee just came here." The snippy one said.

Suddenly, the one that kind of looked like the tall one who was just observing a doll of (Outer) Moka, perked up and looked at him. "Hey, shut up!" He said frantically.

The first one freaked out, then made it look like he was polishing off his camera. "Sorry, we don't know anything." He said.

"You tell us the truth!" Yukari demanded, getting in their faces along with Moka and Kurumu.

"Wait, what did you just say?!" Moka asked.

"Come on, what are you hiding?!" Kurumu demanded.

The three backed up, only to run into Sai, Damion, Nick and myself. "Telling the truth may not be easy, however…" Sai said in a scary tone.

"Dying is." I said in an even scarier tone and they turned around to see me and the badasses ready to attack, Damion releasing an overly-intimidating amount of monster aura, Sai having an enormous fire aura around him, both of us with red eyes that looked like Sharingan, Nick sprouts his bat-like wings(A/N: huh...who knew Nicolas would actually be a Bat Faunus?)and channeling his necromancer energy, me release a good amount of killer intent and my eyes turning blood red.

"Okay, okay! The security committee took them away! Please don't hurt us!" The snippy one pleaded.

"Thank you for your consideration." Sai said with a slight bow, then we all walked out.

"That was a line from the Hunger Games, wasn't it?" Damion asked.

"Love Katniss. She was pretty badass in that movie." Sai said, nodding.

Later, at the security committee room…

Kuyo was relaxing or meditating or something when the member with glasses walked in. "Sorry for disturbing you, sir." He said, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Well, what is it?" Kuyo asked.

"It's about those clowns we carded off to keep their mouths shut. They had some interesting information to share." The glasses guy said.

"Oh, they did? Please, do tell." Kuyo asked.

It then changed from night and day. "And now it's morning! In the biz, we call this passage of time, whee~!" Kou said, flying off.

Tsukune was slowly and tiredly making his way to school when Moka, Sai and I came up to him, a pot of coffee in his hand and a can of and bags of pop rocks in my hands. "Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka said. She suddenly saw how tired he was and had a little anime shock for a second, then blushed with her eyes big and black (she looks so cute like that). "Hey, what's the matter? You look really tired." She said.

"Oh, yeah. The investigation; I started thinking about where we should take it from here and I guess I couldn't get to sleep." He said.

"Oh, boo-frickety-hoo, get over it. We'll be able to print the paper finally exposing them after this and then everything will be back to normal. And you don't see me whining about not getting enough sleep." I said, eating pop rocks and drinking my soda.

"Okay two things: 1. Isn't that dangerous? 2. Again HOW in the Gods can you eat and drink through that mask?" Sai asked me as he drinks from the pot.

"To answer your questions, 1. Find that to be a myth and 2. Fuck logic, we're technically anime anyways." I said.

"Hey, Tsukune?" Moka said, drawing all of our attentions. "You know, compared to how you were when you first started school here, somehow I feel like you're a lot manlier than you used to be." She said, then I snickered

"I'm sure it's just your imagination. It has to be." Sai said.

I was laughing, "I'm sorry, I just found it hard to believe!" I said as wipe the tears from my eyes. "In all seriousness, even if he some how manned up, it mostly the brutal training we gave him."

Flashback…

"Alright, Tsukune; this time, the gloves are off. If you fail this dodge training, you're going to die." Sai said, looking at his various Pokémon lined up and me standing by with my arms folded and my shit eating grin hidden in my mask, then I signaled for them to fire. Tsukune was now running left and right in a desperate attempt to dodge Sai's fireballs, my various blood attacks( bombs, needles, shurikans, kunais, etc)and Sai's Pokémon's hyper beams.

Back to now…

Moka then got ready to drink his blood after a little bit of fawning, when suddenly. "Kurumu kick!" Kurumu announced, doing some kind of spinning drill kick with both legs to Moka's back.

"Hey, what the hell was that for, Kurumu?" Moka pouted as Tsukune was freaking out and Damion and I were trying to stand between the two girls.

"We're gonna be busy all day long so don't you go sucking him dry do you hear me?!" She demanded, then grabbed me and pulled my head into her boobs. "Then again, my beloved Draco would be able to take over any work Tsukune could do." She said.

'_My life...is flashing before my eyes_…'I thought as I was dying from suffocation. '_I have...no regrets.' _I thought.

"Kaioken times 4!" Sai announced, powering up.

"Times what- eek!" She squealed and screamed as she was sent flying by his power and then I was catching my breath.

"Hey, let's just cool off and get back to work!" Yukari said, grabbing one of my arms.

"Yeah, I'll find more people I can stalk into submission." Mizore said, grabbing Damion's arm.

"Yeah, let's go!" Moka said, perking up and grabbing my other arm.

Meanwhile, on the roof…

Gin was once against spying on girls with his camera, singing a little song. "Oh, what'll it be? Seeing girls, taking off their clothes. Taking off their-" He sang, then noticed Kuyo and a large group of the security committee. "It's him." He said dreadfully.

We were in class and I was about to doze off when the door opened and the group Gin was just observing walked in. "Oh, no, it's them." Moka said.

"What are they doing here?!" Kurumu said in fear.

"Looks like class is about to get more exciting." Sai said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be good." Damion said, waiting for them.

Nicolas and I were just smirking.

"Um… We're in the middle of class right now. What can I do for you?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"There's no need to worry." The glasses guy said, raising his hand like he was a Jedi.

"It won't take but a moment." The redhead girl said.

"I agreed." I said under my breath.

Kuyo then walked up from out of the crowd directly to Tsukune. "Tsukune Aono." He said.

"Y-yes?" Tsukune asked.

"As of right now, you are under suspicion of being a human." He said, shocking everyone. "Therefore, you will be undergoing a Security Committee inquest." He said.

'_Shit' _I mentally cursed.

"Wait a minute here, that's physically impossible. Humans can't get into the school because of the magic barrier, correct?" Sai asked.

"Yeah and by now, if there was a human here, there's no way it would go unnoticed." Damion said.

"Exactly!" Moka said, standing up.

"Yeah, there's no way a human could even be at this school!" Kurumu said.

"Silence!" He snapped, glaring at us, giving off a monster energy that rivaled Inner Moka's.

"Is that supposed to intimidate us?" I asked, with both hands in my pockets. "My grandmother has scarier monster energy than you." I taunted.

He glared at me, then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and lifted me into the air. "I said silence! And depending on the circumstances, 7 of you all are just as guilty. Draco Bloodgrave, Sai Blade, Moka Akashiya, Damion Castro, Nicolas Clodfelter, Kurumu Kurono and Mizore Shirayuki. Gather your things. You're coming, too." He said.

"First off, put me down if you value your life. Second, I'm no human. Could a human do this?!" I demanded, making a blood needle from of my hand, and jamming it in his right shoulder, causing him to drop me and step back to scream in pain.

"Is THAT completely necessary?" Damion asked.

"Self defense." I simply said.

"Or can a human do THIS!?" Sai asked as he goes Super Saiyan. (Forgot to mention to you all that when Sai turns Super Saiyan, his hair turns red)

"AND this?!" Nicolas said, creating a portal.

"And no human has this much power." Damion said, releasing a quarter of his monster energy, rivaling Kuyo's.

"Very well. The four of you are cleared of charges, but you are still coming with us for questioning." He said. We were then handcuffed and led off to the god know where.

"You can't treat us this way! It's UnAmerican!" I shouted.

"We're in Japan." Damion deadpanned.

"It's a figure of speech." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Now then, why don't we just break out and take them all down now?" He asked.

"The first rule of the ninja is to assess every situation and find the most effective way to dispatch your foe with the least amount of collateral damage. If we fight all of them here and now, we'd rip this entire school apart." Sai told us.

And the other Newspaper club members?" Kuyo asked the one with glasses, I guess none of them were paying attention to the four of us OCs.

"That would be 10th grader Yukari Sendo and 11th grader Ginei Morioka, sir." He replied.

"Ginei Morioka, huh? It's been quite some time since we've seen that nuisance." Kuyo said.

"Shall I have him arrested, sir?" He asked.

"Leave him be. As long as he hasn't forgotten last year, I doubt he'll raise a hand against us." Kuyo said, smugly.

"Sai, as much I want to stick to the plan, but this guy is making me want to rip out his guts from his throat." I said, in between snarl.

"Trust me, Draco; I want to kick his too, but it'll work." Sai said.

Yukari then popped out of a corner behind us a ways. "If I'm gonna save everybody, this is my only chance." She said to herself. "HEY!" She called out, but was pulled back behind the corner by Gin.

"Stay back!" He said as he pulled her in.

"Gin, what are you doing?" She asked.

"There's way too many of them, what good could you do by yourself, huh?" He asked.

"Stop it, I have to go help them!" She said, pulling away, but still stayed facing him. "Please, if I don't go save them right now, they'll be-" She started.

He crouched down and put his hands on her shoulders. "We've gotta hold back for now, okay?" He said. She started to cry and he hugged her. "I warned you. I tried." He said.

Suddenly Dumplin appeared using Instant Transmission that Goku taught him."Don't worry, I've got a plan." The short black majin said.

"What the hell!" Gin said, freaking out.

"Don't worry Gin; he's a friend." Yukari said.

"The names Demon God Dumplin. But just Dumplin is okay. Anyway, grab on." He said, as Gin and Yukari place their hands on the Demon God and transport to the Newspaper club room.

Back with us…

We were led to some Japanese Samurai temple thing and (supposedly) trapped in different rooms. "No, I'm not a human!" Tsukune shouted. "Where are the others?! I want to know where you dragged them off to!" He demanded.

"You don't need to worry about them; they're not being harmed in any way." Kuyo said, relieving Tsukune. "Not yet." He smirked arrogantly. Tsukune stood up and tried to attack, but was easily restrained. "Calm down. They're in custody like everybody else. They're probably being questioned." He said in an assuring tone.

"Wait, what?! Everybody else, who!?" Tsukune asked.

He then showed him an image of the other people they had captured and talked to. "Yeah, there's no doubt about it that dude smells like a human, all right. I mean, I sit in the seat right across from him, that guy has always smelled weird and I thought so from the first time I laid eyes on him." Saizou said. He had that little black bar over his eyes, but it was still obvious who it was.

It then cut to some random kid from our class who was so far unidentified. "well, he definitely has a human-like scent. Everybody knows about it." He said.

Then we cut to a random, unidentified girl from our class. "Moka is always kissing him on the neck." She said.

Then it cut to some unidentified nerd who stood up out of his chair right in front of the camera. "That guy reeks." He said.

Another unidentified girl. "I thought he was sort of weird sometimes." She said.

Another unidentified guy who looked pissed, standing up and was literally right in front of the camera, maybe an inch away. "And he smells awful!" He said.

We then cut to Tamao. "You know, now that you mention it, he never once tried to change into his monster form to try and save Moka and his friends when they were in serious danger." She said (That's because I was doing most of the work...oh and my fellow OCs).

Now we cut to Ririko, who was fidgeting excitedly like she was trying to keep herself from getting aroused (Ugh). "Mr. Aono? Oh, yes, he had a delicious scent, all right. He smells exactly like a human." She said.

Kuyo then turned off the fire images playing from his hand. "The writing's on the wall. No matter who's testimony we listen to, they all lead to the assertion that you're human." Kuyo said. "Including all of the people you call your friends." He said, playing Kurumu's interrogation.

"Are you really going to sit there and tell me you don't believe that your friend is a human?" The guy with glasses asked.

"Of course I don't believe it!" She snapped, leaning forward.

"And what makes you so certain?" He asked.

That stopped her. "Uh… Well, for one thing, a human being could never get into Yokai Academy." She said.

"Very well. Then surely you must know what kind of monster he is, right?" He continued.

"No, I haven't." She said.

"Never, you've never seen it? Not once?" He continued.

"Well, it's just-" She said, but then it cut to Mizore's interrogation.

"But that's a school rule, we're not supposed to reveal our monster identities without a good reason." She said.

"Well, yes, you're certainly right about that." The girl with the stick said.

"Well then it just means Tsukune has been really good about following the rules!" Mizore said, leaning forward.

"Well, I suppose that is one possibility, but not turning into your monster form, even when your good friends are in serious trouble? Come on, do you really buy that?" The girl said, giving Mizore a cocky smile the whole time.

"Just what are you saying?" Mizore asked.

"Well, I'm saying your friend is a spineless, cowardly, lily-livered excuse for a man." She replied, still smiling.

"He's not, Tsukune's not a-." She started. Then it cut to Moka's interrogation.

"We know everything. We know all about how you've been sucking his blood. Vampires… They love human blood, don't they?" The tall dude asked. "Therefore, logic dictates he's a human!" He snapped.

"No, you're wrong! I suck his blood because... Because it's delicious! It's not 'cause he's human or anything!" She said, at first leaning forward, then withdrawing herself.

It then cut to Damion's interrogation. "If you want any info outta me, then you jerk offs are gonna have to beat me til I'm bloody or you guys can let us go, let us continue on with our lives, and stay the fuck away from the newspaper club. Because once we get the hell outta here Draco, Nicolas, Sai and I are going make regret ever showing your ugly, smug faces around here again. Especially me, if you've done anything to Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and the guys. I could give two fucks less about Tsukune's retarded ass. He's a stronger monster than me or the guys. That is all you jackasses are gonna get. Now fuck off."

"Really? Well, perhaps we could get you to change your mind." The interrogator said, putting a glass of water down on the table, just as Moka's interrogator did.

Next it was Nicolas's interrogation, but there was nothing but him and the interrogator singing Why Can't We Be Friends causing Kuyo and Tsukune to anime sweatdrop.

Then, they jumped to Sai's interrogation. Where the big guys were beating him down pretty badly, causing him to cough up blood. "Is that all you got, you pansies?" He coughed, then they repeatedly to beat him down some more. (Sin City Reference!)

And now, yours truly's interrogation where I'm getting beaten in inch of my life by the other Security committee members. One of them has brass knuckle, a bat, a crowbar and a girl who is delivering roundhouse kicks. "Thank you all, can I have another?" I coughed up several amount of blood and unbeknownst to them, I have a healing factor that makes Wolverine goes "I wish I have Draco's healing factor, bub!". So yay me.

No, stop it! And don't hurt Moka or Damion!" Tsukune snapped.

"Well, if he isn't a human, what's his monster form?" My interrogator with a bat asked.

"He… Doesn't… Have one. But that means nothing. I don't have one either. Neither does Damion, nor do witches. Who says you need a monster form to be a monster?" I asked, then pulled out my phone. "It's a little shitty, but it still works." I said, putting up a video. "But can a human do that?" I asked, showing an image of Tsukune firing a (rather poor looking) Masenko. It was a rough attempt, but it saved his ass from a large fireball.

They looked at it for a moment, then looked back at me and he swing the bat at me out of the chair. "Nice try, but we've seen Dragon Ball Z. So humans CAN do that." He said, tossing my phone to me.

I caught it just before it hit the ground. "He may not have a monster form, but even if he did, he wouldn't need it. None of us stand a chance against his true power. You're lucky he restrains it otherwise you bitches would be six feet under." I said, then looked at the screen. "And Tsukune, I can't believe you're falling for this. It's an illusion. We're all in the same room right now. I'm right in front of you and everyone else is right behind you." I explained.

Kuyo growled, but broke the illusion and started attacking me. "You're going to die, you little pest!" He growled, repeatedly slamming me into walls.

"Oh, that's great! I needed a massage!" I said, but then he threw me up against a wall along with Sai.

"Okay, so we fight then?" Sai asked, to which I nodded. We were readying our fighting stances, but then-

"No, wait! Stop it! I admit it, I'm a human!" Tsukune said, to which I facepalmed and as Kuyo threw his head back in maniacal laughter.

"Gods-dammit, Tsukune, I almost had a plan!" Sai snapped, but then they continued to beat me and Sai in order to stop us from doing anything. It was pointless, as we regenerated the instant after each attack, but it WAS stopping from him and I from doing anything.

Everyone else was shocked, but left quickly after they were released. The only ones who stayed were myself, Sai, Moka and Tsukune. I don't know why Damion and Nicolas left, but oh well. "Moka Akashiya, you knew the truth this whole time and you refused to tell anyone. You're as guilty as he is. Lock her up in the special cell." Kuyo ordered. "As for you, Tsukune Aono, you are found guilty as charged. The punishment is death." He said.

I sighed, then forced the Security members back and stood up. "Can't let you do that, Kuyo." I said.

"Why do you care? He's a pathetic human, you're a monster. He is your enemy." He said.

"You and I agreed with you on one thing: he is pathetic. But those so called 'pathetic humans' are not my enemies. And as much as I'd love to leave Tsukune to you, I'm a part time honorary X-men and Avenger, if I didn't raise a hand to stop a human's execution, I'd be an outcast amongst them." I told him.

"Same with me and the DWMA." Sai told him.

"So you two mean to oppose us as well? Take them away. Chain him up somewhere out of the way. Nowhere near Moka and each other." He said.

A large group of them then grabbed me and Sai and dragged us away. "You'll never take us alive!" Sai said, pretending to struggle.

"This is UnAmerican! You can't treat us this way!" I said, pretending to struggle as well. '_Exactly as planned, right Sai?' _I mentally asked Sai.

'_Exactly as planned, Draco.' The Fire Demon Saiyan said. _

Back in the Newspaper club room…

"Dammit!" Gin said, slamming his fist against the blackboard. "I tried to warn you guys. I told you not to go messing with them." He said.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone came in. "Kurumu! Mizore! Nicolas! Damion!" Yukari called cheerfully.

"I can't believe you guys got out of there alright!" Gin said happily.

"I'm so happy you're okay. Hey, where's Tsukune, Sai, Draco and Moka?" Yukari asked.

Everything they said is true." Kurumu said.

"Tsukune's a human and Moka and Sai knew all along." Mizore said.

"That's why they're keeping Moka locked up. Draco and Sai, too, or else they'd try to stop them." Damion said.

"No way, it can't be!" Gin said.

"It's gotta be a lie! There's no way that Tsukune is a human!" Yukari said.

"Well believe it or not, he is. Damion and I knew all along as well. Nothing we can say could change it." Nicolas said.

"I guess it does make sense. He was always pretty bumble-y for a monster, I always thought something was up." Gin said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, no it's time to make a plan." Damion said.

"Just leave it to Dumplin!" The black Majin said.

"Attention, students! From this moment, we will begin the public execution of Tsukune Aono, the human who infiltrated our school." Kuyo announced.

Meanwhile Dumplin is perched in a tree, watching the event unfold, looking where to strike. While most of the crowd was in fact enraged at the fact Tsukune was actually a human, some actually seemed against the idea, sympathetic and even sad. "Yeah, even so… I mean, I hate humans as much as the next guy, but don't you think death's a bit much?" One guy with red hair asked his buddy.

"I think so, yeah. To tell you the truth, back when I was going to that human school, I had plenty of friends there." The other guy said.

"Me, too. This whole thing is going too far." The first one said, but then they were knocked out by a neck chop from the asshole in glasses.

"Pizza time!" Dumplin rushing in and killing him with the Destructo Disk, alerting the rest of the committee. "Can't we all just be friends- NO WE CAN'T!" He laughed, throwing a bunch of ki blasts the committee.

"The human's execution will have to wait. First, deal with that thing!" Kuyo ordered as the rest of the committee attacked.

"RHEEEEE!" Dumplin happily exclaimed, rushing off as they gave chase.

(Can Draco and Sai escape, get the others and save Tsukune in time? Will they be able to defeat Kuyo? Can Draco do it?! Stay tuned for the next chapter!)

* * *

**In case you're all wondering what Dumplin looks like well he's a character from Dragon Ball Xenoverse that Team Four Star made in their playthrough.**


	14. Chapter 13: Most Epic Chapter EVER!

Things were indeed looking bad for us. Also, Ms. Nekonome was having no luck as well. After seeing the director like she was told before she was allowed to do anything she was told… "What?! You're telling me not to do anything at all?! But Mr. Director!" She pleaded.

"My decision is made." The old director said. Now that we get a good look at him, he was the same person who dropped the flyer that Tsukune's moronic drunk-ass father picked up while presumably trying to tap 'dat ass, probably thinking that it was a girl.

"But sir! What about poor Mr. Aono?!" She asked, jumping from one foot to the other.

"Assuming he is indeed put to death as it seems he will be at this point, it would mean that it's his fate to die this time." He said, chuckling (A/N: Nice guy, ain't he? Lol).

"You can't mean that…" She said, shocked, then dropped her head.

* * *

Outside…

Tsukune was hung up as if he were crucified, but the security committee was still a long ways away from burning him as they're at the mercy of Dumplin's dance. "Boom para para! Boom pa pa! Raise the king! Respect the beat!" He said as he dance.

"What the hell?! Stop this dancing at once and destroy him!" Kuyo demand, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Boom para para! Boom pa pa! Raise the king! Respect the beat!" The security committee sang who are under the influence of the Dumplin's Para Para dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dungeon…

Sai and I was chained up in our separate cells, much like how Tsukune was, except not on a post, just chains on each arm, we were singing to pass the time and annoy the guards as well.

"Shut the hell up!" The guards shouted at us as we continued singing "Let it go" from Frozen.

"Okay, maybe I'll try a different number." I said, switching to "Escape" by Rupert Holmes and then Sai joined in. (You know, the song that goes "Do you like Pina Colada?").

"We're gonna kick your asses if you two keep that up!" One of the guards snapped after, from the sound of it, having his ass handed to him in an argument on his phone with his girlfriend.

"You're having girl problems, aren't you? Well, I feel bad for you, son~ I got 99 problems, but a bitch ain't one~." Sai sang as I laughed.

"One more time, I swear to god!" He shouted.

"Ooh, hey, this fits the situation so much better." Sai said, then we sang Moses' lines from "Let My People Go" from the Disney movie: Prince of Egypt.

"Shut up!" The other guard shouted.

"Huh...alright here's one you guys you'll love." I said then started up a song.

_Me: Ooga-Chaka_ _Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka_ _Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka_ _Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Sai: _I _can't stop this feeling_

_Deep inside of me_

_Girl, you just don't realize_

_What you do to me_

_When_ y_ou hold me_

_In your arms so tight_

_You let me know_

_Everything's_ _all right_

"You ready to get 'em?" The first guard asked the second.

"Thought you never asked."

_Both: I-I-I-I'm_ _hooked_ _on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me-_

_"_That' does it!" They said, having enough of our songs and each of them going to our cells to which myself and the Silver Haired Enigma smiled. Just before they can touch us, the lights in the dungeon went out.

"What the-**AHHHHH!**" One of them screaming in pain as his flesh being ripped and torned and another sound was another guard screaming in agony as he's being hacked apart by the sound of a chainsaw.

Lights came back on as Sai and I walked out of our cells with blood all over us. "Well now that's been taken care of, let's regroup with the others." I said.

"Yeah, but can you do something with the blood all over me first?" Sai asked.

"No problemo." I answered as I absorbed the blood from Sai.

We slowly rounded the corner, seeing the big guy there. "I got this one." Sai said as he tried the Vulcan Neck Pinch, but to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"The Vulcan Neck Pinch?" He said unsure.

He then grumbled and shook his head. "No, no, no, stupid. You got it much too high; it's down here where the shoulder meets the neck." He said, pointing to where Sai should pinch. The fire demon/Saiyan had his hand at the middle of the big dude's neck.

"Like THIS!" He said, pinching in the right spot.

"Yeah." He chuckled, then passed out.

"Well that worked out pretty well." I said. There was yet another guard not too much further down in the middle of the hall. "Bring out the camera for this, best buddy." I told Sai as I created twin blood hammers. I slammed one of my hammers on that guy's leg and fell on his back and got both hammers in a golf like position. "You messed with the bull...you get the HAMMER!" I said as I swing my hammers sending the guard flying. "Wait that doesn't make sense."

"Pretty badass, though." Sai said.

"Right-o." I said as Sai and continue to find our way out to regroup with the others and rescue Moka and Tsukune.

* * *

Back at the courtyard…

The other members of the committee were STILL going after the pink and green clad Majin, unable to catch him, but Kuyo stood by the crucified Tsukune to ensure no escape.

"Promise me something." Tsukune said. "After you're done killing me, you promise not to hurt anyone else in the Newspaper club." He said.

"For a wretched human, that's a remarkably noble sentiment, my friend." Kuyo said, turning his head away from Tsukune. "Very well. Never let it be said that I'm not without mercy." He said.

"So, will you?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes. You needn't worry about your friends in the Newspaper club suffering at all." He said, then gained an evil smirk. "Their deaths will be quick and painless." He said, laughing.

"Please, I'm begging you, no!" Tsukune shouted, finally starting to struggle.

Dumplin popped up in front of Kuyo at that moment and kicked him in the balls, then bitch-slapped him in the face as he doubled over, knocking him to the ground. "You just got dumped!" He said.

"Dumplin!" Tsukune said.

"I've been fighting these clowns about an half hour, you didn't notice before that? Too much heat can't get you down yet ya know , give me a sec." He said, charging at the advancing security committee.

Back in the corridors…

"It's called the Wilhelm scream, dude. It's like the one in Star Wars when the Stormtrooper falls." One of the guards said to his friend.

"Oh, yeah, I love that scream, it's kind of like-." The other one said, trying to do the infamous scream, but failed.

"No, no, it's more like-." The first one said, trying it and was closer, but still no cigar.

"No, that wasn't quite it either." The other one said. Suddenly, dark fire shot out from nowhere and killed the first one, making him do the scream perfectly. "That was totally it!" He said, but then he was killed and did the scream himself.

"Yeah, that felt like a lesson." Damion said. The Newspaper club then continued down the corridor and encountered another one of the guards, who stopped them. "Intruders! You may not pass!" He snapped, getting ready to attack.

Suddenly, a blood bullet came from nowhere and obliterated his skull, leaving his body headless. As it fell back, Sai and I walked up behind him and held him up; making it look like my head was on his shoulders. "You may pass. And I'm sorry for my earlier rudeness." I said in his voice, then threw his body away.

"Hah! That's something I would do!" Sai said, laughing.

"Okay, that was funny!" Gin laughed.

"A little evil, though." Yukari said.

"This is just too awesome." Nicolas said.

"Good to see you two." Damion said.

"Likewise." I said, then noticed Ruby had casted a slow-ass spell to attack the guard, but now it decided to launch… right into my chest.

"Not the way I expected to greet a friend you haven't seen in a while, but I keep an open mind." I said, beginning to heal.

"So, what are we looking at?" Damion asked.

"Just 3 more guards." I said, then Sai threw a massive fireball the width of the hallway down the corridor, then turning back to face them. "Okay, 2." I corrected as it killed the first one and kept going. "Okay, none." I said, going down the hallway.

"You're welcome." The fire demon-Saiyan said.

"Alright, time for some shameless cross-promotion. Gin, let's kick in this door." Damion said as he and the werewolf prepared to so.

"Yeah. Kurumu, play the song." I told her.

"I… Forgot it." She said.

"What do you mean, you forgot the song?!" I asked, she started to load it up, but that would take too long. "No, no, screw it! Screw it, just- Just take my phone and hit random. Just hit random. In 3…2…" I said, handing her my phone.

They burst the door open as Kurumu hit random and played "I'm a bitch, I'm a lover" and I whipped out with my fingers pointing out like guns and blast the security members with my blood bullets in slow motion. Luckily for us, they were close together, so it was easy to peg them all. I shot them in non-kill shot areas, though, leaving them all injured in one big cluster on the floor. "Alright, turn it off, turn it off. It didn't work. It DID NOT work." I said.

"Aww! Why didn't you waste them?!" Mini-Draco asked, who appeared on my shoulder.

"So I can do this...!" I said, grabbing one of the guards and gave him a German suplex snapped his neck, killing him and another German suplex to the other guard, snapping his neck, killing him too. "Suplex City Bitches!" I said, dusting my hands off.

"Brock Lesnar ain't got shit on you!" Nicolas said.

"Man, looks like our Newspaper's gonna need an obituary section." Gin said.

"I'd be more than happy to write and supply for that article." Sai said.

"Let's just get Moka." Damion said.

"Huh? Oh! I got an idea." I said, walking up to Moka's cell, planting my blood bomb in front of it and moving away from the bars, then detonate them to my will so the bars completely obliterated. "Like a BOSS." I smirked.

"I can't believe all you guys came!" Moka said.

"Yep and all this action made me come in more than one way." I joked.

"Ugh…" Damion, Nicolas and Gin said at the same time.

"TMI, dude!" Sai said.

"Let's just get out of here so we can save Tsukune, okay?" Ruby said, popping up from nowhere.

"Right. That pansy is dead without us." I said.

"And even though Dumplin is the Demon God, he can still get tired and weaken." Sai said. "Good thing I have a couple of Senzu Beans." He said as he pulled out a bag from his coat.

* * *

Outside...

Dumplin is very exhausted from fighting waves after waves of the Security committee members. He's now down on one knee trying to catch his breath. Unfortunately for the black Majin, he's surrounded by the other Security Committee members.

"I got to say, you were pretty resilient. But you've been an annoyance for preventing me from executing this human so you must be eradicated along with the him!" Kuyo said, as the Security was about to finish Dumplin. But suddenly...

"Can't let you do that, Kuyo." Sai said as we all ran in. I've fired off a powerful blood beam at the Security jabronies, Ruby and Kurumu quickly flew in and saved Tsukune. "Alright, here's the plan: You guys all get up to the roof to keep the bitch-ass safe and get ready for the final showdown and Dumplin and I deal with the security club bitches." He said. "Oh and Dumplin? Catch!" He gave the Demon God a Senzu Bean, then he ate.

"The Dump Truck is back! And I'm about to take out the trash.

"Right! You heard the Saiyan, let's move!" I said and we all went up to the roof.

"You've interfered enough! KILL THEM!" Kuyo shouted as every member of the security committee except for him came at the Demon God and the Silver Haired Enigma.

"Hell yeah! Come at us, bros!" Dumplin said.

"Shit just got real!" Sai said. "Time for more TFS references!" He said, both cracking their knuckles, powering up and making rocks go flying everywhere.

"What are you doing?!" One of the members asked.

"I'm about to rock you…" Sai started as he smirked.

Dumplin began to smirk as well "Like a hurricane." He finished as the song began to play.

"I love that song!" They all cheered until they were buried underneath all the rocks and crushed. "But did either of us truly win? ...Yep! Us!" Sai said, him and Dumplin jumping up to the roof.

"That didn't take long." Damion said.

"Of course it didn't, Vamps. Look whose on our side: The Prince of the Blade Clan and the Demon God of Destruction!" I said, has I wrapped each of my shoulder around the two.

"My favorite part was when we killed them. All single-handedly like. Though I'd probably feel better about it if they hadn't been such PUSSIES." Sai said.

"Thanks, guys. I really thought I was a goner back there." Tsukune said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You should be with all that stuff." Nicolas said.

"Well, now you're a goner up here!" Kuyo said, appearing in the sky, throwing a spear of fire at Tsukune, who was too petrified to dodge.

"Why can't you save your own damn SELF!" I jumping in the way. I looked at it at that moment and back to Kuyo. "I'm sorry was that all you got?" I asked, but then the fire spread to my whole body.

"Draco!" Everyone shouted, as I collapsed.

After the flames disappeared, I instantly sat up as my eyes is glowing blood red. "Surprised bitch?" I smirked beneath my mask and some of the cracks appeared all over me. (A/N: think Gaara's sand armor from Naruto)

"H-how?! This is impossible!" Kuyo demanded.

"Blood armor and regenerative healing that makes Wolverine go 'I wish I Draco's healing factor, bub!' Bitchin' huh? Still hurts though." I said, pointing out my abdomen. Then I step forward, then looked at Moka and took off the Rosary. The whole transformation happened again and Kuyo looked somewhat pleased.

"Well, well. And S class Super monster, eh? Taking down one of those will certainly boost my reputation." He smirked.

"Sorry bub, but she's not your opponent." I said, stepping up in front with Sai, Dumplin and I. "We will be." I said.

"What?! Then why did you bother waking me up?!" She demanded.

"Chillax, Draculina. If by some miracle, this assclown DOES beat us, he'll be too weak to come anywhere close to harming you and the others. You need to protect Pussy-Pillow here if he beats or gets passed us." I told her.

"Get in my fuckbox!" Dumplin said, going to power up his attack.

"Dumplin, wait!" I said, trying to stop him, but too late.

"DUMPLIN LAST BLAST!" He called out as he tries to obliterate Kuyo, who dodge at the last second. He reappeared into his monster form: A large, fiery fox and smirked, easily knocking Gin back.

"Oh, my god, it's Naruto!" Sai and I shouted.

"He's a fox demon!" Ruby said.

"Demon?!" Yukari asked.

"Yes. And a powerful one. His kind was sometimes worshipped as gods in ancient times." She explained.

"Hey! I should be the only Demon God around here!" Dumplin said angrily.

"Demons worshipped as gods, huh? That's like the opposite of each other." Damion said.

"You're powers better not disappoint. But no matter how strong you are, they'll pale in comparison to mine!" He said.

"Oh yeah? Try this on for size!" I shouted then I transformed into a dragon and tackle him to Sai, whose heating up his fist.

"Falcon Punch!" Sai called out struck Kuyo in his fox face, sending him flying to the airborned Dumplin.

"DIE! DIE! TILL YOU DEAD!" Dumplin said as he blasting the missiles of KI at the fox demon.

"Bastards! I can't believe a bunch of weakling like you three actually managed to hurt me!" He shouted, standing up.

Is he changing back?" Kurumu said, setting Maka down and stepping in front of Tsukune to protect him.

"No, he's changing into a different monster altogether." Ruby said, shocked.

"You should all feel quite flattered. Not many foes are fortunate enough to see me in my ultimate form." He said, then made a fireball in his hand. "Now die-" He said, about to throw it, but I cut him off.

"Hey Kuyo! Yo mama is so UGLY, she turned Medusa to stone!"

"What was that?!" Kuyo demanded, who turned his focus on me.

"Galick Gun!" Sai shouted, blasted a powerful beam. "Yo mama is so OLD, she sat next to Moses in fourth grade!"

"Stop this!" Demanded an irate fox demon, who now focus on Sai, but then Dumplin flies in with Mr. Satan's Dynamic Kick, sending him flying. "Yo mama is so ugly, not even I would fuck her, and I'm Omnisexual!" The Dump Truck said.

"ENOUGH! MY MOTHER IS A SAINT!" He shouted.

Then everyone else was cracking up laughing at Kuyo's outburst and our jokes. Nicolas, Damion, Gin, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, even Tsukune and Moka!

Kuyo now is literally foaming and seething with rage had enough. "THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" He shoots a massive fireball at the others.

"Nooo!" Sai said, who turned Super Saiyan, jumping at it as quick as a hiccup and taking the full hit, even though he blocked, it looked like enough to kill him. When the smoke cleared, everyone of us was down and I went back in my human form except Sai and he was on one knee. "Yeah… Take that, asshole. I can take anything you can throw at me- oh, god there go my organs!" Sai said, collapsing.

Kuyo began to laugh evilly at his handy work. "Now that he's out of the way, I'm going to end the rest of this monster-human coalition if it's the last thing I do!" He said, as he slowly advances and uncaringly steps on me on his way over to us all. Dumplin suddenly recovers first and tries to stop him, but the fox demon grabs him by the antenna and flat out pulverizes him with the barrage of flame powered punches.

"That's enough, Kuyo!" I shouted, getting up. "This is between you and me now!"

"So you think you can beat me?" Asked Kuyo as he tossed Dumplin aside. "I've taken out your Super Saiyan friend and your so called 'Demon God' friend, what makes you think a Blood Demon/Dragon Shifter like you can possibly do to me?! Huh?!"

I stood there in silence as I saw what Kuyo did to my friends. And my rage began to build as I feel a physical change. "I...will...KILL YOU!" Suddenly I'm surrounded by a vortex of dark red and black aura.

Meanwhile with the group, Nicolas has a scouter somehow looking on in awe. "I don't believe it..." He started.

Back to me the vortex disappeared, I've noticed A LOT of changes in me. I've grown 6'3" tall, my hair instead of blood red with black streaks, its silver like Sai's, large horns, black reptilian metallic skin, large wings, a large dragon tail and my mask is gone.

"W-wha...what happened to you!? What are you!? Answer me, damn it!" Kuyo demanded, looking kinda scared I stood there as I glare at him.

Then he changed into his cocky demeanor and chuckled. "No matter, I'll kill you and the rest of this Newspaper club!" He was about to use that fire ball at me but I disappeared in a blank of an eye which caught him surprised. "What!" Then I appeared behind him, caught his hand when he was about to throw a punch.

**"I'm going to break you..."** I said in my scary deep voice and cracking Kuyo's wrist making him winch in pain. **"Like a Kit-Kat bar!" **

Kuyo now looking confused. "What?!" I send him flying with a uppercut. I flew behind him with a brutal knee strike in his back. He quickly recovers tries to throw punches and kicks at me but to no avail as I am blocking and dodging his attack and I blast him with my blood beam, send him straight into the ground.

"**Tell me something, Kuyo; Does an S-Class demon like you ever experienced fear?"** I asked, with my arms folded.

"What the hell are you you?! There's no way you're stronger than me! NOBODY IS STRONGER THAN ME!" Kuyo shouted.

**"To be honest, I'm not sure what to called this form. Maybe after this chapter is finished, I'm sure to find it. But right now; I'm thinking about burying so you may call me the Undertaker."**

"Nicolas, what does the scouter say about Draco's new monster form's power level?" Damion asked.

"It's OVER 9000!" He answered as he crushed the scouter.

**"Now Kuyo...when I'm done with you, you will REST. IN. PEACE."**

(Play: Sonne by Rammstein)

Kuyo launched at me with his class but I blocked it, then I slash his torso with my blood claws, following up a discus elbow in his jaw, making him stagger in pain. "You think a couple of wounds would stop me!?" He said charging in with his fire punches.

"**God, you talk too much!"** I said as I'm dodging every fire punches he throw at me, till he actually landed one to my jaw, making me bend over backwards, then I launched back with a huge lariat to Kuyo, turning him inside out.

"Holy shit!" Damion, Nicolas and Gin said.

I grabbed Kuyo by a hand full of hair and throw him back first to a wall and I'm throwing barrage of punches to his stomach and a knee strike for good measure, knocking him down in all fours. Suddenly he started coughing out blood.

**"C'mon, Kuyo; I'm just getting started! Don't tell that's all you got?" **I said, picking him up by the hair and throw him aside.

"Enough! You're all beneath me!" Kuyo stated, as he's barely standing up. "I'm a god you dull creature. I WILL NOT BULLY-!" I cut him off as I impaled his with my blood snake spear and pulled him back for a combo of blood claws and end it with a tail whip.

"**Puny god." **I said, looking down on him. "**Still alive? Good, because I'm going to make you pay 100 fold!" **I stated as I straddle over him like Bryan Fury from Tekken would do sometimes after he wins. "**This is for the past Newspaper club you and your Security Committee thugs killed! *punch* This is for Dumplin! *punch* And this one is for SAI *squish!*" ** That last punch I gave him squashed his head like a melon.

(Song ends)

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone else said.

I powered down to my baseline form and got off of what's left of Kuyo. "Damn. Feels like a head rush." I said, massaging my head.

Suddenly Moka called out. "Draco! Sai and Dumplin are waking up!"

I looked back and see Ruby and Yukari using their healing spells. I ran as fast as I could to Sai and Dumplin began to regain consciousness. "Ugh... Did I win?" The Silver Haired Enigma asked.

"Not really..." I answered as I shook my head.

"... Did I go out like a badass?"

"Totally."

"Okay then, we're good." Sai said, slowly getting up.

Then the rest of the school burst in. They were all shocked and surprised to see that Kuyo was dead, saying things like "what happened?", "Is that Kuyo?", "Holy shit!", "I don't believe it" and "kicked his ass!". "I'm so glad you are all okay. And you certainly showed that Kuyo a thing or two." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Yep. All me baby!" I said, then got a glare from Sai and Dumplin. "Okay these two helped, Alright let's celebrate, huh? Anybody up for some karaoke night?" I asked.

"But wait, what about the human! Let's kill him!" One student said, rushing at Tsukune, but Sai shived him in the spine, killing him, whiched shocked the other students.

"The Lannisters send their regards." He said as he cleaned his weapon.

"Thanks Sai. Now do everyone else have a comment about killing humans?" I asked, evilly.

"Nope!"

"Seems clear!"

"We love you."

"What's a comment?"

"Alright, from this day forward, the Newspaper club will double as the new and improved, non-curupted, less power hungry Security Committee. And as our first order of business, we will be condoning humans to freely enter this school and if anyone does any act of violence against a human student, they will have to immediately answer to us for severe punishment." I said, crossing my arms. "Understand?" I added as I channel my monstrous aura towards the students, leaving them trembling in fear.

"Yes sir!" They all said fearfully.

Then, some other dude spoke up. "Hey, humans aren't that bad in the first place. Besides, you gave Kuyo a much-deserved ass-kicking!" Some dude said cheerfully as I stepped down, patting me on the back a few times.

"Ah! Don't do that! I have motion sickness!" I said, acting like I'm woozy, then lightened up. "Nah, I'm just kidding, it's fine." I said.

"I guess I can finally say this, that damn security committee made my life a living hell!" Another guy cheered, also patting me on the back.

"Sure hope nobody dump the tank of sports drink on me." I said, half-jokingly.

"Did somebody say dump!" Dumplin asked, who...will dumps a tank of sports drink on me.

"Dumplin!" I shouted angrily. "Nah, we're cool!"

"Yeah, they made mine a hell, too!" Another guy said.

"You've made things better for all of us, Draco!" Some girl said.

"Hey! What are we, chopped liver?" Sai asked.

Another dude ran in front of us all, waving his arms in the air. "Hey, guys! What do you say we heist our new school heroes in the air?!" The group cheered, picking us all up, Tsukune included, tossing up and down in the air.

"That's more like it!" Sai said.

"Wooo! Crowd surfing!" Nicolas said

"Whoa, this is fun!" Gin said.

"I could get used to this hero thing!" Damion agreed.

"Watch where you're touching, boys! Only Draco can touch me in those places!" Kurumu warned.

"Yep. We've got 99 problems..." Mini-Draco started.

'But a bitch DEFINITELY isn't one.' I thought. "Okay, put me down! I'm starting to get sick for reals!" I said urgently, but I had a feeling they wouldn't do that for a while.


	15. Chapter 14: Return Plus Danger

I woke up to my pet sabretooth panther licking my face. "Okay, Jasmine, I'm up!" I said, prying her off me and left the room. I'm up wearing t-shirt of Slipknot and the most surprising thing is I'm not wearing my mask which revealed my red stylish sideburns and a small goatee above my chin, my crimson red hair is slightly longer, grown a few inches in height and I'm as buff as Wolvie. "Well goodbye, spring break and hello another year of Yokai Academy. Least I'll see my three amigos once again."

I've put on my usual attire and now they're flame retardant and its self repaired like Deathstroke's attire since my fight with Kuyo. All thanks to my badass butler, Watson Killingsworth. He's like the combination of Walter from Hellsing and Wintergreen, Deathstroke's butler. Speaking of him, there he is in his old prime. "Got everything you needed sir?" He asked his British accent.

"Yes, Watson. Thank you." I said.

"No problem sir." He said, as he walks away.

So I came downstairs and grab an apple. "Bye family, I'm off to school again!" I said.

"Have a good time, Draco." My mom, Luna said.

"Knock em' dead, son!" Ebon, my father said.

I walked out of the house and see my older sister, Nisha in her armored glory. Standing at 5'8, blood red hair, yellow eyes and chocolate skin tone, her armor is very similar to Erza Scarlet except her armor is black with red trimming and her skirt is red as well. "Looks like you're in a rush, younger brother." She said.

"You know it, big sis." I said.

"Make sure you don't get any girl pregnant." Nisha said.

"With Kurumu around, she may possibly drugged me do God knows what to me." I said.

* * *

Short time later, I'm on the bus with my phone in hand, texting X-23 who I recently engaged to so she makes sure I'm not cheating on her and Dimsom, which she'll soon appeared in this chapter.

"Hey, kid?" The bus driver asked. That guy is creeeeepy. "It's been a year now, you gotten used to it, yet?" He asked.

"It's Tsukune you should ask that question to. I'm use to it on the first day" I said.

"Yokai Academy is a school of monsters, built by monsters for monsters. If you can blend in there, you're no ordinary guy." He said.

"I was never ordinary to began with. Besides, I'm not the one who has to blend. Besides, it's a more accepting school now." I said.

"Still, watch your back. Just when you think you've got it all figured out, that's usually when things go to hell." He said.

"Eh, I've seen worst. I say bring it on." I said.

We passed through the barrier and got dropped off at the bus stop. "Good to see you, Jack." I smirked at the Pumpkin-head scarecrow that is the sign for the stop my bros and I comically bestowed "Jack" to commemorate the Pumpkin King.

I entered the woods and I noticed something. "Hey, this is the exact spot I first met Moka and, if you readers wanna get technical, Tsukune. We heard some weird noise, but we kept thinking it was bats and then all of a sudden, I hear a bike coming in real fast and BOOM! Human jabroni goes down for the count, hit from the bike. Good times. Good times." I smirked. Suddenly, I heard a bike coming in from behind at insane speeds. It wasn't Moka, but I didn't have enough time to perfectly dodge myself, I didn't exactly get hit, but the way the girl was suddenly in the air after going over a rock, the pedal bar cut a huge gash in my right cheek, reaching the bone. "Oh, my face! My precious modeling career!" I said in panic and shock, holding my cheek.

Getting another quick look before she disappeared. She wore a red blazer as opposed to our green one, the normal school skirt and brownish knee-socks. She also had flaming orange hair tied into two big tails with red bows. "Who was that girl?" I asked myself.

I've finally reached the school. "And back to the school of hell itself." I said. "Wonder how the rest of the gang are. Suddenly, I heard a girl shriek in joy.

"They're so bouncy and billowy!" A girl said, admiring Kurumu's form as the latter took a sexy pose. Suddenly, a young blonde girl hugged her and nuzzled her head on the enormous boobs. "I guess it's true about your breasts being better." The girl said in awe.

"What the hell!? The thing that disturbs me MOST about this is that Kurumu doesn't seem to mind it." I said in an awkward tone, tilting my head in confusion.

Then another scream of delight rang out and another freshman girl was holding Yukari in a rather sexual way... Yukari also didn't seem too bothered by this. "Yukari's tiny ones aren't that bad, either!" The freshman said.

"You two aren't at all bothered by that?" I asked,

Yukari noticed me and pushed the girl away. "Nothing can keep me from you, Draco!" She said.

"Somebody! Protect me!" I said, panicking.

Yukari was then knocked down by Kurumu, who was running faster. "Yahoohoo! Draco!" She called, rushing to me and jumped on my face, crotch first. "You didn't forget about me, did you?! You're gonna tell me you missed me the most, right?" She said, holding me.

"Get your hentai off of me!" I said, trying to shake her off me.

Suddenly she gets hit with a roundhouse kicks by a female majin who has dark black skin like Dumplin, intimidating red eyes, long hair like antennas, blue with red trimming on her bra-like top, blue pants, red 'ass cape' as Team Four Stars calls it, black gloves, and blue boots with red kick pads(A/N: my created character from Dragon Ball Xenoverse). "Get your ass off my fiancée!" She said, in a very intimidating tone.

"Dimsom! Glad you can make it, babe." I said, kissing her.

"Of course. So this is what you have to deal with all year?" She asked, referring to my two-thirds of my unwanted harem.

"Yes unfortunately. They won't leave me alone!" I said.

Kurumu getting back up. "What was that for and what gives you the right to call him your fiancée?!" She asked, shocked.

"So he could breathe. And we were betrothed by my brother. You're familiar with the Demon God Dumplin?" She said, wrapping her arms around me.

"As always, Kurumu's leading with her boobs again while Draco's leading with his crotch." Mizore said as her and Damion walked up, he now a coat like Dante's, only black, had hair going down to his mid-back and 5 O'clock shadow.

"I prefer to think with my head." I said, walking up to them.

"That's debatable, Draco." I turned around and see Sai who grew a few inches taller than I, his hair grew and sporting the GT Vegeta mustache a girl walking besides him who laughed as his comment. She's about his height with a decent amount of muscle with shoulder-length hair parted far on the left side so on the left it goes behind her ear and out of her face, but on the right it's over her ear and mostly out of her face except a small split in front of her eye about as wide as a pencil that was highlighted green so she had a space between the hair just big enough for her to see through. She was wearing armor a lot like Raditz's from Dragon Ball Z.

"Long time, no see, guys!" Damion said as we bump knuckles.

"Yup, all we need is Nicolas and the four badasses reunited!" Sai said.

Suddenly we're hear a music from another direction and we see Nicolas with a boom box on his shoulder playing The Boys Are Back in Town by Thin Lizzy. "_The boys are back in town/the boys are back in town~" _He sanged.

"Yup, like the song says, we're back, bitches...and the band will never die!" I said, to the fourth wall holding the camera like Deadpool does in Marvel vs Capcom 3 after he wins.

Nicolas: "And if you're not down with that, then we have two words for ya!-"

"SUCK IT!" The four of us said, as we did the crotch chop.

"Boys." Dimsom sigh.

"You said it, sister." Erika agreed.

"Now that our fun is over I feel I should introduce you guys to my girlfriend, Erika." Sai said.

"Nice to meet you all. Sai told me about you guys." She said.

"Well allow me to introduce you guys to my fiancée, Dimsom." I said.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said.

"Wow... Didn't see that coming. Still, those majins, they can be whatever you want them to be. QUITE. LITERALLY." Sai said, getting a hole through the chest by Erika's Evil Explosion.(Piccolo's first attack he teaches you on Xenoverse)

"Well congrats, man." Nicolas said.

"She's a keeper." Damion said.

"Wait I thought the woman with the metal claws is your girlfriend?" Mizore said.

"She's really okay with it. Here's a flashback." I said.

* * *

Flashback

Taking place at the Bloodgrave Manor which rivals the Hellsing's; Laura, Dimsom and I were sitting on the couch. "So let me get this straight: Because you fought the Demon God to a stand still, before that, you fought sister and won and according to his law, you two are betrothed?" Laura asked, who is slightly twitching.

"Um...yes and honest to God it was unexpected." I calmly explained.

Laura sighed, "Well this is a little awkward. However, Draco you may be an idiot sometimes, but you're OUR idiot." She smirked.

"So that means...?" Dimsom started.

"Yup." Laura said, as I smiled widely doing a mental victory dance.

My mother walked by wearing a sorceress-like dress. "I see you three worked out your problems." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

End of flashback

"So in short: as long I remain loyal to both Dimsom and Laura, I'm good. Plus it's kinda like family tradition anyways." I said.

"Seems legit. In my clan, we're allowed to have 20 mates. Guess we're on the same boat, Draco." Sai said.

"And I'm okay with it and Lady too." Erika said.

"That's good. Nice new look, guys. Nice 'stache by the way Sai." I said. "But I'll show what a REAL facial hair looks like!"

"It's about damn time you finally show your face!" Sai said.

Just when I'm about to show my peers my awesome facial, we were suddenly swarmed by a group of freshman girls. "It's them! Draco Bloodgrave, Sai Blade, Damion Castro and Nicolas Clodfelter! Our idols!" They cheered, charging towards and unfortunately for Tsukune got in the middle of it and got trampled, and they started grabbing us all over.

"Hey! Bad! Stay away! Too much! Hey, don't touch me there!" Damion snapped.

"Help me! For the love of god, help me!" Sai pleaded, getting buried under the freshman girls.

"I need an adult! I need an adult!" I shouted.

"Draco, YOU'RE an adult!" Nicolas shouted.

Meanwhile the same treatment was being given to Moka. The girls were all over her as well, groping her boobs and ass. That was a lot nicer to watch. They eventually carried her away with them.

"You guys thinking what Im thinking?" Sai asked, powering up, along with us.

"Kaioken!" We all announced.

"Kaio-what?" The girls asked before they were blasted away with our power.

I inhaled deeply at that point, finally breathing again. "Oh, sweet air!" I said thankfully.

"Better now?" Dimsom and Erika asked.

"Yes." Sai and I answered.

"We MAY wanna do something about Moka, though." Damion said.

* * *

Later in the classroom...

"I can't believe it. Not the same room as last year, looks like the gang's all here." I said, looking around to see everyone from last year. The main gang in their normal seats, Saizou right in front of me again and Sai, to my right, Dimsom sitting behind me.

"Just like old times." Damion said.

"Well, not exactly, because this year, I get to be in the same homeroom as all of you." Yukari said, sitting in front of Saizou.

"It's so nice that we're all together at last." Moka said.

"Yeah, I wonder who the teacher is?" Nicolas asked.

"Good point. We did kill a few members of the staff, so that could be difficult. And the new Gym teacher is still unknown, though. And I'm hoping he or she won't try to molest anyone." Sai said.

"Morning, students! I hope you all had an enjoyable break!" A familiar voice rang out.

"It can't be..." Damion said.

"I guess it looks like this year will be just as easy as last time." I said, kicking back with my feet up on the desk and my hands behind my head.

"Who is it?" Dimsom asked.

"Ms. Nekonome's our homeroom teacher this year, too!?" Kurumu said in a delighted tone as the teacher took point beside her desk.

"That's right! Welcome back to Yokai Academy! So let me hear it, class, are we gonna have the best school year ever or what?!" She asked, to which everyone besides Saizou and Ayane cheered.

"You two REALLY need to liven up." Sai said.

Kou then flew on-screen outside of the school. "That concludes the explanatory set-up for any of you who haven't watch the first season or read any of the first chapters chapters, whee~" He said, then was suddenly grabbed from nowhere. "Hey, what the hell are you doing here, whee~!?" He asked the attacker.

* * *

Back with us...

"Maybe things will calm down a bit after the entrance ceremony for all the new students." Kurumu said.

"Yeah." Yukari agreed hopefully. Her, Kurumu and Mizore opened their lockers and noticed that they had letters in them, which fell out.

"What are these?" Kurumu asked.

"Obviously letters, Einstein." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I got some, too." Yukari said.

"Maybe they're fan letters from those new girls you met." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Kurumu agreed.

"Looks like I got some, too." Mizore said, opening a letter to her.

"What's it say?" Kurumu asked excitedly as we all crowded in to read.

"Greetings. Dear Ms. Mizore, you and I have a great deal in common. In other words, I'm a stalker, too. How about we both spy on each other from afar sometime. Stalk you later." She said, shocking everyone.

"DA FUCK?!" I asked after a moment, breaking the silence.

"Whoever this is needs a personal introduction to my fist." Damion said.

"Maybe you got some, too, Moka." Tsukune said.

"I doubt it, but I'll check." She said, opening her locker, which was filled with letters that proceeded to bury her.

"Holy shit!" I said. Then the same happened to Damion, Sai and Nicolas. "Men and woman down!" I said, trying to dig them out.

Damion popped out of his pile first, comically coughing out one of them, following by Sai and Nicolas . "Yeah, that was fun, let's never do that again." Vamps said, then looked at my locker, which was bulging out. "Looks like you've got quite the lion's share of letters yourself." He said.

I turned and looked at what he meant, then turned my back to the locker, crossing my arms. "I hope theres money in each of those!" I excitingly said, began to open it.

"Draco NO!" Sai, Damion and Nicolas shouted.

It was TOO late as I opened an avalanche of letters falling on top of me. "Balls!" I let out a quick shout before being buried. A tombstone rising out from them.

**Draco Bloodgrave**

**Loving son, brother and boyfriend**

**1993-2015**

"NOOO! HE WAS SO YOUNG!" Sai comically cried, as he hugged the tombstone.

"COME BACK, DRACO!" Cried Nicolas.

"Knock it off, you drama queens." Damion said, pulling out a leaf blower and blowing most of them away, except one Bat shaped one that looked like Kou.

At that moment, Moka popped out of her pile. "How am I ever going to read all of these?" She asked, then one landed on her head.

"That's a pretty weird looking letter." Kurumu said.

"Well, I'm sure the person who wrote it just wanted to stand out a little bit, you know, so Moka would notice it from all the others." Yukari said as Moka opened it.

"It says: 'My dearest and most beloved Moka Akashiya, not a single day goes by that you are not on my thoughts or the center of my attention..." She started before I interrupted.

"And I thought that letter to Mizore was creepy." I said.

"Right?" Nicolas agreed.

"Wow, it sounds like she's a really big fan!" Yukari cheered.

"Yeah, especially if she's thinking about you that much." Tsukune agreed.

"You aren't concerned by the fact it's even stalkier than Mizore's letter?" Sai asked.

Moka continued reading. "And now at long last, I finally get the chance to meet you in person. I'm bursting with excitement at the thought of you." She said.

"Aww, she writes the sweetest things, doesn't she?" Kurumu said, admiring the sweetness.

"Of course, she's a pure-hearted girl, unlike you!" Yukari laughed at Kurumu.

"What was that?!" The succubus growled, grabbing the young witch and giving her a noogie.

Moka continued again. "At the upcoming entrance ceremony for new students, that's when I'm going to rush to your side and end your life." She said.

"Well isn't that sweet?" I said, not quite catching that last part.

"Yeah, she says she's going to end your life. Isn't that cute?" Tsukune asked. At that moment, we all realized what was said.

"WHAT?!" We all said, looking at the line.

"Could it possibly be a typo?" I asked.

"What does yours say, Draco?" Dimsom asked.

I opened it and read it. "Most nefarious and atrocious Draco-well I'm flattered!" I sarcastically snapped, then grumbled before continuing. "I hear you have defeated and killed the S-class monster Kuyo. Well I'm a S-class monster too and I am looking forward to find you after the entrance ceremony to test your power and kill you." I finished. "Well, if she wants to take on the same man who killed Kuyo, it's her funeral." I said confidently, creating a blood machete.

* * *

In the Newspaper club...

"It's gonna be okay, Moka. I'm sure that letter was just a prank." Tsukune said.

"A prank for 2 people that may be entirely sincere?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm scared. I really am." Moka said.

"Come on, you and Draco are the strongest monsters in this entire school besides me, Damion said Nicolas. I don't think one little prankster freshman will be much of a problem." Sai said.

Kurumu and Yukari then set a bunch of newspapers down on the desk. "Well Kurumu and I are gonna go recruit some new members for the Newspaper club." The little witchling said.

"In that case, I'll go with you." Moka said.

"Sorry Moka. You're still too squeamishy from that letter, you should stay here and calm down." I told her.

"Draco is right, after getting that creepy letter, I'm sure you're not feeling up to doing anything right now." Yukari agreed.

"Hey, where's our club president? Shouldn't Gin be involved with the recruiting?" Mizore asked.

"He's probably off somewhere taking dirty pictures of unsuspecting girls! Gross!" Yukari grumbled as Kurumu nodded and the rest of us deadpanned.

"That bad?" Dimsom asked.

"Big time perv. You'll regret meeting him." I confirmed.

"If he takes any pictures of me, he'll regret it." Erika snapped.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let that happen." Sai said.

* * *

Out front of the campus

We see a camera going up and down the girls from before. "Wow, so this is the school dorm?" The blue-haired girl with double ponytails (who was fondling Yukari earlier) asked.

"It looks like a nice and roomy place!" The pinkish-red haired girl said.

"I'm sure we'll have lots of fun here." The long-haired blonde (who was snuggling up to Kurumu earlier) said excitedly.

From his cover in the bushes, Gin lowered his camera. "Slim pickings so far. Not seeing many sexy babes to shoot yet." He said, sneaking up closer, revealing the bus he was hiding in was actually a mobile disguise. He turned from those girls and instantly perked up when he saw a girl walking up to him, although he was unaware of that, all he noticed at the moment was... "Whoo! Oh, man, look at those knee-socks! Makes for some nice, glossy pics! That's no ordinary chick!" He laughed.

The girl those knee-socks and legs belonged to, however, was not amused. "Hey you, want an eye full? I'll give you one!" She said, raising her leg to kick him in the face.

"Huh?! No, no, wait, wait, wait!" He begged, but regardless, she kicked him in the face, breaking his camera screen. He looked up at the sky, but then fell to his side and collapsed.

* * *

Back with us...

We were walking down the halls when Sai stopped suddenly. "I sense a disturbance in the force. Some pervert just got his ass handed to him. Oh well." He said, continuing along with the rest of us: currently myself, him, Dimsom, Damion, Mizore, Erika, Nicolas,Tsukune and Moka. Basically everyone except Kurumu and Yukari.

"Serves that bastard right then." Erika said.

"Yeah, one less perv whose ass we have to kick." Dimsom said in her usual serious tone.

"I really should be helping the girls with the recruiting." Moka said worriedly.

"No, it's fine. Like Yukari said, don't worry about it." Tsukune said as we walked by a stand Ruby was attending to.

"Hey there." She called when we didn't notice her right off.

"Oh, Sup, Ruby? I haven't seen you since the time skip." I said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Last I checked they didn't let you be a student." Damion said.

"It's a long story. But right now I'm working for the director and helping out wherever there's a need." She explained.

"Isn't that the same thing you said to Moka?" Tsukune said.

"Yeah, but like I said it IS a long story." She said, explaining it, but we stopped paying attention.

"Hey, check it out. Those sure look good, don't they?" I asked, licking my lips.

"Kinda cute, too." Lady agreed.

"Yeah, they sure do!" Moka said, holding up one of the bags, revealing another letter.

"Uh-oh." Damion, Nicolas, Sai and I said at the same time.

"What's one doing here?!" Moka panicked.

Tsukune picked it up and read it. "Dearest Moka. At long last, I have arrived here at Yokai Academy. I'm looking forward to tomorrow's entrance ceremony. 'cuz that's the day I'm going to end your life once and for all." He read seriously, shocking everyone.

"You make it sound WAY darker than Moka did." Sai said.

"Because he knew what to expect." Dimsom said.

"Okay, so at this point, we're positive it's not a typo." I said.

"Got that right." Sai said.

"Obviously." Damion said with a glare.

"Yeah, no kidding." Nicolas said.

"Relax. You're making this like this girl is a huge problem for the whole group." Dimsom said.

"Exactly. Thanks, babe." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Lucky Kurumu wasn't here to see that. She's try to snap you in half, Dimsom." Nicolas told her.

"And she'd get a Light Grenade with her name on it." The black Majin said.

"That's my girl!" I proudly said.

"Hey, Ruby, did you happen to see who dropped this bat-shaped letter here?" Tsukune asked, but we all deadpanned to see she was still explaining her story.

* * *

Outside the club area...

Finally we get to our club and Kurumu and Yukari were once again in their maid outfits. "Hi, we're the newspaper club!" Kurumu said seductively.

"Please, take a free copy! Here!" Yukari said, holding them out.

"Hey, I'll take one!" One guy said.

"Me, too!" His buddy said as they each took one.

"Wow, this looks really professional!" The first one said.

"Hey, this may be a club worth reading into. Hey, check it out! An article about arson!" The second one suggested, which no doubt made a certain fire-demon very happy.

"Hey, did you hear that? They think we're a hit!" Yukari said happily.

"Yahoohoo! At this rate, we'll probably recruit a bunch of new members!" Kurumu cheered happily, putting her hand on Yukari's head.

"What's with this stupid paper?" One girl asked, drawing the attention of the witchling and the succubus. "Who wrote it, Kindergarteners? Talk about lame? And what sadistic dumbass writes an arson article?" A familiar female figure said, crumpling up the paper she had and tossing it over her shoulder to someone else.

* * *

Meanwhile with me and Sai...

"Sai you okay, bro?" I asked.

"Someone just dissed one of my arson articles!" He said in anger, putting on his Scorpion mask. "THEY WILL PAY!" He shouted, his voice having the demonic echo under the mask.

_'oh shit~'_ I thought.

* * *

Back with them...

"I'll show you lame you freshman brat! Get back here!" Kurumu snapped, but then they were swarmed for papers.

* * *

Meanwhile with me, Sai, Erika, Dimsom, Moka, and Tsukune

"I should be helping..." Moka said, still thinking about that.

"Are you still on that? Let it go, already." Erika sighed.

"Ha! Frozen reference!" Sai aughed.

"Yup." I said, walking a bit ahead of the group.

"Draco. Your back." Dimsom said.

I reached back and found it was another letter. "Least it's not a kick me sign." I said, reading it."Dearest Moka. It's almost time. I'm already on campus and I'm waiting nearby- Okay, I know these are letters from some crazy psycho killer, but these letters cannot sound more like stalker's notes." I said, then continued. "The entrance ceremony. That day, my beloved Moka, will be your last one alive." I said. Moka's eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly a black cat hissed at us, but Sai blew it the fuck up with a shotgun. "I'm a demon with a shotgun~" Sai sang.

Moka then ran off crying. "Moka, wait!" Tsukune said.

"This is why I like her Inner side better. She'd just welcome the challenge." Sai said.

"I know right? The outer Moka makes Hinata from Naruto look like Wolverine." I said.

"See? This is why you and me are friends, we just click. We have nearly have everything in common." Sai said.

Later in our dorms...

"Well, I hope Moka will be okay. Meh, she's a vampire, she can handle it." I said, taking my shirt off and laying down in bed... Next to Dimsom, who was only in her bra and panties (A/N: giggity)

"So, aren't you worried about that death threat you got earlier?" She asked.

"I've been through worst. Besides wouldn't I be here if I was worried?" I said, running my finger around her belly button.

"Good point, but I'm glad you are here." She said.

I leaned down and started kissing her neck, when suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "You have got to be SHITTING ME! Cock blocked in MY own fanfic?" I snapped, getting up and answering the door.

"Yo, Draco, this came for you." The dude said, handing me a bat letter.

"Cool, thanks." I said, slamming the door, going over to my trench coat and pulling out a thumbtack and a piece of paper. "Occupant unavailable, slide letters under the door. DO NOT DISTURB." I wrote, then tacked it on the outside of the door. "Now where were we?" I asked with a perverse grin under my mask.

Meanwhile, outside of the dorms...

"Oh, Damion..." Mizore said, looking at his window. "I REALLY enjoy spying on you every night before I hit the sack." She said. Suddenly, she heard some twigs snapping and looked to see the figure from before that crashed into me on her bike before and kicked Gin in the face **(Sai:and don't forget she dissed MY ARSON ARTICLE!)** *sigh* and dissed Sai's arson article.

"I wonder which room it is?" She said, looking around as Mizore stood up.

"Hey, you there!" Mizore called.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The girl demanded.

"Look, I don't know who it is you're spying on, but you really shouldn't be sneaking around out here like that." She said (A/N:...You wanna be the pot or the kettle?).

"Yeah? And what the hell are YOU doing?" The girl asked, pointing at the snow woman.

"Me? Well, you see, I was trying to look at this cute guy I have a thing for." Mizore said, blushing and rubbing her face.

The girl lowered her head and smirked. "Well, I guess that makes you a stalker then, doesn't it, you sicko!" She said arrogantly.

Mizore looked up and growled. "Whoever you are, you just got on my bad side!" She said, making her hands ice spikes and throwing them at the girl, who merely laughed.

"Heh heh, see ya!" She said, vanishing.

"Whoa, I can't believe she dodged my attack!" Mizore said, shocked.

* * *

The next day...

The group got together and Moka looked completely exhausted. "The hell happened to you? You looked like the dead." I asked.

She held up a bundle of the letters. "They arrived last night. A new one showed up every 10 minutes, I hardly got any sleep." She said.

"Same here. I just took some sleeping pills that Sai gave me." I said.

"You're welcome." The fire demon-Saiyan said.

Then the entrance ceremony was going to start. "The entrance ceremony is about to start. This is where the letter writer said they'd strike. Guys, we've gotta protect Moka at any costs." Tsukune said.

"Would you chilax? I could solo this show easily." I said.

"I'll join in this looks like fun." Nicolas said.

"You can count me in!" Yukari said, raising her hand.

"Anyone who messes with my fiancée and one his friends, they're as good as dead." Dimsom said.

"Why not? I'm always looking forward to good fight." Erika said.

"Love the way you think, babe." Sai said, kissing Erika.

"Things would get pretty boring if my main rival got bumped off. So I'll lend a hand." Kurumu said.

"Main rival for what?" I asked.

"For your love of course!" She said, throwing herself at me, but Dimsom got in front of her and knock her on her ass with the God Breaker.

"Let's get one thing straight. The only girls that has Draco's love is Laura and me." Dimsom said, emitting her Killer Intent towards the blue haired succubus.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I've missed you!" I told her.

"You'll lend a hand, huh? I bet you will." Mizore said to Kurumu.

"What did you say, you cold-hearted creep!?" Kurumu demanded.

"Watch the way you talk to her, Kurumu." Damion snapped.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention it, but speaking of creeps, I saw this weird stalker last night, you guys." Mizore said.

"What did they look like?" Yukari asked.

"Well, she was a girl and she had this crazy bright orange hair." Mizore said putting her hand to her chin to think.

This got simultaneous response from a few of us:

Me: "Orange hair?!"

Damion &amp; Tsukune: "Did you say orange hair?!"

Suddenly, we felt a massive tremor and it sounded like someone just smashed something, Hulk style.

* * *

In the auditorium...

Someone had just kicked a dude through a wall. "That'll teach you pervs to ogle me. Losers." A familiar female voice scoffed.

"Losers? Us?!" One of them asked.

"Do you think you're so cute we're gonna let you get away with saying that?!" The other one asked.

"You're the ones trying to get away with something, but unlike me, you're ugly as sin!" The girl countered.

"What?! Ugly as sin!" The first guy asked.

"Nobody talks to us that way, skank!" The other one said.

"No you've really pissed me off?! You know what Yokai Academy rule number one is?!" The first one asked as he began changing. "The rule is except under special circumstances, as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in human form!" He shouted, now a giant Frankenstein monster.

"Funny to talk about the rule as you're breaking it." Sai said, making the dude sound like an idiot.

"I know right?" I asked.

"And you insulting us is a special circumstance!" The other one said, becoming a giant red cyclops.

"What the hell?! Ms. Nekonome, what happened?!" Tsukune asked.

"Shit just got real." Me and my three fellow badasses answered.

"I don't know what set it off, but one of the new girls picked a fight with two now incredibly big boys!" She said in a panic.

"So... shouldn't you go deal with that...as a teacher?" I asked.

"Run all you want, baby." The Frankenstein said.

"You're not getting away from us!" The Cyclops shouted.

The girl laughed. "If you lugs think you can catch me, go ahead and try." The girl said in sing-song.

"Wait, that voice!" Kurumu said.

"It's that snotty freshman girl from yesterday!" Yukari agreed.

"You think you can just get away from A class monsters like us, huh?" The Frankenstein said as the two apparently lost track of her in the crowd and started looking for her.

"Stupid rule breakers AND dumbasses who brag for nothing." Damion said, knowing most of our group was at least S class and those that aren't are nearly as strong as S class.

"I know right?" Nicolas said.

"Wow, you guys really ARE losers if you're bragging about being A class!" The girl smirked.

"You know? I may start to like this girl." I said.

"What was that?" Dimsom said, looking to fire a ki at me.

"In a friendly way, you know? Like someone you can agree with. Like Sai, Nick and Damion." I said reassuringly.

"What?!" The Cyclops demanded as the Frankenstein threw a bunch at the girl, which she easily dodged.

When she jumped, we all noticed something:

"It's her!" I said.

"Is that?" Damion said.

"It's that girl with the orange hair!" Tsukune said.

"She's the stalker I saw last night!" Mizore said.

"Oh, please!" The Frankenstein said.

"Once we get ahold of you, you're gonna pay for mouthing off to us!" The cyclops said.

Suddenly, someone began taking pictures of her... especially her legs and panties, like mad. "Yep, that's her! I know those knee-socks. She's the girl in this picture!" Gin said, showing us the picture of the girl just before the kick connected to his face. He was quickly beaten down by Kurumu, Yukari, Lady and Ayane.

I then looked at Ms. Nekonome, who was still standing there, shaking back and forth, meowing. "Why are you still not doing anything?" I asked.

She then jolted up. "As the only teacher here, I've gotta put an end to this and quickly!" She said, running up to the stage.

"About damn time." I said, crossing my arms.

The two bumbling monsters had lost track of her, unable to find her anywhere. "Hey, where is she?" The Cyclops asked as the Frankenstein let out a small growl.

Ms. Nekonome grabbed the mike and her voice came on the speakers. "Meow! Testing, 1, 2,3! Testing, 1,2,3! All freshman, would you please take your seats and refrain from destroying the gymnasium!" She announced.

"Shut it!" The Frankenstein said, throwing a chair into the speaker, cutting it in half.

"That's it, clobberin' time!" I said about to spring into action.

"Draco, wait! We need to get Moka out of here!" He said, grabbing my shoulder.

"I don't care. If the freshman knows who I am, she'll attack me first if I'm out in the open. I've taken down an S class monster, another shouldn't be much of a difference." I said, sprouted my blood wings and flew above the towering dumbasses.

"That girl being chased... The loud one with the bright orange hair. What's she doing here?" Moka asked in shock.

"Moka! Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" Tsukune said.

"Yo, assclowns!" I called out. "When there's a teacher talking, you should listen!" I finished as I threw a firery blood bomb at the Frankenstein monster.

"Another trouble maker? You know who you're dealing with?" The cyclops demanded.

"Yeah a couple of bitches!" Sai said, as he delivered a dive kick to the cyclops.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun!" Erika said.

"Alright. Dimsom and I can take on Frankie, you two can fight Summers- I mean the Cyclops." I said.

"Ha! I see what you did there." Sai said.

"Alright now we need to clear the Gymnasium to avoid casualties." Dimsom said.

"Don't worry, we got it covered." Nicolas said, as he and Damion started the evacuating the freshmen out of the Gymnasium.

"And now for these two stooges." Sai said, looking at the two monsters.

"You four don't stand a chance against the two us!" The Frankenstein monster boasted.

"Really now? You two can't even catch one little girl." I said.

"And what makes you two think you can beat us?" Sai said.

"Shut up!" The cyclops said, trying to throw a punch at Sai, but the Silver Haired Enigma effortlessly dodge, then ran up to the cyclops' arm and blasted his flames in his eye, making him scream in pain when he hold his face. Next, Erika then fly behind the monster to take advantage of his blindness and deliver a barrages of punches and kicks, and tossed him Sai for him to deliver a "SHORYUKEN!" He shouted.

Meanwhile with me and Dimsom, we were having no problems with Frankenstein as we're effortlessly kicking the crap out of him. I did a elbow strike in his gut causing him double over in pain and Dimsom sent him with the Majin Kamehameha, and I finish him with a brutal German suplex.

"You love that move, don't you?" Sai asked.

"That's right. Now that we inducted these jabronies to the Hall of Pain, let's meet up with the others." I said, as we leave the gymnasium.

* * *

Later outside

"Well, I guess the entrance ceremony can go off as planned now." Mizore said.

"Exactly right, my little snow bunny." Damion said.

"Oh, get a room." I said, before being frozen.

"But who is that girl?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah! That's what I wanna know! It seems like we've all run into her before." Tsukune said.

"Why should we care? She's just a snotty freshman and if she gets on our bad side, she'll regret it. Plain and simple." I said, burning my way through the ice.

"Well, I know her." Moka said.

"You do? Who is she?!" Tsukune asked.

"Did I mention that I don't care?" I said.

The door behind us then opened. "Her worst nightmare." The girl's voice said. "It's been a really long time, hasn't it, Moka?" The girl asked as she was propped up against the closed door with her foot on the open one. She then stood upright and turned to us. "What did you think of all those letters I sent?" She asked.

"Okay, nevermind, I care again." I said, getting ready to fight.

"Did you manage to read all of them?" She asked.

"I busted my bat butt to deliver all of 'em, whee~!" Kou said, flying onto her shoulder.

"Wait, he's not part of the show, he's just a narrator." I said, confused.

"We're not gonna let you hurt Moka or Draco!" Tsukune said.

"She can try, but she'll be another latest inductee to the Hall of Pain." I said, stepping forward.

"Everyone, run away." Moka said quietly, trembling in fear.

"From her?" Nicolas asked.

"What why?" Tsukune asked.

"Because, she's my..." Moka said, but couldn't finish.

"Well, I said I was gonna take your life and now it's time! Big sister." She said, pointing at Moka.

"What?! Big sister?!" Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune shouted, shocked.

Moka started trembling more and more in fear. "Please help me, Tsukune!" She said, biting him.

"Really?" I said annoyed.

* * *

**A/N: Sup readers! My story is alive and kicking. Sorry for the HUGE delay! Without further ado, here's an Omake!**

* * *

My dorm room

Dimsom and I are in a middle of a make out section. Already stripped to our underwear as there's almost every article of clothing scattered throughout my room. And just when I'm about to remove her bra, the door was kicked down courtesy of Sai Kunai Blade.

"Hey, Draco! Nick, Damion and I are about to play basketball against some- oh shit it's now the bad time?" The Silver Haired Enigma asked, as he just realized what he just did.

"Damn it, Sai! Didn't you read the sign?!" I asked, angrily.

"Honestly, I didn't care." He said with a smartass smirk, which made me grew tick marks.

"Blasphemy!" I said as throw I vial of what I assume is holy water at Sai, but he dodge Matrix style.

Unfortunately for Tsukune, he got hit and began screaming in agony as face is burning severely.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Baxter Building...

We now see Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic taking out a vial of clear liquid. "Holy water? Where's that acid I ordered?" He asked himself.


	16. Chapter 15: Sisterly Reunion

**A/N: Special thanks to Sai Kunai Blade for letting me use his oc, Erika for this fic. Now on with the with the story. **

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY ON BLOOD DRAGON PLUS VAMPIRE..._**

_"Everyone, run away." Moka said quietly, trembling in fear._

_"From her?" Nicolas asked._

_"What why?" Tsukune asked._

_"Because, she's my..." Moka said, but couldn't finish._

_"Well, I said I was gonna take your life and now it's time! Big sister." She said, pointing at Moka._

_"What?! Big sister?!" Kurumu, Yukari and Tsukune shouted, shocked._

_Moka started trembling more and more in fear. "Please help me, Tsukune!" She said, biting him._

_"Really?" I said annoyed._

* * *

And now the conclusion...

"Nice use of recap, Draco." Sai said.

"Thanks man." I said.

"You're telling me that first year student over there-?" Yukari started.

"She's Moka's little sister?" Kurumu asked in shock and disbelief.

"Doesn't bother me. You wanted to take me on. Let's do it." I said, throwing punches to the air like TJ Combo from Killer Instinct(X-Box One).

"Kokoa. What are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"Kokoa? Is that her name or something?" Tsukune asked, getting multiple reactions at the same time.

Damion: "No shit, Sherlock."

Sai: "Gods! You're really are retarded, aren't you?!"

Me: "Honestly Jabroni, your stupidity knows no limits."

Nicolas: "Really? REALLY?"

Erika: "Is he ALWAYS this stupid?"

Dimsom: "His stupidity is quite amusing."

The new vampire interrupted the silence. "Finally! We're face-to-face! And guess what Moka?! I'm gonna wipe you off the face of the earth!" She said, jumping into the air, time freezing in a dramatic drawing of the scene.

"Not if I break you first!" I said, about to lunge after her, when suddenly, Moka grabbed my arm. "Moka, what are you doing?!" I demanded, trying to yank away.

"No, Draco! Just get out of here! Everyone, hurry! Kokoa only came here for me." She told us.

"And back down from a fight. No chance! And it's a vampire, that will be a good challenge! I haven't gotten my blood pumping this good since that fight with Kuyo." I said.

"Moka, watch out!" Tsukune said, tackling her out of the way just before Kokoa's flying kick could take her head off.

I deadpanned. "You can't be serious. Couldn't you move out of the way of that? My god, some of these anime have such unbelievable derp moments." I said, shaking my head, having simply leaned back a bit to dodge the attack.

The flying kick in question then knocked down multiple trees. "Wow, she's incredible!" Yukari said in shock.

"Not impressed! I can do that, too!" Sai snapped.

"With strength like that, there's no question! She's an S class monster! A vampire!" Kurumu said in fear.

"Always with the vampires! I don't get it!" I said.

"Because they're always better." Damion said, as he smirked. To which I glare at him with tick mark appeared on my head.

"You never fail to impress, Ms. Kokoa! You're powers electrifying, whee~!" Kou said, flying around her.

"What?!" Sai said, looking at the bat.

"He turned heel!" I said.

"That bat! All along I thought he was just the narrator for the show, but now-!" Kurumu said, shocked.

"He's been in cahoots with her this whole time?!" Yukari asked, equally shocked.

"No matter, I'm still gonna kick her a-" I said, but Sai cut me off.

"Is she carrying a tree one-handed?" He asked.

She was. Carrying a giant-ass fallen tree single-handedly, no doubt going to use it as a weapon. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you fight?" She asked, then grabbed the tree with both hands and got ready to start smashing with it. "Let's do it like we used to!" She said, about to strike with it.

"I call dibs on the first fight!" I said, rushing in again. She slammed it into the ground, scattering the gang and desks everywhere.

"What's this girl's problem, huh?!" Kurumu asked, diving out of the way of a horizontal strike.

"She's insane!" Dimsom said as her and Erika both flew away from the tree.

"You got that right!" Erika agreed.

"She doesn't care what she destroys!" Yukari said, narrowly dodging a vertical slam that shattered desks and broke the tree in half.

"What are you randomly attacking them for, I thought you were only going for us?" I said, pointing at Moka and myself.

"Stop! Kokoa, no!" Moka pleaded.

Tsukune suddenly threw himself in front of her, trying to man up as Kokoa picked up a desk and jumped into the air. "Moka! Leave this to me!" He told her, looking over his shoulder at her, turning back just in time to get nailed in the head as Kokoa swung the desk, much to her surprise and confusion. And from the look of it, the desk went into his head a bit.

"Holy shit!" Nicolas said.

I'm just laughing my ass off after what just transpired. "Way to handle that situation, Aono!" I sarcastically said in between laughs.

"What the hell did you think you could do dumbass?! You are a human trying to take on a vampire. It's like trying to fight me, Draco, Nicolas, or Sai and we don't have to use a bit of our power to take you out!" He said, still laughing his ass off.

"Serves him right." Dimsom said, almost smirking.

"I don't even feel bad for him." Erika said, laughing.

Moka screamed. "Tsukune!" She called out.

Suddenly, Kokoa began sniffing the air. At that moment, she dropped to her knees right beside his head, then put her hands on the ground, her head no above his. "I thought this last time, but he sure does smell good." She said, licking some of the blood running down his face.

"Should we do something about that?" Erika asked.

"Why?" Dimsom asked.

Kurumu did. She sent Kokoa flying by hitting her with the same desk. "What exactly do you think you're trying to pull, huh?" She asked.

"Tskune, are you okay?!" Moka asked, terrified.

"Moka, his blood's everywhere!" Yukari freaked out.

Suddenly, Moka got a whiff of the blood. "Oh, no! That smell! I can't control myself!" She said.

Sai Damion, Nicolas and I deadpanned. "Are you fucking kidding me?" We all said at the same time.

"Get it together, Moka!" Kurumu said, sending her flying with the desk as well.

"It does show they both responded the same way to Tsukune's blood. They're sisters alright." Yukari said, the classic sweatdrop on her head.

"Well, they may be short one place setting this Christmas." I said.

"You just had to get in my way!" Kokoa said, emerging from a pile of desks.

"Hey, where the hell did all the desks come from?" Nicolas asked.

"That... Is a good question." Said Damion.

"More stupid anime plotholes." Sai said, shaking his head.

"If you're going to interfere, I guess I'll just have to take you out as well." She said, getting up and out of the pile.

"Oh no, how is she still okay?!" Kurumu said in fear.

"Wow, she's a tough one." Mizore said, as you guessed it, stalking from behind a tree.

"Hey, we should introduce Mizore to Hinata. They have a lot in common. They'd hit it off right away!" I suggested.

"At the risk of turning Hinata into MORE of a stalker and teaching her some of Mizore's other bad habits." Sai said.

"Like what? Hinata can't freeze people." I said.

"No, but I'm sure she could throw kunai at people getting too close to Naruto." Damion said.

"… Point proven. Last we want is another Yuno from Mirai Nikki." I agreed, then turned my attention to Kokoa. "Now then. Let's let Moka cool off and you can show me what you can do. You and me, Kokoa. When I'm done with you, you'll check yourself at the Smackdown Hotel." I said, in the expression of Duane Johnson aka The Rock.

"You watched a lot of pro wrestling." Nicolas said.

"Hey, how goes?" A new voice rang out. The new gym teacher who is revealed to be the Demon God himself, Dumplin, who happens to be struttin' to this scene.

"Oh, nothing, Dumplin-sama. Just about to drop this freshman like a bad habit and show her why picking a fight with me is bad for her health." I said.

"Thats cool. Just take it off school grounds. No one can sue when someone gets hurt on school grounds." He said.

"See? Best gym teacher ever." I said, to which Sai, Damion and Nicolas nodded.

"Hey sis. Draco treating you good?" The Dump Truck asked.

"That's between me and him, brother." Dimsom said, who is blushing lightly.

"That blush tells the story!" Erika exclaimed.

"Shut it, Erika!" She said.

"So that's a yes?" Dumplin asked.

"This is the new first year, Kokoa Shuzen." Ruby said, appearing from nowhere, dressed up looking like a secretary.

"Shuzen?" Yukari asked.

"Okay, what the hell is Ruby doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"Damn. You're still alive." I said, disappointed.

"It's a long story. But right now I'm working for the director and helping out wherever there's a need." She said.

"That's not the issue. Now that I think of it, Kokoa should be in class with me at the moment. It looks like I've found a volunteer to teach the class about fighting kendo style." Dumplin said, with a evil grin on his face.

"Like Saeko's fighting style?" Sai said, turning to Damion, who nodded.

"Well, it looks like you guys are safe for now. But next time, I'm gonna wipe you off the face of the earth forever, Moka Akashiya." She said. Then she quickly ran off with Dumplin in close pursuit.

"Oh, I seem to have lost my train of thought." Ruby said.

"I didn't know you had one of those." I said.

* * *

Later in the infirmary...

Sai, Dimsom and I were trying to remove the raven wings Ruby shot into my chest while Yukari was tending to the wounds of nobody's favorite dumbass. "Don't you worry, Tsukune. I'll fix you up." She said, dabbing away the blood.

"Hey, Yukari, why don't you let me help?" Moka said.

Kurumu then held her back. "No, stay away, Moka! If you get near him, you're just gonna suck his blood!" She told her.

"Hey, I've got an idea, Moka. Why don't you tell us about your sister? I'd like to hear the story." Tsukune said.

"And we're not interested." I said as pulled out my iPhone to watch YouTube videos.

"Oh, yeah. Her name was Kokoa, wasn't it?" Kurumu asked.

But wait, if you're sisters, how come you have different last names. Hers is Shuzen and yours is Akashiya." Yukari said, confused.

Moka paused and Tsukune, being a dumbass once again, laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess if she really doesn't wanna talk about it." He said.

She then jolted up suddenly. "No, it's just-" She started, then sighed. "Alright. Originally, there were 4 of us. Me and my 3 sisters. Counting from the top, I'm the 3rd oldest. Kokoa's the youngest of us all, just one behind me. She and I had different mothers, but as kids, we lived in the same house." She explained.

"Yeah, but, how do you get to the point where you're always fighting each other?" Tsukune asked.

"It's just sibling rivalry. In a fight, I'm always remain dominant over my two younger brothers." I explained, remembering the times we've fought. "But the only sibling in my family who can kick my ass my older sister, Nisha. Those were the days." I sigh nostalgically.

There was a flashback, presumably when they were much younger, Kokoa was running at Moka with a battle ax, but Moka (Inner) easily brought up her leg and sent Kokoa flying.

"That's just the way we were, even back then. We were constantly fighting every day." Moka said.

Kokoa crashed to the ground and Moka stood over her younger sister. "You can try all you want, but you're never gonna beat me. You need to learn your place." She said.

"No! You haven't beat me yet, Moka!" Kokoa said, but she clearly wasn't getting back up for a while.

Moka merely sighed and closed her eyes. "Come on, Kokoa. I'm getting fed up on how fixated you are on this." She said, then opened her eyes and smiled.

"You see, as a kid, unlike now, I didn't have this rosary on my chest to help control my power. Poor Kokoa. She never beat me, not even once." Moka said.

"It's always good to establish dominance. It's pretty clear at my house the only one who can bring my sis down is my pops." I said.

Back to the flashback...

Moka knocked down Kokoa again. "Just give up, Kokoa." She said.

Kokoa merely rolled into a sitting position. "No! I refuse to quit! One of these days, I'm gonna take you down!" She said.

Moka looked at her, then turned towards the window. "I'm sorry, but that will never happen." She said.

"Huh?" Kokoa asked.

"I've been keeping this a secret, but I'm gonna be moving out soon." She said, shocking Kokoa. "Apparently they're going to seal away my powers and after that I'll go live with my real mother in the human world." She explained.

* * *

Back to us...

"That's horrible! Should've you at least have gotten a say in the matter? It's not right to seal away such awesome badass power. If you tried that on anyone in my family, they'd kill you without a second thought." Sai said while I nodded.

"A fate worst than child abuse." I said.

* * *

Back to the flashback...

"As far as our little fights, today was your last day to beat me." Moka said.

"I don't understand. No. No fair!" Kokoa said.

"Kokoa..." Moka said.

"It's your fault. I'm never gonna forgive you no matter how long I live!" Kokoa shouted, tears in her eyes.

The next scene played where a car was driving away from the mansion, Moka leaning out the window, waving to Kokoa, who was chasing after them with a naginata. But Kokoa never gave up. She chased after me when I went to the human world and kept challenging me to fights." Moka said. Then next scene was at night, Kokoa appeared outside of Moka's window, dressed up like Ghost Face from Scream as Moka cowered under the covers, then she chased Moka with a Chucky doll as Moka ran screaming. "My powers were sealed by the rosary and I wasn't strong enough to fight her." She continued, the next scene, Moka was hiding around the corner as Kokoa looked for her, dressed like Freddy Kreuger. "All I could do was run away." She finished, the last scene being Kokoa chasing after her with a chainsaw and wearing a hockey mask.

Everyone looked at her and Sai and I was even crying. Not for this, however, because him and I were watching the latest Death Battle of Goku vs Superman 2 on my iPhone and NOT liking the results. "Goku, no! Why must he die again! Superman, you're being a dick! Just let yourself die!" Sai shouted.

"Damn you, Superman! Stop not dying, you coward!" I cried.

"I'm sick of this. I'm dealing with this now." Sai said, pulling out his cell phone and calling somebody. "Lance? Hey, what's up, bro? Hey, listen, there's someone I'd REALLY appreciate it if your destroyed. Superman. Think you can do that? Awesome. Thanks, man. Talk to you later." He said, hanging up.

"Are you guys even paying attention?" Tsukune demanded.

I looked away from my phone and back at him. "Oh, did you said something? For a second I forgot you existed. Still wish I forgot that." I smirked.

"Burn!" Nicolas said.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that Kokoa chased you all the way here to Yokai Academy?" Yukari asked.

"I'm afraid so." Moka said tiredly.

"That's gotta be the most single-minded fixation I've ever heard." Yukari said.

"Well that's sadly unfortunate for you." Dimsom said bluntly.

"Good luck with that." Erika said.

I wonder if that's really the only reason." Tsukune said.

"Please leave the thinking to someone who is NOT on your level of incompetence. It's not your strong suit." I told him.

"DISS!" Damion and Nicolas laughed.

"Gonna need more than just a Senzu for that burn to heal." Sai said.

"Well, from her point of view, she sees me as the irresponsible big sister who left her. And she probably despises me because of it." Moka said.

"So what? Me and my brother tell each other all the time how much we hate and want to kill each other. It bonds us all the more. That's brotherly love if there ever was one." Sai said reminiscently.

"Same with my sis and I. Hell she even uses holy swords to try and kill me more than one occasion and holy weapons are my weakness!" I said.

"Well, anyway, it's not like the whole ordeal was your fault." Tsukune said.

"Yeah, you're not to blame!" Yukari piped up.

Suddenly, Mizore popped out of the air vent with ice claws already. "Man, you're little sister sucks. Want me to just freeze her and be done with it?" She asked.

"THAT I would appreciate." I said.

"You can't! Messed up as she is, she's still family to me, you guys!" She shouted.

"So what?" I asked. If she wanted a fight with both of us, she'll start with me." I said, walking out. "Oh, Kokoa! Come out and play!" I called.

"Draco, wait!" Moka shouted, but then Dimsom grabbed her.

"Relax. He'll let her live. He just likes the thrill of the fight. Besides, I wanna see how this ends. I wonder where is that brat anyway?" Dimsom pondered.

"I can answer that! She's coming right now! I found them Ms. Kokoa!" Kou called.

"Nice job, Mr. Kou!" She shouted, then burst in.

"She's here!" Everyone said, shocked.

"I guess we should've stopped him after all." Damion said.

"If you thought you could get away from me, you've got another thing coming! Let's go, Kou buddy!" She said, raising her hand.

"Right away, Ms. Kokoa!" He said, flying into her hand. She squeezed him and he suddenly became a giant hammer. Tsukune started screaming like a bitch.

"Will you shut up already?" Dimsom and Nicolas said, annoyed.

"Can you be MORE of a little bitch?" Damion said.

"Really." Erika agreed.

Kokoa laughed, holding him above her head. "My shape-shifting bat can transform, which means I can turn him into whatever I want!" She said evilly.

"Whoa! Did they put the bat in the show just for that?!" Kurumu said, freaking out.

"Those crazy writers had this in their back pocket the whole first season!" Yukari said, equally freaked out.

"Here comes the pain!" She laughed, rushing in.

"You got that right! **Super Kick!**" I called, as I side kicked her in the small of her back, launching her out of the office and out of the window.

"That kick is on point!" Sai said, in his best Dashie expression.

I jumped out the window to the outside where I kicked Kokoa and ready to fight her, but then Moka pleaded, "Draco, stop! You will not hurt her!"

I thought about it shortly, but then I got an idea. "You're right, Moka. I won't hurt her." I said, walking over to the pinkette. "YOU'RE gonna fight her." I said, pointing at her.

"Wait wha-" which is all she said as I remove the Rosary, and thus, bringing Inner Moka to the scene.

"To think she's my own sister. I never thought she hated me this much." She said.

"Give her hell, Moka!" I said.

Kokoa suddenly began to surround herself with her monstrous energy.

"Don't tell me, are we going to witness a vampire fight to the death?" Kurumu asked, fearfully.

"When two powerful monsters meet head to head, who knows what could go down?" Mizore said.

After that dramatic buildup, we now see Kokoa hugging her sister. "Big sisteeeer! Moka! Yay! You're back! I wanted to see you so bad!" She cried, making us react in the same way.

"What!?" My chibi self and I shouted.

"What!?" Sai, Damion and Nicolas shouted.

"What!?" Dimsom and Erika shouted.

"What!?" Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile with Stone Cold Steve Austin...

"WHAT?!" Shouted the Texas Rattlesnake.

* * *

Back to us...

"For those who don't know who Stone Cold Steve Austin is, he was a pro wrestler who enjoys stomping a mudhole in people's asses." I said, staring at the fourth wall.

"Kokoa...weren't you just saying you wanted to wipe me off the face of the earth?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, but it's that wimpy ass Moka who isn't like the big sister I grew up with!" She said. "Please, Big Sister! Promise me you won't go away again!" She cried, as she nuzzled her face in her sister's cleavage. And no I'm being an incestuous perv. It really did happen in the anime.

"You're starting to get on my nerves!" Moka said, sending Kokoa flying with her kick.

"Now if that isn't tough love, I don't know what it was." I said.

"Wonderful...getting kicked by my big sister. It's even more spectacular than I remembered!" Said the mesmerized Kokoa, before she collapsed.

"I'm sorry Kokoa, but the sister you knew isn't here anymore." Moka solemnly said. "It's time you got use to it."

"And I'll be looking forward fighting you in the near future." I said, smirking beneath my mask.

"Same. Right now, I'll rest and be sure you and Tsukune take care of my other self." She said, grabbing the rosary from me and changed back to her human form before she fell into my arms.

"Hey, Aono!" I called out the dumbass to get his attention. "Hold her while I have a chit-chat with Kokoa." I told him as I walked towards the downed vampire.

She shot up a tearful glare to me. "What do YOU want?!" She demanded.

"Okay first thing, that glare, not intimidating." I started as I crouch down to her level. "Second: I have a little thing to work this out. I tell you what, the next time we needed her, I'll let you have some sister fun time with her again. Maybe she won't hesitate to cave your face in with her kicks." I said, walking away.

"Damn, Draco! You don't have to do her like that! Just kidding, I would do the same thing." Sai said.

"Out of character, but I approve." Damion said, smirking as Nicolas nodded.

"I know what I said seems rather heelish; but I'm not afraid to speak my mind. Like CM Punk, former WWE wrestler." I said.

"The cult of personality~" Nicolas singing to CM Punk's last theme music in the WWE.

"The hell was she acting all high-and-mighty for earlier? Because she's a vampire? Yea, right. Everyone knows us Saiyans are the top of the food chain." Erika bragged.

"Next to us Majins that is." Dimsom said.

"No, Majins are definitely below us Saiyans. You'd be lucky to be my sidekick." Erika said.

"Sidekick? Please. You'd be my underling instead and I'll be the one calling the shots." Dimsom said.

"You're about to take some shots if you keep acting tough." Erika says with ki in her hands

"Come at me, hoe!" The black Majin goaded, with ki in her hands as well.

Both of them fires the barrages of ki at each other until Erika gained the upper hand as she fired the last one in Dimsom's hands, making a small explosion before she tackles the majin to the ground repeatedly punchkng her in the face or smashing her head against the ground.

"Oh, yeah, makin' it rain!" Sai said, showering them with cash.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a beginning of a beautiful rivalry." I said, drinking a can of Dr. Pepper.

"Suddenly this school became fucking amazing." Sai said happily.


	17. Mini chapter: Majin to Saiyan

**A/N: Special thanks to my main man, Sai Kunai Blade for helping me out with this mini chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Sai and I were watching the news when a VERY interesting story came on. "Our world weeps today as we find the dead body of Superman, pinned down to the ground with a number of swords resonating with menacing magical energy, massive amounts of magic lightning still arcing through the blades. Whoever the murderer was made sure he had no margin of error and gave Superman no chance for mercy. I speak for all of us in expressing our sadness and the downfall of this cruel murderer." The news reporter woman wept.

"That's the brother I know and love. When he kills someone, you KNOW they're fucking dead." Sai said happily.

"Hate to be the next jabroni on his hit list. No doubt your brother means business." I said.

"Yeah. He likes to stay focused on the problem at hand." Sai said, pulling a riot shield out of his trench coat to block a kamehameha that broke through the window.

"Looks like our girls are having fun." I said, looking at the damaged window.

"Now if only some clothes started getting torn away." Sai added, walking up, before turning to the 4th wall. "And before anyone calls me a perv, one of the two is my girlfriend, it's justified."

"And throw a little mud in our sick dreams is complete." I said.

Majin Buu was no threat to me, now I'm gonna make you my Majin BITCH!" Erika said, firing at Dimsom with Finish Breaker.

Dimsom defends herself with a Vanisher Guard. "You think you can intimidate me? I've fought Broly before, what makes YOU so different?" She said, fires off the DIE DIE Missile Barrage.

"Because I'm A LOT more devious than Broly!" She smirks, using instant transmission to teleport behind Dimsom. "Wedgie!" She said, yanking the Majin's black lace panties up to the back of her head.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Dimsom screamed as her panties being pulled.

"Oh! I felt that!" I winced, watching my majin girlfriend is on the receiving end of a wedgie.

"I'd say it's cheap, but I'm a ninja, we MOSTLY win by cheating." Said Sai.

"Say Uncle or it's gonna be an atomic!" Erika threatened.

"Like Hell I'm losing to a damn wedgie!" Dimsom shouted, as she mustered enough strength to throw the female Saiyan to the ground.

"Let's end this!" Said Dimsom, charging up her attack. "Galick Gun!" She shouted, firing her attack.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON" Erika shouted, firing Piccolo's signature technique, slicing it's way through the Galick Gun on its way to the majin.

"Damn it...!" She softly cursed, after the beam impaled through her, and falls almost lifeless.

"And that's my cue." I said, as I flew in as quick as a hiccup to catch my girlfriend. "Gotcha, babe!"

"Good thing majins are damn near indestructible." Sai said.

"You may want to put some ice on your ass there, sidekick. It's gotta be sore from how bad I kicked it." Erika taunted, returning to base form.

"I can't imagine the wedgie felt good, either." Sai mumbled.

"You may have won this fight, Erika; but I won't go down the same way again next time!" Dimsom said, with a glare.

"You're right. Next time I WILL have to give you an atomic wedgie!" She giggles.

Dimsom scowled the female Saiyan's comment. "This isn't over! Mark my words: you'll laying down in your own blood, urine, and vomit after I'm through with you!"

"Well, someone's got their panties in a bunch." Erika retorted.

"Hey guys, I heard Gin over there." I said, pointing at a bush there as he's perversely giggle. "I walked up to him and punched him in the gut. "Hey! Nobody ogles perversely to my fiancée accept ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" As I stomp on him while saying "ME!" last five times.

"How dare you look at Erika like that!" Sai snapped, kicking him into a tree.

"Hey, how about letting us take a couple shots at him." Erika said as her and Dimsom walked up, Sai and I backing away in fear. "Any particular target you want?" The Saiyan asked the majin.

"Hmm...I'll go for his balls." Dimsom said, donning the evil grin.

"That's fine. I always preferred hitting opponents in the face." Erika smirked.

"Well, they may be rivals, but with bonding moments like these, I think our girlfriends could be best friends." Sai said, putting his arm around my shoulders as our alien girlfriends pulverized the werewolf.

"Got that right. And in moments like this like, they can put aside their mutual hatred and work together. Like kicking Gin's ass." I said.

Once Gin was a pile of broken bones and bruises, Erika wiped the sweat off her forehead and turned to the Majin girl. "You know, this is kinda foolish. Both Majins and Saiyans are great fighters. What do you say, too late to be friends?" She asked, opening her arms a bit for a hug.

Dimson looked at Saiyan, but smiles"Eh, what the hell? You're the only sane girl I can talk to." She said, hugging the Saiyan.

Meanwhile I started out sniffling with tears in my eyes. "It's so beautiful!" I tearfully said, wiping my tears.

"I love a happy ending!" Sai choked out, also crying happily.

"Still, that doesn't mean I won't want to fight every now and then." Erika whispered the warning to Dimsom.

Dimsom lightly chuckled. "Right. I still won't hold back." She warned back. (Going to work this)

"Sounds great." Erika said, breaking the hug.


	18. Chapter 16: Welcome to Parentalmania!

We found yours truly in the middle of the dark woods for some reason with a cheap ass flashlight. "The hell am I doing in the middle of the woods, with a cheap ass flashlight from the dollar store? The hell am I supposed to do with this!?" I ranted, then I spotted a paper on a tree.

"Hey look, a note!" My chibi self said. I grabbed the note that reads "Hol' up."

"Who the hell leaves a note on the tree in the middle of woods and-AHHHH!" I screamed as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around and pointing the flashlight at what it revealed to be Slenderman.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologies. "Now what I DID notice was the batteries on your flashlight is running a little low. Now what I can do for you, check this out...BAM!" He said, as he now revealed his left side of his are fresh new batteries. "See that? I got the good batteries, you're running up those dollar store batteries. That's not gonna work, you really need to step yo game up. ALSO if you're not interested in that...BA-WHAM!" he now revealed his right side of his suit are watches. "F-Sharp watches. Watchu gonna do, homie?" He finished.

"Man, if you don't get the hell out my face with these cheap ass watches-" I started, but the batteries on my flashlight died. "Well...shit. So how much for the batteries anyways?" I asked.

"For you; 500."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

* * *

My dorm room...

"AHHH!" I screamed, waking up from a dream and feeling relieved that this isn't all real. "Oh thank the various gods that it was all a dream. Ain't no way in HELL that I'm dropping $500 dollars on batteries!"

* * *

In the classroom...

Today is parents day at Yokai Academy and everyone is enjoying their time with their parents. Well except me and Sai but ours will arrive anytime soon, Nicolas because his parents are humans and can't make it to Yokai Academy, Damion, Erika and Dimsom. Oh and Tsukune and Moka too, but we all knew that.

"That's some dream you had, Draco." Sai said.

"You can say that again, bro." I said, leaning my chair backwards while staring at the ceiling.

"So why the hell does he need $500 for some batteries?" Nicolas asked.

"Beats me. Motherfucker must be out his damn mind for charging me for that much." I said. "Enough of this, let's focus on the plot here."

"Hey Dimsom, Erika, where are your parents?" Tsukune asked. *insert record scratch sound effect here*

"Ooh..." Sai said, knowing Tsukune hit a nerve.

"Oh nice one, chlamidiot." I said, staring at Tsukune. (It's a word combined with chlamydia and idiot. And it's also a Fairy Tail abridged reference.)

"Oh, no, they couldn't make it on the count of they were blown up with my home planet!" Erika said, glaring at the human boy.

"Way to be rude, Tsukune." Sai said, hugging his girlfriend.

"And to answer your question, boy; I have no parents. I'm just a gentic clone of Dumplin and Super Buu." Dimsom said. (short note: Dimsom is now wearing her black and yellow Dyno Woo-gi (without the scarf) and Erika is wearing her black and green pilot suit. Both of which are from Dragon Ball Xenoverse)

"Oh Tsukune please don't say ANYTHING at all for this chapter." I said, glaring.

We then noticed Saizou who seemed to be pissed off. "Ah, shit." He grumbled.

"Saizou's even grumpier than usual, you think parents day could be upsetting him somehow?" Moka asked.

"What's the problem? Bad home situation, man?" Sai asked, passing him a beer.

"Ha! Who gives a crap about parent's day anyway?" He scoffed.

Suddenly, a voice rang out, belonging to an ugly-ass, fat-ass woman. "Saizou! Hi, sweetie!" She called out accompanied by an equally fat-ass man.

"Great Googly Moogly!" I exclaimed.

"Not even a Victoria's Secret catalog will pitch a tent for me after seeing that woman." Sai said in shock, going almost blind from the ugliness.

Suddenly, Saizou's eyes were giant and he looked like a 6-year-old who was going to see Santa. He quickly got up from his seat and ran over. "Mommy! Daddy!" He said.

"What the fuck?" Damion, Nicolas, Sai, and I asked, all deadpanning.

"Mommy?" Tsukune asked as we all sweatdropped.

"Daddy?" Moka, Erika and Dimsom asked.

"He absolutely ruined his image." Sai said.

"Let's change the subject, please?" Damion pleaded.

"I thought you never asked, Vamps." I said.

"Who's coming from your family?" Tsukune asked Moka.

"It's just me. I'd better get to Kokoa's class and spend some time with her." Moka said.

"Did you not learned anything from the last episode?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's a terrible idea." Damion said, nodding.

"Definitely not good for your health." Dimsom agreed.

"Just you?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, the truth is, I've never once had anyone come and visit me on parent's day. It's the same for Kokoa, so I thought I'd go visit her." Moka said.

"I still don't think that's a good idea." I said.

"Same here." Nicolas said.

"Oh, Moka…" Tsukune said as if he was going to cry.

"I don't need your charity!" Kokoa's voice rang out. Moka sidestepped and everyone else ducked as Kokoa rushed in with Kou as a Morning Star (the really big spiked ball) and slammed it into Tsukune, sending him flying.

"A beautiful use of a beautiful weapon." Sai said.

"If you even think of coming to my classroom, you're gonna meet the business end of my little Kou hammer here and you're SO gonna regret it." She snapped, walking off and dragging the weapon behind her.

"I certainly regret it." Tsukune said, his entire face red and flattened, blood coming from his mouth.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted in fear.

The scene changes for a minute and Tsukune was holding a rag up to a wound on his face. "Hang on. I'm not gonna lie, this may sting a little… Okay, a lot… Okay, like hell." Sai said, pressing his thumb, lit on fire against the wound, cauterizing it as he screamed.

"Man up, Tsukune." I said.

"Are you okay?! I'm sorry you got hurt because of me!" Moka apologized.

"Don't worry, Moka, he's protected by plot armor so he won't die." I said annoyed.

"It's not your fault, but what was that you were saying before? About how no one ever came to see you on parent's day?" He asked.

She paused for a moment, wearing the smile she does when she pretends like nothing's wrong. "It's been like that since I was little. I'm always the one nobody comes to see." She said.

"Ouch." Damion said.

"Damn." Nicolas said.

"This is so sad!" I wept, as I'm reading the latest Death of Wolverine comic. "No Wolvie! You can't die!" I sobbed.

"He'll be missed, man. I know it." Sai solemnly said, patting my shoulder.

"Not this year. No one's come to see me, either. That means we're in the same boat." Tsukune said.

They had another romantic moment and then they leaned in, looking like they would kiss, but then Moka sucked his blood instead. Then they both freaked out when Mizore leaned over the desk. "PDA's are against school rules. Mind asking me what it is you're doing here, Moka?" She asked.

"I should be asking you what you're doing here, stalker!" Moka shouted, only to be frozen by Mizore. Damion and I practically died laughing.

"I think I want to ask Damion a favor." She said, turning to the vampire.

"Name it, my little Snow Bunny." He said, holding her close.

"Ah, young love. Am I right, babe?" I asked, pulling Dimsom close, one arm around her waist, then leaned in and kissed her. And Sai did the same thing with Erika.

"It appears our buddy, Damion is getting more action than you in your own fic, Draco." Sai said, telepathically.

"No doubt about it." I telepathically replied.

"It's my dumb mother; she keeps nagging me to introduce you to her." She said.

"Sure, where is she?" He asked as Moka slowly began to break out of the ice, or at least cracked it.

We see middle-aged woman crouched behind a desk in a kimono, snow colored hair. "HOLY SHIT!" Nicolas, Sai, Erika Dimsom and I said, jumping back.

"JESUS! WHAT THE HELL!" Damion said, also jumping back.

"Now I see where Mizore gets her stalking from." Nicolas said.

Mizore REALLY takes after her mother, doesn't she!?" Tsukune asked, freaked out.

"Yeah." Moka said in her average tone.

"It's okay to come out now, Mother. This guy here's my boyfriend." She said, pointing to Damion.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Mizore's mother, Tsurara." The older snow woman said with a bow.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Damion said, also bowing.

"And you must be the famous Damion. You're even more handsome than Mizore described." She said with a smile, an anime snow background behind her.

"It's pretty easy to see where Mizore gets her good looks from as well." Damion said, causing her to blush.

Moka, meanwhile, was absolutely LIVID, exerting a lot of monster energy with red eyes and a scary-ass dark anime background that showed the monster energy she was exerting, her hair flowing. The weirdest and scariest part was she had a big, open mouth smile, which she was screaming from like she was powering up in DBZ. "Oh my piss, all pink-haired women are Yandere after all!" I said, jumping into Nicolas' arms, both of us shaking like leaves.

"I know right?!" Nicolas said, frightfully.

And who might these nice young ladies be?" Tsurara asked, looking at Moka, Dimsom and Erika.

"Oh, it's such a pleasure to meet you, ma'am!" Moka said.

"She's just a super-clingy, groupie girl." Mizore answered.

"THANK YOU." I said.

"The girl with the black hair is Erika, Sai's girlfriend and the girl with the scary red eyes is Dimsom, Draco's fiancée." She said.

"Mizore, if it wouldn't make this situation creepy and if Damion wouldn't kill me, I'd hug you. But instead I'll just say it again. THANK YOU so very much!" I said. Suddenly I was grabbed by Kurumu, who latched her arms around my neck and put one leg up on my chest. "I NEED AN ADULT!" I shouted.

"You ARE an adult!" Damion said, annoyed.

"Oh, Draco! I'm so glad I found you! Yes, finally! Hey, mom! Quick, he's over here!" Kurumu called cheerfully, waving over a woman dressed like either a high-class prostitute or a female pimp: A sparkly black coat with a fur neck and a red mini dress. "This is my mother." She said, holding her hand out to point her out.

The older succubus closed her eyes, smiled and waved. "Please, call me Ageha. So you're Kurumu's fiancée, huh?" She asked.

"FIANCÉE?!" Dimsom and I shouted at the same time.

"And who might you be, dear? His wannabe lover?" She asked Dimsom.

"I'm his ACTUAL lover and his ACTUAL fiancée." Dimsom said, standing between me and Kurumu.

I sighed. "Kurumu, that does it. I've tried being nice up until now, but I think I'm just gonna come out and say it. You are not my girlfriend and you never will be. This obsession with me has to stop, and I WILL bring lawyers into this." I said.

Suddenly the lights when out and everything went pitch black which made Tsukune screamed like a bitch.

"Shut up Tsukune!" Sai, Damion, Nicolas and I said.

Then the lights all turned red we all see a pentagram drawn in blood and then it began to materialize into a two humaniods. First one revealed to be a woman, standing at 5'10 with long hair and red like mines, but without the streaks, green eyes, brown skinned and a sorceress attire. Another blood humaniod began to materialize into a large dark skinned man. Standing at 6'10, short shaved black hair, good amount of facial hair, red eyes, and he wears some type of cloak with spikes on it's sleeves and a hood that covers his eyes. These are my parents, Luna Bloodgrave, the blood sorceress and Ebon Bloodgrave, the magma dragon shifter.

Everyone was in awe and some of the students and their parents were chanting "Holy shit!" over and over. And us focused characters were marveled at their appearances.

"Mom! Pops! You're here! Oh thank Cthulu you guys are here!" I said, happily ran in to hug my parents. I was so relieved and surprised that they made it.

"Wouldn't missed it for the world, Draco." My mother said, with a warm smile.

"Your mother is right, kiddo. We're your parents after all." Pops said.

"So you're Draco's parents? That's great! We should discuss a betrothed him and my daughter." Ageha said.

"No! I told you, I DON'T like her in that way and I never will." I said, but then mom placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Draco. We heard everything before we arrived. Now let mama handle this." She said, now glaring at the two succubus...or is it succubi that describes more than one succubus? "Now look here, if my son says no, then you two damn well respect his choice...**understood!?**" She said the last part in her demonic voice, with her killer aura leaking out.

The two succubus who are now holding each other and shaking in fear. "Y-y-yes ma'am!" The both of them stuttered.

"Good! Now let's have the best parents day for our children!" My mother said, cheerfully.

Suddenly a dark cloud appear in the classroom stepping out is a man 6 feet tall, black hair in a similar style to Sai's style, elbow length black leather gloves, black leather short sleeve coat, black pants and black leather knee-high boots, then bone hands will raise up and open to reveal a woman with shoulder length dark brown hair, and wearing a blue version of an assassin attire with her hood down. "Mom! Dad! You're here!" Sai said happily, rushing to his parents. He hugged his mom.

"Of course, son. We'd never miss an event like this." His mother said, returning the hug.

Sai then turned to his father and bowed his head. "It's always nice to see you, son. Besides, I'm curious about the power of the other parents." His father said, his gaze falling upon my dad.

"No doubt you're a tough guy. We should do battle in the near future." Said my pops, walking over to Sai's dad with his right hand extended for a handshake.

"That's my dad, always eager to fight stronger opponents...KINDA like me!" I said to the fourth wall.

"Indeed we should. Any time and place is fine with me." Sai's dad said, taking my pops' hand and shaking it, but also squeezing it tightly.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sai whispered to me.

"Same here. No doubt we may have Fathermania heading our way." I whispered back to my silver-haired friend.

"Can we say a pay-per-view quality match?" Nicolas asked, only to earn him a glare from me and Sai. "I'll be quiet now."

The atmosphere in this classroom is so thick you can just cut it with a chainsaw as me and Sai's fathers were having a stare down, both emitting their monsters energies from each other.

Mom walked up and placed her hands on my pops' shoulder. "Ebon! We're here for Draco. Not for you to start fights." My mom said.

Sai's mom walked up and put a hand on his dad's chest, pushing him back slightly. "Ryu, now is not the time or place for this. We're here to spend time with our son, not pick fights with his friend's parents." She said.

"Oh thank the Demon God our moms are here." I whispered to the Silver Haired Enigma.

"Got that right." He whispered back.

The bell suddenly tolled and… "And that brings first period to a close. Now it's time for P.E." Ms. Nekonome said happily. The parents then left, but as Tsurara was about to, she was interrupted by getting bumped into by Ageha's MASSIVE jugs. The succubus merely smirked, but as she passed, she was tripped by the snow woman and nearly fell, but she managed to regain her balance and the two walked out, struggling to stay in front of the other.

"What the hell was with that fiancée shit?" Dimsom snapped at Kurumu.

"Well, if you must know, my mom was pestering me about my love life and that's just what came out. But do you really mean that, Draco? I thought you were my destined one!" She said, teary-eyed, trying to jump on me like always, but Dimsom used God Breaker on the bluette succubus, knocking her on her ass.

"Thank you so much, baby." I said, kissing my majin fiancée.

* * *

"And now it's the second period of parent's day, whee~!" Kou announced as we were out at the Tennis courts.

Yukari served the ball and got an ace, to which her parents cheered. "Did you guys see my swing?" She asked excitedly.

Moka and Dimsom were in the middle of an intense match, fiercely slamming the ball back and forth with all their strength. I should also add, the gym skirts are even shorter than the school skirts. Any time either of them so much as moved, their panties were on display. Anyway, Kurumu went for a save, but she missed on purpose to make her boobs bounce. "Dang!" She said happily.

Meanwhile, Mizore was just as useless for her team, bent over and not moving so her ass was sticking out. "Hey, a little effort would be nice!" Another girl on the team snapped.

"I melt when I run." She said.

Then both mothers called their daughters off to the side. "Kurumu, you need to keep up your efforts for Draco. And why haven't you used your love charm?" Ageha demanded.

"Well, about that… I promised him I'd never use that on him again. Plus my charms won't have much effect on him anyways. And I'm trying to get him to like me without my powers." She explained.

"It sounds like your relationship with him is over before it starts. If you want him, do it with him! Got it?" Her mother snapped.

With Mizore…

"I wanna talk to you about your relationship with Damion." Tsurara said, having one hand as an ice claw.

"What is it, mom?" Mizore asked.

"I want you to freeze him, dear." Her mother said.

"Well that wasn't what I expected you to say!" She said, shocked.

"If you freeze him now, Damion will remain your boyfriend forever." Tsurara said.

"But mother, I made a promise that I wouldn't do stuff like that to him."

"Really? In that case, don't be surprised if he ends up with Kurumu or that Moka girl."

"No! I can't let that happen!"

"There's only one way to make sure it doesn't. And that's by freezing him and keeping him close." This shocked Mizore. "That's the proper form of love for a Snow Woman."

"Then that's what I'll do!" Mizore said, raising her fist determined.

They both laughed evilly on a split screen, but unbeknownst to them, mine's and Sai's mothers were spying on them. My mother had blood crows in hidden locations to absorb their memories and Sai's mother being a ninja she is.

* * *

Later with the four badasses...

We were in the middle of an intense game, then Damion and I shuddered which is kinda throwing off our game. "What's wrong, Draco?" Nicolas asked, whose on my team.

"I just have bad feeling." I answered.

"Same here." Damion said.

Suddenly, Mizore waved Damion over. "Hurry up, Damion, there's something I want to do to you." She said seductively.

"What might that be?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll show you!" She said, freezing him.

But then Kurumu grabbed me. "Hey, Draco. You didn't get hurt when you shot yourself playing, did you? Does it hurt here?" She asked, grabbing my crotch.

_"Crapbaskets!_ _Old nuns. Dead puppies. Yaoi fanfictions. J. Jonah Jameson in a speedo!_" I said, thinking of that so I wouldn't get turned on.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, Damion!" Sai said, using his flames to melt him out of the ice.

Suddenly Kurumu was hit with a Galick Gun by Dimsom.

"Thanks again babe!" I waved to her with a smile on under my mask.

"This chapter is taking too long. Mind if I skip some scenes, Draco?" Sai asked, holding a remote.

"Go ahead, man." I said.

* * *

Several scene skips later...

We're in the cafeteria having a meal our parentals and so far Kurumu and Ageha never attempted to bother me as long Dimsom and my mother is close by. And my dad and Sai's father, Ryu were having a good conversation and as for the Damion/Mizore/Tsurara situation...

"Hey, Damion, I think you and Mizore should have a lax wedding." Tsurara said.

"A wedding?!" Damion shouted in shock.

"Of course, you and Mizore are only dating now, but you know what that usually leads to." Tsurara said.

"This is getting boring. Sai?" I said.

"Already on it." He said, fast forwarding to the action.

Both mothers stood up and faced each other down. "Chaos claw!" Ageha announced, extending her nails to impossible lengths (well, longer than Kurumu ever did, considering the decent space between the mothers), sending them right at the Snow Woman.

"Ha! That's no match against my giant blizzard!" Tsurara snapped, creating a blizzard that was easily stronger than any Mizore had ever mustered, easily blowing a hole in the wall.

Meanwhile my pops and Sai's dad were having a casual conversation and NOT bothered by two fighting. "So how about that sports team?" My dad asked, as he ate a piece of steak.

"It's going well." Ryu said, as he took a drink.

The two then launched another powerful attack, causing another explosion. Tsurara landed and glared at Ageha. "You haven't changed at all since high school! Always trying to swoop in and steal someone else's boyfriend!" She said, shocking the two still conscious girls.

"You can't call it stealing if he was never yours to begin with! All you ever did was hang around poor Gonzo and bother him, but he never even gave you the time of day, did he, Tsurara?" Ageha asked confidently.

"Drama~" I sang

"You can say that again." Sai, Damion and Nicolas said.

After some talking and a flashback, we learned that their situation was exactly the same as their daughter's situation in the actual canon.

"Meet my servant of fear!" Tsurara said, making a giant snowman.

"Oh, yeah, try these on for size! Breast missiles of rage!" Ageha said, unveiling her boobs, which shot GIANT LASERS at them, destroying more of the school.

"Can YOU do that?!" I asked Kurumu.

"Well, I- uh… Apparently." She said, pointing at the spectacle with her hands.

"Your meddling ends here!" Ageha said.

"Same for you!" Tsurara said.

"Aren't two too old for this? You two are acting like you're still high schoolers! It's pathetic! You've held a grudge long enough!" Mom said.

"And BOTH of you should've moved on by now! What's worse, you used your own daughters for your little grudge! The both of you are an embarrassment to mothers everywhere!" Shizune, mother of the Silver Haired Enigma said.

"What?!" Ageha demanded.

"You dare!" Tsurara snapped.

"Whats wrong? Can't take the truth?" Mom asked with a smirk.

"Like you said, they're still like high school girls. Maybe even GRADE school girls." Shizune smirked as well and my mother chuckled.

"Let's teach them a lesson!" Ageha said.

"A painful one!" Tsurara agreed, as she uses her ice attacks at Shizune, but she easily stop it with a couple of skull attacks. With Tsurara is worn out, Shizune disappeared, then reappear behind her, then she created a giant green dragon skull and crash into her easily knocking her out.

"The only thing colder than ice... is death." Shizune said.

Sai looked at fourth wall. "Before anyone gets the wrong idea, my mother is a shinigami." He said.

Meanwhile my mother was effortlessly dodging Ageha's claws strikes, then she decided to cut off her nails with her blood daggers, and she control the older succubus with her blood puppetry and slammed her against the wall, knocking her out.

Then, with a brilliant purple light, the school was repaired by the magic of Yukari's parents.

"I knew you could fix this up, Mama and Papa!" She said, looking at them happily.

* * *

With everyone else...

"You used us to carry out your stupid fight!" Kurumu scolded the mothers.

"I'm sorry." Ageha said, bowing.

"Well, what about you, mother?" Mizore asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, too." Tsurara said, bowing.

"And I'm sorry I lied to you about my relationship with Draco. I want him to fall in love with me naturally and not in some underhanded way." She said.

"Don't worry, babe. It'll never happen. You and Laura are the only ones I love." I said to my majin fiancée. And then I looked over to my parents. "Mom, Pops, thanks for stopping by to see me. YOU'RE THE BEST PARENTS THIS PROTAGONIST EVER HAD!" I cried, hugging them both while Nicolas, Damion, Erika, Dimsom and Mizore sweatdropped at my antics.

"It's no problem, son. Now please cut the water works." Pops said.

"We're glad to see you on this crazy school. And you do have some nice set of friends." Mom said.

"Actually that boy right there," I said pointing at Tsukune. "He's not my friend. He's the human I told you about."

"That dumbass who puts himself in constant danger for you guys to rescue him?" Asked my Pops.

"The very one."

"Oh.."

"Right. As long you have actually friends looking out after each other, we have nothing to worry about." Mom said.

Then Ageha and Tsurara noticed Saizou and his family and realized that their crush was now Saizou's ugly-ass father, causing them both to feint. "Kurumu, it's not the hunks in the past, it's the hunks in the future that count!" Ageha told her.

"Got it, mom!" Kurumu said.

"Well, sorry to tell you, but you aren't getting this hunk." Dimsom said as we walked back to my dorm.

"Let's see if your God Breaker is a match for my Blood Sword." I said perversely.

"Reminds you of us huh babe?" My dad asked my mother.

"Sure is, Ebon. It sure is." Mom said, nostalgically.


	19. Mini chapter: Hangover

Everyone slowly started to wake up from their alcohol-induced unconsciousness, me picking myself up off the floor and Sai popping up from under a mountain of whiskey bottles. "Hey, man, how's it going?" I asked.

"Alright, except for the hangover-" He started, before his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, his skin going pale. "And that." He said.

I looked to where he was and had the exact reaction, the song "how could this happen to me" playing as we looked to see our girlfriends snuggled up together, Dimsom laying on top of Erika in her skimpy white panties and bra, Erika holding her close, wearing nothing but equally skimpy black and green panties and bra.

"NO! Our girlfriends are snuggling with each other! They should be snuggling with us!" Sai shouted, crying anime waterfall tears.

"Oh god, why! How did it all escalated so quickly!?" I asked, tearfully.

The loud noise slowly woke up the two girls, who screamed in shock finding themselves so close to each other with so little clothes on. "What the hell are you doing?!" Erika demanded, pushing the Majin off her and covering herself to the best of her ability.

"Get over yourself, Saiyan; I didn't enjoyed it too!" Dimsom said, who is covering herself as well.

"I wasn't the one on top! You must've crawled onto me at some point! Don't push the blame my way!" Erika said, going Super Saiyan 3 and cleverly using her hair to cover herself, like that one fancy painting I don't know the name of.

"You wish, Erika. You wish." Dimsom scoffed, as she caught my jacket I tossed.

"Well, then how else would YOU have gotten on top of ME? I was on the other side of the room from you when I passed out. Admit it, YOU were the one snuggling up to ME!" She says.

"You know, I have to admit, she does have a point there. Dimsom WAS on top, so I don't think it was Erika's fault."

"Last I remember I replaced horse semen with Tsukune's drink." I said.

"Classic." The Saiyan-fire demon laughed, high fiving me.

"Don't flattered yourself, hon. I didn't like this anymore than you do!" Dimsom said.

Erika sighed. "Well, next time we get drunk, make sure you pass out on the other side of the room from me." She said.

"Tch! Whatever." Dimsom said.

"Yay! They're friends again...sorta...ish?" I said.

"Such is the way of women. You never know who is and isn't their friend. I can't count the number of times my sister Katana told me she hates her best friends. They just don't have teams set up." Sai agreed.

Erika and Dimsom looked at each other and nodded once, before turning back to us and holding their hands out, ki appearing in their open palms aimed at us. "Uh-oh." We said at the same time, before desperately dodging a barrage of ki blasts.

"Sai, I think they're mad us!" I said, panicking still dodging the ki blast.

"What was your first clue!?" He shouted.

"Here's one for you! Ready, Dimsom?" Erika asked, looking at her Majin friend/rival.

"Ready, Erika." She said, donning her evil grin.

"Oh fuckberries!" I cried.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sai cried as we hugged each other in fear.

"DOUBLE SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" The two announced, firing the deadly drill beams at us that twisted around each other and became an even bigger beam the size of the kamehameha.

"Well, we had a good run." Sai said, bracing for impact.

"Yup. Nice knowing ya, buddy." I solemnly said.

"DESPERADO!" He shouted, pushing me out of the way and diving out of the way himself. "Hey, it worked. We survived! We came out unscathed." He said happily.

"You sure about that?" Erika said, pointing to his right arm, which was gone.

"It'll grow back. So, everybody calmed down now?" He asked.

"I'm happy now, yes." Erika said, putting on her 4-star Dragon Ball gi.

"I'm decent now." Dimsom simply said, putting on her usual attire.

"Glad to hear it, babe." I said, as I'm just writing the word 'balls' on Tsukune's forehead with a marker and snickered.

"Really, Draco?" Erika asked, returning to base form.

"She's right. It's not enough." Sai said, taking the marker from me and drawing a Hitler mustache and a monacle over one of Tsunuke's eyes and coloring in a couple of his teeth.

"Nice touch, buddy." I said, smirking beneath my mask.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother with you." Erika said, shaking her head at Sai's antics.

"Because we have a special connection." Sai said, pulling her in close and kissing her, to which she blushed and leaned into him.

"Aww, how sweet." I said, looking at what transpired. Then I turned my attention to my Majin fiancée and started making out momentarily.

"Well this was fun. Looks like everyone else will have this mess under control." Dimsom said, looking at the mess in the room and the rest of the our company who are still tuckered out from the party

"Yeah. I got just the thing." Sai smirked, pulling out a stereo from his trench coat, setting it down and blasting "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha.

"Brilliant!" I said, then Dimsom grabbed on to me. "Later, guys." I blood teleported to myself and my Majin fiancée to my dorm.

"We should do the same." Sai said, picking Erika up bridal style and teleporting to his dorm.

Later everyone else started cleaning up the mess from the party we had.

"Nicolas, remind me to kick both Draco's and Sai's asses later on." Damion told the necromancing Bat Faunus, which he nodded.


	20. Chapter 17: Yukari Maturing

Yukari was happily skipping to school as usual, when she noticed me. "Draco, wait up!" She called, chasing after me. I turned quickly enough to see her there, set a pillow down where I was standing and used my blood teleport move to get the out of there to where Sai, Erika and Dimsom were, Yukari landing face-first on the pillow.

"Thanks for the pillow, dude." I said to Sai, fist bumping him.

"Ain't no problem, Draco. We homies tho." The Silver Haired Enigma said.

"It was nice of you, Draco." Dimsom said, holding onto one of my arms.

Yukari got up and Kurumu stood beside her, shaking her boobs. "Unless I'm mistaken, it looks like Draco just ran away from you, didn't he?" She asked tauntingly.

"No, he didn't!" Yukari said.

Kurumu stood up and struck a sexy pose. "Ha! He obviously doesn't take you seriously. And why would he, you are just a little kid after all." She said, her boobs bouncing on there own with no one touching them or anything. Anime logic I guess.

"Not everything is about being big, you know!" Yukari snapped.

Kurumu then leaned down, pinning most of Yukari's face in her boobs. "No one ever told you that a woman's feminine appeal is in her breasts? Her. Breasts. I can't believe you didn't know that! You may be little, but you're not a baby." She said, keeping Yukari's face in her boobs no matter how hard the witchling tried to struggle... Until she put her wand up to Kurumu's boobs and exerted a bunch of monster energy with a furious look on her face. The screen went black and we hear a large metal clang. "See what I mean, you're a kid!" Kurumu shouted, the screen returning to Yukari walking away from Kurumu, who had a golden washtub smash her in the head, keeping it on the ground with her ass up in the air.

"I don't have to listen to this." Yukari said, walking to class.

Dimsom then came back around and kicked Kurumu in the ass, flipping her onto her back to look her in the face. "By the way, dumbass, Draco prefers personality and intelligence, so you'll never get with him being a sex-mongering ignoramus. And another thing: Draco takes Yukari more seriously than she takes you." She finished, dropping the washtub back on Kurumu's face.

* * *

Later, in Yukari's dorm, because I'm skipping the class scene...

The little witchling stood in front of a mirror. '_I wonder... could it really be that I'm just too little?' _She thought, adjusting her clothes to try to push her boobs out more and standing on her toes to seem taller. She then went to her closet and pulled out a beautiful dress. "Soon as I fill this out, he'll notice me." She said, giggling, then had a fantasy about me asking her for a dance. She kept giggling, but then remembered her parents and how excited she was when she first got her cute little witch outfit. She then shook her head and looked in the mirror with a determined look on her face. "Yukari, we can do this! YEAH!" She said, fist pumping.

* * *

Later, outside...

I locked Tsukune in a sleeper hold after him and Moka were fawning over each other, then she drank his blood, both of which Sai, Nicolas and Damion laughed at. Unbeknownst to us, Yukari was spying on us from around a corner. "The fact that he lets her do that is weird. Still, she does have THOSE. Kurumu, too." She said, going back around the corner and putting her hands over her non-existent boobs. "Mine are so small... I WANT TITS!" She shouted.

* * *

Later, in the nurse's office...

Yukari slid open the door and looked in. "Hello, is anybody in here?" She asked. "Awesome, looks like the coast is clear!" She whispered, then set her hat on the table. "Before someone shows up..." She said, walking over to the height scale and lowering it to her head. "I haven't grown one bit since last year." She said, disappointed, then walked in front of the mirror. She then remembered what Kurumu said, but then put her hands behind her head, dismissing it. "Just wait, one of these days, I'm gonna grow up and have a hot body and Draco won't be able to take his eyes off me." She said, then started sweating.

"You're tired of being small, eh?" The school nurse said quietly, peaking out from behind a curtain to separate the beds.

Yukari then alerted herself, freaking out and turning around. "The school nurse! I'm really sorry, don't worry, I'm not sick or anything!" She said, about to run out, but the nurse cut her off.

"There's no need to run away. My name is Mako Yakumaru. Well now, you wanna grow up, right?" She said, confusing Yukari. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but I happened to hear about you back there. If you want, I can help you out with your little problem." She said.

"But it's impossible! There's no kind of magic that can turn a kid into an adult." Yukari said.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Mako said, putting a finger on her chin. Suddenly, she was right behind Yukari getting ready to stab her with a finger looking like some weird knife thing. "Don't worry about it. I'm gonna make you all grown up. Right. Now." She said, stabbing Yukari in the neck and injecting her with something. Then, everything went black...

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom...

Kurumu and Moka were chanting to each other, Dimsom and Erika too, and us guys, along with our new friend, Aisu(Sai Kunai Blade's Xenoverse oc. Also go read chapter 7 of Saischool of the Dead for his full description) were just chatting amongst ourselves until we saw what most of us assume a fully grown Yukari entering the classroom and drawing everyone's attention. "WHAA-?!" Damion, Sai, Nicolas, Aisu, Erika, Dimsom and I said at once, shocked.

"Wh- What the hell is going on?!" Sai demanded, unsure of what he is seeing.

"I don't know, man! Please be the acid kicking in again!" I said.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Damion asked in disbelief, his mouth agape.

"If that is then how the hell did that happen?!" Dimsom said, trying to contemplate on what she's seeing.

Aisu didn't say anything but he was drooling in his mask thing.

"But it can't be!" Lady said, stunned.

"Who's that?" Kurumu asked Moka.

"Beats me." Moka replied.

"Somehow I get the feeling I've seen her before, but-." Tsukune said, but she interrupted.

"Hey, Draco, how are you today?!" She asked cheerfully.

"Um... Sorry, but have we met?" I asked as a test.

"Who does she think she is acting all fresh with Draco like that?" Kurumu said angrily.

Mizore then popped up at the moment. "Did I freeze your brain at some point, because I could've sworn he said it won't happen between you. It's getting annoying." She said.

"I told you, Sai is mine!" Kurumu demanded, shaking Mizore.

The girl must've ignored what I said and sat down in Yukari's seat. "Wait, that's Yukari's seat." I told her.

"Duh, I know that!" She said, turning to me.

"Yeah, but you're not Yukari-." Tsukune said, but then she interrupted, standing up and causing her boobs to jiggle once.

"What in the world has gotten into you? I AM Yukari Sendo, don't you recognize your old friends?" She asked.

"But you don't look like Yukari." Nicolas said.

"Watch this!" She said, holding up her wand, causing a golden washtub to fall down and hit Kurumu, taking her to the floor.

"Can you hit Tsukune with one of those, too?" Aisu asked.

"Th-that attack!" I said, eyes wide open.

"Yukari's favorite!" Damion continued stunned.

"Magic trick!" Dimsom said, shocked as the rest of us.

"How?" Nicolas said, in total shock.

"It's not like it's a big deal." She said happily, but then Selene turned her to face the window. "What the..." She said quietly, surprised as anyone else. A clock began ticking for a few seconds before she tried to pull her skirt down in the back. "Oh, no! My skirt's so short everyone can see my little beary!" She shrieked in embarrassment, to which everyone in our little group tried not to laugh.

* * *

Later, back in the nurse's office...

Yukari stood in front of the mirror, trying to hold her skirt down again and holding one of her boobs. "This body. I can't believe it's actually me!" She said happily. She then took a sexy pose and winked. "What was that Draco Well, thank you." She said.

With yours truly...

"Ugh..." I groaned.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Damion asked.

"Someone's fantasizing about me again." I said, annoyed.

"With your unwanted harem in this story, it's really no surprise." Sai said.

"Yeah I know..." I sighed.

* * *

Back to the Nurse's office...

"So, tell me, Yukari: How do you like being all grown-up?" Mako asked, walking up from behind her.

Yukari quickly turned around to face her. "Oh, it's great, I love it!" She said happily.

"That's wonderful." Mako said.

Yukari then lunged and hugged her. "Thank you so much!" She said.

"It was my pleasure." Mako replied, returning the hug.

"How could I ever thank you enough? You really made this thing happen for me! You're the best nurse EVER!" Yukari said happily.

"I'm glad I was able to help you out." Mako said.

* * *

Later, in Moka's dorm...

Yukari burst through the door. "Moka!" She shouted, surprising the vampire. "Let's take a bath together again tonight! Come on, hurry up!" Yukari said, dragging Moka along with her presumably.

"Hey, wait, hold on a sec!" The pinkette protested.

* * *

Later, in the bath room...

The two were relaxing in the bat after Moka added in her herbs and such, then they heard someone. "What's that smell?" Erika asked on the other end of the bath along with Dimsom who they had a exhibation fight recently and tied, now smelling the herbs.

"Dimsom, Erika, over here!" Yukari said, waving.

"Hey." Moka said more calmly, also waving politely.

"Oh, hey." Dimsom said, going over to them.

"What brings you two here?" Moka asked.

"Well we had another exhibition fight and it was a stand still." The majin answered.

"Yeah we were a little dirty afterwards so we came here." Said Erika, then sadly sighed a little. "Wish Sai was here to bathe with me."

"Don't worry, they guys are here to comfort him as we speak." Dimsom said.

* * *

In my dorm...

While Nicolas and Aisu were playing pool, Damion, Sai and I were drinking beer and poor Sai is drowning his sorrows. "Yep. I tell ya, guys, sometimes being a demon SUCKS. There's so much I can't do with my baby: take a bath with her, go swimming or go to an amusement park with the eventual kids. If I wanna get into water deeper than my waist, I need a fucking wetsuit." The fire demon said, downing the rest of the beer and reaching for another one from me.

"Ay, a fate truly worse than death." I said, in a Irish accent. Clearly I'm drunk.

"I honestly feel bad for you, man." Damion said, patting Sai on the back a couple times, taking a swig from his beer.

* * *

Back with the girls...

Yukari closed her eyes and stretched, Dimsom, Erika and Moka looking at her boobs, still not believing how big they've gotten so fast and wondering how. Yukari noticed Moka looking, the two aliens turning their heads as soon as Yukari opened her eyes again. "Something wrong?" She asked Moka.

"Oh, no, nothing." Moka said, leaning away and waving dismissively. She then noticed Yukari looking at a certain area on her. "Uh, what are you..." She asked.

"I'm looking at your boobs!" She said happily, to which the vampire panicked and covered them. "I always remember them being so much bigger than that, but I guess they're really not that big after all, huh?" She asked, pressing her own boobs together, to which three older girls laughed nervously.

"There's a reason for that now." Erika said.

"But you're skin is still so smooth and silky, I can't help but love those tits!" She said, tackling and groping Moka.

"O-okay, fun's over!" Dimsom said awkwardly, trying to pry the witch away.

'No doubt about it, this is Yukari.' Moka thought.

Shortly after, the girls were all getting dressed, Yukari slipped on her night gown, Lady was now in a pair of short shorts with a tank top on and Moka was now in her bra and panties, then the witch turned to them. "Hey, guys? I was wondering something: Where do you buy your bras?" She asked.

"What? Oh, well, I bought mine in the human world. Wait-" Erika said, realizing the reason she asked.

"Oh my Kami..." Dimsom said, also realized the reason.

Moka also turned at that moment. "Wait a minute, are you saying you don't have a-" She said, but then stopped.

"Yep. I'm totally bra-less right now." Yukari said.

"That's not something you should announce like that in the future." Dimsom said.

"So in other words, you..." Moka said, looking down, freaking out when she realized she could see through the witch's nightgown, putting her hands on Moka's shoulders. "That's not good at all, Yukari! It's really, really dangerous!" Moka said, hugging Yukari.

"It's not quite THAT dangerous, but she's right, it's not good to be without one." Erika said.

"We'll buy you some tomorrow, but until then you CANNOT leave the dorm!" Moka said seriously, holding her finger up to indicate she was making a point.

"Huh? I don't get it, why not?" Yukari asked.

Suddenly, Moka got an angry, serious glare on her face with a scary anime background as Yukari sweatdropped. "Because I told you not to." She said angrily.

"Wow, you have a lot of scary moments in the second season." Dimsom said, although she wasn't really fazed.

"'Kay?" Moka asked sternly.

"Okay, you got it." Yukari said, shakily. The two older girls left and Yukari turned to the mirror and realized what they were concerned about, covering her boobs.

* * *

The next day, at the school store...

"Wow! They're so cute!" Yukari said, looking at the bras on display as Moka was searching through them, Kurumu just looking suspiciously at the formerly small witch and Mizore and both aliens were not caring and doing other things; Mizore's was looking through a fashion magazine and both aliens were chatting as Dimsom was eating a strawberry cake.

"How, do you suppose she's gotten so huge all of a sudden?" Kurumu asked Lady and Mizore quietly.

"She probably slept for about 10,000 years. I hear that makes kids grow." Mizore said.

"Obviously that's not it, we saw her just yesterday in the morning and she was her normal size, then a little while later in the SAME day, she shows up huge. She's a witch, what do you think?" Erika asked, looking at the near brain-dead succubus.

"It's magic, don't you think?" She asked.

"That's basically what I was getting at." The female Saiyan said in a tone to make Kurumu sound stupid.

"Doesn't matter to me anyways." Dimsom said as she ate another piece of her cake.

Kurumu then stepped up and pointed. "Hey, I bet you're not even really Yukari, are you? No way she could grow those melons." She said.

Yukari looked back at her, but then confidently turned away and back to Moka, holding her arms out to the side. "Nice try, but wrong. I am Yukari and my boobs are 100 percent magic-free." She said as Moka continued to rule out options for bras. She giggled and looked at Moka. "It's the real deal. I'm a true woman now!" She said.

* * *

Elsewhere with us...

"Uh-oh." Sai said.

"Don't tell me, Yukari is going to sing in her montage about her older self?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Pervs following her?"

"Mostly likely."

"...Bring it on."

* * *

Now Yukari has the little singing montage thing. 'This is amazing! I'm amazing! These are amazing! Now that I'm all grown-up, I'm the most popular girl in school. And I can wear the raciest outfits I want.' She thought mischievously, trying on a bunch of different outfits, montage style. 'And as for sex appeal, I totally rock!' She thought, turning and blowing a kiss to the annoying pervs following her that I hadn't killed yet, I utilize my blood choke, where their necks swoll up with blood and Sai shot at the said necks and pop them like balloons.

"Brutal combo!" I said.

"Yeah it's about I get to show THESE bad boys." Said Sai, holding up his dual pistols, Fire and Ice.

Yukari continued walking, passed the tall, annoying pedophile perv from the fanclub coalition, who was weeping. "No... My poor darling. My eternal rose is gone." He wept, going to the floor, crying waterfalls of tears down on it until I stabbed him in the back of the head with my blood katana, the blade of the sword I was using coming out of his mouth.

"That should shut you up. Stupid, useless pedo pervert." I snapped.

"Yeah, Yukari still annoys me to no end, but I definitely prefer this version." Damion agreed.

"Yeah me too! What a babe!" Aisu said, excitingly.

"Gee I wonder why?" Sai, Erika, Damion, Dimsom and I asked sarcastically.

* * *

Later, in the nurse's office...

Yukari was telling everything to her new best friend, Mako. "You'll never guess what happened next. All of a sudden, he started gushing blood out of his nose!" She said happily.

"Well, Yukari, that stuff's gonna happen now that you're so sexy." She said, walking closer, Yukari getting a momentary shock and blushing. "Come look." She said, leading the witch in front of a mirror. "You are a sexy young woman. There's not a sexier girl in the whole school." She said.

* * *

Back with me...

I was on my bed reading the line above. "I agree entirely. There's a sexier girl here with me right now." I said, pulling Dimsom close and started feeding her strawberries with whip cream, with Barry White playing in the background.

* * *

Back with them...

"Mako." Yukari said, somewhat embarrassed as the nurse giggled.

She then left the nurse's office just in time to see me and Aisu walk passed, not noticing the lipstick on my face and the smell of sex. "Draco!" She said, drawing my and Aisu's attention.

"Oh, crap baskets." I said.

She then ran in and jumped into the air towards me. "Catch me!" She shouted happily.

"RETREAT!" I said, pulling Aisu to my spot and rushing off.

"Come to daddy!" The Icengen said, but Sai(A/N: OUT OF NOWHERE!) replaced him with a pillow, much to the ice alien's disappointment.

"Boob fail..." She said, puffing her face up a bit, everyone around looking confused or shocked I rejected her, while up above, Mako looked down with a smirk.

* * *

Later, in class...

Yukari was still depressed about me resisting her as Ms. Nekonome was rambling on about something. "And one last thing: Tomorrow, we'll be doing body measurements for the whole school and everyone is required to participate!" The Neko said, catching Yukari's attention. "So let's all be accurate and precised about logging our growth, okay?" She said.

"Okay." We all said, except me I was asleep.

Sai blasted a air horn to wake me. "Raise and shine, Draco." He said.

I yawned. "Class is over? Thank God." I said.

"Finally! This is my chance!" Yukari said, sitting up a bit, looking determined.

* * *

Later, outside of the gym...

The girls were lined up, all ready and excited for their measurements, except one girl, who's stomach growled. "Why is this taking so long?" She asked, rubbing her stomach.

"We'll be measuring soon, so just a little bit longer, okay?" Her friend said reassuringly.

"But you know, whatever we weigh today... Will stay on our permanent record!" The third girl in the scene said.

Yukari, meanwhile, was staring at her card with a determined look. 'With this amazing new figure of mine, these body measurements will be a walk in the park! Then I'll have documented proof that my gorgeous body is the best in the whole school!' She thought, but then remembered how I still rejected her last time. "But hold on a sec, is it possible that this body's not very sexy?" She asked, pressing her boobs together.

"Yukari, let's go." Moka said, looking back at the young witch.

"Right behind you!" She said, following Moka closely.

Not too far away, a couple of pervs where looking down at the girls from a balcony. "Hey, there's Yukari!" One said.

"And Moka, too, it's a two-fer!" Another one said.

This caught Kurumu's ear and she threw a tantrum. "What the hell?! And what am I, chopped liver!?" She demanded, stomping her feet and throwing her fists in the air.

Erika deadpanned. "Kurumu, everyone knows you're the 3rd wheel of the show..." She said.

"Seriously, were you TRYING to be annoying?!" Dimsom agreed. _"I'm Kurumu! Pay attention to me and only me! My boobs are SOOO AMAZING! Yahoohoo!" _The majin parodied the succubus, gaining laughter from the female Saiyan and an angry glare from the bluette.

"That's so accurate!" Erika said in between laughs, fist bumping the female majin.

* * *

Back with us guys...

We read the scenes above and Sai and I were laughing our asses off. "That's my girl!" I said, still laughing.

* * *

Inside the gym...

Ruby stood in the middle of the gym with a megaphone. "Okay, people! Everyone line up in an orderly fashion to get measured!" She said.

"What are you doing here?" Moka asked.

"It looks like the gang's all here." Ruby said, looking over to the girls.

"You're a doctor now, huh?" Mizore asked.

"No, I'm just helping out with the measurements." She said, then got in a pose with an anime background behind her. "Actually, it's a really long story." She said.

"Not another one..." Dimsom and Erika said, both deadpanning with a sweatdrop.

"You're full of those, aren't you?" Moka asked, also having a sweatdrop. All the girls did, except Kurumu, but it's hard to tell with her because she's behind everyone else.

"Yes, but this one's SO long." She said, then noticed something. "Where's Yukari, is she here?" She asked, looking back to the group.

"What, you can't see?" Yukari asked, pointing to herself. "I finally grew up!" She said, fist-pumping.

"Yeah, she did." Moka agreed.

"We have NO idea how." Kurumu said, annoyed.

"But it's her. Yukari." Mizore said.

"It's REALLY strange." Dimsom said. Ruby obviously agreed with that, because she completely freaked out.

* * *

Just outside the gym door...

Kokoa snuck up to the door and opened it, spotting Moka and the gang quickly. "Looks like I found you, big sis! Just like always, you're there with that wimpy-ass gang of girls." She said, but then noticed something, looking around. "Where'd the little one go?" She asked as Kou flew down to her.

"When you say little runt, do you mean Yukari? To tell you the truth, I don't think she's that much different from you in terms of size." He said, but then she grabbed and squeezed him.

The screen shows only Kokoa now for UNKNOWN REASONS, showing how pissed she was. There was a snapping sound and it looked like she just crushed something in her hand, then calmed down and sighed peacefully. "At any rate, I'm gonna spy on my sister and-" She said, then opened her eyes, shocked to see her in a childish fist fight with Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore while Dimsom and Erika just deadpanned to the side. They weren't even trying to hit each other, they were just flailing their fists in the middle of them like they were trying to ineffectively beat up an invisible man or something in the center of them. "Why are you all fighting like little sissies?!" She shouted.

Suddenly, Ms. Nekonome appeared behind her blowing a whistle and grabbed her shoulder. "Hi! It's not time for the first-year students quite yet." She said, dragging her away, much to her anger.

"You haven't heard the last of me, oh sister of mine! Let go of me!" She continued to shout.

* * *

Back with the group...

The group was waiting to have their breast-size measured while Ruby was measuring the next girl in line. "It's 75 centimeters. Alright, next is Moka Akashiya." She said.

Quick skip to the guys...

We read the panel above and Sai looked to the rest of us. "About how big is that?" Sai asked, Nick and I just shrugged our shoulders.

"Really big." Aisu said, jokingly.

"Do remind me to kick your ass off-screen." Sai said to Aisu. "Okay, Damion?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know... Probably a D cup. Almost every damn woman in this anime is." The vampire said.

"Valid point." Nicolas and I said at the same time, nodding at him.

Back with the girls...

Moka sat down in front of Ruby nervously, covering her boobs. "What's the matter?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, it's just showing you my... My breasts... I'm just a bit-" She said nervously, fidgeting a bit, the little anime bubbles and music when she fawns with Tsukune playing.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, we're both girls, aren't we?" Ruby replied. "Nothing to worry about, it'll be over in a flash." She said reassuringly. Moka finally complied and Ruby did the measurements, then looked shocked. "Whoa, I can't believe they're really..." She said shocked.

Behind the curtain, Yukari and Kurumu were having a small conversation. "We haven't seen much of Gin, lately." Kurumu said, then an announcement came.

"Yukari, Sendo, you're next." Ruby said.

* * *

Back with the guys...

"Oh, come on, what was Moka's size!?" Aisu demanded.

"Somehow I knew that was coming..." Sai said, deadpanning.

"Yup." Nicolas and I said.

"Ugh..." Damion groaned.

* * *

Back with the girls...

Yukari giggled. "I'm right here." She said, walking over. She and Moka exchanged looks and Yukari went behind the curtain and sat down.

Ruby measured her and much like we'd expect, freaked out. "Dear god, they're HUGE!" She shouted, which echoed through the whole gym.

Yukari popped her head out out from behind the curtain with a smirk. "Yeah." She said slyly.

"What's that smirk, some kind of dumb challenge or something?" Kurumu asked.

"You don't get to call me flat-chested anymore." She said, walking over and holding up her paper to the succubus.

"Let me see that!" Kurumu said, snatching it. Moka looked over and was also shocked, but Kurumu was trembling. "Wow. That's really big!" She said, to which Yukari giggled.

"Obviously." Dimsom said.

"Seriously? You can't tell by looking at them? I could tell that when she had her clothes ON." Selene said.

'With these numbers, Draco is as good as mine.'

Back with the guys...

"Oh, god DAMMIT!" I said, throwing a punch that sent Damion and Nicolas sliding back across the ground even after they blocked it.

"Someone's pissed." Nicolas said.

"And someone's having more thoughts about trying to make me theirs." I said.

"Damn, tough break." Sai said, who is sparring with Aisu.

"Bummer, bro. Mind if I take your unwanted harem off your back?" Aisu asked in perverse matter.

"Please! Take them!" I begged, as I hugged his leg, sobbing and causing him, Sai, Vamps and Nick sweatdropped at my antics.

* * *

Back to the girls...

"So, who's next? Ah, Kurumu Kurono." Ruby announced.

"Oh, please, there's no way I'll lose to the likes of you!" She snapped, storming off behind the curtain, not even handing the paper back.

"Someone's a little on edge." Erika said, to which Dimsom smirked and nodded in agreement.

After that, she came back and confidently held out her paper in front of her boobs. "What? Can't you see this card?" She asked. "Well, I'm awfully sorry about this, but it looks like I. Win." She said as Moka and Yukari looked at the card in shock and Yukari was puffing up her face again, pouting.

"Not in the intelligence department." Erika smirked.

"Is it REALLY that surprising?" Dimsom asked.

"Alright, Mizore, you're next." Ruby said. Nothing. "Mizore?" She asked.

"Where's Mizore?" Moka asked looking around.

"She's gone." Erika said.

"Man, she's scary when she does that sometimes. Glad she's not an assassin." Dimsom said.

Meanwhile...

Mizore was cleverly concealed behind a tree, watching Damion stand on a balance beam and touch his toes (I honestly don't know what they were doing). "You rock, Damion. Rock that forward bend." She said, watching quietly, oblivious to the fact Sai, Nick, Aisu and I were playing a dangerous yet fun sport called Dodge Bowling Ball. It's like dodge ball, but instead of rubber balls, we use bowling balls.

Back with the girls...

Some girls were trying to get others to show them their cards and Ms. Nekonome was measuring Kurumu. "That's 152.9" She said, obviously measuring in centimeters.

Back with the guys

"Who measures people in centimeters? Tell us in feet and inches, dammit!" I said.

"Fuck it, Google Search." Sai said, pulling out his phone. "Okay. 5.01-and a bunch of other useless digits. That's 5 foot 1 inch." He answered.

"Ohhh." Everyone said in understanding.

"Well hit me with a crowbar and call me Robin." I said.

"Okay, **Robin.**" Sai said, with crowbar in his hand with a evil grin.

"It's an expression! Expression!" I said fearfully.

Back with the girls...

"No way, that can't be right. Measure me again." Kurumu said.

"Meow?" Ms. Nekonome said, not understanding.

Kurumu then got up in her face. "Hey, are you deaf?! I wanna be measured again!" She snapped, her eyes gleaming and shaking.

"You're too close, meow..." Ms. Nekonome said, quietly. Regardless, she measured her again. "That's 153 on the dot." She said.

Kurumu stepped out from under the scale, mini-dancing in joy. "Yeah! 153" She cheered, walking back to the girls. "Even a millimeter is crucial. Something those jerks don't understand." She said.

"Can you be more of a brat? Just accept what they tell you the first time." Erika said.

"Yeah. Draco's little sister behaves maturely than her." Dimsom said.

Guess if I wanna win, I'm gonna need to be a whole lot bigger, huh? What if I was even bigger than this?) Yukari thought to herself, then imagined having boobs the size of her head, then had a fantasy that ended in her boobs super-expanding then popping, which freaked her out.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, sure! I'm totally fine, it's nothing!" She said, but was still freaked out. She then noticed Mako and took off after her.

"Wait, Yukari!" Moka called.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Kurumu asked.

"To the bathroom!" She called, then raced off. She quickly ran after Mako, following her all the way back to the nurse's office. "Mako, I need you! I want you to make my breasts bigger! If they were bigger... If they were bigger, Draco would-" She started, but then Mako interrupted her.

"Stupid little girl." She said.

"What? Stupid?" Yukari asked.

"That's right. You're so naive. You all think you can change your appearance, that'll fix everything. Do you really think things are that simple? Of course, if every single one of you were smart enough to realize that, I'd be left on my own without any prey to feed on." She continued.

"What are you talking about? I don't get it." Yukari said.

Mako then turned to face her, smiling. "What a nice expression on your face. So much negativity swirling around in there. All the foolish hopes. All the unfulfilled desires." She said, walking closer to Yukari, who backed up.

"Mako, no, what's wrong with you?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, no, there's nothing wrong with me. This is who I am." She said, stopping a few feet from Yukari.

"No, I don't believe you. The real Mako is a sweet and caring person-" The young witch said before being interrupted again.

"You don't get it, do you? Wow, you really are stupid. When I decided to make your wish come true, I didn't do it out of kindness." She said, surprising Yukari. "Think of me as, my favorite food is negativity from other monsters." She continued, taking her glasses off. "When you came to me, you were positively swirling with selfish and negative emotions. Yukari had a flashback, long enough for Mako to push her back against a wall. "Don't you see? That's why I made you a woman. Even now, grown up like this, your appearance may have changed, but your situation hasn't. I knew that once you realized you couldn't have him, your despair would grow deeper and more delicious than it already was. It's what I've been waiting for!" She said.

"No, it can't be true. No way. How can you be so- so evil?!" Yukari asked, trembling. "I trusted you. And believed in you!" She said, crying.

Mako then stood up. "And that is exactly why I was so kind to you, Yukari. That's right." She said, Yukari having a brief flashback to the sweet and caring Mako she knew before. "I can taste all of your unbearable emotions: Pain, despair, anger, betrayal, it's all there!" She said as weird lines grew on her face like bigger versions of Naruto's whisker marks, but only two on each side. "Wow, you look so delicious right now..." She said, undoing her hair to reveal it to be full length, then lowering her hands. "And from now on, you belong completely to me!" She said, her hands becoming freaky, Lady Deathstrike hands that I can't describe any better than that.

Suddenly, they became a mix of snakes and spears and flew at Yukari. They young witch prepared to defend herself, causing Mako to stop. "Remember, Yukari, if you defeat me, you'll turn right back to the way you used to be." She said. Yukari hesitated, allowing Mako to disarm her. "And don't worry, after I'm done with you, you won't FEEL negative emotions anymore!" She said, ensnaring Yukari and jabbing her in the neck again.

"Oh, no!" The young witch said quietly as the nurse laughed and we all burst in.

"Yukari, no!" Moka screamed.

"You let her go, right now!" She said.

"SWEET CHIN MUSIC!" I shouted as I side kick the nurse to her jaw, knocking her out. And then I finished her with a curb stomp, crushing her head like a melon.

"You played too many Gears of War games, Draco." Sai said.

"It's one of my all time favorite games." I chuckled.

"Glad you had your fun, Draco, because you cost the school a nurse." Damion said.

"It's okay, I'll take over." I said, pulling out surgical tools.

"NO!" Everyone shouted in fear at the same time.

"The fuck are you talking about, I'm a great surgeon. I would've saved most of the guys if they hadn't died first. I have two ways of waking Yukari up as a matter of fact. Such as!" Sai said, preparing to kick her in the side.

"No." Everyone disagreed.

"Fine. I'm gonna go for a DIFFERENT approach this time." Sai said, getting the defibrillator and shocking her, jolting her awake. "BOOM! I! Am a medical genius!" He shouted in triumph.

"Hey, I'm..." She said, shocked.

"Yukari, are you alright?" Moka asked.

"Can you get up?" Mizore asked.

She then sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine now." She said.

"Thanks to me. And my surgeon skills." Sai said.

"No, because witches have kick-ass healing powers, right?" Kurumu said happily, nudging Yukari a bit with her elbow.

Skipping a bunch of crap...

'I still have a long way to go before I'm all grown up on the inside. Please wait for me, Draco.' She thought, watching me give Dimsom a lollipop to not choke Kurumu to death after tried another failed attempt to get in my pants. (A/N: by the way, she's still in her grown-up form now, we're keeping that because yours truly ain't a lolicon)


	21. Chapter 18: It's Slaughter Time!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was kinda lazy. Watching tv, videos games, etc. Anyways here's my next chapter and Merry early Christmas.**

Something was amiss in the human world. It was late at night and it looked like a gang was meeting up. A man with a red mask with a nose sticking really far out looked up from the water of the pier they were on. "Is everyone here?" He asked.

A fire lit in the hands of another person. "The rays of Sunerti (I couldn't catch it, that's what it sounded like), deputy minister of monster Industries, present." A pale, long-haired, creepy, thin guy said, with the fire in his hand.

A giant man then slammed his foot down, laughing evilly. "The sea monk of Awa and captain of Special Forces is here!" He said.

Then, a freaky little dude jumped onto the big guy's shoulder. "The ghost bird or Eos and Captain of the guard is present as well!" He said in an annoying, high-pitched tone, kinda similar to Weevil Underwood in the NON-abridged Yu-Gi-Oh series.

"Now, thanks to the 3 of you, we have finally managed to conquer all of Shikoko. I, the goblin of Tosa, am grateful." The leader said.

"So, starting tomorrow, we begin our long awaited push into Kansai, right?" The fire dude asked (by the way, sorry if I'm spelling any of these wrong).

"Oh, yes, that whole area must be crawling with CRAZY scary monsters, wouldn't you agree?!" The annoying pipsqueak asked.

The big guy laughed arrogantly at that moment. "With the combined power of us 4 fighting together, NOTHING'S gonna stop us!" He said (Oh, how wrong you are, jabroni)

"It's been a while, but shall we?" The leader asked, then raised his fist. "All hail monster industries!" He shouted.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They all shouted, fist-pumping.

Elsewhere, in the daytime...

"Then I felt just like a fiend~It wasn't even close to Halloween~It was dark as fuck on the streets~My hands were all bloody from punching on the concrete~God damn, homie~My mind is playing tricks on me~" We were riding the bus into the human world for a field trip, Sai and I were rapping to Geto Boys while Nicolas was playing the kazoo.

"Alright, folks, if you look over to the left, you can see the Mijo castle. And next, please look over to the right hand." Ruby said, holding her right hand out, then it zoomed in on her hand with a beauty anime background behind it. "On my right hand, that is." She said flirtatiously, causing all the guys except us and (surprisingly) Tsukune to freak out and have hearts for eyes.

"Oh my god.." I said, annoyed.

"Really? Really you pervs? It's just her hand! You're freaking out about one of the least sexual body parts of the human- er, witch, anatomy." Sai said, also annoyed.

"Dimsom, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Erika asked.

"Yup, time to make these pervs suffer." Said my Majin fiancée as she and her Saiyan bestie were about to lay the Smackdown on the pervs' candy asses and then they returned to their seats like nothing happened.

"What is Ruby doing here?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh my shit, he asked a good question!" I said, shocked.

"Wait a minute, when did you become a tour bus guide?" Moka asked, happily.

"Well it's... Such a long story." She said.

"Not again..." Tsukune and I both said, sweatdropping.

"Yes and this one's the longest story of them all." She said, doing the- oh, you know what happens by now...

"Hey, jackass, where do you get off making our Ruby cry?!" A fatter guy said, leaning over his seat to scream at Tsukune.

"She won't be the only one crying when we're done with you!" Another guy snapped.

"You're right there: Once I'm done with you, you'll sure as hell by crying." I said, turning to face them, emitting my killer intent towards them, glaring at them with evil red eyes, scaring them shitless, Damion and Sai trying to contain their laughter.

"Clean up on aisle 6!" Nicolas shouted.

"Hey, Tsukune, come here." Damion said, gesturing for him to lean in closer.

"Huh?" He said, leaning closer to Damion. "What's up?"

"When you learn not to be a jackass, it will also be the day someone will like you. Do not, and I repeat, do not ruin Ruby's moments. It's all she gets in the show." The vampire said angrily.

"Sorry." He said.

"Yeah, I gotta say, that's pretty fucked up, she only gets like one line an episode. Still, I guess it's more than Gin gets. We haven't seen him since, what, the second episode?" Sai asked.

"And not counting the mini chapter in this fanfic." I said. "It's like the writers from the show kinda forgot about him." I assumed, while the rest of the guys nodded.

Unbeknownst to us, however, we had a certain pursuer riding a bike just behind us, the perv-cam now giving us a clue who it is with her knee socks and bat-print panties, plus A LITTLE bit of her red blazer. "If you think you can get away from me just by running off into the human world, you've got another thing coming!" Kokoa shouted, but then the bus took off at insane speeds, leaving her in the dust.

The bus pulled into a parking spot and Ms. Nekonome stood up. "Alright! Now that we've arrived, it's time for us to break up and start our group activities!" She said cheerfully.

"Break up? But I thought we were so happy!" Sai whispered jokingly to Damion and Draco.

"Lol!" I laughed.

"You're such a fucking idiot." Damion said, laughing.

"I want to remind all of you that revealing your monster identity is strictly forbidden even on a school trip and that rule applies until we get back to the academy!" She said again, raising her tail.

"Hi, pot, name's kettle, have we met?" I asked.

"Ms. Nekonome, I think we get the gist of what we aren't supposed to do. And something tells me that we're gonna be in for a very boring surprise this trip..." Damion said.

"But, Miss! Your tail!" A girl student warned her.

"Meow?" She asked.

Kurumu, meanwhile, looked fiercely determined. "Hell yeah! And now that Draco and I are on this trip together, we can finally-!" She started, before realizing everyone else had already gone. "Wait up! Come on you guys, don't leave me here!" She shouted.

"Hurry, before she catch up!" I said, running away.

Later...

We arrived at a small Japanese temple-looking place, Mizore and Yukari watching the fish. "Wow! Those fish sure look hungry." Yukari said.

"My sister had a big thing of fish a lot like this back home. Only it has a lot more fish and it's bigger. Just like my house. It's built sort of like this, only it looks fit for an emperor." Sai said.

I whistled at this. "Wow. Got to admit, I'm astonished." I said.

"Well my clan is rich and we like to show, we need big places, since we have a big family. Hell, there are 20 people living in my house for my immediate family." The Saiyan-demon explained.

"Welp, you have us beat and it's MY fic." I admitted. "Honestly my crib ain't nothing to gawk at."

The canon characters meanwhile, were now feeding the fish and were incredibly fascinated by the simpleness of fish eating. "Wow, check it out, they're eating it like they really like it, huh?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, Kurumu, fish do that. All animals do. It's nothing to get excited over." I said.

Suddenly, from further away, we heard this. "Way to go, Captain! That fish looks delicious!" Some dude called out.

We looked over to the far end to see some ENORMOUS guy in the pond, looking like he was eating something. "WHAT. THE. FUCK." Aisu, Sai, Damion, Nicolas and I said all at once. Upon a closer look, we were all in shock to see he was eating on of the fish out of the pond.

"Awkeward." I said.

"I've seen a lot worse than that." Damion said.

"I wouldn't wanna know what his breath smells like." Erika said, disgusted.

"Ditto." Dimsom agreed.

He merely laughed, proud of himself. "There sure ain't nothing like eating 'em raw, is there?!" He laughed, then turned to them. "Hey, are you guys gonna have a go at it or not?" He asked.

I then landed on the railing in between them, with my hood over my head, shadowing over my upper part of my face, with my eyes glowing blood red once again. "No. They're not." I said in a badass tone, looking between them all, scaring the smaller guys literally shitless.

"Who the hell are you?!" The big guy asked, rushing in, but I merely sent a my blood tendril from my back and smacked him in the face, knocking him under the water, casually walking back to the group.

"Who the heck are those guys?" Yukari asked.

"Maybe they're on a school trip, too." Tsukune suggested awkwardly.

The 4 badasses and Aisu deadpanned at this moment, all looking at him like he was dumb as hell, all saying the same thing when we fought through the stupidness. "STOP BEING RETARDED!" We all shouted.

"You really are just a grand central station of incompetence aren't you?" Dimsom said, leering at the human boy.

Not too far away...

Kokoa finally caught up and brought her bike to a screeching halt behind the bus, creating a huge cloud of dust. "Yes, I finally caught up to them!" She said, panting. Suddenly, the bus began backing up and destroyed her bike, flattening her like a pancake.

"That was fun, whee~" Kou said quietly and somewhat worriedly.

Back with the group...

Everyone except Sai and I was in a trinket store or something and us two was in a store for weapons, Sai gazing at two beautiful katanas with blades white as snow, giving off a blinding light in the sun. He picked them up and touched his thumb to the blade, the exact instant of contact drawing blood despite the fact he barely touched it. "These blades are a work of art! Second only to the demonic weapons my brother can make. I'll take 'em!" Said the Silver Haired Enigma, paying the money and leaving pretty happy with his purchase.

While that scene was happening, I found a sword actually calling out to me to get my attention. It's a large broadsword the resembles a butcher knife with a longer handle. (A/N: pictured Zabuza's large sword from Naruto, but the blade is crimson and without the two holes) "Now that's a MAN'S blade!" I happily take it and walked to the merchant by the counter to give him my money.

"Will that be all, Strangah?" He asked. "It is a cursed weapon. Once you buy it, it's forever bound with you unless you pass it down to YOUR offspring."

"Just shut up and take my money!" I said, ignoring whatever he said as I'm holding out my stack of cash.

The merchant chuckled as he takes my money. "Thank you." He said as I leave the shop. (A/N: Yes people, that's the same merchant from Resident Evil 4.)

Meanwhile, I see Moka ran out of the store after Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari criticized a trinket she thought was cute, bumping into two guys. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

The two guys glared at her at that moment. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?!" The first one snapped.

"I've got news for you, pipsqueak, sorry's not gonna cut it!" The second one said.

"She said she's sorry. If you two are smarter than you look, you'll let it go and walk away." Sai said, getting their attention, giving them a glare of death.

"And who do you think you are?!" The first one asked, walking up, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, ya two-bit punk, you just earned yourself an ass-kicking!" The second one said, also closing it.

Then out of nowhere was two water balloons thrown at the two guys, but instead of water, it was urine, MY urine. And the two guys were screaming about their eyes burning. "How you boys like my piss granades?" I asked. "I made it myself."

"Really, Draco?" Damion asked, annoyed.

"It's gross, but I guess you gotta give the blood demon points for creativity." Sai said, with Vamps, Nicolas and Aisu nodding.

"Anything goes in his fanfic I guess." Nicolas said.

After the two goons recovered from their vision impairment, they charged in after me, but I outmaneuvered them with a spin dodge and summoned my blade I brought from the store and quickly decapitated one of them, sending his head flying and then I swung my blade single handedly to slice the other guy in half(Torso from his legs) before he gets a chance to react. "Looks like they have to glue you guys back together...IN HELL!" I said, as I shouldered Bloody Sunday, the name of my sword.

"Dammit Draco! I wanted to kill these guys!" Sai shouted.

"Sorry man, my fic." I said.

"Draco..." Moka said, shocked.

"Don't worry, Moka, everyone's too busy to pay attention, we just need to dispose of the bodies before anyone can see." I said, as Sai began roasting the bodies into ashes and blowing them away with Aero (wind spell) into the portal Nick created. "Well, Dimsom won't be done shopping for a while, so you wanna grab lunch? I know a great sushi place not too far from here." I said.

"Wonder how her and Erika are doing?" Sai asked.

Elsewhere with Dimsom and Erika...

The two best friends/rivals were at bakery and we see Dimsom bought 100 strawberry cakes. "Say are you having a party or something?" The employee asked.

"Nope. They're for me." She answered.

Erika's jaw dropped as she saw her friend and rival get that many cakes just for her. "How can you POSSIBLY eat that much?! And how do you manage to stay thin when you eat boat-loads of sweets like you do?!"

Dimsom chuckled. "It's a Majin thing I guess. Not gonna lie, we're a strange race."

"Got that right." Erika said, rolling her eyes.

Back with the rest of us...

"Okay, let's go." Moka said, calming down a bit, following me.

Unbeknownst to us, a very select group of 4 people did notice us. "Did you see what he did to those clowns?!" The small one asked.

"Yes, that one is exceptional. And look at the uniform that girl is wearing. Of all the crazy places and we run into the Yokai crowd." The fire dude said, mainly looking at her skirt (pervs).

"Yokai Academy, huh?" The leader said.

Not too far away, Kokoa was exhaustedly working her way through town, holding onto a big stick for balance. "I won't stop! Not till the day I die!" She said tiredly, then looked to the side to see the same trinket Moka saw earlier: A bright green skeleton that looks like it glows in the dark with gold eyes. "Oh, my goodness, look how cute it is!" She said, going forward to get it, but bumped into two guys similar to the one's Moka bumped into and I killed. "Oops, sorry about that." She said, winking and actually looking pretty cute.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The first one said.

"I got news for you, girlie, sorry doesn't cut it!" The second one said.

She giggled a little, then got the most terrifying evil glare in the entire show. "Want me to rip off your face?!" She shouted, scaring the guys off. (Draco's note: "If she wasn't this much of an annoyance, I would like her completely.")

Later...

We met back at the hotel we were staying at and observed our surroundings. "Yahoohoo! Some pretty nice digs, huh?" Kurumu asked.

"Certainly beats our dorms any day." I said with a nod.

"Let's hope they have at least queen-sized beds." Dimsom said outwardly, but then looked at me.

"Yes. I hope so, as well." I said, trying not to sound like we were making plans.

"Gee I wonder why?" Sai whispered sarcastically to Damion, Nicolas and Aisu who just chuckled, but I ignored them.

Later...

Kurumu, Yukari, Erika and Dimsom were chilling in the hot springs, enjoying the warm water. "Wow, these hot springs are wonderful, aren't they?" Yukari asked.

"They sure are, but not as wonderful as they would be if they were coet, though." Kurumu said,

The two friends/rivals deadpanned at this, "Is she serious?" Erika asked.

"Wouldn't be surprised if she is." Dimsom said.

Suddenly, all the girls noticed a different aroma in the springs. "Hold on a sec, do hot springs always smell like this?" Kurumu asked.

"Not normally." Erika said.

They all noticed the water turning green and looked to the source, seeing Moka pouring herbal stuff into it, humming to herself. "Moka? Hey, what are you doing over there?" Yukari asked.

Moka looked up at that moment, looking slightly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, I can't get in unless it has herbs in it." She said, holding up the bottle of liquid herbs.

Kurumu deadpanned while the others laughed nervously. "Well, so much for relaxing in the hot springs, huh?" Kurumu asked, somewhat annoyed.

"It's not that bad, just smells different now." Dimsom said.

Moka got in and suddenly, not too far away, the door to the inn opened a bit to reveal a bit of familiar orange hair and a familiar emerald green eye peeking out. Kokoa laughed to herself quietly before speaking. "What an idiot I am (Damn right she is). I should've waited for them in this stupid inn 'til they got here!" She said to herself. She then stood up with one fist raised a bit, revealing she was only wearing a towel. "Hanging around with those low-level monsters! My wimpy-ass, watered-down version of a big sister is nothing but a joke!" She said out loud, a voice suddenly speaking up behind her.

"Ahhhh?" It called out a question, Kokoa turning around to see Ms. Nekonome, also in only a towel. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Kokoa Shuzen. Why are you here? I'm sorry, but we've only got enough food and rooms for the people who are supposed to be on this trip. Which means I'm sending you back to school right away!" She said, pointing her finger at Kokoa, who promptly ran out, screaming. "Get, back here, young lady!" She ordered, chasing after the fleeing vampire.

"Stop chasing me!" Kokoa demanded. The camera is now outside, showing the Inn getting bounced around with how much commotion they were causing.

"Get back here, you can't just run around the Inn house naked, you know!" Ms. Nekonome said.

"Well, look who's talking!" Kokoa snapped.

The girls looked at the commotion they could see from the hot springs. "This place sure is lively, isn't it?" Moka said optimistically.

"I don't think it's normally like this." Dimsom said.

"Sounds like your sister is a big cause of that, Moka." Erika said.

"So much for the damn hot springs!" Kurumu said angrily.

Back inside...

Two guys turned around, hearing the noise behind them. "Hey, what's all that commotion?" The bigger one to the right said.

At that moment, Kokoa ran around the corner, running towards and passed them, causing the bigger guy to pass out from a nosebleed while the smaller one looked on in shock, who then passed out from a nosebleed EXPLOSION when Ms. Nekonome ran by. "You're going to pay! *pant, pant* For putting me through all this, you mark my words!" Kokoa shouted, somehow epically failing and tripping somehow that made no sense. She then fell forward, Kou falling off her head, blocking the fanservice as her towel flew off.

With the guys...

"Is it just me or does it feel like we don't have much to do with this scene at all?" I asked, as I'm creating a blood dart and throwing it at the dart board, getting a bull's eye.

"Yeah, what do you expect, this is a fan service scene to hold the pervs over until plot happens again." Damion said.

"Yeah, for now, we're just slaves to the show." Nicolas said.

"It's a damn shame." Sai said, who is playing as Scorpion in Injustice with Aisu who is playing as Killer Frost.

Back with the girls (minus Moka)...

"Yep, these hot springs sure are wonderful!" Yukari said once again.

"You already said that..." Erika and Dimsom said at once.

"Yeah, they sure are. It looks like things are finally calming down around here." Kurumu said in a pleased tone. However, she spoke too soon, as at that moment, an icy mist blew in the air. "Does it feel chilly to you?" She asked.

"Ice cold!" Erika said, shivering.

"Wh-wh-wh-why is it s-s-s-s-so damn cold all of a s-s-s-sudden?" Dimsom asked, shivering.

"It's totally freezing!" Yukari exclaimed, hugging herself to keep warm, an ice cube floating in to picture.

They all looked over to see Mizore dumping a decent sized bag of ice into the Hot Springs. "Mizore, what are you doing over there?" Yukari asked.

She looked up at them, indifferent as always. "Oh, adjusting the temperature. It's much more pleasant now, right?" She asked.

"No!" Dimsom snapped, holding herself to keep warm.

"It's too cold!" Erika said, who went Super Saiyan to keep warm.

"I can't stop shaking." Yukari said, shivering as Kurumu looked pissed.

"That's it, I've had enough!" The furious Succubus said, getting up and throwing a side kick to Mizore, sending her flying into the pond from earlier. Dimsom and Erika actually trying to drown the succubus.

However, Mizore wasn't even bothered by this. "Actually, this is pleasant." She said with her eyes closed, not noticing the frog on top of her head.

Later, in the lobby or some shit like that...

Tsukune was walking through the lobby and started going down the hall when he was suddenly pulled aside by Moka, who was now dressed in a kimono. "Moka..." He said, shocked.

"I'm so sorry to startle you like this, Tsukune." She apologized.

He merely smiled, laughing nervously and blushing a bit. 'She smells so nice. Fresh out of the bath!' He thought.

Back with the guys...

"Ugh. That's it. Guys, I'll be back in 5, I gotta go whoop Tsukune's candy ass." I said, walking out of the room as they were now playing Super Smash Bros 4.

Back to them...

"Can I ask you something, Tsukune?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! I mean, of course Moka!" He said laughing idiotically and nervously.

"It's just... Maybe after light's out, if you want, we could..." She said, shocking him. "You mind?" She asked.

"No way..." He said quietly, then perked up. "Oh, Moka, that sounds amazing!" He said, doing something so stupid I don't know and don't want to know how to describe it for future reference.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Okay, see you later!" She said, walking away, waving.

"Okay, bye bye, Moka." He said, standing there waving like an idiot, his head steaming a bit.

I then appeared beside him. "Hey, Tsukune, look up, then look down." I said.

"Huh? Okay." He said, looking up, then looked down in time to see my foot connected into his jaw.

"Sweet Chin Music!" I shouted, after I Superkick him. "You know what you did." I said, walking off.

Later, in the girl's room...

"Hey, Kurumu, you aren't really gonna sleep in that slutty outfit, are you?" Yukari asked.

"You'd be surprised if she did?" Dimsom asked.

"I know right? What DOESN'T she do that's slutty?" Erika asked.

Kurumu, meanwhile, was standing with one hand on her hip, where a pretty much see-through white night gown. "I don't know what you mean. These are just my regular PJ's. And look at you. Don't you look cute? Like a little bitty kitty." She said to Yukari in a teasing tone, Yukari wearing teddy bear Pajamas.

"That is totally uncalled for!" Yukari scowled, sticking out her tongue to the condescending succubus.

"See? You do the cutest little kitty witty things, too, don't you?" She said, still teasing the witch.

"Hey, Mizore, what are you doing?" Moka asked as Mizore was patting down her bed with cold packs and had an ice cooler refrigerating the room.

"I can't sleep when it's hot like this." She said, patting down her pillow.

"There's one thing you and Sai have in common. He may be a fire demon, but he always keeps his room 60 degrees at night." Erika said.

"Draco wouldn't mind the heat nor cold anyways. He's a dragon after all." Dimsom said.

"Yeah, but if you do that, the whole room will get cold." Yukari said.

"Not again." Kurumu said, throwing Mizore into the pond again, earning another attempted murder by both the Saiyan and the Majin.

"I'm starting to like this place." Mizore said, pleased once again.

Meanwhile with us guys...

"Okay guys, last game and we're off to bed." I said, as we're playing Super Smash Bros 4. I'm playing as Kirby, Damion as Ganondorf, Nicolas playing as Zero Suit Samus, Sai as Sonic, and Aisu as Mewtwo.

"So Kirby is pink, and does a lot of sucking...pretty gay." Aisu said.

"Don't you talk shit about Kirby!" I snapped at the frost demon. "I don't care if he is pink, HE'S FUCKING BADASS!"

"Yo mama reference!" Sai laughed.

Back inside, the girls were all asleep in the room, minus Dimsom and Erika who had left to came to our room. At this moment, Moka also left, pleased she didn't wake up the other girls. But as soon as she left, Kurumu rose up. "You're not gonna get the jump on ME, Moka." She said.

"Damn straight!" Yukari said evilly as she rose up, her eyes red, then shined in the darkness.

Later...

Moka and Tsukune were walking along, when Tsukune decided to open his mouth. "Moka, what's wrong with you? Are you not having a good time on this trip?" He asked.

"Oh, no I'm having a great time, why do you ask?" She asked.

"It just seems like you're down in the dumps." He said, turning to face her.

"No, it's just... I haven't gotten the chance to spend any time alone with Draco or spent any time with you at all." She said.

"What? With Draco?!" He asked.

"Oh, you're my friend, too, don't worry. But I feel selfish, like I want him all to myself." She said.

"No, that's not selfish." He said.

"It's stupid." She said.

"No, that's not stupid at all. I wish I could spend more time alone with you on the trip, too." He said.

"Oh, Tsukune." She said.

"Oh, Moka." He said.

Back with the guys...

"Sai!" I called out.

"I got it!" The fire demon said, pulling out a remote and fast-forwarding.

The big dumbass guy who ate the fish earlier rose up out of the water, still sporting that wound above his left eye from my chain. Regardless he was still laughing arrogantly. "Well, lookie what I found." He said in a cocky tone.

"I know you from this afternoon!" Tsukune said.

They then heard that annoying, screechy-ass laughter from the punk that sounded like Weevil (I look forward to having him get killed later in this chapter). "You! You're from Yokai Academy, right!" He said.

"Sorry, but we'll be taking you hostage." The fire dude said.

"Run!" Tsukune said, pushing Moka out of the way, getting grabbed by the fatass instead.

"Guess I'll have to make due with only you." He said, sinking back into the water.

"Moka, help me!" Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune!" She said, running forward, but a bunch of boxes landed in front of her.

The little runt laughed again at that point. "Now." He said, somehow making the boxes become a tornado, almost hitting Moka, but something moved in a flash, getting her out of the way.

"Oh, Kurumu, it's you!" Moka said happily, clinging to the succubus.

The rest of the group was already there, weapons at the ready. "I get it so these goons are monsters." Mizore said.

"I'll only tell you this once. Return the dumbass you just took from us and I'll mercifully leaving you with skin-deep cuts and/or missing limbs you can walk away from." I said, summoning Bloody Sunday, causing them all to step back.

"That blade!" The little freak said, hiding behind the fire dude, who was relatively unshaken.

"Oh you're fear this?" I asked with a evil smirk beneath my mask as I raised my sword. "I know what you're thinkin', punk. Question is: 'Can I get him before he turns me into shih kabob with that sword?' Now bub, seein' that this blade is made from the blood of demons, and can slice through anything like a hot knife through butter, buddy, you gotta ask yourself: do I feel lucky?" I asked, as I'm slowly approaching the little freak.

"S-stand back, you masked freak!" The runt frightfully said, creating

"Well if you ever want your little friend back, you'll have to come looking for him!" He said as he launched a fireball at us, it continued to grow bigger as it approached them, but Mizore managed to put it out by shooting ice at it, which turned to water as it hit the fireball, dousing it.

Kurumu then sliced through the smoke, but they were gone. "What the?!" She asked.

"Pussy punk bitches! Can't even face their deaths like men!" I snapped.

Meanwhile the rest of my fellow OCs came. "So what we missed?" Asked Sai.

"Some jabronies from the other school took Tsukune as hostage." I said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Damion asked, sarcastically.

"Oh, Tsukune." Moka said quietly.

"Get it together, Moka." Kurumu snapped.

"Kurumu..." Moka said, stunned, looking at her rival.

We all got ready to leave, when suddenly. "Hold your horses." A voice said from behind us. We all turned to see Ruby BARELY dressed in a robe.

"You're planning on going out in THOSE outfits?" She asked, the girls looking at their night clothes, with the exception of Erika and Dimsom, who had the sense to get dressed. The guys had already thrown on their normal clothes. "I've had a lot more experience with the human world than you have. Take this, it will come in handy!" She said, tossing a cosplay book at our feet.

"Uh, Ruby, that's the dumbest thing ever. They're better off wearing their night clothes. But I do have these." Sai said, pulling out a couple of Chinese dresses (For those of you that have any Soul Calibur game, you'll know what I'm talking about. For anyone that doesn't, picture Ada Wong's Resident Evil 4 dress with both sides slit up to the hip). "Katana always insists on having me bring a couple spare changes of clothes for her if her outfits get ruined on a mission." The fire demon explained.

"Plot convenience for the win!" I shouted.

Somewhere else in the morning time...

The army that we were up against stood ready with Tsukune tied up beside the fatass, who stood in front with the little freak beside him. Their leader was just behind them, sitting in a chair with the fire dude standing beside him. Tsukune sneezed and the fatass laughed arrogantly as usual, looking down at Tsukune. "You don't seem very worried, pipsqueak." He said.

"I'm soaking wet, at this rate, I'm gonna catch a cold!" Tsukune complained.

"Oh, toughen up, jabroni!" I called out.

They all looked up to see the guys walking out front in slow motion like badasses with the girls following behind us. The girls looked between each other and nodded as the guys all did something awesome-looking: Sai rotated his right arm around with his left hand on his right shoulder, working out the kinks, Damion glared at them and did a throat-slitting motion with his thumb, Nicolas cracked his neck violently and yours truly punched one hand into my open palm to crack my knuckles, then reversed sides. "Now. Let's get down to business." Nicolas said as I tossed him a chain. "Cuz we don't go no time to play around, what is this?" He asked (Eminem reference).

"Rephrase: Before we slaughter you and laugh as I spit on your corspes before Sai burns 'em, why did you kidnap Tsukune?" I asked.

"Because, little fools, if monster industries is to conquer the nation and rule with an iron fist, we must first put an end to your pesky academy." The pyro said.

"You guys? Conquer the nation? That's a laugh." I said.

"No chance in hell." Sai agreed.

"Nope." Damion said, taking the two Buster Swords Sai handed him (Cloud's sword from FF7).

"Fat chance." Nicolas also dissed them.

"Pack it up or take a swing, everybody, either way, it's already over." Sai said, speaking to all of them, looking for a good chance to fight an army.

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're just here to watch us kick your ass. The one's you'll be facing is us: The 4 mighty monster bosses! The number works out perfectly!" Their leader said, standing up.

"Well guys, since, arguably, I'm the leader or the group, I'd LIKE to take on the leader, but no, I'm going after the pyro bitch." Sai said.

"Can I beat the fatass to death?" Damion asked.

"Yes you can." Sai said, eager to see that.

"I'll make the little monkey bitch-ass scream for his pathetic life." I said in a badass tone.

"Then I'll take the leader." Nicolas said.

"Ready? Break!" We all said, clapping moving in coordination towards our targets.

**Background music: Go Forth and Die by Dethklok**

Round 1: Damion vs. The Fatass... Frog... Thing... I don't know- fight!

"Bring it on, Man! I'm looking forward to this!" Damion said with an evil smirk. However, much to the vampire's confusion, the frog guy began dancing. "Um..dude..Are you gonna fight me or are you just gonna keep dancing?" He asked.

"You just jealous, 'cause you don't have moves like mine." The frog replied.

"Well, I'm one who's dancing like Jagger, but I wanna get this over with...Quickly." Damion said, annoyed.

He tried to smack Damion, but he blocked it and kicked him in his leg, breaking it. After that, Damion grabbed his finger and started slamming him from side to side on the ground repeatedly.

"You done blubber boy?" The vampire taunted. He tried to speak, but Damion stopped him. "Yeah, you're done." He said, stabbing a blade into each of the dude's eyes, killing him instantly.

Round 2: Everyone's favorite blood demon vs. The annoying midget that sounds like Weevil Underwood. Fight!

"I may go easy on you, I'll tell you what; I'll let you have the first hit." I said to the freak, while I stood there with hands in my pockets.

"Eat my neo pillow crone!" The freak said, burying yours truly under a small mountain of pillows.

"Pillows? Thats your ace in hole? I'm disappointed." I said, shaking my head. Then I brought out my blood claws and slashed the pillows into ribbons. I lifted the runt up with my haemokinesis(A/N: or blood marionette to be simple) and breaks the upper and lower halves of his body, causing him to scream bloody murder, I then rips out his organs from their mouth and crushes them like a ball, and then I drop his lifeless carcass to the ground. "Ermac's MKX Fatality bitches!" I shouted.

Round 3: The Silver Haired Enigma against this punk, wuss-ass, retreating fire monster. Fight!

Sai rushed in at the guy as he smirked. "So, it seems you're a fire demon, too, eh? Well, word of advice, fire can still hurt us!" He said, throwing a giant fireball and engulfing him in flames.

Sai PRETENDED he was getting burnt, putting on a pretty convincing show that actually got us worried, but then he stood up, showing he was actually uneffected. "Uh, yeah, no it doesn't. Maybe to a wuss-ass like you, but against someone like me, fire is only a means to hurt people, not something that can hurt me." Sai said, making the fire around him turn into a giant fireball above me, but then it into hundreds of small fire bullets around him like arcs, looking like they'd be ammo for a sniper rifle. "Pyro Salvo!" He announced, sending them all flying at him, ripping him to pieces and incinerating him at the same time, leaving him in dozens of bloody, burning pieces. "Yatta." He said.

Round 4: Nicolas vs. The freak leader in the stupid mask. Fight!

"Prepare for my ultimate attack! Time to go fishing!" The leader shouted, pulling out a fishing rod and latching it onto the sleeve of Nicolas' jacket, trying to rip it.

"Hey, knock it off! You're gonna rip my jacket." He said, grabbing the line and yanking the rod away from him.

"Oh, no!" The leader panicked, shaking.

"Now, let's see how ugly you are without that mask before I put you out of your misery!" He said, swinging the chain I gave him and shattering the leader's mask revealing his face, which looked exactly the same. "What was the point of the mask? You look just as ugly without it." He said confused, then wrapped the chain around his throat, pulling back and strangling him.

"Even if you defeat me, our dreams are far from over! Now let's bring in our heavy hitter!" He said just before Nicolas ripped off his head with the force of the chain.

**"****Damion, Draco, Sai and Nicolas win. Flawless Victories. Fatalities!" Shao Kahn announced.**

**BGM: end**

At that moment, the army split up to make an aisle for someone to walk down as their "heavy hitter" walked down it: the only thing covering her chest was bandages, revealing her midriff and basically everything but her boobs, she wore a cap and sunglasses with a stick hanging out of her mouth, curved at the end with a leaf at the tip, we also see at this moment she has bright reddish/orange hair that TOTALLY didn't give away who she was *wink, wink*, on her right shoulder sat a bat with its wings folded, also wearing tiny shades and having a similar stick in its mouth.

"No way, that's-!" Moka said in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tsukune said.

"Are we really this surprised?" I asked, looking at them.

"So you killed my subordinates? Oh well, now I have this opportunity to beat the crap out of my weakling sister!" She smirked.

"Hey, guys, that's obviously-" Kurumu started.

"Kokoa..." Yukari finished.

"Of course." Dimsom agreed.

"We shouldn't have been surprised, she's been tailing us this whole trip." Erika said, Dimsom and the 4 badasses pointing to the female Saiyan to say she had a clear point.

"For reference, we're saying the 4 badasses instead of "the guys" because Tsukune's here at the moment." I said, to the fourth wall.

"And we all know he's too stupid to understand what's going on at all." Sai said, looking at the fourth wall too.

"That bitch." Mizore said, then I pointed to her to indicate she made a good point.

"Anyway, how about the stronger version?" I asked, pulling off Moka's rosary. "When-the-rosary-blah-blah-blah you know the rest." I said as the transformation sequence happened.

"Oh, my sister, it's you!" Kokoa said with stars in her eyes as she rushed in, having already charged with her hammer.

"Acting up again, eh? I told you to learn your place!" Moka said as she delivered a devastating kick to Kokoa's stomach, sending her flying.

Kokoa actually wasn't too bothered by this, having a blush, kitty face and hearts for eyes as she went sailing. "She's so amazing, I just love my real sister, she's totally the best!" She called as she went sailing.

"I approve." I said, holding out Moka's rosary back to her.

"Until we get back to the academy, nobody is allowed to be in their monster form." She said, reattaching the Rosary and passing out in Tsukune's arms..

"It's still not over! You must fight all of us!" The rest of the army said.

As soon as the 4 badasses are about to fight the rest of these jobbers, Aisu, Dimsom and Erika stepped forward. "Let us take care of these guys." Erika said.

"LEEEERRROOOOOYYY JENKIIIINNNSSSSS!" Aisu shouted as he charged in flying, blasting at the enemies.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun!" Dimsom said, flying after the ice alien.

"First to kill the most win!" Erika shouted, as she flew, firing her ki blasts at the goons.


	22. Keeping Up with the Bloodgraves

Here in the Bloodgrave Manor which rivals the Hellsing's were my two brothers, Blayze and Brandyn were sparring while, my pops Ebon is watching from the control booth. (A/N: If you want description of them, go to my profile) in our own version of the Danger Room in the sub basement, my mother, Luna is enjoying her blood wine that was prepared by our demon butler, Gideon Killingsworth and my sister, Emberlynn is listening to music on her iPhone, both who were in the kitchen ignoring the news special about the rampant pregnancies going on. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Hm? We almost never have visitors. Who could this be?" She said in her usual calm tone, walking to the door and opening it, revealing Dimsom and I.

"Hey, mom." I said.

"Draco! Dimsom! It's great to see both of you, come in." She said, hugging us both quickly and letting us in.

"Well, well, thought we'd never see you again, you been gone for so long!" Emberlynn said.

"Good to see ya, sis. Life treating you good?" I asked.

"Eh, same stuff, different day." She answered.

Suddenly, pops and my two brothers gathered here to see me. "Welcome home, my son." Pops greeted me.

"D-Roc! What's happenin' big bro?" Blayze asked, as we fist bumped.

"Today's our field trip to the human world and stuff." I answered.

"Yep. We're exploring the human world to learn their cultures, customs and personalities to better understand them." Dimsom explained.

"I see." My mother nodded. "So was that Kurumu girl giving you any hard time?" She asked.

"Hardly, Dimsom made sure she'd stay in her place." I said, while my Majin fiancée smiled with pride.

"Thank you, Dimsom. I know you'll make a great wife to my son." Mom said with a warm smile.

Dimsom smiled sheepishly with a red blush. "It's nothing, Luna." She said.

"Awww! She's blushing!" Emberlynn teased.

"S-shut it!" Dimsom stuttered, glaring at my sister.

"Anyways, still training I see?" Pops asked.

"You know it, pops. Hell you remember my friends, Sai, Damion, and Nicolas? We never hold back in our spars and we fought several enemies from another school. Dimsom, Erika and Aisu took out the rest of them because those jabronies' blood are deemed unworthy for my thirst." I said.

"That's our big bro! He's number 1!" Brandyn said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door once again. "Huh. Quite a lively day so far. Who could this be?" Mom asked.

"Allow me, madam." Gideon insisted, going to the door.

"Strange, I might've expected you, but now that everyone's here, I have no clue who this could be?" Emberlynn said cautiously.

"With the exception of Brie and Nisha. Where are they?" I asked.

"Oh they were on a mission. They should arrive sooner." She answered.

"Master Draco, there's a young pink haired woman by the door." He called out.

"What!" I shouted as I ran into the room our butler went into and looked to the door to see Moka standing just outside the doorway. "Moka?! How did you find my house? I thought Dimsom and Ieft before anyone was awake?" I asked.

"I guess my visit's a bit of a surprise." She said, smiling innocently.

"Not as big of a surprise as this!" I said, slamming the door, sliding the chain lock, latching the next lock and locking the lock on the knob, then hitting the emergency settings to bring down a reinforced steel door on each side. "Whew, close one." I said, wiping sweat from my forehead.

"Draco, who's that at the door?" Mom asked, as she walked into the room that we're in.

"One of my friends from school, but she wants to be more than friends, but I don't really like her sweet, cheery, sensitive, non-violent personality. Her sweetness alone is enough to give me diabetes, and I don't get diabetes. But if you take off that rosary around her neck, she becomes a badass, blood-lusting vampire." I explained.

"Draco? What was that about?" Moka asked, somehow on this side of the door.

"What the? How the?" I said, pointing to her with one hand and the door with the other.

"She's as resilient as Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory!" Mini-Draco exclaimed, who he appeared on my shoulder.

"Moka, can you not take a hint? Draco is trying to keep you out." Dimsom said, standing in the entryway of the kitchen.

Moka became somewhat angry at this. "How do you know that's what he was trying to do?! Maybe he was just joking!" She said, but then turned to me. "So, are you okay with me being here and meeting everyone?" She asked.

I sighed in defeat before I said, "Fine you may come in."

"Oh, Draco, thank you!" Moka said, tackle/hugging me.

"Okay, take it easy. My sons may be players, but Draco just made it pretty clear the two of you have boundaries" Mom said, with one hand grabbing Moka by the back of her blazer, pulling her off of me, lifting her into the air and setting her on her feet.

"Oh, you're his mother?! It's so nice to meet you, Ms. Bloodgrave!" Moka said, bowing.

"Well, aren't you polite? I do appreciate that." Mom said, bowing her head somewhat.

* * *

Later...

I took Moka and Dimsom up to my room Dimsom being calm since she's already seen it, but Moka was fascinated, looking all around. "Wow, this is your room, huh, Draco? It's so big!" She said.

"Bow chika bow wow." I said along with my chibi-self.

My room here is pretty big Moka just described, it contains a queen-sized bed, a 70 inch plasma widescreen TV(with Netflix so I can watch a marathon of Red vs Blue), an Xbox 360, and posters of my favorite bands (Disturbed, Iced Earth, Blind Guardian and Iron Maiden).

"Yeah, this is my humble abode." I said, flopping down on my bed, holding my arms out when suddenly, my hand landed on something round and soft, which made a moaning noise. "WHAAAT?" I said, doing it one more time, realizing the familiar voice. "WHAT THE..?!" I said, enraged, pulling the covers off of Kurumu.

"Hi, there, Draco! Oh, did I fall asleep? Sorry about that, it's so comfy!" She said in her usual happy/ditzy tone.

"It is comfy isn't it? Now what I need to know is HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" I demanded, demonic red aura around my entire body and my eyes turned blood red.

Regardless of that, she glomped me again, causing the flames to go out from my lack of oxygen. "I came here to surprise you, Draco! I heard you were going home so I decided to get here before you did! I figured I could meet your parents again and maybe your brothers and sisters as well, then you and me could have some one-on-one playtime here alone! Best of all, I beat all the other girls to the punch because none of them would be smart enough to think of this!" She said happily and excitedly.

Moka reached out to tap Kurumu's shoulder, but Dimsom punched the bluette to the stomach and sent her against the wall, allowing me to gasp for air.

Now then, how did you get into my house when it's this well-defended?!" I demanded.

"Plot convenience, how else?" She asked brightly.

"Yeah that'll do it." I deadpanned at this.

At that moment, the window opened up and Yukari stood in the windowsill. "Hi, Draco! You alone now?" She asked happily, but was shocked to see everyone else.

"YUKARI?!" Everyone asked.

"SERIOUSLY, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GETTING INTO MY HOUSE!" I shouted.

"I just climbed in through the window!" She explained, happily.

"Yukari, is there a bush underneath the window?" I asked.

She turned her head a bit to look, then looked back and nodded happily. "Yep." She said... So I pushed her ass back out the window...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Some dude was in his truck, singing a song to himself when Kokoa suddenly passed him at insane speeds. "What?! Outrun by the strawberries?!" He asked, referring to her strawberry panties that flashed while she was driving.

She also had a piece of candy in her mouth while she was riding. "So, tell me, Mistress Kokoa, how was that candy you bought in Kyoto? I think I should mention, you're not supposed to ride your bike on-" He started, but due to the fact his eyes were closed, he wasn't paying attention and got slammed by a delivery truck.

* * *

Back with us...

I was taking a much-needed shower after throwing the rest of the girls (minus Dimsom) out the window, thinking of a way to keep them from getting back in and how to explain this to everyone. "I'm going to install some security equipment soon. But if they meet my family that would get crazy. Blayze would be trying to hit on of them, Pops would vote in favor of me dating whoever is strongest, Mom would go all Elizabeth Bathory and just kill them and bathe in their blood." I shuddered at the last part.

"As morbid as it sounds, I recommend having your mom to kill them." Dimsom said as she walked in and laid down in the tub, taking a bath.

"Tsukune and the guys would NEVER let me hear the end of it." I said, shaking my head.

"Draco, can I come in?" Kurumu asked, stepping in, dressed in a towel.

"PISSED!" I shouted, as I punched a hole in a wall.

"I guess that's a yes!" She said, walking closer.

"Guess again, bitch!" Dimsom snapped, glaring at the succubus with a killer intent of her own and ready to vaporize her.

"Oh, no, you don't, hold it right there, Dimsom!" Yukari said, put slipped on a bar of soap and wound up pulling off Kurumu's towel.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Dimsom said.

"Miss Dimsom, Master Draco, your clothes are...oh my..." Gideon said, as walked in the bathroom and saw what just transpired.

"Why, you!" Kurumu said, lunging at Yukari.

"Run!" Yukari said, bursting out, running down the stairs to where everyone could see.

Everyone had the exact same reaction... "WHAT THE HELL?!" They all shouted.

"It's all your fault Draco saw me naked in the bathroom!" Kurumu said, chasing after her, shocking everyone.

"What?!" Moka said, having gotten back in through the door.

"That's it, I've had enough this! Killing you both!" I said, charging after them using my blood to create pajama pants and I quickly grabbed my bathroom robe, charging at them with my blood claws in my hands.

The door then opened to reveal the two final members of the family, Nisha and Brie walked in, to my horror, accompanied by the guys, Tsukune, Erika and Mizore. "What's going on here?!" Nisha demanded.

I looked, then sighed "Oh fuckberries..." I said, silently.

* * *

Later... Everyone sat in the living room, I had to explain to the guys what just happened and the rest of the story to everyone else.

"Damn, that sucks." Damion said.

"Yeah I mean, not that it is surprising that your unwanted harem followed you home, but still tough break." Nicolas said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Anyway, I'd like to know how you two kept breaking in to our house." Mom said, angrily.

"THANK YOU!" I shouted, pointing to her.

"I crawled through the air vents and snuck up to his room while everyone was busy." Kurumu said.

"And I climbed in through a window." Yukari said.

"So, let's get one thing clear now. I'm Draco's fiancée, these chicks can't take a hint." Dimsom explained.

"You won't believe how much Kurumu hounds him." Mizore said.

"Say the stalker who's always peeping on Damion!" Kurumu snapped.

"Bottom line, Draco and Dimsom are bestowed and Draco's currently dating Laura since their mid teens." Emberlynn said, to which I nodded.

"I'll tell you girls what, hope you prove to us how strong you girls are and maybe we can reconsider." Mom said.

"It makes perfect sense, I mostly enjoyed a good combat." Pops said.

"My dad can relate to that, sir." Sai said.

Meanwhile...

A dude was cruising in his sport's car in front of everyone. "No one gets in front of the red wolf! I'm the fastest thing on the highway!" He said. Suddenly, Kokoa zoomed past him and out of site easily. "What?! Overtaken by the strawberry?!" He said, shocked.

Kokoa was now zooming down the highway with a fried shrimp in her mouth. "How's that fried shrimp you got in Agoya?" He asked, before getting hit by a bus (sorry if I spelled that wrong).

* * *

Back with us...

We're all on our way in the danger room in the sub basement And suddenly I'm now holding Tsukune against a wall, grabbing the front of his shirt and lifting him off the ground. "Draco, what the hell!?" He asked.

"You didn't think I can read mind, do ya, punk-ass? And I happened to hear what you said about all of my sisters!" I snapped.

"Oh? Please do tell? I'm quite curious." Nisha said, stepping up and putting the tip of her sword to his stomach.

"He said and I quote: 'I can't believe any of these girls are Draco's sisters! Brie is so cute and adorable, Nisha's intimidating, but mature and beautiful! And Emberlynn is gorgeous!'"

"Would he be missed if I killed him?" She asked.

"Naw, he only fits the jobber catagory." I said.

"Well then, I guess it's your lucky day." She said, kicking him in the head and knocking her to the ground.

"Next time, I'll kill him, and then I'll use his blood to paint my room!" Brie said, sadistically.

"Besides you're not exactly my type. I prefer someone who's strong, confident, handsome, badass, has a trench coat and a silver hair." Nisha said, as she winks at Sai.

"But who exactly fits that description? Hmm..." I asked, now in a thinking pose.

"ME!" Sai shouted, pointing down at himself with 2 blue neon arrows pointing at him and his name in bright red neon above him, getting my attention.

"Sai! It was you all this time!" I said, surprised.

To that, the fire demon laughed evilly. "But of course, my friend."

"Emberlynn, you're up. I want see what Breasty here can do." Pops said, after he's done setting up the arena in the Danger Room.

"Wow, your dad loves a good fight, doesn't he?" Aisu asked.

"Yup. If you guys value your lives, keep down your power." I said.

"My dad's the same way. Glad he and yours didn't fought at the parents day chapter." Sai said.

"Yeah, that would've been disastrous." Erika said.

Meanwhile in the arena of the Danger Room, Emberlynn stared down at Kurumu as she assumed her unarmed fighting stance. "Now show me if you can fight for me, and try not to make it boring." She said.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Kurumu said, growing her nails and sprouting her wings and tail.

"Need a Manicure?" Emberlynn asked, pulling out a nail file.

"Is this really a good idea, Draco?" Tsukune asked worriedly.

"It is too me. Plus the fight between Kurumu and Mizore was pretty intense and not much of a bathroom break." I said.

"Besides, at least it's better than the whole interview thing." Sai said.

"Now, begin!" Pops said.

The two rushed in, but Kurumu's speed was nowhere near as good as Emberlynn's. In an instant, Emberlynn disappeared via after image before Kurumu can get any hit in. Emberlynn then delivered a straight kick to the back of the succubus' head, knocking her down to all fours. Before she could have a chance to completely get up, Emberlynn appeared above her and delivered an ax kick to her head, knocking her out completely.

"Damn! She got knocked da fuck out!" Blayze said.

"Indeed, can't say I'm surprised at the result." Nisha said, with her arms folded.

"It is indeed a piss break." I said, while the rest of my friends(minus Tsukune and Moka) nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's hope you're a little better, Yukari. Your opponent will be Brie." Mom said.

"Finally, something to do." Brie said, entering into the Danger Room where Yukari waited.

"If I'm fighting for Draco, I won't lose!" The witch said.

"Just don't suck." Brie said.

"Magic Wand: Golden Washtub!" Yukari said, summoning one above Brie and dropped it, but she easily caught it, throwing it like a Frisbee and hitting Yukari in her midsection with it, knocking her out and into a wall.

"Wow...you suck. And I didn't get a chance to bring out Applejack!" Brie said in a whining tone, as brought her large battle axe that she named Applejack.

Meanwhile in the control booth, Sai, Damion, Erika and Aisu all sweatdropped and thought the same thing. _"Did she named her axe after a My Little Pony character?"_

"Hey, where'd Nick go?" I asked.

"Yeah and Emberlynn's absent too." Nisha said.

* * *

Meanwhile at local bar...(A/N: elvisfan994, this is for you, buddy!)

Nicolas is on stage singing Space Oddity by David Bowie(May he rest in peace) while my sister, Emberlynn is at the bar table astonished by the necromancer's singing talents.

_"__This is Ground Control _

_to Major Tom_

_You've really made the grade_

_And the papers want to know_ whose_ shirts you wear_

_Now it's time to leave the capsule _

_if you dare."_

"So beautiful..." Emberlynn said, tearfully.

* * *

Back to us...

"It's time for the main event. Draco told me you were the strongest of the girls, so I sending in my strongest daughter. Nisha, you're on." Dad said to Moka, Nisha stepping in the Danger Room, ready to fight, giving off an aura that intimidated even the guys.

"Wait, do we have to settle it like this?" The pinkette asked.

"It's a family tradition, so yes." He said.

"Wait." I said, taking off Moka's rosary.

"Alright then. If this is what it takes, I'm up for it." Moka in her true form said, as she now walked into the Danger Room.

"Well, I may have fun with this." Nisha said as she re-equip into her assassin attire(A/N: picture Katarina's original outfit from League of Legends). She rushed in and threw a punch, but the vampire ducked under it. She got ready to throw a kick, but the eldest of the Bloodgrave saw her leg began to move and jumped back. She ran in and threw a kick to Nisha's head, but my sister already summoned two her blades block the vampire's kick and both of them jumped back. "Not bad, but I'm just getting started." Nisha said with a smirk.

"Well looks like your sister's not playing kid gloves, Draco." Damion said.

"Nope, she doesn't play. Once she starts utilizes her swords, shit's about to get real." I said.

Back to the action here, Nisha began to fire away her crimson demonic energies from her swords at Moka, who's nimbly dodge those attacks as she gets close to my sister to land a perfectly place kick to her solar plexus, disarming her in a process before she gets slammed into the wall, but Nisha walked it off as she chuckled. "I'm impressed, Moka. Out of all the girls from my brother's unwanted harem, you might be the one for him." She said.

"Why thank you." Said Moka, still in her stance.

In the booth, my brothers were chanting "This is awesome!" as they were clapping rhythmically.

"It is awesome indeed. These two would tore the house down." Dimsom said.

Back in the fight...

"Well Moka, it's a good fight, but all good things must come to an end." Said Nisha, as she blitzed towards Moka, before summoning two more swords from her pocket dimension.

"I agree and it's time you learned your place!" She said, kicking and launching an energy wave at her. Nisha's eyes suddenly widen and gets hit before she has a chance to block it with her blades, knocking her on her back.

"This is one hell of fight." Damion said, impressed while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again." Sai said to Damion, then turned to me. "Will your sister be okay, Draco?" He asked.

"How about you go and found out?" I asked with a smirk beneath my mask, then I noticed my cell phone was ringing and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"This episode's big showdown took a whopping 83 seconds, whee~" Kou said before he hit a sign.

"Not again, Kou, come on, we're almost there!" Kokoa shouted, cycling past a police officer, who put on his lights and siren.

"You in the strawberry underwear on the bicycle, pull over, you're exceeding the speed limit!" He shouted. But still, she took off...

* * *

Moka walked out of the Danger Room and everyone looked at her approvingly. "Not bad at all, Moka. If you and Draco ever do start dating, you certainly have my approval." Dad said.

"Thanks. I look forward to it." She said, taking the rosary back from me.

"Don't press your luck. Draco's mine." Dimsom said in a cocky tone just before Moka put it back on.

"Uh... Yeah, sure, what she said..." I said, trying not to give away the fact I've thought about it.

"Still, while we're here and before we go back to school..." Dimsom said, going upstairs.

"Way ahead of you, babe. We're going to sleep, no one disturb us, okay?" I lied, quickly following her upstairs, sealing the door to my room once we were both in.

While all that was happening, Sai was checking up on Nisha. "Okay! Uh... Pulse check (he grabs her wrist), neck check (he puts two fingers on her neck for the pulse there), tummy check (he puts both hands on her stomach) Boobs check-" Before he had a chance to check her boobs, Nisha grabbed both of his hands as quick as a hiccup.

"That won't be necessary." She said as she stood up. "Not yet at least." She said, flirtatiously.

* * *

Much later...

After all of us left, my family(Even Emberlynn) were discussing the events of the past day when a noice that sounded like a car skidding to a stop and crashing could be heard and suddenly, there was a knocking at the door that got increasingly faster and more impatient, annoying everyone, Mom opening the door and everyone glaring at Kokoa. After a quick explanation, Kokoa became exasperated. "Wait, they left this morning?! Run away all you want, I'm not gonna give up, big sister!" She said, then realized something. "Hey, you're Draco's family, right?! I challenge you all to a fight, I'll kick all your asses!" She said, but was then shocked and intimidated to see them all with weapons already in hand and piercing eyes, now faced with a Blood Sorceress(Mom), 2 blood demons(Nisha and Brie), a pyromancer(Blayze), a living dragon armor(Brandyn) and the big bad Dragon Demon(Pops)


End file.
